The Snow Fox's Struggle
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: When a snow fox meets a speed demon, a shadow cat, and a blonde brute she begins to see that the world may not be as bad as she believes it to be. Though it wont be so simple as her past may not be the easiest to understand. Faunus Weiss AU.
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first story on this, so please try and deal with anything that may make you cringe.**

**This is a Faunus Weiss story that I have been thinking about for some time.**

**Special thanks to Blue Hurricane, for helping me out with this and inspiring me to write stories.**

**Edit: I noticed the original first chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. So I rewrote it to clean it up a bit. Also there is dialogue in this version.**

* * *

><p>To say faunus have it bad would be an understatement, especially one who has been living in a grimm infested forest for the last 4 years.<p>

Weiss Schnee, former daughter to Thomas Schnee, also a fox faunus who was cast aside by her father for being the daughter he never wanted.

It began with Thomas Schnee deciding to have relations with a faunus woman named Angel Hoffen. He would soon regret involving himself with Angel, when he finds out she is pregnant with his child.

This angers him, as he does not wish to have his first born be a faunus. He however could not make Angel have an abortion, since if someone were to find out, it would ruin him. Thomas decides to allow Angel to have the baby, but for the time must not allow anyone to know that the baby is a Schnee.

Thomas had decided to let Angel and Weiss live in Castle White, with Angel working as a maid, who was given a room for her and her child. He used this as a ruse, to make sure nobody would ever know that Weiss was his child. Angel agreed to these terms, only thinking about her daughter's well being.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later.<strong>

A small white haired faunus girl, no older than six, was playing around her mother, while she was working. As she played around the room her mother was working in, her mother looked on in amusement, as the fox faunus was as happy as can be.

"Mommy, when will you be done with your job?" The small girl questioned her distracted mother.

Snapping out of it, the older fox faunus answers. "Oh honey, soon I promise. Then we can play for the rest of the day, how does that sound?" The fox's mother asks.

The little six year old smiles and asks. "Okay mama, but what should I do while you're working?"

"How about you go up to our room and wait for me, then we can play some more when I'm done." Angel answers her little girl.

"Okay!" The six year old then runs out of the room, making her mother smile for her rather joyful behavior.

The six year old continues running to her room, but stops when she notices a rather tall white haired man in a white suit speaking with one of the guards.

"Why do those beasts continue to make my life hell?" The man in the white suit angrily shouts.

"I am not sure sir, but what do you think we should do in case of any hostile actions from this group?" The guard asks.

"Simple you dolt, kill them. Make sure those animals know that the Schnee Dust Company is not to be trifled with. If they want a fight, I'll give them a war." The white haired man exclaimed.

The six year old was a little afraid of the man, as she had seen him many times before, but never knew who he was. One time when she asked her mother about the man, her mother told her he wasn't important, and should leave it at that.

Thomas turns away from the guard, and notices the fox faunus hiding behind the corner of a wall. "Well, what do we have here? Why are you out and about young one?" The man asks the slightly afraid girl.

"Um, my mama told me to wait for her in my room sir." The six year old answered, with a soft tone.

"Yes, that would be the smart thing to do, as you shouldn't be running around by yourself in these halls. Now go on and wait for your mother." The man tells the small six year old.

She nods slowly, and then runs off to her room. "That girl, why isn't she locked up in her room, Angel needs to see she's just a nuisance." The man says out loud to himself.

Suddenly Thomas hears a loud bang. Several guards go to him, as protecting him is their first priority. "What was that?" Thomas questioned.

A guard is informed through his earpiece that the White Fang are attacking Castle White. "Sir, it's the White Fang, they're attacking." The guard responds.

"Well what are you waiting for? Send some guards over and kill those animals!" Thomas ordered the guard.

"Sir we need to get you and any other worker here out first. They may be targeting you." The guard says to his boss.

"Fine, but when you know I am safe, you kill those miscreants."

"Yes sir."

The guards then take Mister Schnee to a safe place, while those in Castle White are being evacuated.

Angel, during all of this was being taken to a safe place by some guards. She however tried to get them to let go of her. "Stop, my daughter is still in the Castle! Please let me find her." Angel begged the guards.

"No can do mam, our orders are to evacuate all those in the Castle to a safe place." The guard says to the distraught woman.

"But my daughter is still in there!" Angel exclaims, still trying to get free from the guard's grasp.

"Don't worry; there was no White Fang in the castle, so she is probably being evacuated by another guard." The guard says to Angel.

"No, you let me go this instant! I need to get my daughter." Angel demands.

The guard ignores the woman and continues to bring her to a safe location.

White Fang soldiers begin their infiltration of the Castle. "Okay, we all know the target correct?" A White Fang higher up questioned the other soldiers. The soldiers all nod. "Okay remember people, were here for only one man, try to keep casualties as low as you can. Of course if some Schnee guard needs to die, well I think I can overlook that." The higher up says to his soldiers.

They begin their search for Thomas Schnee. One guard searches a room that has a silver rapier in a glass covered case. He breaks the case and takes the rapier. "Not bad, these Schnees got the best material for weapons. I'll bring this to the higher ups for smelting." As he prepares to leave the room, he notices a fox tail poking out from under the bed. "Well what we have here? Come out from the bed kid, **now.**" The guard commands. At first she doesn't comply, but the guard decides on grabbing her out from under the bed. The girl begins to scream, frightened by the man's forceful grab. "Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt you, just tell me what you're doing here."

The child calms down, though still frightened by the man. As she looks at the man, she takes note of the mask on his face. "Who are you? And where's my mama?" The child questions the masked man.

"First off, that's none of your business kid, second I don't know where your mom is, nor do I care. I want information though, and even though you're a kid, you probably know Mister Schnee. Now where is he hiding?" The man questioned the scared child.

"I don't know a Mister Schnee, I just want my mama." The child answers the man, while tears begin to form in her eyes.

"What does your mom do here kid?" The man asked the child.

"S-she cleans the rooms here." The child responds.

"Oh so a maid huh, well then that makes you a child of a mistreated labor worker, and I know what to do with you." The man says, making the six year old scared by his words.

"What do you mean you know what to do with me?" The girl asks with a worried tone.

"Well since you asked so nicely, you're joining the White Fang today." The White Fang soldier stated.

He then picked up the girl, who began screaming again, telling the man to let her go. "No can do kid, we need all the soldiers we can get, and you are going to learn to be one." The man explained to the girl. He then taped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream. (If it's weird for him to have something to tape her mouth shut, it's because they were all given some form of tape for Mister Schnee.)

_Mommy where are you? I need help. Please someone help me._

The girl mentally begged for someone to rescue her. She could do nothing but cry.

Soon the White Fang soldier and the girl reach the higher up. "Hey, who is this kid? And why do you have her mouth taped shut? The higher up questioned the soldier.

"She a workers kid, so I thought maybe we could bring her into the White Fang." The soldier stated.

"Well, she is a faunus, okay put her in the car." The higher up ordered.

The soldier who found her places her in the back of a car, and then with two others, decides to leave Castle White with the child.

"Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us." The White Fang soldier says to the frightened six year old.

As they continue on the path to their hideout a pack of beowolves ambush the car. "Whoa! Kill those beowolves now." One of the soldiers screams. "Kid stay here, we'll handle these grimm." Another soldier says to the child.

The child notices the rapier the soldier took from her room earlier. She looks over at the White Fang fighting off the grimm, and then decides to take a chance. She grabs the rapier and sneaks away from the fighting.

_I need to get home, but… where is home?_

All the child could do was run, run as fast as she could so the White Fang wouldn't be able to find her. She continues to run in one direction and eventually ends up seeing a nearby town. She smiles, because now she can get the help she needs.

Arriving at the town she notices that there aren't any faunus in sight, at least not around the area she was in. She decides to ask somebody for help. "Excuse me sir, please I need to get home, could you help me?"

"What the heck? No, get away from me you animal." The man shouts, scaring the six year old.

The girl looks hurt, but tries to ask other people for help. She is met with the same treatment, hate. Everyone she attempts to talk to just shoves her off, like she was some piece of trash.

_Why do these people keep yelling at me? Do I keep saying something wrong?_

Night came, and all the child could do was look for a place to sleep. She finds a nearby bench to sleep on. When morning came she was greeted by people yelling at her to get off the bench. After a while, she gets hungry and tries to get some food, but with no money she can't even attempt to buy anything. She does something she was told never to do, steal.

Days pass, and the child continues to sleep on benches, and steals from small stores to survive in this town.

The child remembers the words the White Fang soldier told her.

_Trust us kid, you'll thank us later when you see what humans really think of us._

She takes a look around and remembers that when she arrived here, there was in fact no other faunus. Even the days she has been here, she had not seen a single faunus.

_Do they not want faunus here? Is that why they keep yelling at me?_

It was then that the girl realized, that not all humans care for her kind, in fact some hated her for what she was. With that thought in mind, the girl cried, because she was stuck in this town that hated her. She couldn't leave, the paths leading to other places were grimm infested. She was lucky to even make it here, if luck was the right word for it.

_Maybe I won't have to wait much longer. Mama must be looking for me, right?_

The child was unsure though, as it has been several days, and still nobody had come to find her. She would wait for months, before realizing she had been forgotten about.

* * *

><p><strong>During the White Fang's attack on Castle White<strong>

"Sir, it looks as if everyone has been evacuated from the castle." A guard reports to Thomas.

"Very good, now when do you think those animals will be taken care of? Thomas questioned.

"Actually sir, it looks like most of the White Fang are being taken care of. In fact some were seen fleeing the area."

"Animals the lot of them, they attack my home and then run like cowards." Thomas remarked.

Thomas looked over a report on who has been accounted for; he notices that Angel is on the list, but not his daughter.

_Why hasn't she been checked out yet? Is she still at the Castle?_

As he is questioning this, he hears yelling from a certain fox faunus. "Mr. Schnee, please my daughter is still at the castle, and your guards won't allow me back in it. You need to send someone to find her, please." Angel begs the man.

"I am sorry, but I have no intention on allowing anyone back in that castle, not until those animals are wiped clean off of it." Thomas stated.

"She's a little girl; she could be killed by those people!" Angel exclaims.

Thomas orders one of his guards to take the woman to a different location, not wanting to deal with her right now. Thomas thinks about how he could finally be rid of the child.

_If she is killed or missing, I won't have anything to worry about. It will just be the White Fang's fault. Of course Angel will be upset, but with the child out of the picture, I guess she can be taken care of too._

After some time the fighting between the Schnee guards and White Fang dies down. There were casualties on both sides, but in the end the White Fang had not found Thomas Schnee, and fled Castle White.

Angel tried looking for her daughter, but couldn't find her anywhere in the castle.

_God no, where is my baby? The White Fang, they must have found her. Our room was messed up when I got there. No, I won't accept that, she has to be here somewhere._

As she and many others guards continued to look for the missing child, they come to a conclusion that she was in fact gone.

Angel is called up to Thomas' office. As she enters the room, she notices the man sitting on his chair, with a serious look. "Miss Hoffen, it has come to my attention that your daughter Weiss, is indeed missing. The guards say she was most likely killed or kidnapped by the White Fang, so…"

Before he could finish what he had to say Angel interrupts him. "Cut the crap Thomas, you know our daughter could still be out there, all you have to do is send a search party."

"I thought I specifically told you, to never acknowledge me as the girl's father." Thomas remarked.

"No Thomas, she is **our **daughter. That means you need to put aside your racist views, and go look for her." Angel demands.

"Angel I'm sorry but no, I will not be looking for that nuisance. She was never supposed to be my first born, and now I can finally be rid of her." Thomas says, bringing anger to Angel.

"How dare you, she's your own flesh and blood. How could you be this way? She could out there alone, wanting us to find her." Angel questions the Schnee.

"It's because I made a mistake with you. I shouldn't have pursued the kind of relationship; in fact I should have pursued you at all."

"Why are you saying this?" Angel questioned the man.

"Miss Hoffen, you are no longer employed here, or allowed to live in Castle White. I'll give you the rest of the day to get your belongings and leave." Thomas explains to the now visibly distraught woman.

"You can't be serious; I thought we had an agreement." Angel says.

"We did, but with Weiss gone I see no reason to keep you here. She may be a faunus but she was my first born, and because of that I let you and her live here. Now that she is gone, I can no longer worry about my successor." The man explained.

"But she isn't gone; she could still be out there. All you have to do is send some people to look for her." Angel says, practically begging the man to look for their child.

"As I said, I will not be doing that now if you could be so kind, leave my home." Thomas commands.

"I'll tell people you had a faunus daughter." Angel threatens.

"Where is your proof, all the medical records on Weiss were changed to only say your name, and an unnamed man being her parents"

"What? But that's…"

"Remember I'm a Schnee, I can make things happen. I did this years ago, to ensure that the girl would never be known as a Schnee." Thomas explained.

Before Angel could say something back, two guards enter the room, since Thomas called them over. They took Angel to her room to get her things. Angel was then kicked out of Castle White.

_Weiss, I promise I'll find you one day. I know you're out there sweetie._

Years pass, and Weiss has learned to survive in the harsh environment she has been living in. When she turned ten she discovered her semblance. After that, she practiced for three years before deciding to take her chances on one of the pathways leading to other towns. Problems occurred though, as she ran into too many grimm, and needed to hide. She decided to hide in a cave, and blocked the entrance with her glyphs.

When it was clear that the grimm left her alone, she decides to leave the cave but noticed that the forest she was in had some normal animals and berries she could eat. So she decided to stay the night to eat, and get some sleep. When she woke up she began her walk to the next town, and as she approached it she began thinking whether this will be the same or not. When she sees that faunus here are also treated badly she comes to a conclusion, that all humans just hate faunus, no matter where you go. With that thought in her mind, she decides to head back in the forest and deal with the grimm instead.

Her choice to live in this forest was easy for her, as she knows she could fight grimm and run away if she needs to, as with people she couldn't fight them. So four years pass, and with each passing year she sees people fighting in the forest but never reveals herself. Though the fourth year that people are seen in this forest, she notices a girl with a scythe, who seems to be having trouble with some ursa.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the new chapter one. If anyone has read the original prologue, you don't need to read this new version. It's what I wrote before, but with dialogue and way more describing of everything. Yeah this rewrite is now my longest chapter, so yay for that. For anyone new to this story however, this is the more polished and descriptive version. Anyways I'm done rambling. I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue.<strong>


	2. Eye Contact

**To explain some things Weiss is a fox faunus with a tail and ears. She has fighting experience through living in the emerald forest. **

**There will be more explanation on Weiss' experience with the town she lived in as it will be the basis of why Weiss doesn't trust humans.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Yang I get it I will be extra careful down there, now please stop babying me." Ruby complains to her older sister.<p>

"Well excuse me for wanting my little sis to be safe" Yang notices that Ruby is a little upset at that. "Listen Ruby I know I baby you, but it's only because I don't want anything bad happening to you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know, but I wasn't brought to beacon 2 years early for nothing you know." Ruby says, with no doubt in her mind she can handle herself. "I know that you only see me as your baby sis, but I need to show people that I can do this."

"Hey I know you can, just understand that there are things that one person can't handle alone." Yang explains. "I just need to know if things get hairy you won't fight, just run okay." Yang pleads.

"Okay I promise, but you have to promise that once initiation is over, you will start treating me like a huntress in training and not your little sister okay."

"Partially Rubes since no matter how old you get or how strong you become, you will always be my little sis." Yang explains with a smile.

"Well okay if that's the best I will get, then that's good enough" Ruby states, with some frustration at still being the little sis.

_All first year students please report to beacon cliff, again all first year students to beacon cliff._

"Okay moment of truth Rubes, ready to do this?" Yang questions the scythe wielder.

"Of course, after all that talk I can't wait to show off Crescent Rose." Ruby says with joy.

"Teams here at beacon are comprised of 4 people, how you will get those 4 will not be explained." Glynda states. "The first part of forming teams will not be a secret as the way you pair up will be the first person you make eye contact with." Glynda explains shocking some students.

"Why is eye contact something that decides this? Shouldn't it be based on performance or something?" Yang asks.

"Please do not question how pairings are formed, as it will not be answered." Glynda states, which just makes Yang a little annoyed.

"Okay if everyone here is ready, we will begin." Glynda says.

"Um yeah well I would like to know, how we will be getting into the forest?" Jaune asks with a hint of worry.

"You will be falling." Ozpin plainly states.

"Oh um right, so how do we land safely?" Jaune yet again asks with even more worry.

"That is up to what landing strategy you decide on using." Ozpin again states with almost no emotion.

"Um I don't know if I have a landing strategyyyyyyyyyy." Jaune yells, as he and the other students are launched into the air.

_Okay Ruby you got this, just find someone to pair with and show them you can be a reliable teammate. Maybe I'll find Yang then I could show her that I am not a little kid._

Ruby's thoughts are interrupted, as she hears gunfire and howls of beowolves.

_Looks like the action is getting started, well I hope I can get some part in it._

"Hello, Ruby you there?" Yang asks rather loudly hoping to find her sister. "Ruby if you're out there just yell back, it's me Yang." again Yang says loudly. Sounds are heard from some bushes which catches Yang's attention. "Ruby is that you?… nope." Yang jumps back and begins beating down the ursa, and then they make a mistake and take a strand of hair of the blondes mane. She lashes out at the first ursa and easily kills it. As she is about to kill the second one it gets hit in the back with Blake's Gambol Shroud. "I could've taken him." Yang states making Blake turn her head slightly.

_Humans and faunus again fighting grimm in the woods. Why do they do this every year? _

From a small cave not too far from where the initiation boundaries are, a lone white haired fox faunus looks toward the sounds of fighting.

_Maybe for once I should see what this is about._

With the thought in mind, the fox decides to see why every year at this time do humans and faunus work together to fight these grimm.

"Is anybody out here looking for a partner? Maybe one that has an awesome sniper scythe." Ruby yells, hoping that she will find a partner soon.

_Maybe I should get the relic and explain I couldn't find anyone, then I won't need a partner._

While she is thinking, some ursa begin to get closer and closer to the girl. As she begins to think on what she should do, the first ursa attacks. Ruby hears it in time and blocks the attack just in time.

"Whoa an ursa trying a sneak attack, that's weird." Ruby states, a little confused about the encounter. "Okay then big bear, come on I can take you no problem." Ruby says with confidence. The ursa again lunges at Ruby, who easily dodges the attack and immediately cuts its head off. "Well that was easy." Ruby says, unaware of the other ursa in the area. About nine other ursa then proceed to jump out of the bushes surprising her.

_Well then um, how do I deal with you all? _

As she begins to think of some way out of all this, all nine ursa lunge at her from all angles, and before she could react a high pitched screech is heard. As if an angel itself came to save her, Ruby sees four of the nine ursa frozen solid. The others dodged the ice and were ready to pounce again, but not on Ruby but a new target. That target had long white hair and fox traits that left Ruby stunned by her beauty, even though she wasn't wearing the nicest of clothes sporting torn jeans and a white shirt that was a little big for her, and dirty shoes that were slightly damaged, Ruby didn't pay attention to her clothes but on the person.

"Hey human stop daydreaming and prepare for a fight, there is still five more and I don't want to waste anymore ice dust." the mystery white haired girl states with a hint of anger. With that Ruby snaps out of it and gets close to the girl, who slightly moves away confusing Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the dialogue I wanted to work on, if it looks okay please let me know as this is my first time working with dialogue. I am going to try to update this story daily as I enjoy writing it. The first 2 chapters came out fast because I wanted the set-up and dialogue written in 2 parts. Oh and some things may be left out from what canon RWBY has shown like everyone's landing strategy since I don't really want to write all that up. Reviews would be helpful as well as I want to better my writing. <strong>


	3. Their First Fight

**I have to say I wish I would have decided on writing before as it's really fun and helps me deal with depression.**

**Anyway let me not ramble on about that, here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey uh whoever you are, do you think we can take all these ursa" Ruby asks a little concerned about their situation.<p>

"Listen human I know how to fight and with how you have that huge scythe I can only assume you will be able to do something" Weiss responds sounding angry at the girl for not having some confidence.

"First off my name is Ruby Rose, second I can fight but I mean there are quite a few and I don't think the frozen ones will stay frozen for long" Ruby says.

The ursa don't waste any more time and attack both girls. Weiss jumps over them using her glyphs while Ruby speeds past them and both begin their own attack against the ursa. With the combined effort of both girls the ursa fall, but the ones frozen break out of their ice prison and become enraged. As soon as they try to attack Weiss uses her lighting dust and electrifies the rest.

"Wow that was so cool, you just obliterated those grimm like they were nothing" Ruby says jumping up and down like a kid who was given a new toy. Weiss though begins to walk away. "Hey wait, you and I are supposed to be teammates" Ruby tries to tell Weiss.

"What do you mean teammates human, I don't have any association with you" Weiss explains confusing Ruby.

"Hey I thought I told you my name is Ruby and what do you mean, we are supposed to work together get a relic then return to beacon so we can form teams" Ruby explains still confusing the snow fox.

"Well human I don't need to use your name as I don't plan on sticking around and getting to know you, so you will just be human to me" Weiss states which annoys Ruby. "I do not know anything you are speaking of with this relic thing or these beacon teams you keep rambling on about" Weiss says.

_Who is this girl and why is she pretending that we aren't in initiation right now, maybe she just doesn't want me as her partner._

"Look if you don't want to be my partner fine, but don't just try to lie about not knowing what we are doing her" Ruby says with an angry tone which also angers the snow fox.

"Excuse me human but I am no liar, if anything maybe you are lying and are just trying to use me to help you get this dumb relic for whatever reason you want it" Weiss fires back with equal angry.

_Oh she is good, I almost believed her there for a second. I know I'll play along till she admits she just doesn't want me as her teammate._

"Okay how about this you explain what you're doing here and I'll explain what beacon is and why we are supposed to be teammates" Ruby says trying to get the snow fox to admit she is lying.

"What I am doing here is none of your business human, so please just leave me alone I have no interest in speaking to you" Weiss says trying to leave for her cave.

"I knew that would be something you would say, since you can't think of a good excuse to get away from me" saying to Weiss who turns around and looks at Ruby with anger in her eyes.

"Listen here human I…" Weiss is cut off as she notices an ursa major jumping at Ruby. With no time to summon a glyph or use dust the snow fox pushes Ruby out the way of the attack and gets hit in the shoulder by the major.

Ruby gets up and looks over at the major getting closer to the downed fox faunus. With the thought that it would kill her if she didn't move Ruby throws herself towards the major and tries and cut its back, but the major takes the hit knocking Ruby away. The major tries to attack Ruby while she is knocked down but Ruby uses her scythes recoil to move her body out the way. Ruby looks over at the snow fox and decides that she can't lose since she would be next if she falls.

_I need to focus there is more at stake here than just me. She may be a little mean but she is still a person, a really pretty person at that. Wait did I just say that, no Ruby focus enough day dreaming._

"Alright you big ursa come on I know you want me, I helped bring down your buddies". Ruby says trying to anger the major so it will only focus on her.

The major begins to run toward Ruby who jumps out of the way managing to get the major to hit a tree head on. With the major dazed Ruby decides that a frontal attack may be better due to the soft underbelly. She manages a successful strike but still it isn't enough to take it down. The major swipes at Ruby who uses her crescent rose to block the attack but it still knocks her back a bit. When the major runs at Ruby it suddenly stops and some small runes appear on its limbs holding the major in place. Ruby looks at the major and is confused, but then realizes that the snow fox has gotten up and is he one holding the major in place for her.

"Human hurry up and finish it I can't hold it for long" Weiss says to Ruby who is surprised to see her up so fast.

"Right got it and thanks" Ruby says to Weiss who just has a face on that says just kill it already. Ruby lunges at the major and impales its stomach with her scythe effectively finishing the major off.

Weiss sees that it's over and tries to leave the area while Ruby is taking her scythe out of the major.

"Hey wait you may not want me around, but you're hurt and need medical attention" Ruby yells towards Weiss who just continues to ignore her.

"Leave me alone human, I don't need your help" Weiss yells back as she starts to use her glyphs to get away from the persistent scythe wielder. As she is getting away she looks back at sees that the girl is using her speed semblance to catch up. The snow fox begins to pick up the pace and tries to block the speed demon with her glyphs. "I thought I told you to leave me alone human" Weiss screams trying to get this girl to leave her alone.

"No way snow fox, you got hurt saving me there is no way I am letting you run around alone with an injury like that" Ruby states showing the snow fox she isn't going to stop chasing her.

"Snow fox, what's that supposed to mean" Weiss yells at the girl clearly not liking the nickname given to her.

"Well you are a fox faunus and your hair is white like the snow, so you know I think it fits". Ruby says with a little joy in her voice clearly happy she came up with the nickname. "You also don't want to tell me your name".

"You don't need to know it and that reasoning is dumb what if my hair was green, would you call me grass fox" Weiss yells towards Ruby.

"Uh no because that is so lame, grass fox come on" Ruby says clearly annoying the snow fox.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I really can't express how fun it is writing for Weiss and Ruby. Blake and Yang may be a little harder for me to write as I don't tend to focus on them in the show, but don't worry they will be important here as yes this is a more Weiss centric story but this is still a RWBY story. <strong>


	4. Find the Snow Fox

**For those who left reviews I want to say thank you for the advice on my writing. I will do my best to improve, but if I don't I hope you can overlook some things. **

**I will respond to the guest reviews at the bottom as I can't PM guests.**

**Onto chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"So I'm Yang, what's your name" Yang asks the silent black haired girl.<p>

"Blake" she responds clearly not interested in making conversation.

"Oh that's a nice name" Yang trying her hardest to get Blake to talk to her. "So where did you learn to fight, I learned from my dad". Yang again tries to get the silent girl to say something besides her name.

"That isn't important" Blake says which just frustrates Yang. "I realize you want to make conversation with me but I am not much of a people person, so how about we try to just find the relic and be done with this test". Blake says.

_Man this girl needs to loosen up, I mean is it wrong to learn something about your own partner._

As the two continue searching around the forest for the so called relic they hear some yelling, and out of nowhere a white haired girl crashes into them. The three end up falling over. Yang and Blake begin to get up and notice the snow fox bleeding from her right shoulder.

"Hey are you okay, I know that was a hard crash but that shouldn't have made you bleed" Yang says which makes Blake face palm.

"She obviously had this injury beforehand Yang" Blake say which makes the blonde shrug. The snow fox gets up and runs from the two. "Hey wait don't run you're hurt" Blake yells trying to get the snow fox to come back.

Just then Ruby runs into the Yang and Blake which results in another three person crash. Yang clearly pissed that this happened twice, but calmed down when she realized it was Ruby who crashed into them.

"Ouch did I hit a truck?" Ruby questions out loud which somewhat annoys her sister. "Oh hey Yang I didn't mean truck like big, I meant truck as in tough" Ruby says hoping the older sister would buy it.

"Uh huh sure sis, so want to tell me why you were running that fast" Yang question her younger sister.

"Yang sorry to come in between you two, but if you recall a girl who is injured was running away from us" Blake says wanting to get the sisters to focus. "I think we should go find her, she was bleeding a lot". Blake clearly worried about the snow fox.

"Wait is this girl a fox faunus with white hair" Ruby asks hoping it's the same girl. Blake nods to confirm that it is indeed the same person. "Oh good she was the reason I was running so fast, I wanted to get her some help but she just ran away from me".

"Why would she run from you?" Yang asks. "I bet you freaked her out with your weapon obsession" Yang says which makes Ruby glare at her.

"No Yang she took a hit meant for me by an ursa major and after we killed it she ran away from me" Ruby says confusing the Yang and Blake. "She even told me to leave her alone, I don't get it"

The three decide to look for the girl and notice her blood trail. As they follow it Ruby could only think of what she could say to the snow fox to get her to get some help for her injury.

"Alright so anything we should know about this girl, I mean she seems to not want any help but clearly needs it" Blake asks the scythe wielder.

"Well she's a little mean but she protected me so she can't be all mean, and she kept calling me human" Ruby tells Blake.

"Okay so she calls you human and you say she a bit mean, to be honest that isn't much to work with on trying to understand why she won't accept any help" Blake says

"So what do we do if we find her, knock her out or something?" Yang asks upsetting both Ruby and Blake.

"No Yang we won't hurt her we just want to get her some help" Ruby says with some anger.

"Hey calm down I was kidding, but seriously how are we going to get this girl to trust us" Yang says.

"I don't know yet but I hope she will be okay, that injury she got was because of me" Ruby says with slight sadness in her voice which Yang notices but won't say anything about it.

_Why did I put myself in this situation, I'm so stupid. Now these humans might find me._

The snow fox mentally scolded herself for making what she believed was a mistake. Even so something in her mind told her that she made the right decision as she saved someone's life, even though it was a human's life. The snow fox finally gets to her cave and uses her glyphs to block the entrance.

"Hey the trail is getting harder to see, maybe we should tell Ozpin to find this girl instead" Yang says.

"Yang I don't want to wait on Ozpin, she might bleed out before then" Ruby says to her sister. "If that happens I won't be able to call myself a huntress, I would have failed someone who needed my help". Even though Ruby says this there is another reason why she wants to help this girl.

"Okay sis don't worry we will find your little girlfriend" Yang says making Ruby blush.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Ruby yells which makes her slap her hand against her mouth. Yang laughs a bit and Blake hits her In the back of the head. "I mean she just needs help and I want to be the one to help her, that's all".

"Okay little sis just try not to worry too much, I promise that Blake and I will do what we can to get this girl to come with us and get some help". Yang says bringing a smile to Ruby's face.

"That was nice of you to say, though the girlfriend comment could have been avoided" Blake says, happy with how Yang responded to her sisters discomfort.

"Well I am her big sister I both love her and need to tease her to keep my big sis title." Yang says which makes Blake smile a bit. "Hey a smile, I knew you couldn't ignore me forever". Blake then decides to look away which makes the blonde chuckle a bit.

The trail does in fact end, so the three girls try to go the way they have been going. Eventually they end up finding a cave that has been blocked by several rune symbols.

* * *

><p><strong>To the guest that reviewed chapter 1 thanks for your review and I will do my best to improve. Also glad to see you like Weiss as a fox faunus. This is a piece of work I hope to have last me a while so what you said about the world finding out who Weiss really is may take some time.<strong>

**To Kit, I see what you mean about the fight scenes and have to say I will try my best to improve on them. I have written short stories before outside of this site but never fight scenes so this is new to me. Thank you for the review and I will do what I can to bring more quality in this story.**

**To Totoro, this reply is rather late since I edited in after writing this chapter and other reply's. So first thank you for reviewing, second I have issues with dialogue because I don't know the proper way to describe situations or reactions, but I will try to work on that. The basis of how I write are the multiple writing styles of people on this site so I may need to take your advice on reading a good book. Thank you for the advice.**

**The only times I will be putting these types of reply's are when those who don't have an account review my story as I want to be able to talk to anyone who reviews my work or just want to thank them for their support. See you next chapter.**


	5. A Faunus' Help

**Okay so at this moment, this story has a thousand views, which wow that makes me very happy. I honestly was happy when I got a hundred, but a thousand, wow. I want to say thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance, and I really am sorry if I don't improve my writing, as all I want is to give you all a quality read. **

**Anyways I am done rambling onto chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, those glyphs are the ones the snow fox used in our fight against the ursa" Ruby says<p>

"If you are positive those are hers, then I guess she must be hiding in this cave" Blake says to Ruby

"What do you mean snow fox Ruby?" Yang questions her little sister

"Oh come on you too, look she is a fox faunus with snow white hair, shouldn't that be obvious why I call her that" Ruby says clearly annoyed, both the snow fox and her sister didn't get the nickname.

"Alright calm down, I actually think it's nice" Yang says which gives Ruby a slight smile. "Listen Ruby, I know you're serious about getting this girl some help, so I promise you from now on I will do my best to help her as much as I can" Yang says trying to show her sister she can understand the situation at hand.

Ruby proceeds to hug her sister. "Thank you Yang, I know this gets in the way of initiation, but I really just want to make sure she's okay." Ruby says. Her sister hugs her back, and gives her a smile that says how proud she is of her.

"I hate to break up this sisterly moment, but there is this glyph wall we need to deal with" Blake says getting the sisters to let go of each other.

"Right, so I think we shouldn't try shooting it, as the snow fox will probably feel like we're attacking her" Ruby say, voicing her concern on what approach they should take.

"Okay, I know this sounds dumb, but how about knocking on it like a door to get her attention" Yang says, which actually seems like a good idea to the other two.

"It does seem like a good idea, since she may at least see that we mean her no harm" Blake says.

Ruby decides to give it a try and knocks on the glyph with the blunt end of her weapon, hoping it will be loud enough to get the snow fox's attention. It actually works, as Ruby hears a gasp.

_Oh no they found me, damn it why. God I just had to gasp like an idiot. Maybe they didn't hear and will eventually give up._

"Hey I know you're in there, please just let us get you some medical help." Ruby yells trying to get the snow fox to drop her glyphs. After no response she tries again. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I just want to help you" Ruby yells again hoping her voice would reach the snow fox. "Please, I promise you that once we get you some help, I will leave you alone like you wanted" Ruby now pleading the girl, but still no response.

Yang notices the change in Ruby's voice, and decides to attempt and reach out to the snow fox. "Hey snow fox, we know you're in there and can hear us, so how about you just let us talk with you about all this" Yang says trying to keep her promise in helping this girl. "Silent treatment won't work here snow fox, also if you think we are just going to up and leave, that isn't happening" Yang again trying to get this girl to give them a chance to talk.

"WILL YOU HUMANS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" a loud voice screams towards the three girls. "I don't need any help, especially help from humans".

_So that's what this is about. Well if she doesn't want a human's help, then I guess a faunus may be more preferable to her. _

With that thought in mind, Blake knew what she may be able to do for the snow fox. This though is hard for her to do, as she knows both Ruby and Yang will know as well.

_Okay Blake, Ruby is a nice girl, who even wants to help this other faunus. Yang is also nice, and I doubt she has any hate towards faunus, I mean she wants to help this girl too. Alright, I know what to do_

"Hey uh snow fox, I heard what you said about not wanting a humans help" Blake says which somewhat gets the fox's attention. "Well would you accept a faunus' help?" Blake says confusing Yang and Ruby, and again getting the snow fox's attention.

"Um Blake, there isn't any faunus around, unless you mean other students" Yang says not getting what Blake is doing.

"Yeah Blake, I mean we could go find one, but that may take too much time" Ruby says with worry of the fox's wound being in need of help asap.

Blake then walks closer to the glyph wall and places her hand on it. "Listen, if you drop this glyph wall, I promise to get you a faunus' help" Blake says, trying to get the snow fox to get a view of her, to show her what she means

The wall is only partially taken down, revealing the snow fox to the girls. "Okay then human, where is this faunus you speak of?" the snow fox questions the girl in front of her.

"Right here" Blake then proceeds to pull away her bow, and reveals her cat ears to the three girls. All three are shocked to see that the girl they thought was human was actually the faunus she mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>So I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others. It's because I want to have a chapter up today and I will be busy, so I wrote this up the night before, and needed to get some sleep. The next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, reviews are always helpful.<strong>


	6. Leaving Her Home

**Not much to say here, so let's get chapter 6 going.**

* * *

><p>"So now that you have a faunus to help you, will you allow me to?" Blake questions the still shocked snow fox, while both Ruby and Yang stay quiet to allow Blake the chance to speak with the snow fox.<p>

"First answer me this, why did you have that bow on?" the snow fox asks the black cat, with a serious tone.

Blake looks away at first, knowing that she isn't proud of why she wears a bow. "It's because I want to be judged for my actions in my life, not for the way I look" Blake responds, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then my answer is no" the snow fox says to Blake, who is a little taken back by the denial of help. "You know that humans are hard to deal with just as much as I do, you hide like I do" Weiss says. As Blake attempts to say something back, Weiss puts her hand up to stop her. "Listen here, I don't want your help, I can deal with this, so just go and pretend to be human elsewhere" Weiss says with a bit of anger.

"I understand your anger with me; I do hide myself from others so I can be looked at as a person, and not an animal" Blake says to the snow fox. "I know how you feel about humans" Blake says which makes the snow fox turn her head slightly.

"You know nothing about me" Weiss snaps back.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you, but I do know about pain" Blake says to the other faunus. Blake begins to look over the snow fox's attire. "If I may ask, where do you live?" Blake questions the still angered snow fox.

"That is none of your business" the snow fox says.

"Again you're right, but the way you dress makes me believe you are struggling" Blake says which fails to get the snow fox's attention. "You say I hide like you, what did you meant by that?" that gets the snow fox's attention.

"Why does any of this matter to you?" the snow fox asks

"The reason I want to know what you meant about hiding, is to confirm something I have been thinking about" Blake says, which gets no response from the snow fox. Blake decides to try another approach. "I have decided to put my trust in these two girls behind me with my secret, because I have learned that not all humans are bad" Blake says. "I say this because I want you to see that even though I choose to hide, I can be okay with being myself around people" Blake says trying to get through to this girl.

The snow fox hears the honesty in the black cat's voice. She decides to tell them the truth since they won't leave her alone anyways. "You must promise me, not to say a word to anyone about what I will tell you, understood?" the three nod even though Weiss only directed that towards Blake. "To answer your question on where I live, I live here in the forest, more specifically this cave" the snow fox says shocking the three.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you aren't a student at beacon, and are living in a grimm infested forest" Ruby says, now realizing the snow fox really didn't know about the initiation.

"Yes human, as I said before I don't know what this beacon is" the snow fox says to Ruby. "Now if you would be so kind to not question me on anything till I am done, I can tell you the rest." The snow fox angrily says, making Ruby look hurt by her words.

"Hey just because you're hurt, doesn't mean I am going to sit here while you yell at my little sister" Yang says, clearly not liking the tone of the snow fox. "All she wants to do is help you out, and you just keep being difficult".

"Well then human, if you don't like me yelling at your sister, why don't you just take her and leave me alone" Weiss says not backing down from the blonde girl.

"ENOUGH" Blake yells getting both girls to focus on her. "Please just continue on with what you have to say, and Yang please don't get upset with her, just let me talk with her. Blake says hoping both would calm down

"Fine, as long as she doesn't yell at Ruby" Yang says, still a little mad at the snow fox.

"Whatever, to answer your other question, I meant I hide here because I do not wish to live anywhere that homes humans" Weiss says, which confuses Yang and Ruby, but Blake just waits for the snow fox to continue. "If you must know, I chose to live here because I know I can defend myself from the grimm, while humans in a town are a different story".

"So you stay here because you believe it's easier than living in a town" Blake says, trying to understand what the snow fox said.

"Yes, it is in fact easier here than it is with humans" Weiss says which makes Ruby step forward.

"You can't mean that, I mean I like fighting grimm and all, but to live near them is not exactly safe" Ruby says, clearly not understanding this girls' choice to live in the forest.

"You wouldn't understand human, if you experienced the things I went through, you too would see that this forest is the better option" Weiss say with no doubt in her mind she is correct.

As Ruby is about to say something back, Blake motions her hand to tell her to hold on. "Whether that is true for you or not, you must understand that this human girl only says this because she worries for you" Blake says, making Ruby blush a bit. "A human sees you as a person and not an animal, so don't you think that maybe humans aren't all bad" Blake asks.

_Maybe she does just want to help. No, humans never want to help me, they just hate me. _

"Why should I believe that humans aren't all bad, when only one seems to be okay?" The snow fox questions Blake.

"Hey, you know I'm human too, and just because I got a little angry at you doesn't mean I don't want to help you" Yang says, trying to show the snow fox she means well too.

"Okay so two humans, which still doesn't convince me that humans can be good" Weiss says, trying to convince herself that humans aren't to be trusted.

"Trust me, there are other people like these two, people who can look at you as a person and maybe even a friend" Blake says. "I still don't know your whole story, and honestly if you aren't okay with telling us that's fine, just know that you can trust us". Blake then puts her hand towards the snow fox hoping she will accept it.

_Damn it, maybe I should just let them bandage me up, then after I'll just come back to the cave. Yeah okay then._

"Fine, I will accept your help, but after that I am coming back to my cave" Weiss says, which Blake nods to accept the terms.

After dropping the glyph wall, Weiss walks towards the cat faunus and accepts her help in bandaging the wound. Blake takes her scarf off and ties it around the snow fox's injury, trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"Okay for now that will do, but we need to get this checked out at so it can be properly healed" Blake says. The snow fox looks a little uncomfortable with what she said, and Blake notices. "Don't worry, they will just check the injury and patch you up, then you can come back to your cave like I promised".

"Fine, but you don't tell anyone about where I live, remember you promised" Blake then nods assuring the snow fox that her secret is safe.

"Thank you for coming with us snow fox" Ruby happily says.

"Enough with the snow fox already, it's getting annoying" Weiss say clearly tires of the nickname.

"Well what do I call you then?" Ruby asks.

"Weiss, my name is Weiss"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised to have a longer chapter this time, but since I want to release these daily I never have enough time. I focused on Blake here because I want to make her feel like Weiss' big sister, who just wants to look out for her. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if there is anything you want to say feel free to leave a review, as it shows me what you think of this story.<strong>


	7. Dolt?

**Just to let people know, I have some thoughts on certain pairings but can't decide. **

**I actually talked to a couple of people about this already, but honestly I still don't know.**

**If anyone wants to put their input on the matter, please do so as it may help me decide.**

**Anyways let me stop, now onto chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Well then, Weiss it is." Ruby says, happy to learn the snow fox's name.<p>

"Yes, well you said your name was Ruby correct?" Weiss asks

"Yup, Ruby Rose." Ruby says, clearly happy that Weiss finally used her name.

"Okay then and you're Blake right, I heard it from the blonde girl." Weiss says. Blake nods to confirm. Yang walks up to Weiss and looks at her funny. "What?" Weiss says to Yang, who just looks annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you called me that blonde girl, when you clearly heard Blake say my name earlier." Yang says to Weiss.

"Yes I do recall hearing a Yang, now are you happy."

"Listen, I wasn't mad you wouldn't use my name, I just want you to see I am here to help you just like Ruby and Blake." Yang says, with a serious tone in her voice.

"Why does using your name mean anything then?" Weiss asks Yang

"It doesn't, I just felt like I wasn't even there when you said blonde girl." Yang says. "I want you to know that I want to help you just as much as them, and maybe show you what Blake meant about how we humans aren't all bad."

"As I said before _Yang _humans and I don't mix well, so just give up on that." Weiss says, clearly not wanting to deal with humans.

"Okay fine be that way, anyways what are we going to do? I mean we still have initiation going on." Yang asks, making both Ruby and Blake's eyes widen.

"Oh man, that's right we still have to find a relic." Ruby says. "Wait, I still don't have a partner, do you guys think I can still pass without one?" Ruby asks Blake and Yang.

"I don't know Rubes, but maybe you can say that Weiss is your partner." Yang says, which makes the three look at Yang with confused faces. "Listen, Ruby needs a partner right? And we need to get Weiss here some medical help without revealing she lives out here, so we say Weiss is a student, Ruby passes, and everyone is happy."

"Except I am not a student, and no one has told me what this initiation is." Weiss angrily says

"Well yes you aren't a student, but we can just say you are, at least until they heal your injuries." Blake says, actually liking the idea

"Yeah, and then I can pass initiation." Ruby says, happy that she won't fail initiation

"HEY, YOU KNOW WHEN THE PERSON YOU WANT TO HELP IS PART OF YOUR PLAN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET THEM KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON." Weiss angrily yells, trying to get the others attention.

"Okay calm down, as we said we want to say you're a student so you can get some help from the schools infirmary" Yang says. Weiss is about to say something but gets stopped by Yang. "Look you said you don't want anyone knowing you live here, so if we tell them you're a student, then they won't question you about anything."

"Accept maybe any family history, or some form of info needed that I don't have." Weiss says, knowing that it won't be as easy as Yang tells her.

"Oh yeah…, wait you don't have any family?" Yang asks the snow fox.

"… No I don't." Weiss sadly admits, even though she won't say that she doesn't actually know where her family is.

"Hey, listen I didn't mean to bring up anything that might have upset you." Yang says to Weiss, with a softer tone of voice.

"I'm not upset, I don't need a family." Weiss states, making Yang a little shocked at hearing those words. "I can take care of myself, so no I am not worried about whether or not I have a family."

"Look you two, maybe we should think of a way to get Weiss into Beacon, instead of this back and forth." Blake says, wanting the two girls to focus.

"Well I mean maybe we can say she applied at Beacon through a recommendation, and say she has no family to contact." Ruby says, trying to get some idea going.

"Who would we say gave me a recommendation?" I mean it's not like you know anyone with that much power." Weiss says to the younger girl.

"Actually as it so happens, I do know someone I can ask, Uncle Qrow." Ruby says.

"Who is this Qrow?" Weiss asks.

"Only the best uncle and scythe wielder ever." Ruby states proudly. "He taught me how to use Crescent Rose, and is a teacher at signal academy, so it should be easy to say he recommended you."

"Is Crescent Rose your weapon?" Weiss asks, which Ruby nods to confirm. "Well if that is the case then I guess it might work, as you seemed very skilled with your weapon, and if someone can teach a dolt like yourself to fight he must be very strong." Weiss says.

"Dolt, what does that mean?" Ruby asks, a little confused at what Weiss just called her.

"…Exactly, look as you said you can get your uncle to recommend me, what do we do after that?" Weiss asks.

"What do you mean? We say you're a student, get you patched up, and then you can come back here." Yang says.

"I mean will they just allow me to leave this school so easily? I mean staying there one day may look suspicious."

"Oh yeah, I guess that would be weird, especially after being recommended by uncle Qrow." Ruby says. "Also Ozpin knows our uncle, so he may find it odd that someone he recommended would only stay at Beacon for a day."

"Okay how about we try to find this relic, and maybe we can come up with something on the way back to Beacon." Blake says

"What is this relic you're talking about?" Weiss asks the three girls

"Actually we don't even know, we were told by our headmaster to find these relics, take one and return to the top of the cliff." Yang says to Weiss.

"So, what is this initiation even for? And why do humans and faunus fight grimm here every year?" Weiss asks.

"This initiation is a test to prove that we are capable of becoming hunters, and the grimm are here to give us the challenge required, so we can prove we can handle ourselves." Ruby says sounding almost professional, showing that she is very dedicated to becoming a huntress.

"Okay, but you still didn't answer why both humans and faunus are working together." the snow fox says.

"Well, Blake did tell you there are other humans that are actually good people, and Professor Ozpin is one of them." Ruby says. "He isn't like the people you may have dealt with, in fact a lot aren't." "Beacon isn't a place to discriminate; humans and faunus attend Beacon together."

"That doesn't seem possible, how can humans work with faunus, they hate us." Weiss says, making Ruby step forward.

"I don't know what you've been through, and if you could tell me I can understand you better, but for now I need you to look at me when I say this, I swear not all humans are like the ones you have met." Ruby says, sounding honest to Weiss.

"I'll believe it when I see it." says Weiss.

"Well then let's go." Ruby shouts, grabbing onto Weiss' hand and dragging the girl with her to god knows where.

"Hey, let go of me you dolt, where are you even taking me?"

"We've been over this snow fox my name is Ruby, and if you don't use my name, I get to call you snow fox." Ruby says with a chuckle.

Weiss gets a little angry and notices Yang and Blake giggling a bit at the two. "What are you two giggling about, get this girl off of me." Weiss says to the two.

"No can do snow fox, my little sis is determined to get you some help, and nothing will stop her from doing what she wants to do." Yang says to the annoyed snow fox.

"This is kidnapping!" Weiss says, trying to find a way out of this.

"It really isn't." Blake plainly states.

"I hate all of you."

"Love you too snow fox." Yang says with a smile.

"Do any of you even know where we are going?" Weiss asks the group.

"Well we may not know what the relic is, but we were told to go to the northern end of the forest." Blake says.

"Wait, by that temple?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I have lived here for 4 years, I think I know my way around the forest by now… dolt."

"You know snow fox, this doesn't help your nickname issue." Ruby says.

"Who says dolt is a nickname." Weiss smirks, which gets Ruby to glare at her.

"Okay so do you know where the temple is?" Blake questions Weiss. Weiss nods and the three decide to let Weiss lead them to it.

After some time following the snow fox the four reach their destination. "Hey the temple, good job Weiss." Yang says, patting Weiss on the back.

"Don't touch me." Weiss says, moving away from Yang.

"Hey what are those things on the pedestals?" Ruby asks

"Chess Pieces. Are these the relics?" Blake questions.

"They should be they're the only things here." Yang says.

"Alright, so what should we take?" Blake asks

"How about a cute pony?" Yang says holding the gold knight piece up, which Blake smiles and nods to agree.

"Okay I guess I'll take a rook piece then." Ruby says, but before she can, Weiss takes it away and gives her another gold knight piece. Ruby looks at her and is about to ask why, but Weiss stops her.

"What? Your sister is right for once, it is a little cute." Weiss says, shocking Ruby with her behavior.

Ruby smiles a bit, as seeing this little change in the snow fox's attitude makes her happy. She looks at Weiss, and is again locked in place like when she first saw the snow fox; she was mesmerized by her beauty.

_Wow she is really pretty; I mean even when she's angry she's still pretty._

"Why are you looking at me with that smile of yours?"

Ruby snaps out of it and looks away. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how we can get you to be at Beacon for one day without causing suspicion." _Please buy it._

"That doesn't explain you looking at me with a smile." Weiss says.

_Drat why is she so smart, and pretty? Wait no stop it brain, focus she might catch you daydream…_

"You're doing it again." Weiss yells.

"Um sorry, you know me, I'm a dolt." _Whatever that means._

"That is true I suppose, just try to focus." Weiss says

_Wow that worked, wait a minute if she accepted that then what the heck does dolt mean._

* * *

><p>"Professor Ozpin, what relics have you decided to use this year?" Glynda questions the headmaster, getting no response. "Professor Ozpin?"<p>

With no response still, the headmaster continues to focus on the video of the four girls on his scroll.

_Interesting, interesting indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know we don't have a lot of info on Qrow, so I am just going to give my own take on what kind of person he would be. I hope that's okay since I can't think of anyone better to give Weiss a recommendation. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. See you in chapter 8<strong>


	8. A Team Together

**So events of canon RWBY will be very different in this story.**

**The reason I say this is because I want team JNPR not to meet team RWBY yet.**

**I would rather team JNPR learning Weiss' secret later instead of now, and if they meet her now it would be hard to avoid asking Weiss questions on why she looks the way she looks (her barely useable clothes).**

**Anyways here is chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>"So we got your relic, now what?" Weiss asks.<p>

"Like Yang said, we go back to the top of the cliff." Ruby answers.

"Okay, so when are you going to contact your uncle?"

"I don't know, I guess when we get to Beacon." Ruby says. Weiss just gives her a small glare. "What?"

"Don't you think it would be better to contact him before we get to your school, I mean what if they ask me questions?" The snow fox says, clearly not liking the idea of being found out.

"Don't worry, the only thing that will happen is the headmaster will pair us up with another two, and then we form a 4 man team." Ruby says. "They have no reason to ask you anything."

"Well how about, why I wasn't there when you started this initiation" Weiss says.

"Oh… right, uh maybe we say you were late and another teacher dropped you off." Ruby says, hoping that may be a good idea.

"That sounds stupid; also we would have to find a teacher who would go along with that." Weiss says.

"Well how about…" as Ruby was to continue her sentence, she hears Yang and Blake call out to them.

"Ruby, Weiss, we need to leave **now.**" Blake says, with a small hint of fear escaping her tongue.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" The snow fox questions.

"Look up." Blake says.

As the two look up, they both see why Blake wants to leave immediately. A nevermore, and not one that looks like it will just fly off. It sees them and gets ready to attack.

"Oh shit, we need to run" Weiss says.

"Where do we run? This place is a huge open area." Yang says.

"I don't know; how about you call someone from your school to help us instead." Weiss says.

"No, our headmaster said no one would intervene." Ruby responds.

While the four are deciding on what to do, the nevermore begins its attack. It fires spear like feathers, which the girls barely dodge. They begin to run away, hoping to escape the monster.

"Why wouldn't teachers at this school help us?" Weiss asks, not knowing the rules of the initiation.

"It's because they want to test us, and if we can't do this without help from trained professionals, we shouldn't be here in the first place." Ruby answers.

"But we could die." Weiss exclaims.

"True, but it's what we signed up for." Yang says to the worried snow fox.

"What **you** signed up for, I had no intention of leaving the safety of my cave, till you three decided on badgering me about getting help."

"Please Weiss; try to understand that our intentions weren't to put you in more danger, but to get you some medical help." Blake says. "We didn't mean to get you caught up in our initiation."

"Fine whatever, but really what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should just fight it." Ruby says to Weiss.

"Are you insane, that's a nevermore, not some pack of beowolves."

"Yeah, but with the four of us, maybe we can take it down."

"Maybe, but even with us four it won't be so easy." Blake says.

"Who said being huntresses would be easy, we know what we were getting ourselves into." Yang says, showing that she is prepared to fight the nevermore.

"Again, what you all were getting yourselves into; I wanted no part in this." Weiss says, clearly angry.

"Well then why did you save me?" Ruby asks, getting the snow fox's attention.

"What does that have to do with our situation at hand?" Weiss asks.

"Well you said you didn't want any part in this, so you could've just stayed in your cave." Ruby answers Weiss.

"Well since every year I see humans and faunus working together, I decided this year to see what it was about" Weiss says. "Anyways, that still doesn't answer what saving you had to do with me not wanting to be a part of this.

"I meant that when you saw me get cornered; you could have just left me there to die, and then your secret wouldn't be known." Ruby says. "You didn't though, you saved me even though you didn't need to, and that is the true nature of a huntress." Ruby exclaims.

"I only saved you out of pity; don't get it confused with this true huntress nature stuff." Weiss says, not wanting to admit that she saved the girl because she wanted to.

"Liar, I could tell you have a good heart, you even took a hit for me when the Ursa Major would've taken me down."

_Who does this girl think she is, telling me my reasons for saving her? I mean why else would I want to save her, besides out of pity. I don't care what happens to a human; I just thought maybe she didn't need to die. That's all there is to it, Right?_

Before the snow fox could ask herself more inner thought questions, she snaps out of her thoughts when she is pushed out of the way of an attack.

"You okay Weiss." Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I'm fine, just keep running."

"We can't run forever, what should we do?" Yang asks, clearly seeing that running isn't helping them.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice here, we fight." Ruby says to the three.

"This is crazy, what do we even do?" Weiss asks.

"You still have some ice dust?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Yeah, but if you think I can freeze that entire monster, then you really are a dolt."

"No not the entire nevermore, just its tail feathers."

"What would that accomplish, other than holding it in place for a bit; our weapons may not be strong enough to pierce through this thing."

"True but your glyphs can move you, right?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, they can push me in any direction I want, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Okay here me out, one of us can distract the nevermore, while we set up one of your glyphs to launch me with enough momentum to hit it with enough force to take it out." Ruby says.

"Whoa wait a minute; this idea may be little too risky Rubes." Yang says, worried about her sister's plan. "I mean what if you don't kill it with the force of the impact? It could try and kill you on the spot, and I am not going to let that happen."

"Yang, do you trust me?" Ruby asks.

"Of course I do you're my little si-."

"No Yang, not as your little sister; do you trust me as another huntress in training?" Ruby asks in a serious voice.

"Ruby I- I don't understand."

"You need to see that I am not some little kid anymore, I am here just like you and Blake to become a huntress, which means I have to be prepared to face incredible danger no matter what the cost." Ruby says, shocking the snow fox with this attitude change.

_Wow she is really dedicated to this huntress life. Maybe she isn't such a dolt after all._

"Okay Ruby, I'm sorry for not seeing that earlier, I do see that you are truly ready to take on the same dangers that everyone else will face." Yang says, feeling very proud of the way her sister confronted her.

"If you've all forgotten there is still a nevermore chasing us." Blake says, reminding the three of their current situation.

"Right, well guys what do you say, want to fight this thing?" Ruby asks the others.

"Like I said Rubes, I see that you are here just like us, and I'll definitely go along with whatever plan you have." Yang says.

"I agree, and besides I can't think of any other idea to take this thing down, so might as well try." Blake says.

Weiss is the only one who stays quiet, which gets Ruby to look at her, hoping to get an answer. "You are all crazy, but I guess crazy may be the way to go here." Weiss says, bringing a smile to Ruby's face.

"Okay then, since we all agree, let's do this." Ruby exclaims.

The four begin to initiate Ruby's plan. They all decide that Yang could distract the nevermore. They all disperse, confusing the nevermore, as it doesn't know who to go for. It soon finds its target, which shoots at the monster with her Ember Celica. The nevermore swoops in and catches Yang with it mouth.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY." Yang yells while firing into the monsters mouth.

Yang jumps off of the nevermore, and it crashes into bottom of a cliffside. As Yang begins to run away from it, Weiss runs in and jumps at the grimm, hitting the tip of her Myrtenaster at the beast's tail feathers, effectively freezing it in place. Weiss jumps away from the nevermore, and goes to where Ruby is waiting. Blake while on top of a tree shoots the pistol part of her weapon towards Yang, and the two tighten the weapon to the trees they are on. Ruby fires her weapon to jump on the makeshift slingshot, and Weiss holds the girl in place with her glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know, maybe." Weiss says plainly.

"Is that a strong maybe?"

"Relax dol- I mean… Ruby, I got this." Weiss says with confidence.

"Okay, I trust you." Ruby says, making the snow fox turn to look at the girl.

_She trusts me, why? She hardly knows me. Okay then human, here goes nothing._

Weiss releases Ruby from the glyph, launching her towards the nevermore. While speeding towards it, Ruby fires off some rounds to gain more speed. She latches on to the nevermore's neck with her weapon and lands her feet against the cliffside. Weiss then places a glyph under Ruby's feet, including several more up the cliff. Ruby uses Weiss' glyphs to stay on the cliffside, and begins to run up the wall while firing her Crescent Rose to keep pressure on the nevermore's neck. As she gains speed and gets to the top, she decapitates the nevermore and lands safely at the top of the cliff. The other three girls look on in amazement, as they actually killed a nevermore.

"Well… that was a thing." Yang says, making Blake shake her head.

Suddenly Weiss collapses, shocking both Blake and Yang. Yang then goes to the downed snow fox and lifts her up.

"She must have collapsed due to all those glyphs she summoned, that and the fact that she lost some blood too." Blake says. "We seriously need to get her to the infirmary asap."

"Don't worry we will." Yang says.

Ruby gets back to Yang and Blake, and notices Weiss in Yang's arms."Yang, what happened to Weiss? Why is she unconscious?" Ruby asks, worried for the snow fox.

"Remember Ruby she did lose some blood already, couple that with the amount of glyphs she used, it must've wore her out." Yang says to Ruby.

_First she gets hurt saving me, and then my plan makes her lose consciousness. How can I ever show her humans aren't all bad, when I keep causing her pain?_

Yang notices Ruby looking a little down. "Hey don't worry she'll be okay, we just need to get her to the infirmary, then she'll be as good as new." Yang says with a smile, hoping to cheer her sister up.

"It's not that, it's just I'm the reason she got hurt in the first place, and now because of my plan she lost consciousness." Ruby says to her sister, clearly distraught about the whole thing.

"Hey if I recall you saying, an Ursa Major hurt her, not you." Yang says, trying to get her sister to not blame herself.

"But it was because I wasn't paying attention, and still even if that isn't my fault, I was still the one who came up with the plan to use her glyphs."

"Okay that's enough, look Ruby I understand you feel a little guilty about all this, but we need to focus on the task at hand." Blake says. "Getting Weiss to Beacons infirmary should be our number one priority."

"Okay, but what'll we do if we can't deal with Weiss' situation properly?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know if anything we may have to tell Ozpin the truth. I would rather her get help then risk any more problems." Blake says.

"But we promised her." Ruby exclaims.

"Yes we did, but she isn't getting any better, so maybe we can get Ozpin to not say anything about her to anyone." Blake says, making Ruby look away sadly. "Ruby, I know you don't want to do that, but don't you think she should get the medical help she needs?"

"Okay, but only tell Ozpin if we need to; if not then don't even mention it okay."

"I would rather keep her secret, so yes I can agree to that, but remember if the only way to get her medical attention is to reveal her secret then we may have to." Blake says.

"Alright then, let's go." Ruby says.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of things to note here, one the setting of the nevermore battle is slightly different. I just felt like doing that. Two the thing I mentioned about having canon events play out differently will be similar to this chapter. The only huge difference here was no team JNPR. As always I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


	9. The Call

**I want to take this time to let you all know of two specific stories you should all check out, if you haven't already. I also will be thanking another person, who is helping me out with my writing.**

**Okay the first person is Blue Hurricane, and his story White Cat, Black Cat. It's a faunus Weiss Au. He's an Awesome writer, definitely check his stories out.**

**Second person is SpiritExceed. Spirit has a faunus Weiss story as well titled, Fallen Snow. Spirit also offered to look over any new chapters I write, so it could look as good as I can make it. **

**The third person is Master Kosa. Kosa has given me advice on my writing, which I have noticed wasn't that good in the beginning, but hopefully Kosa's advice will help me improve over time.**

* * *

><p>The three begin their walk to Beacon cliffs, though trying to keep a faster pace, due to a certain snow fox still needing medical attention.<p>

"Hey, so when we get back to Beacon, what do we do first?" Yang asks.

"What do you mean Yang? We bring Weiss to the infirmary, duh." Ruby says.

"I mean, should we call uncle Qrow first? You know if they ask us any specific questions, it may be hard to avoid spilling the beans." Yang remarked.

"Weiss and I were actually talking about that too, right before the nevermore attacked us." Ruby says.

"Okay, so should we call uncle Qrow now? Or wait till we get to the school?" Yang questions her little sister.

"I guess it would be better to call now, at least then if they don't find any transcripts for Weiss, we can just say uncle Qrow recommended her." Ruby explains.

The three stop so Ruby can make a call to her uncle. While she begins to get her scroll out, Blake asks Yang to put the snow fox down. "We should check her wound, just to make sure it hasn't gotten any worse." Blake suggests.

Yang sets Weiss gently on the ground. Blake unties the scarf from Weiss' shoulder. She sees the wound looks about the same as before, though at least with no blood flowing out of it. Blake ties her scarf back onto the snow fox's shoulder. She motions for Yang to pick her up again, not wanting Weiss to be on the ground any longer.

While Blake was checking on Weiss' injury, Ruby got her scroll out, and dialed her uncle's number. After ringing a few times, a voice is heard through the scroll.

"Ruby, how's my favorite little scythe wielder doing?" Qrow asks his niece.

"I'm the only scythe wielder you know uncle Qrow, and I'm doing fine by the way." Ruby answers.

"Wait a minute, aren't you and Yang supposed to be going into initiation soon?"

"Uh actually it's happening right as we speak, we even killed a nevermore." Ruby happily states to her uncle.

"Really now, you killed a nevermore with your sister?" Qrow inquires.

"Not just me and Yang, but two others we've met during initiation." Ruby responds.

"Well then, congratulations Ruby, you are one step closer to becoming the huntress you were born to be." Qrow proudly declares.

"Thank you uncle Qrow, but I didn't call you just to tell you that." Ruby says.

"Okay, so what else do you need to tell me?" Qrow asks.

"Well, it's not something I need to tell you, but more of a favor" Ruby answers.

"Well go ahead, you know that I'll do whatever I can to help you with whatever problems you run into." Qrow says to his niece.

This makes Ruby smile a bit, as she could always count on her uncle to help her out, whatever the situation. "There's this girl who wants to get into Beacon, but can't because she doesn't have the transcripts or entry forms to enter. I was hoping that you could recommend her to professor Ozpin."Ruby requests.

"Ruby, even though I want to help you, I cannot lie to Ozpin about some girl's skills." Qrow responds, making Ruby feel dejected.

Ruby gets a little worried that she won't be able to convince her uncle to help. "I can vouch for her; she is really strong, and very skilled with dust." Ruby adds, trying to convince her uncle to do her this favor.

"Listen Ruby, it's not that I don't believe this girl's skill, but I don't even know her. How could I recommend someone I know nothing about?" Qrow asks.

Ruby decides that the only way to get her uncle to help her out is by doing the one thing she promised Weiss not to do. "Her name is Weiss and she's a fox faunus, she has been living in the Emerald Forest for 4 years." Ruby explains, fully aware that she broke her promise to Weiss.

_I'm sorry Weiss, I just couldn't think of another way. I hope she can forgive me._

"Now that you know her a little more, do you feel better about recommending her?" Ruby asks, but her uncle doesn't respond. "Uncle Qrow?"

"Ruby, what are you talking about? You're telling me you found some girl living in a grimm infested forest?" questions Qrow.

"Yes, and she needs to go to the infirmary. She got hurt protecting me from an ursa major, then because of my dumb plan to take down the nevermore she lost consciousness." Ruby exclaims.

"So why do you need me to recommend her? Can't you just ask to have her be checked out?" Qrow inquires.

"No, she doesn't want people to know she lives out here. We thought that maybe we could disguise her as a student, and then after she gets checked over at the infirmary, she would go back to her home." Ruby responds back.

"This isn't something that can be just said and done Ruby, since you want to get this girl to pretend to be a student. Also why does this girl live in the Emerald Forest in the first place?" Qrow asks.

"She says she would rather deal with grimm then live near humans, since she feels that all humans only despise faunus." Ruby answers her uncle.

"I see, well I still don't know if I could help. Not only would I be lying to Ozpin, but I would be abusing my huntsman status." Qrow explains.

"Please uncle Qrow, I know it's risky but she really needs help, and I don't want to tell others about who she really is" Ruby begs.

"I don't know Ruby."

"Didn't mom used to say that being a huntress is more than just fighting monsters, but to also help those who can't help themselves." Ruby exclaims, remembering her mother's ways.

"Yes, yes she did. Okay you win dear; I'll give this girl my recommendation, on one condition." Qrow says.

"What condition?" Ruby hesitantly asks, worried about what condition her uncle means.

"The girl must stay at Beacon for at least one month before leaving back to the forest." Qrow explains to his now distraught niece.

"But uncle Qrow, Weiss doesn't want to be around people, and Beacon is full of them." Ruby responds, clearly worried that Weiss won't like this idea.

"Listen Ruby, if this girl leaves a day after I recommend her, it will look suspicious. If she stays for a month, she can say she wasn't cut out for Beacon, and then she can return to her home without question." Qrow points out.

"I mean if I can convince her to, then I think it would work, but she isn't the easiest person to deal with. She truly believes that all humans treat faunus badly." Ruby adds.

"Well do your best to get her to agree to terms, and I promise to give her the recommendation she needs"

"Okay fine, but I really don't know what I can say to get her to stay at Beacon for a month." Ruby spoke with a doubtful tone.

"I know you'll think of something, you convinced me right." Qrow says, trying to cheer his niece up.

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm your favorite scythe wielder." Ruby says with a soft chuckle.

"True, but it was your words about what being a hunter truly means that got me to give this a shot."

"Is that really what convinced you?" questioned Ruby

"Of course it was. You take after your mother in being a pure hearted soul" Qrow explains, bringing a smile to Ruby's face. "I couldn't be any more proud of you and your resolve in helping others."

Ruby almost tears up at her uncle's words. "Thank you for everything, uncle Qrow." Ruby happily exclaims.

"Anytime dear, now I think it's time for you to get going. You are still participating in your initiation, right?" Qrow questioned.

"Oh man! You're right, bye uncle Qrow I'll call you tonight, so we can talk about this whole thing."

"I'll be waiting then, talk to you later dear." Qrow says

"Bye uncle Qrow" Ruby then hangs up her scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed my take on Qrow. <strong>

**I said before whenever a guest reviews my story, I will put the response at the bottom here. **

**For the guest who asked about why people are being serious in the reviews about advice on my writing. They're not being the serious I assume you are thinking. They're giving me honest and helpful advice that will help me get better at writing. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 10.**


	10. The Deal

**Okay so fun fact, this chapter and chapter 9 were supposed to be one chapter. I decided to cut it in half so I can have a Qrow based chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ruby walks back to Yang and Blake, who are both talking about something inaudible to Ruby at the time. They stop when they notice Ruby approaching. "Hey Rubes, did the call with uncle Qrow go well?" Yang questioned.<p>

"Well, sort of. He said he would give her the recommendation she needs, but only if she stays at Beacon for a month." Ruby tells the two.

At first Blake and Yang look worried, since both know that getting Weiss to stay at Beacon for a month sounds impossible. They look at the snow fox, and then Blake turns her face back to Ruby. "Uh Ruby, I don't think Weiss will agree to that. You know how she feels about humans." Blake points out.

"That's what I told uncle Qrow, but he said that it needs to look believable that she is a student, or people might get suspicious." Ruby explains.

"That is true, but how can we convince her to do this?" Blake asks.

"I don't know, but maybe this is a good thing. While she stays the month at Beacon, we can prove to her that not all humans are like the ones she's met." Ruby happily says.

"That sounds good, and then maybe we can convince her to get a real home, instead of living out here in the forest." Yang adds.

"One step at a time here Yang, remember she has lived here for 4 years. It won't be easy to change her life that much in such a short time." Blake remarks.

"Come on Blake, you need to be more open to the opportunities given to you. We can show her all the fun stuff she's been missing out on." Yang tells Blake.

"Like what exactly?" Blake inquires.

"I don't know, how about just hanging out with people, or just having a nice bed to sleep on, instead of the cave floor." Yang answers.

"That sounds nice and all, but as I said she has been here for 4 years. She probably doesn't care about hanging out, or where she sleeps." Blake states to Yang.

"That's why we get her to care by showing her how fun it is to be around others, and I mean come on, wouldn't you want to have a bed to sleep on?" Yang says.

"Okay, okay maybe this is a good idea." Blake admits, looking at the snow fox and smiling.

_I promise you, humans can be your friends if you let them. You must have gone through so much to be this resentful of humanity._

Blake's thoughts make her frown a bit, which Yang notices. "Hey what's wrong? You worried about her too?" Yang asks.

"Yes and no, I am worried about her health, but I just wonder what she must have gone through to be this distrustful of humans." Blake answers.

"Well if anything we can ask her with time, but since we just met her today, I doubt she'll be so open about her past." Yang remarks, knowing that with the way Weiss has acted so far, getting her to share her past was something that may seem impossible to do.

"This all sounds nice, but shouldn't we be getting Weiss to the infirmary, and worrying about that stuff later?" Ruby asks the two girls.

Blake realizes this and wonders how she forgot about that, seeing as she was usually the one to snap the two sisters out of their discussions. "Right, let's get moving." Blake says.

As they continue running towards the cliff, they hope that no other grimm attack them, since Weiss is still unconscious. Remarkably they don't run into anything. They see the cliff they were all launched from. Weiss begins to stir a little in Yang's arms, which gets Yang's attention.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Yang informs the other two.

They stop for a moment so the snow fox can get her bearings as she continues to stir. She slowly opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings, and notices she is in someone's arms. "What the heck is going on? Put me down this instant." Weiss orders the blonde.

Yang complies, not wanting to anger the girl anymore with any jokes she would say. "Alright calm down, I was just carrying you because you collapsed after the fight." Yang informs the snow fox.

"Well I guess that's fine, but you could have just tried waking me up." Weiss says, trying to find a way to justify her anger.

"You were unconscious, not sleeping." Yang remarked.

"Whatever. So what happened after that battle? And where are we right now?" Weiss questions the group.

"Well after you went unconscious, we started to bring you towards the cliffs. We stopped though to give my uncle a call." Ruby informs Weiss.

"Well, what did he say?" Weiss asks, making the three look uneasy. Weiss notices this. "What?"

"Okay please just hear us out, but my uncle said he won't give you a recommendation, unless you stay at Beacon for a month." Ruby answers the girl, making the last bit slightly less audible.

"EXCUSE ME; I AM NOT STAYING AT YOUR SCHOOL FOR A MONTH, I WOULD RATHER JUST GO BACK TO MY CAVE." Weiss yells at the scythe wielder, making her wince at the sudden yelling.

"Hey, what did I say before about yelling at my sister snow fox?" Yang angrily questioned.

"Well excuse me for being a little angry at the girl, who wants me to just up and leave my home for a month, just to get patched up for a day. Weiss retorts.

"A little, you blew a gasket just now." Yang fires back.

"That's enough both of you. Weiss the only way to get you into Beacon is through this recommendation, and their uncle will only give you one if you agree to stay for just one month." Blake explains, trying to calm the girls down. "Yang, I get you want to defend you sister, but don't you remember your conversation with her? You need to let her handle things herself, even arguments."

"Well, if snow fox here agrees to apologizing, I can forgive her little outburst." Yang tells Blake, eying Weiss as she says this.

"Why should I? You all made me leave my cave in the first place, and now you want me to attend some stupid school for a month?" I think I'm entitled to be upset at that." Weiss snapped back.

"It's okay; she doesn't need to apologize Yang. I'm not upset, but Weiss Blake is right, my uncle won't give you the recommendation unless you agree to his terms." Ruby tells the snow fox.

"Well then just let me go back to my cave, I don't need to go to your school anyways." Weiss says, desperately trying to avoid staying at this school for a month.

"No, you're hurt and it's my fault. So please I need you to just try and deal with Beacon for just one month." Ruby pleads.

"You know how I feel human; I don't want to deal with any of your kind, especially a school filled with them." Weiss exclaims.

"I know you don't want to but don't you think this might be a good thing? You can see how humans really are instead of basing them off of the ones you've encountered." Ruby says, trying to reason with the girl.

"What if I find people who act just like the ones I've met? What then human?" Weiss asks.

"Well then I just punch their faces in. Even though you get on my nerves a bit, I still won't sit by and let someone discriminate a person for their race." Yang informs the snow fox.

"What about me? I talk about your race enough, and you don't hate me, why?" Weiss questioned.

"I guess it's because, you don't have an understanding of how people aren't all the same. I can forgive some things said, as long as you can give humans a chance to prove they aren't as bad as you think." Yang answered.

"I don't know, all humans ever do is discriminate me. I'm tired if it okay." Weiss sadly admits.

Ruby notices this and decides to do something the snow fox may find uncomfortable. She gives her a hug. The snow fox's eyes widen, suddenly being hugged by this human girl, though she does not attempt to break free of it.

_What is she doing? And why aren't I moving away from this?_

Before Weiss can say anything, Ruby pulls away from the hug and smiles at the confused snow fox.

"Uh, why did you hug me?" Weiss asks, this time with no anger behind the question.

"Well you looked upset; I just thought you needed a little hug." Ruby exclaims.

"Just warn me next time okay, I don't like physical contact all that much." Weiss says to the girl

"Alright but seriously, I know you don't want to but if you could at least give this an attempt, I promise everything will work out." Ruby begs the girl.

_Why is this girl so fixated on me? She just met me today, and now she wants me to deal with other humans. She seems alright, but I've lived long enough to see others aren't like her. Maybe one month won't be so bad, and if anything I could always sneak out and find another cave to hide in._

Weiss looks at the other two. Blake gives her a nod, while Yang gives her a thumbs up. She thinks about it for a second, and then looks at Ruby. "Okay, you win; I'll stay for a month, but only a month."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually thought this was going to be a lot shorter since as I said earlier, this was supposed to be together with chapter 9. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you all in chapter 11.<strong>


	11. Give it a Chance

**I'm blown away at the amount of support I have been getting for my first story.**

**Thank you everyone for making this an enjoyable time.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Weiss. I know this is going to be a great month." Ruby happily states.<p>

"You say that now, but just you wait, some human will treat me like scum." Weiss remarks, with a pessimistic tone.

Ruby frowns a bit, knowing that the snow fox isn't looking forward to dealing with humans.

With the cliff in sight the four begin their short walk to finish up their initiation. As they get closer, Weiss stops them. "Wait, look I don't know about all this. Nobody knows about me yet, so maybe you can just let me go back to my cave." Weiss exclaims, desperately trying to back out of their plan.

"Weiss, I thought you said you would give this a try. What is making you want to stop now?" Ruby asks, not understanding why Weiss is being hesitant.

"As I said before, I don't have the best experience with humans. I just think it would be easier to let my injury heal over time, and then I can stay away from humans like I have been." Weiss answers back.

"Listen your wound isn't that bad, but it stills needs to be looked at. If you run around the forest with that wound, things will just be difficult for you." Blake adds, deciding to step into the conversation.

"I can manage; I've dealt with worse before." Weiss says to the black cat.

"Have you?" Blake questions, not believing the snow fox.

"Why do you even care? We just met today, you three barely know me." Weiss remarked, still not understanding why these three want to help her.

Blake looks at the snow fox with a sad look, realizing the girl probably was never even offered help before. She hated that, because it meant that what she said was true, how she was probably discriminated a lot due to her animal features.

"You've been treated like dirt your whole life, haven't you?" Blake questioned the snow fox.

Weiss' eyes widen a bit, taken back that the cat faunus would be so direct about the situation. She looks away and thinks about all the problems she faced, while living in the town she ended up at. "Just because you're a faunus too, doesn't mean you fully get me, I don't need to explain my life to anyone of you." Weiss darkly remarked.

They look a little taken back by the snow fox's words. Blake is about to say something, but Yang decides to step forward. "You know something, we don't understand you, and why? It's because we haven't gotten to know you yet, have you ever thought that maybe people would like to get to know you?" Yang spoke. As Weiss begins to look away, Yang notices and begins to speak again. "I don't know how it feels to be discriminated, but I do know a lot of people who have. Good honest people, who just want to live their lives, and not be hated for their appearance. So how about instead of letting people keep you away from the world, you show them that you can live your life with people who care about you." Yang ends her statement.

Ruby looks at her sister and smiles. She is happy that she said those words, as it was those words that make her happy to have a family that loves and supports her. Ruby does however, think about how Weiss mentioned she had no family. "Weiss, what Yang says is true. People can see you and want to get to know you, maybe even as a friend." Ruby says to the snow fox. When Weiss is about to say something Ruby interrupts her. "I know we just met today, but I can say without a doubt, that I would love to get to know lots of things about you."

Weiss looks at the scythe wielder and asks. "Like what, exactly?"

"Well, like what's your favorite color? Or maybe what you like to do for fun out here." Ruby says with some joy behind her voice.

"I don't see why you want to know that stuff." Weiss says to the overjoyed scythe wielder.

"That's just it, you don't think I want to know, but really I do. I learned in life that everyone is different, from how they look, to how they behave." Ruby begins explaining to the snow fox. "Right now I see a snow fox who can't find any good in humans, but really I know there is more to you than that. I know you can see the good in people, it's because you chose to save me, a human, when you could've just left me for dead."

"I told you, it was out of pity, nothing more." Weiss retorts.

"And I told you, that is a lie. You can't fool me Weiss, even though you don't find humans the nicest people to be around, I know you don't hate them." Ruby fires back.

"I told you, humans are just out to treat us faunus like trash." Weiss says, still not accepting Ruby's words.

"Saying these things aren't going to make me think you hate humans, in fact you keep saying these things, to get me to just accept that you will never like humans." Ruby states to the girl. "Weiss, in all honesty, do you really hate humans? And I mean really hate humans." Ruby questioned Weiss.

_No, I mean why should I hate humans just because they hate me? I only want to stay away from them, but if I told her that she may never let me return to my cave. Though, she has been nothing but honest this entire time, and even her sister looks like she means what she says. I guess I should give her my honest answer too._

"No, I guess I don't truly hate humans. I just want to stay away from them." Weiss answered.

"Why, are you afraid they would hurt you?" Ruby continues to question the snow fox.

"I can handle myself in a fight, if a human were to try and hurt me." Weiss responds.

"I didn't just mean physically hurt you" Ruby says confusing the snow fox.

"What do you mean then?" Weiss inquires.

"I meant, if you're afraid of being discriminated again." Ruby answers.

_Fine yes, I don't want that to happen anymore. I just don't want to be treated like I'm trash. It hurts, but I can't tell her that._

"No, I have come to terms with how people will feel about me. I see no reason to cry about something that can't be avoided." Weiss lies.

"Okay, so if that's the case, why can't you give Beacon a chance?" Ruby asks.

Weiss tries to think of something to say, but can't find anything wrong about joining Beacon, other than the discrimination. She couldn't let Ruby know however; as she doesn't want her to know, that deep down she is slightly afraid of being hurt.

Ruby notices that Weiss can't come up with anything to say. "See, you can't think of any issues with this. Come on Weiss, I know if you give Beacon a chance, not only will you learn that humans aren't all trying to hate you, but I think we can learn to be friends too." Ruby says, to the still unsure snow fox.

_I… I don't understand. Is this girl really this dedicated in making me stay at this school? Does she really want to get to know me? Why me of all people?_

As Weiss continues to think about Ruby's desire to get her to attend this school, she notices the girl's happy smile.

_Wow, she really doesn't look at me with any hate; maybe she really does want to get to know the real me. She also has a pretty smile too… wait a minute, what did I just say!?_

The snow fox's thoughts are interrupted when Ruby coughs to get her attention. "Now who's the one daydreaming?" Ruby asks with a slight smirk.

Weiss slightly blushes at being the one daydreaming. "Oh shut up, I was just trying to think of how I could deal with all this for a month, that's all." Weiss lies, not wanting to reveal what she was really thinking about.

Ruby hears this and asks. "So does that mean you'll give this a chance?"

"Okay fine, but I swear if this ends up being just what I said it would be, I am leaving for my cave right then and there. Got it?" Weiss explains.

Ruby nods, but deep down she hopes that isn't what will not happen, as she really wants to spend some time with this girl.

"Alright you two, come on let's get moving. We don't have all day you know." Yang remarked.

The four girls finally make it to the top of the cliff, and notice they are the first group to make it to the top. The only people there, being professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch.

Ozpin notices the four and says. "Well hello there girls, looks like you're the first group to make it to the top. Congratulations."

"That's awesome; I didn't think we would be the first ones to finish. Does that mean we get a better grade? Ruby questioned, slightly hoping that was the case.

"No Miss Rose, there isn't any points in making it first." Glynda stated.

"Oh man, but we even killed a nevermore." Ruby added, feeling a little down she won't be rewarded for being the first ones there.

"Well that is an exceptional feat, but as we explained the only objective was to get a relic, and then return to the top of the cliff. There was nothing said about extra points for getting here first, or killing specific types of grimm." Glynda explained.

"Glynda, let's not look over these girl's accomplishments, they earned a little recognition after all." The headmaster insisted.

"Yes, it is an accomplishment, but it still won't get them any extra points here." Glynda says to the headmaster.

Ozpin sighs, knowing the blonde huntress won't take a moment to congratulate these girls. "Well still you four, good job on passing initiation." Ozpin remarked.

Weiss looks at the two in front of her, and becomes a little worried they may notice that she wasn't present during the initial launch. Glynda does indeed take note of Weiss and asks. "Excuse me miss, but I didn't see you during the beginning of the initiation. Where were you?"

The four girls internally become worried, as they don't want to express their fear of being found out in front of the two professors. "Uh well, I was a little late and decided to take a different route into the forest, since I didn't want to get in any trouble for being late. I'm really sorry for not coming to you about being late." Weiss lies, hoping that would work.

'What is your name miss?" Glynda asks, fully not believing this being late excuse.

"It's Weiss." The snow fox answered.

"Okay well, you do check out here. Try not being late to any of your next assignments." Miss Goodwitch tells the confused snow fox.

_Wait how do I check out? I wasn't signed up for this initiation. Did Ruby's uncle already call ahead of time?_

As Weiss is thinking about all this, professor Ozpin looks over at the girl. Let's see how this will turn out then.

"If you four want to go back to Beacon, you can. Or you can wait here for the other teams." Ozpin says to the four.

They think about, but then realize Weiss needs to get to the infirmary right now.

"Well, Weiss here needs to go to the infirmary. She got hit in the shoulder by an Ursa Major." Ruby said to the headmaster.

"Okay, go ahead and get her to the infirmary, then I will assign you a dorm to stay in." Ozpin says to the four.

"Okay and here are the relics we got." Ruby then handed over her relic, and then Yang walks up and gives hers as well.

"Hmm, I see you both chose the gold knight pieces." Ozpin took note of.

"Yeah they look cute." Yang stated

Ozpin and Glynda then raise their eyebrows, confused that the reason these girls chose their pieces, was just based on how cute a piece looked.

"Yes, well how about you four get a move on to the infirmary." Ozpin advised.

"Alright, and professor, when do we get our assigned dorms?" Ruby questioned the headmaster.

"I will call for all first year students to come to the main hall, and then you will be assigned both your teams and dorm rooms. Do you all have any other questions? The four girls shake their heads no. "Well then, go on and wait for my call."

The four nod and proceed to the school. Weiss then asks. "How did my name end up on their records?"

"I don't know, maybe uncle Qrow called already and recommended you." Ruby answered, still not so sure herself.

"But didn't you say he would only do so if I agreed, and if I recall I only just agreed right before we got to the top of the cliff. There's no way he could have known I agreed to this." Weiss remarked.

"Well maybe he thought you would, and called ahead to make sure everything would be settled before we finished initiation." Yang says.

The snow fox still not believing that, but for now decided to leave it alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the cliff, Ozpin sees two other groups getting closer to finishing, but barely pays attention to that.<p>

_So then, I wonder how those four will be handling this._

* * *

><p><strong>Does Ozpin know something? I don't know, maybe. Not much else to say here but the usual. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. <strong>


	12. Are We Friends?

**Okay so first things first, I decided that I didn't like the way chapter 1 was written out, so I rewrote it. I gave it dialogue, and also tried explaining things a lot better. Don't worry; it has no effect on the story's plot. I only made it so it would look better, and give new readers a better understanding of the plot. If you already read the first chapter you don't need to re-read it, but if you are interested in seeing the difference, it's already available.**

**That was a little long of an announcement, sorry about that. Anyways here's chapter 12 everyone.**

* * *

><p>"See, I told you not to worry. They didn't suspect a thing." Ruby says to Weiss<p>

"Uh, don't you remember when that woman asked me why I wasn't present during the beginning of your initiation? She took note of that immediately." Weiss reminded Ruby.

"Well yeah, but it worked out in the end. Oh that reminds me, I should ask uncle Qrow if he talked to Ozpin about you." Ruby says out loud.

"Okay, Ruby you call uncle Qrow, while Blake and I take Weiss to the infirmary." Yang suggests.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come along? I mean technically she is my partner. What if they need me to tell them what happened?" Ruby asked her sister

"I can tell them myself Ruby; anyways it's more important for you to call your uncle. So do that and meet up with us later." Weiss recommends.

_I know the call is important, but don't say it's more important than being there with you at the infirmary. I think it's the other way around._

Ruby thought of saying this but instead nodded to the snow fox. The three girls start heading towards the schools infirmary, while Ruby takes her scroll out to talk to her uncle. She dials his number up and waits a bit.

"Hello Ruby, I wasn't expecting you to call me so soon. Is there something wrong?" Qrow asked his niece.

"Hi uncle Qrow, no nothing's wrong, but I do have somewhat of a problem." Ruby answered.

"What is it? Did the girl not want to stay at Beacon?" Qrow inquired.

"No, Weiss said that she would agree to stay at Beacon for the month, so that's good. The problem is Ozpin already had Weiss on file. We just wanted to know if you already talked to him." Ruby explained.

"I haven't spoken to Ozpin at all today. Are you sure this girl wasn't a student already?" Qrow questioned, not entirely understanding the situation.

"Uh uncle Qrow, she told us she has been living in the emerald forest for 4 years. How could she be a student? And why would she need your recommendation if she was already enrolled here?" Ruby stated to her uncle.

"Well, it is confusing how she is already in the system. I can't really think of any other reason for that." Qrow says.

"I don't know, but do you think you could still say you recommended her? I think they may question how she enrolled in Beacon, and since she is already in the system for whatever reason, saying you recommended her should be a lot easier." Ruby requested.

"You did say the girl agreed to the conditions, right?" Qrow asks to make sure.

"Yes, but she said if anyone were to treat her too badly, she wouldn't want to stay." Ruby responded.

"Well then I guess that's okay. I'll speak with Ozpin about this tonight. But remember Ruby, I can't just be using my huntsman status like this all the time. I can't do something like this again, understand? Qrow says to the scythe wielder.

"Yes I understand uncle Qrow, and thank you so much for this. I promise that I will never ask for something this big ever again." Ruby ensures.

"Alright dear, oh yes before I go. If I may ask, is this girl someone you consider a friend?"

At first Ruby was surprised by the question.

_Is Weiss my friend? I mean we only just met today. She did save me from those Ursa, and she seems like a good person. Still though she acts a little mean, but only because of how humans probably treated her. I do want her to be my friend, but can I say she is one now?_

"Well I guess not, but I really want her to be. She just needs to have people in her life to show her, that the world isn't out to get her. All I want to do is to be one of those people." Ruby explained, making her uncle feel proud.

"Ruby, I meant what I said earlier, about you being as pure as your mother. You are doing what you can to give this girl, who you barely know, a chance to experience the life she may not have had." Her uncle acknowledged.

Ruby smiled at hearing those words. She thought about how she wanted to be just like the heroes in the stories Yang read to her as a child. "Thank you uncle Qrow, I'm just glad that you're giving me this chance in the first place.

"Of course dear, now just let me know what kind of fighting style this girl has, so I can tell Ozpin exactly why I am recommending her." Qrow inquires.

"Well, she uses a rapier that has a revolver like chamber, and her semblance is glyphs. She is so cool uncle Qrow; she froze like four ursa, and then electrocuted the rest." Ruby exclaimed, praising the snow fox.

"Okay then, anything else?"

"Well besides summoning like a bunch of glyphs, to shoot me up a cliff, then no." Ruby says.

"Wait, shoot you up a cliff? Why would she shoot you up a cliff?" Her uncle questioned, with a hint of worry.

"Relax uncle Qrow, it was part of my plan to kill the nevermore I mentioned earlier. We got me to catch it and drag it up the cliff, with support from her glyphs." Ruby explained to the worried huntsman.

"Hmm, you are in fact just like your mother. She had crazy plans that worked out as well." The huntsman laughed.

Ruby laughed back, as she remembered the stories her uncle told her, about her mother's adventures. She thought about her and how she wanted to make her proud. "Yeah, just like mom. I miss her uncle Qrow." Ruby stated, with a sad tone.

Qrow heard this and sighed, knowing that he only reminded her that her mother wasn't around anymore. "I know dear, but remember that your mother is watching over you, and I know she is so proud of you." Qrow tells his niece.

Ruby let some tears fall, but not sad ones. They were tears of joy, hearing that her mother may be gone, but she is still watching over her. Ruby wipes her tears and says. "Thank you so much uncle Qrow, for everything."

Qrow smiled at hearing her niece's tone of voice change to a happy one. "You're welcome dear. Now why don't we end the call here, so I can come up with a way to explain to Ozpin my reason for recommending this girl." Qrow suggested.

"Okay uncle Qrow, and please call me once you get that settled." Ruby says to her uncle.

"Of course dear, I'll let you know how it went as soon as possible." Qrow ensured.

"Alright, bye uncle Qrow, and thanks again for all this." Ruby thanked her uncle.

"No need to thank me dear, you are the one who is doing all this for this girl. Bye Ruby."

With that, they both hung up their scrolls.

Meanwhile, the other three girls were waiting for Weiss to be called up so she can get her wound checked out. They were mostly quiet, until the usually quiet black cat spoke up "So Weiss, are you really going to stay the month here? Or did you just say that to get us to stop bothering you?"

Weiss looks over at Blake, and answers with a quieter tone. "Yes Blake I am going to stay the month, but if you could, try not to be so loud about it."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were serious about the whole thing." Blake explained.

"Honestly at first, I didn't want to be anywhere near this place; but that girl seemed to really want this, so I guess I could give it a try. Though, as I said earlier if anyone here is too discriminatory, I am leaving." Weiss explained to Blake.

"Don't worry; remember what I said earlier about if people mess with you. I'll teach them a lesson." Yang says, deciding to take part in the conversation.

"That won't stop them. People won't change their views just because you beat them up." Weiss stated.

"Remember what I said about not understanding the pain of being discriminated?" Yang asked the snow fox, who simply nods. "Well, I wasn't lying when I said I knew people who did know that pain. Friends who moved away from their homes, because they were too afraid of those who treated them like garbage. I hated seeing people I cared about being ridiculed and stepped on, so no matter what if there is someone here who treats you badly, let me know." Yang requested.

Weiss was shocked at what Yang had said, since she never thought a human would want to defend her this badly.

_Is she serious? Does she really want to make sure no one treats me like garbage?_

Instead of asking that, Weiss stays quiet and simply nods again, to agree to the blonde's request.

Yang smiles at this and says. "Good, now that you know I won't let anyone get away with being racist, do you feel a little more comfortable about all this?"

"Just because you'll threaten those who may treat me bad, doesn't mean I can avoid it. I don't know, maybe this was a mistake." The snow fox says to the blonde.

Blake hears her words, and then places her hand on her shoulder. The snow fox turns to her and Blake says. "I know it will be tough, but don't you think it will be worth it if you can come out of all this, knowing that not all humans are discriminatory?"

"I suppose, but I just don't like the way they speak to me. I'm tired of it, that's why I lived in the forest in the first place, to avoid the hate." The snow fox quietly said, to avoid anyone else from hearing.

Blake frowns a bit, knowing that Weiss was truly tired of all the hate. Hate that she herself has experienced as well. Though, not to the point where she would live in a grimm infested forest to avoid it.

_How bad did you have it? I hope she tells us one day. At least we'll understand her better that way._

As Blake finishes her thoughts, a nurse walks in and calls for Weiss. She is hesitant at first, but Blake and Yang insist that she will be fine.

While Weiss was getting checked out, Ruby entered the infirmary. "Hey guys, is Weiss being looked at?" Ruby asked the two.

"Yup, she got called not too long ago. She should be out in a little bit." Yang replied.

"That's good. Oh, and uncle Qrow said he didn't even talk with Ozpin today." Ruby says to the girls, which confuses them.

"Then how did Weiss end up on their records?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, but maybe this is a good thing. It makes it easier for my uncle to recommend her, since she is already in the system." Ruby explained.

"Don't you think that it's a little odd though, I mean she had no contact with anyone other than us right? So why would she end up having a file here?" Blake inquired.

"It is odd, but what can we do about it? I mean it's not like we can ask Ozpin why Weiss was already on the schools records." Yang says.

As the three were about to continue their conversation, Weiss walks out of the room she was being checked up in. They see that she doesn't look like she was patched up, but she tells them the injury is bandaged underneath her shirt. "Okay now that I got the help you wanted, what do we do now?" The snow fox inquires.

"Well, I guess we wait for Ozpin to call the first year students over." Ruby suggested.

_All first year students please report to the main hall. I repeat all first year students to the main hall._

The announcement gets the girls' attention.

"Well that was quick." Yang remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone think they know why Weiss was on their records? <strong>

**I didn't want to put this reply up, since the review was just more of the person asking me to post soon, but I'll just let them know that I try to post one chapter a day. Remember the reason I post this type of reply is because a guest reviewed a chapter, and I can't PM them.**

**I hoped this chapter was a good enough read for you all, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all tomorrow for chapter 13.**


	13. Team RWBY

**So I know I didn't write anything for Team JNPR yet, so I just wanted to know if anyone is even interested in them. I want to focus on Team RWBY, but I also want to have other teams involved. Whether they would be really involved, or just be there from time to time is something I can't decide.**

**Here's chapter 13 everyone.**

* * *

><p>First year students who participated in the initiation begin to pile up in the main hall, and begin to wonder how they're going to be teamed up. For some, they believe it's how fast they completed initiation. For others, they thought it could be based on skill balancing. The students' thoughts are interrupted by the headmaster as he enters the main hall.<p>

The students all quiet down, and the headmaster takes a moment to look over those present. He decides that it was time to address some things and says, "Well, it looks like all of you have indeed passed initiation." Some students smiled at this, while others eagerly wait to be placed on a team. "Now as you all know, we refrained from letting you know about how we form teams here. It was to keep people from having a preferred teammate." The headmaster confessed, making some look down, as they actually do want to end up with specific people.

Ms. Goodwitch enters the main hall now, and stands next to Ozpin with a chess board. "As you may have noticed, the relics you found were these chess pieces. The reason they were the relics you needed to find, was because the pieces you chose will be the way we decide to team you up." The headmaster announced.

Some students are a little shocked at this, but also want to know what the pieces meant. Some began to think if it would be the strongest piece, with the weakest piece. Others thought if it how close they were on the board.

The headmaster coughs to get his students' attention. "I can see you are all wondering how we are using these chess pieces. Well it's quite simple; those who picked the same two pieces are to be on the same team." The headmaster declared.

Some people believed this was a dumb way to form teams, while other didn't really mind.

The first team to be put together was Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester. The second team formed was Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.

Ozpin looks over and sees the girls who finished initiation first, and then calls them over.

"Hey, looks like it's our turn. Come on sis; let's go get our team name." Yang exclaims.

"Wait Yang, hold on a second. Weiss, are you sure you are okay with all this?' Ruby asks the snow fox.

"Why are you asking me this now? We are literally at the last second here." Weiss states

"It's just; I don't want to force this on you. I know you feel uncomfortable about all thi-" Ruby gets cut off by an annoyed sounding voice.

"The headmaster is waiting girls, now come move it along." Glynda commands.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, we're coming." Ruby quickly apologizes.

_Okay, I need to know what she meant by forcing me to stay here. I'll ask her later I suppose._

The four girls reach the headmaster, who looks at the girls and says. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss. You all collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as - Team RWBY. Led by - Ruby Rose.

Ruby's eyes widen, not expecting to be leader. Her sister congratulates her with a hug.

_She's the leader? I thought it would be Blake. She seems like the best choice after all. Is it because she's a faunus?_

Weiss' thoughts are interrupted when Blake taps her shoulder, and says. "Now that you have those two on the same team, maybe you'll feel a little more comfortable. You did say that they were two humans you find to be okay."

"Yes, well I guess it just means I can keep my secret safer than I would with other people." Weiss whispers to Blake, keeping her voice as low as possible, so no one else would hear.

"Alright then, how about we go to our new dorm, and you can get some rest." Blake suggests.

"Good idea Blake, after today I could sleep for a year." Yang remarks.

"We did kill a nevermore, I suppose I could use some rest as well." Weiss adds.

With that, the four all go to their new dorm. Weiss continues to wonder if Blake wasn't chosen as the leader due to being a faunus, but realizes that she was still wearing her bow, so no one even knew she was a faunus.

_Okay, so maybe they didn't neglect Blake based on her heritage, but still, why did they pick Ruby?_

These thoughts stay with her for a bit, though when the four reach their assigned dorm, she stops to look over at the overjoyed team leader.

_Why is she so happy? I mean I get she's leader and all, but it's just a dorm room._

"Oh man! This is so awesome; we get our own team room." The excited leader squeals.

"It's just a room, why are you excited about that?" Weiss asks.

"Well, because it's our place of privacy. It's a place where we can all talk, and not worry about anyone outside of it." Ruby explains.

"Yes, well there are other places for that." Weiss says.

"I know, but this room is ours. It's just nice to know we have a place we can go to, and not have to worry about anything else." Ruby says.

"Ruby is right Weiss; in here I think I can be okay on not wearing my bow, since I already feel comfortable around you all." Blake adds.

"You should feel comfortable Blake. I think you should definitely have your bow off while you're in the dorm." Yang suggests.

"I do want to, but only when we lock the door. I don't really want others to walk in on that." Blake says.

"Don't worry; we won't let anyone find out." Yang assures the black cat.

Blake looks at the blonde and says. "Thank you Yang, I know I shouldn't hide this, but I guess I'm not strong enough to deal with the hate." This causes Yang to smile.

_So she really does know about hate. Though, she still trusts humans._

"Okay team, let's get inside and get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." Ruby exclaims.

Ruby opens the door, and the first thing the girls note, is the box in the middle.

"What's with the box?" Yang questions.

Ruby shrugs, not knowing why a box is just randomly sitting in their room. She goes to pick it up, and then places it on one of the beds. "There's a note, it say that these are our uniforms. They must be worn when attending classes." Ruby explains.

"Why do we need uniforms? I don't get that" Weiss asks, not understanding the purpose of these uniforms.

"I guess they have a policy for that. It's fine, we only have to wear them during classes." Ruby tells Weiss.

"Fine, let's see what they look like." Weiss requests.

Once Ruby opens up the box, she pulls out the school's uniform. It is comprised of a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket with a tan vest, and a white shirt.

_Oh god their headmaster has no taste, but I can't complain, it's better than what I have on._

The snow fox decides to take one of them to change into. The other three look at her, wondering where she is going. Weiss takes note of their confusion, and says. "Well the clothes I have on now aren't really the best, so I might as well wear this."

Weiss asks the three to let her change in privacy, since even though she agreed to stay at Beacon; she wasn't comfortable enough to change in front of them. After a few minutes, she lets them know she is finished. Ruby looks at the uniform wearing snow fox, and can't help but enjoy her in the uniform.

_Wow even in that uniform, she still looks really pretty. Wait! Stop it brain, why do I keep saying she is pretty? I mean she is, but I keep thinking it._

Before Ruby could continue her thoughts, Weiss gets the three girls' attention and asks. "Well, does this look okay? I mean I honestly don't like the design, but it is better than my previous set of clothes."

"I think you make it look good." Ruby says, not realizing the words she muttered.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." Weiss responds.

"Yeah, I can't lie I don't like the uniform, but I think it looks fine on you. You are right though, it is better than what you were wearing." Yang remarked.

"You look fine Weiss, but we should get you some sleep wear later on. Also some casual wear as well." Blake suggests.

"Why? I see no problem wearing this to sleep." Weiss says.

"Don't you want to be comfortable when you sleep? Or want some clothes to have when you go out?" Yang asks the girl.

"First, I slept in a cave for 4 years, so I don't care about being comfortable. Second, who says I'm going out anywhere. The deal was I stay at Beacon, not hang out with any of you." Weiss reminded the three.

Ruby is visibly upset by her words, not wanting Weiss to shut them out. She walks up to her and says. "I know we didn't say you had to hang out with us, but maybe it could be fun. We can go to Vale and show you all the fun stuff the town has to offer."

"Well don't expect me to take part in that. I'm only doing what I agreed to, and then I'm leaving." The snow fox declares.

_Come on, I just want to show you what you've been missing out on. Especially getting you to see how humans, can in fact be good people._

Ruby thinks about what she can say to Weiss. Before Ruby could say anything though, Weiss tells the three girls she is heading to sleep, and jumps into one of the beds. "Whatever we have to do here, let me know tomorrow, for now I'm going to bed."

Ruby looks at the snow fox with a smile, seeing that the girl can finally sleep on something other than a cave floor. She walks over to one of the other beds and says. "Goodnight Weiss, I promise everything will be great for you." The snow fox keeps quiet, not wanting to respond to the girl.

"Okay then, good night Yang, good night Blake." Ruby says to the two.

"Night sis, night Blake."

"Good night Ruby, Good night Yang." Blake says and then turns off the light.

With that, the four drift off to sleep, ending their first day as Team RWBY.

* * *

><p><strong>When I first had the idea of this story, I originally wanted monochrome as the pairing. I decided though that I wanted Blake to be more of a big sister to Weiss. Just thought I'd let some of you know that.<strong>

**Also quick note here, I know it seems odd for Ozpin to only say Weiss' first name in the announcement of Team RWBY. I couldn't think of what he would say for a last name. So that is something I hope you all can overlook.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed Team RWBY's official start here, and remember that reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all tomorrow for chapter 14.**


	14. Huntress Material

**So right now this story has 55 followers, and 33 favorites. Wow, I cannot express how grateful I am in words here. Thank you all so much, as this attempt at writing a story has really made me happy. I hope I can continue to bring you an entertaining story to read.**

**Alright, now let's get chapter 14 started.**

* * *

><p>Morning has arrived, and Weiss is the first awake. She looks around the room for a moment, and then looks over at Ruby.<p>

_All of that wasn't a dream after all. I guess I really am in this school now. That girl; how did she convince me to do this? What was I thinking?_

Before Weiss can continue her thoughts, she notices that Ruby was beginning to wake up.

Ruby wakes up from her sleep and yawns. She turns to see Weiss staring at her. "Weiss you're awake already, and staring at me. Why?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss blushed a bit, not realizing she was still staring at the girl. "Sorry, I just felt like this was actually all just a dream and I would be back in my cave." Weiss admits.

"Oh, okay. So did you sleep well?" Ruby inquires.

"Yes, but as I said before, I don't care where I sleep." Weiss responds.

"I know, but doesn't it feel nice to have a comfy bed to sleep on?" Ruby continues to ask the girl questions.

"I suppose, but I don't need to be getting used to it. A month from now, and I'll be back in my home." Weiss reminds the girl.

_Or maybe you could stay with us, and become a huntress. That or at least find a suitable home to live in._

Ruby wants to say those words, but refrains from doing so. She knows Weiss wouldn't do such a thing. Though she does believe that this month could be used to make the snow fox happy, and maybe change her views enough, that she would actually want to stay at Beacon.

"Well before the month is over, I think we do as much as possible. Like see the town of Vale, and then you could see how humans and faunus here, can actually co-exist without problems." Ruby suggests.

"I highly doubt that. Even if some humans are okay with faunus, there will still be many others who will still discriminate." Weiss remarks.

As Ruby was about to say something back, Blake begins to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, and then took note of the two girls talking to each other. "Good morning you two, did you sleep well Weiss?" Blake asks the snow fox as well.

"Why do you people keep asking me that? I slept just fine, does it really matter?" Weiss angrily responds.

"Sorry I asked." Blake says, not liking the tone of voice Weiss used.

"Listen we all just woke up, so let's just relax and get ready for class, okay." Ruby recommends.

"Not all of us are up actually." Blake notes, pointing at the still sleeping blonde.

Ruby looks over at her sister and takes out a whistle. At first the two faunus girls try to tell her not to do it, but Ruby ignores them. She walks up to her sister, and blows the whistle as hard as she can, which makes her sister yell and fall out of bed.

"OKAY, WHICH ONE OF YOU BLEW THAT WHISTLE?" Yang demands.

She looked over at the two faunus girls, who both point towards the now frightened team leader.

"Ruby, I'll ask this once. WHY DID YOU BLOW A WHISTLE IN MY EAR?" The blonde angrily shouts.

Ruby jumps at this and runs behind her bed. "I'm sorry! But you weren't up yet, and classes start soon." Ruby explains from behind her bed.

"So why didn't you just try and shake me awake, instead of scaring me half to death?" Yang questions.

"I just thought you'd wake up faster this way. I'm really sorry sis, please don't kill me." Ruby begs.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I suppose I can forgive you." Yang says, getting her sister to relax.

"I promise, and I'm really sorry again."

"Don't worry sis, you know I can't stay mad at you for long." Yang says to her sister.

_Those two really are different from other humans, well mostly Ruby. Yang does have the yelling part down, though I can understand why she got angry. I would hate if I was the one woken up by that whistle._

"Okay Team RWBY, we begin the first day of classes. So let's make sure that we start the year off right." Ruby exclaims.

Yang and Blake nod at the overzealous scythe wielder, while Weiss just waits for them to get ready.

Once they all finish changing into their uniforms Weiss asks. "So what do we do in these classes? Like do we just sit there and wait till they're over?"

At first the three girls are confused by the question, but then realize that Weiss probably never experienced school life when she was younger.

"Uh, well we go to our assigned classes, and then we pretty much learn from them." Ruby tries to explain, to which the snow fox still looks a little confused.

"What Ruby is trying to say, is that we attend classes to learn about fighting grimm, and the history of the world. We take what we learned here, and we use that knowledge to become better hunters." Blake gives a slightly better explanation.

"Okay, so do I really need to learn this stuff, since I will only be here for a month anyway?" The snow fox inquires.

"Remember Weiss, people don't know you aren't really supposed to be here. So it would be wise to act like a student that cares about this stuff." Blake advises the snow fox.

"I guess you're right, I don't want anyone questioning me about anything." Weiss agrees.

With that done, the four girls begin heading to their first class. They enter the classroom and see their teacher, a rather portly man, with gray hair and a gray mustache. "Ah, hello there… Team RWBY, correct?" The man questions the girls. They all nod to confirm. "Very good, now if you would, take your seats. Class will begin soon."

The four take their seats. Ruby looks over at Weiss, and notices that she is slightly fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable about something.

"Hey Weiss, you okay? You keep moving around your seat." Ruby asked, concerned for the snow fox.

"I have no room for my tail; it's pressed up against the back of this seat." Weiss muttered.

"Oh, well maybe you could wrap it around your waist. At least then it won't hurt." Ruby suggested.

"I guess that would work. I did wrap my tail around myself at night while I slept." Weiss says.

The thought of Weiss wrapping her tail around herself while sleeping made Ruby feel bad, since it meant that she only used it to stay warm in the cold nights she spent in that cave. Weiss takes Ruby's advice and wraps her tail around her waist, effectively keeping her tail from being pushed up against the back of her seat.

"That feels a lot better; I just wish they would see the flaw in this seat design. Did they even consider that would irritate a faunus?" The snow fox expresses her concern over the seat design.

"Maybe they just didn't think about it." Ruby says to the snow fox.

"Of course not, why would they think about how a faunus would feel about their seats?" Weiss mutters with a hint of anger behind it.

Ruby noticed the tone she used, and was about to say something, but the teacher got their attention first. "Okay then, welcome everyone. I am Professor Peter Port, and this is the grimm studies class." Professor Port explained. "Before we begin, do any of you know the reason we kill these monsters?"

Ruby raises her hand, and Professor Port picks her. "It's because we as hunters are considered the light, while the grimm are the dark. We fight against the darkness to preserve peace, for all the people of Remnant." Ruby answered, in the most professional sounding way.

Port seems impressed by the girls answer and says. "Very good Miss Rose, the grimm are indeed considered to be the darkness we fight. Aura is not something a grimm can use, but we who are considered the light can."

Another student raises their hand and says. "What about faunus like the White Fang? They aren't grimm and they're pretty much just like them."

This question makes Blake slightly angry, while Weiss' eyes widen at what the student just said. The White Fang. She remembers hearing the name of that group many times, the first time being when she was six. Ruby sees Weiss' reaction to this, but doesn't ask, wanting to wait till they were in a more private location to ask.

"Even though the White Fang is considered to be a terrorist group, it still doesn't make them what grimm are. Grimm are pure evil, while some consider the White Fang to be misguided." The professor explains to the student.

"Yeah well, misguided seems to be an understatement. I mean those faunus want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Another student states, who was identified by Weiss as the leader of Team CRDL.

_Of course a human would bunch us up with them. They never know the difference._

"Mr. Winchester, this classroom is not the place to discuss your views on a specific group, now if you would please stay quiet while I continue." The professor says to Cardin, who stays quiet.

"As I was saying, the grimm lacks a soul, and because of that cannot manifest an aura. This is the difference between us and them." The professor explained.

"Now that the history part of grimm is complete for today, we will begin the physical portion." The professor says.

"So who here thinks they are qualified in this line of work." Port asks his students.

A few raise their hands, but Port takes note of the one member of Team RWBY, who hadn't raised her hand.

"Excuse me Miss… Weiss is it? The girl nods. "Do you not feel like you are huntress material?" Port questions the girl.

"Um well, I guess not. Does it matter what I think? Aren't we supposed to be learning about becoming hunters in the first place?" The snow fox retorts.

"Yes well, that doesn't mean you don't have the skills to fight grimm now. So how about you show everyone the skills you have acquired, since you obviously have some, otherwise you wouldn't be in a combat school in the first place." Port insists.

"Uh sure, just let me go to my dorm so I can get my weapon." Weiss says.

Weiss goes back to the dorm to receive her Myrtenaster, and then returns to the class room. The rest of Team RWBY wonder if Weiss is okay to fight, since she only just got her injury patched up yesterday.

"I think she'll be fine, I mean she did fight with us against that nevermore." Yang says the two.

"Yeah but remember, she did lose consciousness." Blake reminds the blonde.

"That's only because she used a lot of glyphs though, she probably won't need to overexert herself for this." Yang retorts.

Port brings over a cage that contains god knows what. He looks over at Weiss and says. "Now that you are ready, let the match… begin. He then brings down his axe, opening the cage and revealing a boarbatusk. The grimm charges forward at Weiss.

Weiss deflects the attack and rolls to the side. The boarbatusk takes a moment to study Weiss, and then jumps in the air, rolling into a ball and charges at Weiss with its increased speed. Weiss easily blocks the attack effectively knocking the grimm on its back. Weiss then leaps onto a glyph she summons, and then shoots herself at the boarbatusk's exposed belly, effectively killing it.

The rest of Team RWBY smile at Weiss' success.

_Wow she is amazing; she made it look so easy. I guess she would be good at this, since she has been living in a grimm infested forest, and probably fought grimm a lot._

Ruby examines the snow fox, and with those thoughts in mind, she frowns. She wished Weiss didn't have to go through that, even if it made her stronger because of it.

"Very good Weiss; see you are indeed huntress material." The professor says, praising the girl's success.

"Just because I killed one boarbatusk, doesn't mean I am huntress material, I don't even want… I mean I don't even think I'm ready yet for this." Weiss lies, almost letting something slip.

"Well whatever the reason for that, know that you are on your way to becoming an excellent huntress." Port says to the snow fox. She nods and returns to her seat. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today, remember to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Students begin to leave the room, while Team RWBY starts to head to their next class.

"Weiss that was so cool, I mean you made that boarbatusk look like nothing" Ruby praises the girl.

"It was just one boarbatusk, it wasn't that impressive. Now let's get to our next class; I want this day to be over, as soon as possible." Weiss suggests, not wanting to let the day drag on.

"What's the hurry?" Yang questions.

"I just want to get this month over as fast as I can." Weiss explains, and then begins to walk to her next class.

With that the three follow the snow fox to their next class, not wanting to say anything about the situation, as it may annoy the snow fox.

_I wish it would last a long time though. I don't want you to leave so soon._

Ruby continues to follow Weiss, though saddened by her thoughts of the girl leaving, though she wouldn't bring it up to the girl. Instead, she stays quiet for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p><strong>So again I know the fight scenes are a little different from the show. For this change, I wanted to show off Weiss skills she acquired from living in the forest. If she didn't know what to do for the boarbatusk, it wouldn't have made sense, since she must have fought at least one in the four years she spent living in the forest.<strong>

**Cyborg- No Weiss isn't a student during chapter 3, and if you are reading this, you already know she is now a student at Beacon. Remember that I put a reply here for each time a guest reviews the story.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 14, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you later.**


	15. Words Do Hurt Me

**Here's chapter 15 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went well; Weiss didn't have any issues with the other classes, and the others were just glad she didn't completely hate it here.<p>

Ruby kept thinking about how her uncle hadn't called her yet.

_He said he would call me. I hope everything is okay._

"Um Ruby, where are you going? Our dorm is this way." Yang says to Ruby, who keeps walking in the wrong direction.

Ruby stops immediately, hearing her sisters words, and notices she was not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh right, I guess I just forgot." Ruby lies.

"We just got our room yesterday. How could you have forgotten already?" Weiss asks.

"The halls and doors all look the same. I couldn't tell." Ruby again, trying to lie.

"Our room has the word RWBY written on it." Weiss points out.

"That doesn't help when I don't remember which hallway it's in." Ruby says.

"You know, you could use your scroll; it tells us where we are at the moment, and shows where each team's dorm room is." Blake states.

"That's handy. I'll be sure to use that if I forget again." Ruby says to Blake.

_Okay so no daydreaming around everyone. Weiss hates that enough._

"Right… well let's go already, I would rather not stay out here any longer then I have to." Weiss says.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want to stay out in the halls?" Yang questions the snow fox.

"If it isn't obvious by now, then I think you may be a bigger dolt than your sister." Weiss says, slightly angering the blonde.

"First off I assume you just want to stay in the room the entire month, so you can stay away from humans. Second I don't like the tone you keep using; so how about you just see already that we don't want to argue with you." Yang states to Weiss.

"Just because I say you are a dolt, doesn't mean I want to provoke you. I was just stating that you should know by now, why I don't want to be out here." Weiss retorts.

"You didn't need to use that tone though." Yang mutters.

"Alright you two, let's just relax and get to our room." Blake suggests.

With that the four girls go to their dorm. Everyone besides Weiss begins to change out of their uniforms. Ruby looks over at Weiss and says. "You know, I think Blake was right. We should get you some clothes to wear outside of classes." Ruby insists.

"As I said before, I see no problem wearing this uniform. While living in the forest I didn't change much, and I didn't have any problem with it." Weiss says.

"What happens when your uniform starts to smell? You need something to wear while washing it up." Ruby retorts.

"Well I guess I can borrow something of yours, I mean I don't think I'll have a problem fitting into anything you own." Weiss says.

"True, but don't you think you want your own clothes?" Ruby asks the snow fox.

"I don't really care for my own clothes Ruby" Weiss adds

"Well how about when you go back to your cave? You can have a few set of clothes to wear then." Ruby explains.

"I told you already, I didn't change that much. When I did it was only because the clothes I had were too torn up."

The thought of Weiss wearing torn up clothes, made Ruby blush a bit.

_No brain, stop it. No more daydreaming._

"Look maybe it will be a good thing; besides won't it look odd to some people, that you only wear the one uniform?" Ruby says, trying to give the snow fox a good reason to get some new clothes.

"If people only see me during classes, then they won't question why I wear the one outfit." Weiss retorts.

Ruby sighs, not knowing how to convince the girl that she should get some new clothes.

"It may not be the most important thing to you, but I think if you get used to it, you could learn to live a more enjoyable life." Ruby explains to the snow fox.

"Excuse me! But I don't need you to say that I don't enjoy my life already. I was perfectly fine living in my cave." Weiss angrily exclaims.

Ruby looks away at first, feeling like she made a mistake with how she said to the girl, that she could live a better life. Yang steps in and says. "Hey listen, Ruby just means that you could have a better life, not that you don't enjoy your life already."

"Just because life is good for you here, doesn't mean I'll have the same experience. I don't need all this; all I need is to live the way I want to live." Weiss states to the three.

Blake sighs and walks up to the angered snow fox, and says. "Weiss with all due respect, don't you think you're overreacting? All Ruby wants you to do, is try to interact more with the team. You may think it's just about clothes, but really it's just that we all want you to try and see what life is like around other people."

"I know what life is like around people. If you recall, I said I only lived in the forest for 4 years." Weiss reminds the three. "I know exactly how people behave, that's why I went to live in the forest in the first place." Weiss explains.

_I guess she won't budge, but still I wish she would tell us exactly what she has experienced. She won't though, still too early for her, but I think she will open up to us eventually._

Blake decides not to say anything else, as the snow fox would only come up with something to counter it. She merely sighs, and goes to her bed to read a book she pulls out from her drawer.

"If you don't want to get some new clothes, then that's fine; but don't go thinking you can run around smelling all nasty, if your clothes start to stink." Yang says to Weiss.

"As I said, I'll just borrow Ruby's clothes, so I can clean my uniform whenever it gets too smelly for your sensitive nose. We are about the same size after all." Weiss tells the blonde, which the sensitive nose comment annoys her.

"Sorry if I don't want to have a nasty smelling girl, staying in the room we sleep in." Yang exclaims.

"WELL IM SORRY IF I DON'T CARE WHAT I SMELL LIKE. HOW ABOUT YOU LEARN TO GET OVER SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS." Weiss shouts in anger.

"IT'S NOT TRIVIAL WHEN YOU SMELL LIKE TRASH." Yang snaps back.

With that Weiss leaves the room, and slams the door shut. Ruby looks at her sister with a disappointed face.

"What? She was the one who started yelling." Yang says.

"You could have been a little nicer about it, now she ran off" Ruby says with a hint of anger.

Before Yang can say something back, someone knocks on the door. "See she's back already"

Ruby opens the door and sees a tall blonde boy standing there. "Uh hi, sorry but who are?" Ruby asks the boy.

"Oh right, my name is Jaune, and I'm the leader of Team JNPR." Jaune slightly boasts.

"Oh I remember seeing your team at the main hall, when Ozpin was forming the teams. So what do you need?" Ruby asks.

"I don't need anything, just wanted to know what that yelling was about." Jaune inquires.

"Oh nothing, just a ticked off snow fox getting all upset cause she doesn't want new clothes." Yang says to the blonde leader.

"Yang, that's not exactly how it happened. You weren't being the nicest about it." Ruby states to her sister.

"Need I remind you, that **she** was the one who started yelling at me." Yang reminds Ruby.

"Uh I'll let you two talk this out; it was nice meeting you guys, maybe we can hang out at lunch or something." Jaune suggests.

Blake walks up to Jaune and says. "That would be fine, but I think for now you should go. These two are going to argue for some time."

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING" The sisters shout at the same time.

Blake sighs, and Jaune heads back to his dorm.

"Why are you defending her so much? She obviously was the one who overreacted." Yang states to her sister.

"She doesn't have the same preferences as us; I mean if you were living in a cave for 4 years, would you care about what you wore?" Ruby fires back.

"I don't know, but is it really that hard to go out and get some clothes?" Yang responds.

"It's not about the clothes; she just doesn't want to be around people. I should've realized that sooner, and now she probably thinks I'm pressuring her too much." Ruby sadly remarks.

Yang notices the change in tone, coming from her sister voice. She looks down when she realizes that, she may have not been the nicest when arguing with Weiss. "Ruby, I'm really sorry. I just got a little mad, and said some things I shouldn't have; can you forgive me?" Yang begs her sister.

"I'm not the one you should be asking to forgive you." Ruby says.

"Well when she comes back, I promise to apologize."

"Okay, but I don't want to wait for her to come back on her own, I'm gonna go find her." With that Ruby leaves to go find the missing snow fox.

Ruby looks everywhere, but can't seem to find her. She even asked some other students if they saw her. One student said they saw a white haired faunus girl walk into the library earlier. Ruby had actually checked the library already, but decided to check again.

Once she was in the library, she tried calling for Weiss but got nothing. When she kept walking around though, she heard someone softly crying. She looked around and noticed the snow fox crying in a small corner she was hiding in.

"Weiss are you okay? What's wrong?" Ruby questions the sobbing girl, which makes the snow fox jump a little, not wanting anyone to find her this way.

"Ruby, how did you know I was here? And what do you want? Just leave me alone." Weiss orders the girl.

"Weiss you're crying, what's wrong? Please tell me, I don't want you to shut me out." Ruby begs the girl to tell her what's wrong.

"Nothing okay, just go back to the dorm. I'll be there later." Weiss again, trying to get the girl to leave.

"No Weiss, tell me what's wrong. I promise I will help you with whatever is bothering you." Ruby explains.

_Damn it, why'd it have to be her that found me? She doesn't need to know anything._

Weiss looks at Ruby's determined eyes.

_Why is she trying this hard to get me to talk to her. It was her sister's fault in the first place._

"If you must know, you can thank your jerk of a sister for why I'm a little upset." Weiss finally answers.

"I know Yang was a little rude, but don't you think you may have overreacted a little too." Ruby responds.

"Just because I yelled, doesn't give her the right to say those things. I thought she said she didn't like when people said things bad about faunus." Weiss retorts, confusing Ruby.

"Wait, I know she was being mean, but Yang never said anything about your faunus heritage." Ruby says to Weiss.

"She called me trash, the same word all humans used to describe me. I hate it okay." Weiss sadly admits.

Ruby thought back at what Yang said, and realized Weiss took it out of context. "Weiss, Yang didn't mean it that way; she was just concerned about the room smelling a little bad, that's all." Ruby explains.

"Well she didn't have to say trash." Weiss says, still slightly crying.

Ruby sees that Weiss isn't fond of anything that may remotely sound like an insult, since she probably lived around being insulted every day. Ruby decides to give Weiss a hug and says. "I'm sorry for what Yang said, but please don't think that she was trying to insult you. I know my sister, and she isn't like all those jerks who may have called you mean names in the past." Weiss says nothing, but continues to tear up a bit. "Please try to forgive Yang, and no you don't need to get any clothes; I'll let you borrow some of mine, sound good?" Ruby says to the snow fox.

_This girl. She isn't like any human I met before. I guess her sister didn't mean it, though I don't know if I can face her right now._

"Fine Ruby, I can forgive your sister; but I don't know if I want to see her right now." Weiss says.

"That's fine, we could just stay here for now; and then later we'll go back."

"Okay, but for how long?" Weiss inquires.

"However long you need." Ruby answers.

Weiss decides to take her up on that, and stays quiet in her arms. Eventually Weiss actually falls asleep, not realizing she fell asleep while still in Ruby's arms.

_Is she asleep? Wow I didn't think she'd be okay falling to sleep like this._

Ruby looks at the sleeping faunus' chest rising up and down.

_She looks so peaceful. Should I wake her up? No she probably doesn't even want to go back to the dorm anyways._

"Good night Weiss." Ruby softly says, kissing the snow fox's forehead.

Ruby falls asleep as well, knowing she won't be leaving the little corner the two were in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the hurtcomfort part I wanted here. There will be more of that, trust me.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you tomorrow for chapter 16.**


	16. One Week Down

**Still not sure how involved JNPR will be. I like to have them be there from time to time, like last chapter with Jaune. Still though, I don't want Weiss' only friends to be Team RWBY.**

**Here's chapter 16 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly the two girls were not found by anyone in the library last night. Even Yang hadn't gone looking for Ruby, since she knew her sister wouldn't get in any trouble.<p>

Weiss begins to wake up, and notices how she slept last night. She was against a wall, while being in the arms of one Ruby Rose. Her eyes go wide, and she yells. "Ahhhh, what the heck are you doing?"

Ruby jolts up, hearing the snow fox's scream. She falls to the ground when Weiss stands up to get the girl off of her. "Ouch, hey why did you do that? You didn't need to yell." Ruby grunted.

"Why was I in your arms? And why didn't you wake me up last night?" Weiss questions the girl.

"You said you didn't want to see Yang, and you fell asleep like this. I didn't want to wake you because you looked peaceful, so I thought I would let you get some sleep." Ruby answers.

"So instead of waking me up to go to an actual bed to sleep in, you decided to let me sleep in some corner, while in your arms?" Weiss asks.

"Hey, you said you didn't care where you slept." Ruby reminds the snow fox.

"I didn't want to sleep in some girl's arms. Don't you remember what I said about physical contact? I don't like it." Weiss says.

"You were fine with it when I hugged you, why do you care if you fell asleep this way?

"Because I don't feel comfortable waking up in some girl's arms, I just met yesterday. So excuse me for being vocal about this."

"I've given you plenty reason to be comfortable with me; I haven't done anything that would say otherwise." Ruby exclaims.

"You made me leave my home; that itself has made me uncomfortable already." Weiss says.

"I did that because I was concerned about you, and wanted you to see what life could be for you." Ruby explains.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the dorm; and you say nothing about this." Weiss orders the girl.

"Hold on Weiss, are you feeling better about yesterday? I mean about what Yang said."

"I'm fine Ruby; now can we just go."

"Weiss come on; I know you still feel a little hurt about it. Remember what I said about being there for you, I wasn't lying. Are you okay with seeing Yang today?"

Weiss sighs and says. "Yes Ruby it still bothers me what Yang said, but I thought about what you said, and I realized that I may have taken what she said out of context. I guess that the word trash, is just a trigger for me is all."

"Well don't worry; I know Yang will apologize for that." Ruby assures the snow fox.

The snow fox nods, and begins to head for the dorm, with Ruby following. They reach their room, and see that Blake is already awake.

"Hey you two, where were you last night?" Blake asks.

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss says. "We were in the training area."

"Well why didn't you come back last night?" Blake continues to question.

"We were tired, so we just went to sleep there." Weiss responds.

"You slept in the training area? Why?"

"I told you, we were tired and didn't want to walk back to the dorm. Besides, I told you already that I don't care where I sleep."

"Well next time let us know, since Yang was a bit worried last night. I told her not to worry, since I know you two wouldn't be off getting into any trouble." Blake insists.

"Fine, but don't expect me to tell you where I am at all times. I don't need a babysitter." Weiss states to the black cat.

"Relax Weiss; I was just a little concerned that my two teammates didn't come back last night, after one of them stormed off." Blake explains.

"Well try not to worry too much; I won't even be here for long anyways." Weiss reminds Blake.

"Just because you are leaving in a month, doesn't mean I won't be worried about you." Blake says.

_Thank you Blake; Weiss needs to know that we see her as a friend. I hope she realizes this._

Ruby thinks about what she could do to show Weiss, that Blake's words are true.

"Whatever, can you just wake Yang up already; we need to get to class." Weiss tells Blake.

Blake nods and goes to wake Yang up, not wanting Ruby to use the whistle again. "Yang get up, we need to get ready."

Yang groans and says. "Go away; I'll go to class later."

Blake smirks at this and says. "Do I need Ruby to use the whistle again?"

Yang's eyes open, and then she jumps out of bed; not wanting that dreaded whistle to be used again. "Okay I'm up, please don't use that damn thing." Yang begs.

"Relax I was joking, oh and Ruby and Weiss are back." Blake says.

Yang looks towards the red and white pair, and says. "Where the heck were you two yesterday? I was getting worried."

"Yang its fine, Weiss and I were… at the training area, and we just slept there last night." Ruby lies, covering for Weiss.

"Well you should've told me so I knew where you were." Yang says.

"Yang, remember what I said in the forest. I'm not a little kid anymore; I want you to see that already." Ruby states to her sister.

"Okay, but you know if I was out late, you would get worried to." Yang retorts.

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't be doing anything bad; at least I hope not." Ruby mumbles the last bit, not wanting Yang to hear.

"What was that last part Rubes? Sounded like you think I'd get into some trouble."

"I didn't say anything, besides shouldn't you be saying something to Weiss." Ruby reminds Yang.

Yang looks towards the snow fox and sighs, realizing that her sister was right. "Weiss, I'm really sorry for yelling at you yesterday; I never meant to upset you. I just thought it would be better for you to get some new clothes." Yang apologizes.

"It was never about the clothes, I just… you know what, it's fine. I talked with Ruby about it, and I realized that I may have overreacted a bit, I guess I too am sorry for the yelling." Weiss apologizes as well.

This shocks Yang a bit, not thinking the snow fox would admit to overreacting, or even apologizing.

Weiss notices Yang's reaction to her apology and sighs. "You know I'm not dense, I can tell when I may be in the wrong. Just don't expect me to get those clothes; Ruby said she'd let me borrow some." Weiss says.

"That's all good, but I'm still sorry. I know I said that I would help you see humans are good people too, but I feel like I made you see the opposite, with how I yelled at you." Yang states to the snow fox.

"It's fine Yang, just forget about it. Just get dressed so we can head to class." Weiss says.

"No problem snow fox." Yang responds with a grin, using Ruby's nickname for Weiss.

Weiss groans, not liking that Yang used the nickname Ruby gave her. Ruby smiles, seeing Weiss and Yang make up.

_See Weiss; I told you my sister wasn't like those jerks you had to deal with. Later you'll see other humans are just as good too._

The four head to class, to begin their second day of school.

**One week later.**

The first week of school was about the same as their first day. Team RWBY would go to their classes, and afterwards Weiss would stay in the dorm. The others would either stay in the dorm as well, or hang out with Team JNPR. Ruby insisted that Weiss should come with them next time, so they could all introduce her to JNPR, but Weiss just said no. Ruby decided not to ask the girl again, since she didn't want a repeat of their first day.

Weiss kept thinking about how her first week went, and began to wonder how it had been not too bad. She was sure she would have run into someone who would've treated her liked trash. Even though her first day was a little hectic with Yang, she knew it wasn't the exact hurtful feelings she thought she would get, by staying in this school.

Weiss kept trying to find ways to make humans seem bad, but every passing day at Beacon made it harder for her to find a reason.

_One week and no one hates me. I suppose they don't want to get in trouble for being discriminatory, otherwise they'd be in my face, yelling at me to leave._

While thinking about her time at Beacon, she hears an all too familiar voice. "Hey Weiss, how was professor Oobleck's class." Ruby asks.

"Oh Ruby; it was fine. I don't really follow that man too well though; I think he drinks way too much coffee."

"Ha ha, yeah most students think he's addicted. So now that you've been here for a week, do you see now that humans aren't as bad as you think?"

"It'll take more than one week at a school, where being racist will get you in trouble, to make me see that humans can truly be okay with me."

Weiss walks away, not waiting for Ruby. Ruby sighs, knowing that convincing Weiss truly wasn't easy.

Ruby gets back to the dorm and notices that Weiss wasn't there. Blake was though, reading a book that she immediately puts away, when she notices Ruby in the room.

"Uh hey Ruby, I thought you'd be with JNPR today." Blake says.

"I was going to, but I keep thinking about how Weiss isn't trying to see that humans are okay. It's really hard to convince her." Ruby answers.

"I have to admit something Ruby; I also felt the same way as Weiss, though not as strong as her. Eventually I saw that I was being just like the people who judged me. I think it will take more than a week for her to get to the same conclusion as me"

"I know Blake, but she leaves in three weeks, and I don't want her to go back to that cave."

"Hey Ruby I forgot about this, but did your uncle ever call you back?" Blake inquires.

"Actually no, and he still hasn't; maybe I should give him a call."

"Do you want some privacy?"

"No it's fine, I'm only calling my uncle; you don't need to leave."

Blake nods, and Ruby begins to dial her uncle's number. It rings for a few seconds and her Qrow answers. "Ah Ruby, how are you dear?"

"Hi uncle Qrow, what happened? You were supposed to call me back last week, you know about talking to Ozpin." Ruby inquires.

"Oh don't worry dear, Ozpin and I discussed Weiss' admission, and everything is taken care of." Her uncle assures her.

"Oh okay, but why didn't you call me last week to tell me that?"

"I assumed Ozpin would have told you, I'm sorry dear. By the way, how is the girl doing?"

"Weiss is okay, but she doesn't like to do much, besides staying in the dorm room. She trains sometimes, but that's about it."

"I see, well as long as she does so for the month, I see no problem. Sorry Ruby, but I have to go now; I promise we'll speak again soon."

"Okay uncle Qrow, bye."

"Bye dear."

Ruby hangs up, and then Blake asks. "So did he talk to Ozpin?"

"He said he did, so I guess everything should be fine."

"Well that's good, so how do you think you can convince Weiss, to not go back to that cave? Because I'll be honest, I don't want her going back there either; faunus like her shouldn't be forced to live in such conditions, just because people make them feel discriminated." Blake admits.

"I don't know Blake, but hopefully I can come up with something by the end of the month."

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried to not use words like says, or asks as much when there are just two people talking to each other. If this looks better or worse, could anyone let me know? If it looks bad I'll go back, if it looks good I keep it like this.<strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all for the next chapter.**


	17. The Plan

**I'm writing this chapter the on the same day as the previous chapter was posted. So what I asked about in the previous chapter will take effect next chapter. It was just about me using words like says, or asks less than I need to.**

**Anyways here's chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>The next few days were the same, since Weiss was doing her best to avoid any human interaction. Ruby was trying to come up with ways to get the snow fox to spend some time getting to see what humans are really like. She knew though that whatever she said, the snow fox would find some way to counter it.<p>

_What can I do? She doesn't want to go to Vale, and she doesn't want to hang out with Team JNPR. I know she has concerns about being hurt, but I know if she takes a chance, she will see it will be worth it._

Ruby kept thinking about the whole situation, but was interrupted when her sister walks into the dorm.

"Hey Ruby, how were classes?" Yang asks.

"They were fine; I don't really care for that right now though."

"Still worried about the little snow fox?"

"How'd you know?"

"Blake told me you've been trying to come up with something, to get her to spend some time with other humans."

"Well, I just think if she sees that what we were saying about humans was true, then maybe she might stay here at Beacon with us."

"Oh I get it now; you just don't want your little snow fox to go."

"What! That's not it at all; I just don't think she should live life in a cave." Ruby states with a slight blush.

"Okay sis, whatever you say. So you still don't know how to get her out of this room? Besides classes and going to the training area."

"No, and the problem is that I don't have a lot of time left. She leaves in less than three weeks."

"Okay so how about we ask one of the teachers if we could have a class head to Vale. Weiss would have to go then, since it would be a class required activity." Yang suggests.

"What would we do in Vale that would get a teacher interested enough, to bring an entire class to the town?"

"We can say we want to learn the culture of the area, but instead of book learning, we can see it firsthand."

"I don't know Yang; do you really think a teacher would want to even do that?"

"Professor Oobleck would; he would totally bring a class to Vale. Weiss has the same class as us with him tomorrow, so we should ask him right now." Yang insists.

Yang grabs Ruby's hand, and begins to head for Oobleck's classroom. Yang was determined to help her sister with this, since she knows her sister will be upset if Weiss does in fact return to her cave.

_Don't worry Rubes; I'll help you try to get the snow fox to stay with us._

The two sisters reach Oobleck's room and knock. The coffee addicted teacher opens and says. "Why hello there girls, classes are over for the day. Is there something you need?"

"Actually professor Oobleck we were-." Before Yang could finish her sentence, Oobleck silenced her.

"It's **Doctor** Oobleck Miss Xiao Long. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much." Oobleck states, slightly confusing Yang.

"Uh right, well Doctor Oobleck, Ruby and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing tomorrow's class to Vale."

"Why would I do that?"

"Since this is history class, we just thought it would be better to learn the history of Vale, by actually visiting the town."

"Hmm, I'd have to ask Professor Ozpin; it would take up the whole day, so I would need to have you all for a morning class. If Ozpin approves, then I think I can do it."

Ruby and Yang smile, since this may actually work.

"Thank you Prof… I mean Doctor Oobleck." Yang says.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to ask Ozpin for permission; besides I should be thanking you, this is a wonderful idea."

"Okay then Doctor Oobleck; just let us know tomorrow if Ozpin will allow this."

"I will, now I must be off; I'll ask Ozpin and get prepared for tomorrow's excursion."

With that, Oobleck zips past Ruby and Yang to head for Ozpin's office.

"See Ruby, piece of cake. Weiss will have to go to Vale tomorrow now."

"If Ozpin allows it; I guess this is a good thing though. I just hope she won't be mad about it."

"She probably will, but she can't avoid it; it's now a mandatory class assignment."

"That's only because we made it into one. What if she finds out we were the reason for that?" Ruby questions, worrying about what Weiss would do if she found out.

"Don't worry Ruby, she won't find out about anything; we'll just tell her Oobleck was the one who came up with the idea."

"Okay Yang, but if she finds out; I'm telling her it was your idea."

"Fine, but seriously she won't know."

"The thing is Yang; I like the idea and all, but don't you think that this may be a little too much?"

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"It's just, I feel like we've been pressuring Weiss too much, with all this talk about getting to know humans. I feel like we aren't helping her see that humans are good people."

"So you think we're showing her the opposite or something?"

"Kind of, I mean all we've done is drag her away from her home, and continuously try to get her to interact with people. I do want her to see that her life could be better, but I don't want to force her into anything."

"Oh come on Rubes, she will be so much better off seeing life is better here, than it was at that cave."

"How do you know? What if what she says is true, and people will just make her life harder than it is."

"Look if she doesn't like this, we can stop. I know you don't want to upset her and all, but don't you think this could be a good thing for her?"

"I don't know Yang, this might not go well."

"You might be right Ruby, but what if you're wrong. Weiss could finally see that humans are good people."

Ruby nods, though not completely sure about all this. The two sisters return to their room to let Blake and Weiss know about tomorrows little field trip.

"Hey guys so listen, Doctor Oobleck said we are heading to Vale tomorrow so-"

Before Yang could finish, Weiss yells. "WHAT! Why are we going to Vale? I thought we just had to stay in the class rooms; nobody said anything about outdoor classes."

_See Yang; I told you Weiss wouldn't like this._

"Weiss relax; Doctor Oobleck just wants us to learn the history of Vale by actually being there, instead of learning from a book." Yang says.

"Well I don't want to go to Vale. I already told you before that I wasn't going into that town."

Blake decides to step into the conversation and says. "Weiss if this is a mandatory assignment, you have to participate."

"Well how about I just call in sick tomorrow?" Weiss suggests.

"Won't work, they'll probably send a nurse to see if you are really too sick to show up." Blake retorts.

"This is so stupid; I don't see what good going to this town will do. We could easily learn the history about Vale through a book."

"Please try not to worry too much Weiss; I promise that Vale is a really great place to see. I know you won't run into any problems while there." Yang assures Weiss.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I swear this better be the only time we go on some dumb outdoor class activity."

The other three say nothing, as it will only anger the snow fox even more. They all head to sleep; hoping tomorrow will end up okay.

Ruby and Blake end up waking up first, so Blake decides to ask Ruby. "Why does Professor Oobleck want to take the class to Vale? You wouldn't happen to be involved in that, would you?"

"Uh well, I mean I didn't exactly say anything about that to him; but Yang did." Ruby answers.

"Ruby, you know Weiss will be pissed about this; she already said no to you about going to Vale. What if she finds out that you and Yang set this up?" Blake quietly asks, not wanting Weiss to hear them.

"Yang was the one to come up with the idea, so if Weiss does find out; I'm blaming Yang. Anyways I think this will be good for Weiss; since she may see that Vale and other places like it, have humans that respect faunus."

"I hope for your sake she doesn't figure it out."

As Blake and Ruby begin to get ready, the other two members of Team RWBY wake up. Yang has learned to wake up a little earlier than usual, since she would rather not be woken up by a certain whistle. Weiss wakes up in an already pissed off mood, due to having to go to Vale.

"Okay let's just get this day over with; I don't want to have this day drag on." Weiss says.

"Hold on there, we still need to wait for Oobleck to call for us." Yang states to the irritated snow fox.

"What do you mean call us? I thought we were just going to his class, and heading to Vale from there." Weiss inquires.

Yang realizing her mistake quickly responds with. "Oh well I mean you know, we'll probably be taking an airship to Vale; so Oobleck probably wants us to meet him there instead."

"That's dumb; he could just bring the whole class with him. Why do we have to wait for him to tell us we're going to meet at the airship?" Weiss continues to question Yang.

"Just wait for him to tell us to get there, and we'll head to the airship from here. It isn't a problem."

"Fine whatever; not like I'm itching to head to Vale anyways."

Ruby becomes a little upset by this, but won't let anybody know. She just want's Weiss to feel excited, about having the chance to see humans in a different light. She then hears her scroll go off. "Hello?"

"Ah yes Ruby, it looks like Ozpin has agreed to let my class head to Vale. Inform your team, and meet me at the airship in one hour." Doctor Oobleck informs Ruby.

"Okay Doctor Oobleck, I'll let the others know. See you in an hour."

Ruby hangs up and turns to her team. "So Oobleck said to meet him at the airship in an hour. So start getting ready guys." Ruby explains to her team.

"Uh fine, I just hope this day doesn't last too long." Weiss states out loud.

"Oh come on Weiss, it will be fun. Just imagine seeing all the nice places Vale has to offer." Yang says to the snow fox, trying to change her attitude on the whole thing.

"Yeah, and I can't wait till some human walks up to me and spouts some crap about, how I'm a disgusting animal." Weiss sarcastically remarks.

The other three stop and look at the snow fox, not knowing that she was called such a horrible thing.

"What" Why are you all looking at me like that?" Weiss asks.

"It's just I didn't know that was one of the things humans called you; I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby softly apologizes.

"Don't apologize; you and I already discussed some things regarding that. Now just drop it, and let's just get ready to go." Weiss insists, not wanting to say anything else about the subject at hand.

"Okay, but remember if you need to talk; we're always ready to listen." Ruby lets Weiss know.

"I don't need to tell you anything; I just need to get this month over and done with."

The rest of the hour no one said a word, since it felt a little too awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was kind of hard to write. I'll be honest; the whole Oobleck bringing his class to Vale wasn't going to be how I got Weiss to go there. I just thought this would be interesting, since Weiss couldn't argue about this.<strong>

**Edit- I realized I never gave credit where credit is due here. TheBluePsychoticStrategist was the reason that I added the conversation that Ruby and Yang had, where Ruby was concerned they were pressuring Weiss too much. Chapter 18 was going to be the same anyway, but with that conversation added, it helped it look even better.  
><strong>

**To YX, I'm glad you like the one a day chapters; I will be trying to keep that going for as long as I can.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 18.**


	18. It's My Life

**So this story has now reached 10,000 views. I seriously cannot thank you all enough for this. I have had a great time writing this story, and just knowing that people come back to read it, makes me very happy. To all those who have been reading this story from the beginning, or even read one chapter; I want to say thank you so very much for making this an enjoyable time.**

**This chapter has a flashback scene for Weiss. It explains a little bit of what she went through while living in the town she ended up at.**

**Edit- Whether you all know or not, I wanted to let people know that Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY is currently in critical care. He was hospitalized on January 30. There's a fundraiser going on right now to help pay for his medical expenses, and I wish I could donate but I don't have a penny to my name. All I can do is spread the word about what's going on, and pray that he makes a full and healthy recovery. I will post updates on newer chapters when I learn more about the situation. If you want to know more about this, go to Roosterteeth's official site to find Burnie's journal post about it.**

**Now let's get chapter 18 started.**

* * *

><p>Team RWBY made their way to the airship, with Weiss still upset about having to go to Vale.<p>

_Why do we have to go to some dumb town anyway? I could easily tell people what Vale is like. It's some town that has humans that hate faunus, the end. That's all these places are anyways._

Weiss would not believe that any place that held humans would be kind. She couldn't be blamed, the only two places she went to hated faunus. Weiss began to remember the town she lived in for all those years.

**Eleven years earlier.**

The six year old snow fox had been living in this faunus hating town, for about two months now. Ever since she escaped the White Fang; though she almost wished she had stayed with them. For the past two months she barely ate, and got very little sleep. The child was barely surviving, and soon she would begin to lose hope that her mother would find her.

_Mama, why aren't you here? Everybody hates me here. I wanna go home._

The child's pleas were never answered, as no one in this town ever tried to help her. In fact almost everyone there wanted the child to leave. She never did though, as leaving the town meant certain death. All she could do was deal with the hate.

Months passed, and Weiss continued to barely live in that hellhole. One night while she was looking for something to sleep on, she heard a sound coming from behind a corner. "Pssst, hey kid; come over here."

Weiss looked over to see a female dog faunus. She was surprised, since she had not once seen another faunus in this town. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Weiss asked the dog faunus.

"My name is not important; what is important is that you come over here. I can help you out." The dog faunus said to Weiss.

"What do you mean, help me out?"

"I've been keeping my eye on you for some time now; you think you're the only faunus here?"

"I haven't seen any other faunus but you."

"Well that's because we don't like staying out here. These humans aren't the nicest bunch, but you already know that."

"I still don't see why you want me to go to you." Weiss says, clearly not trusting this person.

"You obviously haven't been having the easiest time here, so I wanted to bring you to a safer place."

"Where would we go? The roads leading to other places are dangerous."

"Don't worry; the place I want to take you is in the town."

"No, I don't want to go with you; besides my mother told me to never even talk to strangers."

"And where's your mother now kid?"

Weiss didn't know what to say, as even she didn't know where her mother was. "I… I don't know."

"So why not trust me?"

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

The dog faunus sighed and said. "Suit yourself kid, just know that if you ever need help, come to this spot in town; knock three times and say **unity**." The spot she mentioned was shown to Weiss via a map she threw to her. The snow fox caught it, and the dog faunus left the area.

_Who was that? And why does she want me to go to this place?_

Weiss would continue to think about her encounter with the dog faunus for a few months. She decided not to go to this place, since it didn't feel right to just up and trust some person you had just met. Even so, Weiss would eventually take note of how everyday was getting harder to deal with. She kept thinking about how the dog faunus wanted to help her, so one day she did go to this place.

**Present day.**

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when Ruby asked her. "Are you okay Weiss? You haven't said anything since we left the dorm."

"I'm fine Ruby; I just don't like having to go to Vale."

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Yang talk me into thinking this was a good idea._

Ruby wanted to say that, but knew if she did, Weiss would know it was them who arranged the trip to Vale.

The four reached the airship along with the rest of Oobleck's class. Teams JNPR, and CRDL were there wondering why they were called to meet at the airship. Oobleck took note of the others confusion, and tells them. "I can see you are all slightly confused at why I called you here today; well we are heading to Vale today to learn the town's history firsthand.

Suddenly Cardin raised his hand and asked. "Why do we have to learn about Vale by going there?"

"Seeing the town for what it truly is, is better than reading about someone's interpretation of it through a history book." Doctor Oobleck answered back

"So what are we even going to do there?" Cardin continued to question.

"We will be splitting up and seeing the town's behavior firsthand. It will let us know how the present Vale, compares to the old time Vale." Oobleck replied.

With that, everyone got on the airship to head to Vale.

_Wonderful, now I have to deal with this again. I thought I was done with this stuff._

Ruby noticed Weiss not paying attention to anyone. She debated on talking with her, but decided to leave her alone.

When the airship landed, and everyone stepped out, ready to see the town of Vale. Weiss, hesitant at first, since she was uncomfortable with all this. Ruby took notice and asked. "Are you okay Weiss? I can ask Doctor Oobleck if you could stay in the airship."

"I'm fine, but maybe that might be a good idea. Could you ask him if it's okay?" Weiss asked, hoping to not have to leave the airship.

"Okay Weiss, just wait here."

Meanwhile Blake and Yang were talking about how Yang planned this whole excursion to Vale.

"Yang I know you and Ruby are trying to get Weiss to see that humans are good people, but don't you think this may just cause her more discomfort?" Blake asked.

"Oh come on, you too? Why don't you and Ruby see that getting her out and about is a good thing?"

"Maybe because this might not be what she wants; did you ever think of that?"

"What do you mean? How could anyone want to live in a cave for the rest of their lives?"

"We don't know what she's been through, maybe she finds it harder to live here than in a cave. I know you may not think that way but we haven't experienced what she has; so it may be wise for you to stop pushing these changes onto her." Blake advises.

"Okay already, I'll stop bugging her, but we still need to do this excursion thing today; it's mandatory."

"Fine but after this, promise me you won't try and pressure her into anything."

"Alright, I promise."

_I knew this wasn't going to end well. I shouldn't have gone with this plan._

Ruby found Doctor Oobleck and asked. "Doctor Oobleck, can Weiss stay in the airship for the rest of the day?"

"Why would you ask me that Ms. Rose? I see no reason why Weiss should stay in the airship during our excursion." Oobleck replied.

"Well she's a little uncomfortable leaving the airship. She kind of shy and I think she may just want to avoid contact with anyone." Ruby lied, trying to get Oobleck to allow Weiss to stay in the airship.

"Weiss never seemed like the shy type Ms. Rose; so whatever is bothering her shouldn't affect her in the slightest. Now if you would, go and fetch her; we need to have everyone here so I can explain what we will be doing."

Ruby sighed and reluctantly nodded, not wanting to have to force Weiss to leave the airship. She reached Weiss and said. "Weiss I'm sorry, but Oobleck said you have to participate. I tried letting him know you were a little uncomfortable with this, but he wouldn't budge."

Weiss sighed, saying. "Well, at least you tried. I suppose I'll just have to deal with this no matter what. I just wished he'd have given us a little warning a few days earlier."

"Uh yeah I guess that would have been nice to know, but try not to worry too much Weiss. I doubt we even have to do much."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

The two reached the others before Oobleck said, "Now that we're all here, we will be splitting up to see how the town of Vale truly behaves. We will all meet back here at six pm."

Jaune raised his hand and asks. "So what do we do? Take notes or just say what we learned about this place."

"How you keep information, is completely up to you Mr. Arc; now go on everyone. Remember six pm is the time to be here, if you are not here you will be penalized for late arrival." Oobleck warned his students.

They all nodded and began to head in different directions. Team JNPR offered to go with Team RWBY, but Ruby insisted they stay within their own teams; not wanting to make Weiss any more uncomfortable than she already is.

Team RWBY walked around for a bit, not really seeing anything interesting to take notes on. The town of Vale so far, seemed to be a quiet little place.

"Man Vale is usually a little livelier; I guess this is just an off day." Yang supposed.

"Well maybe they just haven't run into a faunus to mess with." Weiss replied.

"Weiss come on; I'm telling you that people here are nice." Yang said, trying to assure the snow fox.

Weiss said nothing, knowing that the blonde would keep saying the same thing. She would remain quiet until the four girls hear someone yelling at somebody. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything."

"What was that?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm not sure, let's go check it out." Blake suggested.

Team RWBY ran towards the yelling, to find Team CRDL messing with a young faunus boy.

"What's wrong kid, you sad that we took your little toy sword." Cardin laughed at the child.

_I knew it, as soon as a teacher is out of the picture; this human takes the opportunity to be a racist._

"Now do you see why I didn't want to be here? It's nothing but discrimination in these towns." Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not the town's fault, it's Cardin's; and we're not going to let him continue." Yang retorted.

Yang began to walk towards Team CRDL, yelling, "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you? This kid just thought he was some big shot with his little toy sword; I was just showing him how much of a big shot he really is." Cardin said to the pissed off blonde.

"Well how about I show you what a big shot you really are."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? If so I think you may need to think twice before muttering that again."

"Cardin come on man, we don't need to get in trouble for beating up another student." Sky said, trying to not let things escalate.

"Oh, so is Team CRDL scared of a fight? I knew you guys were just some punks who could only bully people, and not want to fight back when someone stands up to you." Yang began to ridicule the bullies.

"Oh okay then, c'mon boys; let's show blondie here how we deal with pest who can't mind their own business." Cardin ordered his team.

Cardin ran at Yang, and swung his mace. Yang easily dodged the attack before punching Cardin square in the chest, but his armor protected him from the punch. The rest of Team CRDL began to question whether they should get involved, not wanting to end up being caught by someone.

"Hey what the heck is wrong with you guys? Help me out here." Cardin called out to his team.

"What's wrong Cardin? Can't fight me alone?" Yang provoked the already angry leader.

"Shut up, I can handle you just fine on my own."

Yang gave a smirk; stretching her arms out and saying, "Well come on then, prove it."

Cardin again ran at Yang and tried to swing at her legs, though yet again Yang dodges the semi slow attack. Cardin had the strength, but not the speed to handle Yang. Yang then decides to go on the offensive and jumps towards Cardin, firing some shots at him. She lands a hit and Cardin falls onto his back, dropping his mace. The other members of CRDL run off, not wanting Yang to go after them next.

"Would you look at that; it seems your team was a bunch of babies after all." Yang proclaimed.

"Screw you, why don't you just shove off already." Cardin yelled at the blonde.

"When you stop being a racist jerk, then maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Why do you care about some kid, he's just an animal."

Before Yang can say something back, Weiss walks up and says. "Screw you! You stupid human. How would you like it if I threw you against a few walls? Maybe then you'll see what a real animal is like."

"I'd like to see you try, you piece of trash."

That was it; that word again. Weiss lifted her right hand, and held Cardin in place with one off her glyphs; but before she could do anything, Ruby had stopped her. "Weiss don't do this; you don't need to risk getting into trouble. He isn't worth it."

Weiss calmed down and released the boy, though still pissed off. Cardin ran off to catch up with his team.

Before anyone could say anything, they remembered the child that CRDL had been messing with. They noticed he was cowering behind a bench. Blake picked up his toy sword and walked towards the child. "Hey it's okay, those people are gone now; you're safe." Blake assured the frightened child.

The child slowly takes the sword, muttering a thank you and running off to find his missing parent.

Yang was the first to speak. "Well I guess that ended well."

"What are you talking about? That kid just got discriminated, and you think it ended well?" Weiss questioned Yang.

"I mean those jerks got what they deserved, and we made sure the kid was okay; I think that was a successful way in dealing with those guys."

"Well now that child probably thinks other people will treat him the same way."

"Weiss, do you really think he'll believe that?" Ruby asked.

"No, I know that." Weiss answers.

It was about 5:30, so Team RWBY decided to go back to the airship; wanting to be there early and wait the remainder of the time there. When they arrived Doctor Oobleck noticed them and said. "Ah hello there Team RWBY, how has Vale treated you so far?"

"It was fine Doctor Oobleck, we saw some really nice landmarks; though we didn't really learn too much about the culture here." Ruby says, purposely leaving out their encounter with Team CRDL.

"Really now, and you're sure you didn't run into anything else today?" Oobleck questioned, with a tone of voice that said he knew something.

"Uh no, I mean there wasn't much else to see." Ruby lied, worried about the tone Oobleck used.

"Hmm is that so, well I don't know if you all heard,, but I was told that a certain blonde haired girl was seen fighting a boy with a mace." The girls froze realizing Oobleck knew about what happened with Team CRDL.

"How did you find out about that?" Yang questioned her teacher.

"When two people are seen fighting each other in the middle of town, news tends to spread rather quickly. Now why were you and Cardin Winchester fighting in the streets?"

"Cardin and his team were messing with a faunus boy, so I just thought I'd teach him a lesson." Yang truthfully told the Doctor.

"Even though he was not behaving in the way he should have been, that gives you no right to begin a fight with the boy. I mean bringing the class out here was your idea in the first place."

Ruby and Yang froze at what Oobleck said, since now Weiss knows it was them who planned this.

"Wait a minute; did you just say that this whole trip was Yang's idea?" Weiss asked, now pissed off that this was all just a set-up.

"Hmm, why yes; Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Rose asked me to bring the class to Vale today. Did they not tell you that?" Oobleck inquired.

"No, no they did not." Weiss answered with a hint of anger, not wanting to yell while Oobleck was present.

"Well back to you Ms' Xiao Long; I'm sorry but I will need to let Ozpin know of your actions today, so he can decide your punishment." Oobleck told Yang.

Yang only gave a small nod, not wanting to say much; now that Weiss knew of what they did.

The rest of the teams showed up and headed back to Beacon. Weiss stayed as far away from her team as she could, not pleased that it was them who set up this trip.

When they arrived at Beacon Oobleck dismissed his students, and then headed towards Ozpin's office to discuss today's events. Team RWBY went to their dorms, with Ruby and Yang feeling worried about what Weiss was going to do.

Weiss slammed the door behind them and yelled. "SO IT WAS YOU ALL THEN; YOU THREE SET THIS DUMB TRIP TO VALE."

"Weiss calm do-" Yang tried to say.

"NO SHUT UP, DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THAT TOWN? WELL?"

"Weiss, please we didn't kno-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T KNOW; BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING." Weiss decided to lower her voice a bit and continued. "Have you thought for one second, that maybe what you want, and what I want are two different things?"

"I-I only wanted what's best for you." Ruby explained.

"And what's best for me? Staying in some school that has people that I don't want to be involved with, or how about staying in some town that has the potential of treating me like garbage."

"I just thought-"

"That's just it, you thought. You didn't once believe that maybe I was happy living in that cave."

"Weiss please don't be mad; I just really don't want you to leave. I really see you as a friend, and I don't want to see you trying to live in that forest." Ruby begs the girl.

"I have been just fine till you decided to make me leave my home. Now do me a favor, for the rest of the time I spend here at Beacon; just leave me alone."

With that Weiss left the room.

Ruby began to tear up a bit, realizing that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Hey come on Rubes, it'll be okay. I doubt she'll be mad for long." Yang tried to assure her little sister.

"No Yang, we messed up. We just showed her that humans are in fact bad people." Ruby choked out.

"We just tried to…"

"Forcefully change her life? "

"I mean, for the better."

"I'm going to bed. Please make sure to not bother her anymore."

With that Ruby slid under her blanket, and went to bed.

"You know this is exactly what I was talking about earlier; now Weiss is even more resentful than ever." Blake said to Yang.

"Crap, I didn't mean to make her think that way; I just wanted Rubes to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me you don't see that my sister has a little crush on the snow fox?" Yang said quietly so her sister wouldn't hear.

"Just because she wants Weiss to stay at Beacon, doesn't mean she likes her that way. I mean heck, I want what's best for Weiss too, but I don't find myself liking her like that."

"Well trust me, Ruby does. I just think that they could be both happy if Weiss were to change her life."

"Yang, you have good intentions; but you can't force someone to just change their life because you think it will be good for them."

"I know Blake, now how about we just get some rest; I doubt tomorrow gonna be any fun."

Blake nods, and the two head to sleep.

**Two weeks later.**

For two weeks, Weiss had avoided her team as much as she could. She ignored them, and only showed up at the dorm, at a time where they had all already fallen asleep. Weiss would keep this up until Blake decided to talk with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I need to end it here, since I am just exhausted. Yes it isn't that much, but this chapter took me some time to write.<strong>

**Hello again YX, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that the time for you is so late when I post. I'm glad you enjoy this story enough to wait till late night. Though might I suggest waiting till the morning to read any new chapters? I don't want to be the reason why you lose some sleep.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required.**

**See you all tomorrow.**


	19. Our Lives

**The timeline of events may be confusing, but if anyone wants to know; this chapter is Weiss' final promised day at Beacon. That means after the weekend, Weiss is free to leave.**

**Still bummed about Monty, but I will do my best to keep hope. I hope you all can as well.**

**Here's chapter 19 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss' final day of attending classes at Beacon, and she was ready to finally go home. Ruby on the other hand, has only felt depressed. She knew Weiss was going to leave soon, and could do nothing about it. What happened two weeks ago, was something that she wished she could take back.<p>

Yang was upset with herself, since she was the one to come up with the Vale trip. She knew it was her fault for not listening to Ruby beforehand, and now she was the reason her sister has become depressed.

Blake knew things wouldn't be the same for Team RWBY; with Weiss leaving, Ruby being depressed, and Yang hating herself for what happened. She knew their needed to be something done, but what. She didn't want to go down the same path Yang tried taking, and trying to force her to change. She thought of something she could say and decided to look for Weiss.

Blake found Weiss in the training room, since that was all the snow fox would do after classes. Blake was careful not to startle the snow fox, as that wouldn't be the best start for a conversation. She waited till Weiss was done, and coughed a little to gain her attention. Weiss turned around and Blake says. "Hey Weiss, I see your still training."

"Yes Blake, I am. I don't see why I should do anything else, seeing as I would rather not speak with any of you." Weiss hissed.

"For the record, I had no involvement with the trip to Vale. I only learned it was Ruby and Yang who set it up the night before."

"Well you still knew, so why should I care to speak with you?"

"I don't have any intentions on trying to change your life; I just want to speak with you about my experience with humans."

"Why?"

"I think that if I could trust you with the things I'm about to tell you; then maybe you could do the same."

"What? You mean tell you my past. Why should I?"

"I never said you had to, just that I hope you decide to. If you don't want to that's fine."

"Whatever, I've got nothing better to do. So go on and explain your story."

Blake sighs, realizing she is about to reveal some sensitive information about herself. "Okay Weiss, as you and the others know; I am a cat faunus. I still use this bow every day to keep people from knowing the truth."

"I suppose you think hiding in plain sight, is better than what I've been doing?" Weiss asks.

"Yes and no; I mean I hide my faunus features, but I feel like a coward. You on the other hand chose to not try and hide who you are, so I guess you have more pride than I." Blake answers.

"I don't care for pride; I just don't want to let humans think I'm one of them."

"If that is your reason, I see no problem with that. I guess I don't mind being looked at as a human; it gives me the chance to show people the real me, and not the person they think I am."

"The person they think you are is an animal; so why do you care what these humans think of you?"

"I guess it's because I want to be a part of this world; I don't want to be cast aside and be forgotten about."

Something about how Blake said that, made Weiss tense up a bit. Weiss looked over at the cat faunus and says. "Well maybe it's better to be forgotten about, than to be stepped on."

_I hope at the end of this, you share your story._

Blake wanted to say that, but decided to say. "Life has a way of making people see things in a different light, Weiss. I see myself right now, as a completely different person than I was not too long ago."

"What is it that you saw differently?" Weiss inquires.

"I saw the world has its good, and it's bad. That goes for both humans, and faunus."

"Damn it Blake, I thought you said you wouldn't try to change me."

"Relax Weiss, I told you I want to explain my experiences; this is not me trying to prove something."

"Fine, go ahead and continue."

"Thank you. Now as you know, faunus like you and I don't have it as easy, as people may think." Weiss rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. "I lived my childhood without much; I learned to survive with others outside the safety of the four kingdoms."

"Why outside the kingdoms? Were you forced out of them by humans?"

"No, I was practically born into this group of faunus. They are the ones who I see make faunus look bad."

"Who is this group?"

"The White Fang."

Weiss went wide eyed; as this girl who she had been teammates with, was once associated with the same group who tried to kidnap her all those years ago. "You're telling me that you were once part of that group?" Weiss asked still shocked about the whole thing.

"Yes I was, but not anymore. As I said, I was practically born into it; I worked with the White Fang for years. I stopped though when I finally realized we weren't helping faunus gain equality; we were making faunus look worse."

"So you decided to come to Beacon? Why?"

"I came here because I want to make a difference in this world, and help others; rather than hurt people like the White Fang."

"What's the point of helping those who will just hate you in the end anyways?" Weiss questions Blake.

"Whether they choose to hate me or not, is their decision. My decision is to do good in this world; it makes me who I am."

"And who are you Blake? Since you don't seem to want to be the real you"

Blake sighs, knowing Weiss was partially right. She was living a lie; not wanting to reveal herself to others. "I am Blake Belladonna; a faunus who can't show who she truly is. But I can show people what I can do."

"Why can't you just show people who you are? You said you wanted to do good, and how if people judged you; it was their decision. Yet here you are hiding still, and even when you do good they won't judge you; since you'll still be hiding."

"No Weiss, I won't be hiding. I came to Beacon for another reason."

"Well what then?"

"I came here to both learn to become a huntress, and see for myself if I could have people know I'm a faunus, and still think of me as a person."

"People don't know you're a faunus though."

"Ruby and Yang do, and so far I think it has been quite an enjoyable time with those two."

"Well not for me; they have only caused me discomfort."

"Is that entirely true? If it was, why haven't you left already?"

"Ruby's uncle said I have to stay the month; you know that."

"Yes, but what's stopping you from just leaving? You already got the recommendation."

"I-I guess I don't feel like not honoring my word. What's does it matter? I'm going to leave in a few days anyway."

"Weiss, has it really been the worst time you've had? I mean don't you feel like maybe these two humans, only thought they were helping you?"

"They tried to change my life; I don't need to."

"Whether you want to or not, is your choice. I just wanted you to see they never meant to make you feel pressured; they only had good intentions, but didn't handle it properly."

"Well I don't care about their good intentions; Ruby needs to see that I can't like humans."

"You can't? What do you mean by, can't?

Weiss quickly realized the word she used, and decided to try and lie. "I mean, I can't see why humans are good people; that's all."

"Weiss, if something has made you feel like it's impossible to care for humans; please tell me. I only want to understand you more."

"Why do you care so much? All three of you. Why do you guys care this much, for someone who you won't even see again?"

"I can't give you Ruby or Yang's reason, but I look at you as someone who has decided to shut themselves off from the entire world; not just humans. You could've tried and lived with other faunus, but you chose to live in solitude."

"My choice to live that way was because of humans. I didn't have anywhere else to go; no faunus territory just that cave."

"Okay then, so if you can tell me that; then can you tell me the full story?"

"If you promise not to say this to anyone, then fine."

Blake nods and Weiss begins her story. "I didn't hate humans till I was six. The reason for that was because I lived with my mother for the better part of life. One day this group of people attacked the home my mother and I lived in. I couldn't do anything but hide, and my mother never found me. This man wearing a grimm like mask, found me and took me away from my home."

Blake realized this man was probably a White Fang member; since she knew the group used grimm masks as a symbol for how humanity sees them.

Weiss noticed how Blake reacted to the last part and continued. "When I was taken, he threw me in a car. They were going to take me to their hideout I think, but some grimm attacked. I managed to escape with my rapier and ran to the nearest place I could find."

Blake motioned for Weiss to stop and asks "Why was the White Fang attacking your home in the first place?"

"I think they were looking for someone. The man who took me asked for a Mr. Schnee."

"Are you talking about the Schnee Dust Company? If so then they must have been looking for the ceo. I have to ask though, why were you living in a place that may have had the ceo at?"

"I don't remember too much, but my mother worked there. So I guess we were given a place to stay while she worked there."

"Okay then so what happened after you escaped?"

"I ended up running into a town; I asked around for help. You know what the response was?" Blake shook her head, though she had a feeling what Weiss was going to say. "Get away from me you animal. That was the usual response, and for seven years I lived in that hellhole. I couldn't leave the town, since every pathway leading away from it was grimm infested."

"How did you end up in the Emerald Forest then?" Blake asked.

"I learned how to fight, and eventually I took my chances. I took the roads and found another town; of course that place also treated faunus badly, so I went to live in the forest. That's my story; now that you know; will you still try and convince me that humans are good people?"

"I told you that I wanted to hear your story to better understand you; I won't be pressuring you into changing your views. I do want to say one thing though; that do you believe it's fair to judge humanity based on these places you dealt with?"

"I thought you said-"

"Just answer this, and I promise to say one more thing and be done with it."

Weiss sighs and says. "I see that many places have humans that hate us; so yes I believe that I can justify my views."

"Beacon so far hasn't had anyone treating you bad, and don't bring up Cardin. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Besides Cardin, people probably just don't want to get into any trouble."

"Weiss, look at this place. It has teams that have both humans, and faunus working together; there are even friends in these teams. Ruby is just like that, and so is Yang. If you really still feel the same about humans after these two have shown that they do care about you, then I won't blame you. As I said before, I don't feel like pressuring you; I just wanted to see if you just blocked yourself from how you may really feel."

"I don't block anything, I just… I don't think humans will ever be people I can live with."

"Well okay then Weiss, but if there is any way you could keep in touch with us when you leave; we would really appreciate it."

"Wait, so you aren't going to try and stop me?"

Blake shakes her head, and says. "No, I respect your decision, but I would like it if you could stay in touch. I know I'm not the only one who is worried about you going back to your cave."

"Well I wouldn't even know how to contact you."

"Do you think we could visit your cave instead then? Just to see if you're okay."

"I suppose that's fine, but don't you dare bring others there."

Blake nods, and says. "Okay Weiss, that's all I wanted to talk about. When you do go, please don't leave without saying bye."

With that Blake exits the training room, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

_All that, and she still wants to keep in touch. I guess they could visit, but why risk coming in the forest just to know if I'm okay. Do they really feel the need to do that? Maybe they really do care about my wellbeing; but humans can't be that good, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was indeed hard to write for me, since I cannot for the life of me feel like I captured Blake's character right.<strong>

**To YX- If you're sure you won't lose sleep over this, then okay. I'm glad my story makes you happy, it brings me joy to know that this story gives you something to look forward to. Thank you for the support, and I will try to keep my schedule the same for as long as I can.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you tomorrow for chapter 20. **


	20. I'll Protect You This Time

**Twenty chapters in and I'm still having a great time writing.**

**Here's chapter 20 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The weekend arrived, and Weiss was in the library thinking of how to leave. She had to make it appear as though she was simply not cut out for the life of a huntress. She wanted to find a way of letting Ozpin know she didn't have what it takes, but none of her ideas seemed good enough. Weiss thought of just writing a letter, but felt that it was probably not the best idea. She also considered heading straight to Ozpin herself, but that posed its own problems. What if he tried to convince her to stay? What could she do then?<p>

_Why is this so difficult? I don't even have to do anything. The others can probably handle it anyways. I guess I could just go, but I promised Blake to at least say bye first. I'll go do that now, and then those three can handle the rest._

Weiss made her way to the dorm, and thought about what Blake discussed with her the other day. She thought about how even though Ruby and Yang were pressuring her, they did in fact have good intentions.

_They may think they know what's best for me and maybe they do; I just can't take that chance. The pain hurts too much to risk it. Still though, maybe I should at least try and not stay mad while saying bye._

When Weiss made it to the dorm, she found that no one was there. She figured they were with Team JNPR, but noticed a note on the table. Weiss began to read it.

**Weiss I'm sorry, I know that you are leaving tomorrow, so I decided to leave this note as a goodbye. I know you don't want to see me, so if I can't say goodbye in person, then at least I can leave you this note. I'm glad you let us help you that first day, and I'm sorry for making the last two weeks hard for you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I won't say a word to anyone about where you went off to. I also talked with Blake, and she said that we could visit you from time to time; that makes me happy. You probably don't want me to visit you at first, but I hope you allow me to one day. I'll miss you so very much Weiss, and please promise me you'll always be safe.**

**From Ruby Rose, the absolute dolt you trusted who failed you.**

_What does she mean by fail me? Uh, where is she? I don't need a note as a goodbye; she could easily just say it in person._

Before Weiss could continue her thoughts, Blake rushed into the room shouting. "Weiss! There you are."

"What? What's wrong Blake?"

"It's Ruby, Yang and I can't find her anywhere."

"What do you mean? I thought you all would be with Team JNPR."

"We thought she was too, but when JNPR said they hadn't seen her we tried to call her scroll."

"Have you checked everywhere? Or maybe even asked a teacher about where she might be."

"We did, and that's why I came to you. We asked if anyone saw her, and they looked at the security feed. It showed her leaving school grounds towards the emerald forest."

"What! She knows that she's alone right? She could get hurt."

"That's why I need you to come with me, Yang already started to look for her."

"I don't get it. She left me a note about saying goodbye, and now she up and just heads to the forest. Why?"

"I don't know Weiss, but we'll ask her when we find her. Now let's go."

"Okay."

The two faunus began to run towards the forest. A few teachers were already deployed to the forest to find Ruby. Eventually Weiss and Blake found Yang.

"Guys, oh thank goodness you're here." Yang called out.

"Yang, have you found anything that may lead us to Ruby?" Blake questioned.

"No, I even tried tracking her scroll; but it looks like she turned it off."

"Why would she do that?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm scared guys. What if she gets hurt out here? I won't be able to handle that." Yang told to the two, while slightly shaking in fear of her sister being hurt.

"Don't worry Yang; I swear we'll find her." Blake assured the worried blonde.

"Okay, and Weiss; thank you for helping look for Ruby. I know I haven't been the greatest friend, but I-"

"Stop. I am doing this; because, when I was hurt, Ruby helped me. Do me a favor, and keep your apologizes to yourself. We have a leader to find." Weiss proclaims.

Yang only nods, knowing she wouldn't be getting on the snow fox's good side for some time; besides, she needed to focus on finding Ruby.

The three searched high and low for their missing leader, but alas, nothing came up. They were contacted every now and then by teachers who would ask them if they found anything. So far, both teachers and Team RWBY couldn't find anything that may lead them to Ruby. It was hours before Weiss thought about where Ruby could be.

_That dolt wouldn't go there? Would she?_

"Weiss what's up? What are you thinking about?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed and said, "Follow me; I think I know where Ruby might be."

The two didn't question it, deciding to see where Weiss was taking them. As they continued to follow the snow fox, they soon realized where she might be taking them, her home.

"Do you really think she'll be where you think she is?" Yang asked the snow fox.

"It's a possibility, especially after reading that note she left me." Weiss answered back.

"What note?"

"She left me a note saying that she wanted to say bye, but not in person. She says I wouldn't want to see her."

"Well I won't lie, you have been avoiding us, but I don't blame you. I hadn't realized what I was doing until it was too late." Yang admitted.

"I told you to drop it; now let's move a little faster. I don't think it would be wise to be out here after dark."

"You thinking the grimm may be out more?" Yang questioned the snow fox.

"Yes, I've lived here long enough to know that grimm are more active during the night."

With that, the three began to speed up a bit, hoping to find their missing leader before it got too dark out. They finally reached their destination, and it was exactly where Blake and Yang thought Weiss would check.

"I thought this was where you would look." Blake said.

"Well it's the only place I could think of."

"Okay let's go in then, I don't want to wait any longer." Yang exclaimed.

The three entered and found that Weiss was indeed right; Ruby sitting in the middle of the cave facing away from them.

"Ruby! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Why did you run off?" Yang asked

Ruby quickly turned around, shocked that they found her so quickly. "Guys! What are you doing here so soon?"

"What do you mean so soon sis, were you expecting us to be here?"

"Well I thought Weiss would be, but I didn't expect you and Blake to be here to."

"Why were you expecting me Ruby? And why be here in the first place?" Weiss inquired.

"I left that note, but afterward I felt sad. I thought you would never let me visit you. I just wanted to see you one last time, and I knew you would be here eventually."

"Why didn't you just come find me at the school?"

"I was scared Weiss; scared that I would mess things up for you again. I never meant to make you think that humans were even worse than you thought. Besides, I thought that if I was here, then I could at least know you got home safe."

_She waited here just to know that I was safe. I never thought she would do something so incredibly risky, just to know I was alright. Was I wrong to be this mad at her?_

"Ruby I-"

Before Weiss could finish what she had to say, a loud howl was heard. The four girls turned to see a pack of beowolves and several ursa, and boarbatusk at the entrance of Weiss' cave.

"Holy crap! How did these grimm know we were here?" Yang yelped.

Before anyone could respond, the grimm began their attack. Weiss immediately attempted to freeze the grimm. A few were incased in ice, but many others dodged the attack. Weiss was then attacked by a few beowolves, dodging the attacks and countering when she had the chance. Blake used her semblance to trick some ursa so she could counter attack, effectively taking down a few.

Yang began to fire shots at a few boarbatusk, but realizes that they just bounce off the grimm. She remembered Weiss' fight in class on their first day, and swiped their legs with her feet. After knocking them onto their backs, she shot at their underbelly, killing them.

Ruby jumps up and joins the fight, swinging her scythe at several ursa and beowolves. Even though the girls were doing okay against the grimm, more and more began to find their way towards the battle.

"What the heck, why do they just keep coming?" Yang questioned, still firing at several grimm.

"I don't know, but just keep up the pressure." Ruby ordered, firing off rounds into some grimm.

They continued to fight until something caught Ruby's eye; Weiss hadn't been paying attention to the beowolf rapidly approaching her. Ruby was about to shoot at it when an ursa swiped at her, making her drop her weapon. Ruby dodged the ursa's attack, and looked towards the beowolf. Without thinking Ruby ran at the snow fox, pushing her out the way of the beowolf's oncoming attack.

Time had slowed down for Weiss, as she looked at the person who pushed her out of harm's way. Ruby was hit in the back by the beowolf and sent directly into a wall. She hit the back of her head and fell unconscious. Weiss screamed. "RUBY!"

Yang heard Weiss' scream, and turned to see her sister on the floor, bleeding from her back. Yang's eyes turned blood red and she screamed, "RUBY! YOU MONSTERS, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT." Yang began thrashing about, tearing apart grimm after grimm.

Weiss ran towards Ruby, silently hoping the girl was alright. She knew that Ruby was hurt, but she wished she wasn't.

_Damn it Ruby, why'd you have to go and play hero? I-I can't understand why you would do this._

Weiss got to Ruby, and she examined her injuries. Blake knelt down next to Weiss, and said, "Weiss we need to get her out of here."

"What about the grimm?"

Blake pointed her finger at the rampaging blonde, and Weiss realized that Yang wasn't about to lose steam anytime soon; especially after what happened to Ruby. "Yang, throw me your scarf. I need it to cover Ruby's wound; I'll be using mine as well." Blake called for Yang's assistance.

Without looking Yang ripped her scarf off and threw it towards Blake. She took her own scarf off as well, so she could cover up Ruby's injury as much as she could. After wrapping both scarves over the wound, Blake turned to Weiss. "Weiss I need you to carry Ruby to Beacon. Get her to the infirmary as soon as you get there, Okay."

"Why me? why can't you do it?" Weiss questioned the black cat.

"I won't leave Yang here to fight all these grimm alone; Weiss please just get Ruby to safety, and inform the teachers of our location. We may be here awhile."

"Fine, but I need an opening."

"I think I can get Yang to do that. Yang Weiss needs an opening to escape."

Yang gave a nod and fired off several shotgun blasts at one specific spot, effectively lessening the grimm there. Weiss picked up Ruby bridal style and ran. As she was running Blake and Yang made sure that no grimm were able to follow them.

"Blake, why'd you stay behind? I need you to protect those two." Yang asked.

"I know Weiss is capable of keeping your sister safe, and there is no way I'm leaving my partner to fight off all these grimm." Blake replied.

Yang smirked and said, "Okay then partner, let's show these pieces of crap, that you don't mess with any of us."

The two jumped into battle, ready to take on any grimm in the area.

Weiss was careful with Ruby, knowing that the girl was in pain. Ruby was breathing, which was a good sign, but she was still losing blood. Weiss needed to get to Beacon quickly.

_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. Why didn't I pay attention; I know I was mad at her, but I didn't want this to happen. I'm such a dolt. All this girl was trying to do, was help me live a better life. Even though I don't want it, she still had good intentions. Now she's hurt because of me. I need to get her to the infirmary, and nothing will stop me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to end it there, but yeah.<strong>

**Quick little mention here. The first paragraph of this chapter was a little different. Uberparagon gave me a suggestion on changing it up, and it looks a lot better than how I originally had it. I just wanted to give some credit, since it does make the story look better.**

**To YX- Yeah I really like having Blake play a big sister role for Weiss. It seems appropriate here.**

**To NotUrAverage- I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, and I'm happy you decided to take a chance with this faunus Weiss story. I don't know exactly how long this will be, but I do hope to make this last a long time.  
><strong>

**As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 21.**


	21. Thank You Monty Oum

Hello everyone. You probably have heard by now, but if you haven't Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY has passed away. I don't even know how I can express the way I feel in words. I first heard about Monty through Red vs Blue. His work there was amazing, and he continued to do amazing things even more. He worked on other things like Dead Fantasy, and Haloid.

I first saw RWBY at the end of a Red vs Blue episode. It was a teaser trailer for the show, and I fell in love with it. Honestly I have had an amazing time watching RWBY, and reading fanfics of it here.

I only wished I had met him before his passing, as he was a very hard working person. He had worked so hard on everything in his life; it's truly one of the worst things to have him taken away. Even if RWBY were to end, I will always watch the episodes that have been released. I will treasure everything Monty has given us. I want to be mad at the hospital that gave him the operation that gave him the allergic reaction in the first place. I can't though, since I only feel sadness. I hope you all understand if I don't release a chapter tomorrow, as I am too heartbroken to write the next chapter.

I hope everyone out there could take a moment to thank and remember Monty. He will be missed, but I know that I will continue to do what I can, to honor his memory. Thank you all for reading this, as I couldn't stay quiet. And thank you Monty Oum, for giving us all such an amazing show we can all write about.

R.I.P. Monty Oum - 1981-2015.


	22. Was I Wrong?

**With the recent news of Monty's passing, I wrote a chapter before this saying I may not be posting one today. I decided to try and write it. If it is short I apologize.**

**Also before I forget. I asked one person already about this, but I was hoping anyone out there wanted to give me a suggestion for the name of the awful town Weiss ended up at. So far I like the suggestion given to me already, but if anyone wanted to throw in an idea, I'd be happy to see it. **

**Welcome to chapter 22.**

* * *

><p>Weiss ran as fast as she could, hoping that she will get Ruby to the infirmary in time. She looked down for a moment to make sure Ruby was still breathing. Thankfully she was, and Weiss continued down the path to Beacon.<p>

_I can't believe she would take the hit for me. After everything that happened, she would still do something like that for me._

Weiss decided to focus on the task at hand, and made sure she kept up the pace. Even though Weiss knew she had to get to Beacon fast, she was not careless. Weiss made sure to take certain pathways that would be the safest, so that she wouldn't run into any opposition. Living in this forest for 4 years helped her figure out the best and safest paths to take.

She was lucky she knew her way since it seemed no grimm attacked them. Weiss knew even though they weren't being attacked by any grimm, she had to get Ruby to the infirmary as soon as possible. Ruby's injury wasn't too deep, but the blood loss was an issue.

She finally got back to Beacon and ran as fast she could to the infirmary, ignoring any questioning students and teachers. Once she reached the infirmary Weiss yelled. "Please somebody help. My friend needs medical attention."

A nurse noticed Weiss and said. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"She got sent into a wall by a beowolf. I don't think the wound is too deep, but she was bleeding a lot and-"

"Relax child, we will take your friend and make sure she'll recover."

With that the nurse called a few others to get Ruby onto a stretcher. They brought Ruby to another room, but Weiss wanted to follow.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in that room right now. Your friend will be fine, just wait." A nurse said to Weiss.

Weiss was upset by this, but knew the nurse wouldn't allow her in. She hoped she wasn't too late.

_Damn it, why did this have to happen? And… wait did I call Ruby my friend earlier? No it was probably a mistake; I just meant teammate that's all._

Weiss' eyes widened, when she realized she still needed to tell someone about where Blake and Yang were. "Oh crap, I forgot."

Weiss ran to Ozpin's office to tell him of her teammate's whereabouts. Weiss knocked on his door, and the headmaster answered and said. "Weiss, did you and the others find Ruby?"

"Yes we did, but she got hurt and is in the infirmary right now."

"I see, and where are the others?"

"Blake and Yang stayed behind to fight off some grimm that may have tried to chase us."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're by a cave, about three miles west from the cliffs you were on during initiation."

"Okay, I'll send word to the teachers who are still out there to look for them."

"Um okay, so what should I do?"

"You said Ruby was in the infirmary, so I suggest waiting for the doctors to let you know how she's doing."

"I-I guess I can, but let me know when the others get back."

"I'll send them to the infirmary to meet you there."

"Okay and I may have something else to talk to you about later professor, but for now I'll be going."

"Yes we'll talk later, and Weiss. Don't worry about your team, they'll be alright. They are all very strong girls, just like you."

Weiss was going to say something, but decided not to. She left the headmaster's office, and headed back to the infirmary.

_That man says not to worry. I'm not worried, I don't really care all that much. I mean I don't care about them, especially Ruby. She and her dumb sister made me go to Vale, and they knew I didn't want to; but I know they meant well. Uh, why do I care? They're just a couple of humans. Blake is fine, but still those two are humans. I shouldn't be caring about humans._

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when she got to the infirmary. She entered and a nurse immediately noticed her. "Oh there you are. Your friend has been seen by the doctor, and she should be making a full recovery."

That made Weiss happy, though she didn't know why. She was so confused about why she kept feeling the way she felt. "That's good, but may I see her; or is that still not allowed?" Weiss asked.

"Yes you can, right this way."

The nurse brought Weiss to Ruby's room and said. "She is still sleeping, and the doctors said she will probably be asleep till tomorrow. Your friend is lucky, any longer and there would have been too much blood loss."

Weiss tensed up, knowing that if she took any longer, Ruby may have died.

_She could've died? I-I can't believe it. This girl would've died, just to save me. Why? Was I wrong?_

Weiss stared at Ruby's unconscious form, and kept thinking about the girl's actions.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was a short chapter everyone, but I just couldn't write anymore. I'm still too heartbroken about Monty.<strong>

**As usual I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to make the next one longer. Thank you all for the continued support, and I'll see you all tomorrow for chapter 23.**


	23. Your Friend

**I'm starting to feel a little better about everything. I've been talking to a few people about this, and I think the best thing I could do is to continue doing what I love. That thing is writing.**

**Let's get chapter 23 started.**

* * *

><p>Weiss continued to stare at Ruby for some time. She still doesn't understand why anyone would risk their own life for her. This human girl, who Weiss had tried to avoid, has now become this person she wishes to be okay.<p>

_What is happening? I shouldn't feel this worried about this human. I mean, humans only hate. Why should I care about this girl's health when she is just some human? Damn it, maybe it's not so bad to worry about one human. I only need to know she's fine and then I'll leave; I don't have to worry about any other humans ever again._

She stayed in Ruby's room for a couple of hours, and then suddenly the door opened and revealed her two other teammates. "Blake, Yang, I see you guys made it out of there."

"It was rough, but some teachers came in and got us out. Now how's my little sister?"

"She should be fine; the nurse told me she won't be awake till tomorrow, but she said she'll be okay."

Yang let out a sigh of relief and said. "Thank you for helping my sister, Weiss. I know you don't like humans and all, so I'm just happy you were kind enough to save her."

"I didn't save her, the doctors did. I only brought her here."

"You are still the only reason she got here; I owe you a lot Weiss."

"You owe me nothing Yang. I did this because I know she wouldn't abandon me if I was in the same situation."

"You kind of were actually." Blake spoke up.

"That was different. I was forced to go with you to this place." Weiss responded.

"You are partially right, but you could've just kept your glyph wall up. You didn't need to even talk to us."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you actually admitted that a human wouldn't leave you."

"I-I didn't say that, I just meant that I owed her a little."

"Weiss, it's okay to want to help a human. You shouldn't think it's not right."

"I don't care! Ruby is just some human who forced me out of my home, set up some stupid trip to a town I didn't want to go to, and now probably caused grimm to know of my cave's location. I shouldn't even think about caring about this girl."

"See, you said shouldn't. That means you do care, and that's not a bad thing Weiss. This was what Ruby and Yang meant, by showing you that humans are good people. You're starting to find the good in them, and now even care for one."

"NO! I refuse to care about the wellbeing of a human. They just hate, and hate. Why should I feel the way I feel? I don't have any reason to do so."

"It's because you finally found a human that sees you as a person, and treats you like one. You shouldn't think it's wrong Weiss. You should accept that you can now call this human your friend."

"Why should I Blake? You and I talked about this, and you promised to not try and force change in my life."

Blake took a moment to collect her thoughts, while Yang remained quiet; staying near her little sister while the two faunus spoke.

"When we spoke earlier, I asked you if you block out how you truly feel." Blake reminded the snow fox.

"I know, and I said no. I have no reason to block out my emotions. I know how I feel."

"Do you? You keep saying how you shouldn't feel caring. That implies you do care, but you don't want to. That or you think you shouldn't care due to your past."

"I-I just. I need to not allow this, because the last time I did… it didn't end well."

"What do you mean? Have you actually cared about another human before?"

"Y-Yes I did, but that was a long time ago. I don't need to relive that."

"Who was this person to you?"

"I don't want to talk about any of my past with you. I just want to make sure Ruby is okay, and then I can leave this place for good."

"You know you don't need to wait on Ruby. You could just leave, and I'm not trying to be rude. I just want you to know your options."

"Blake please stop; I know you want me to say that I want to wait for Ruby to wake up first, but… I just want to be done with all this."

"Weiss, if you really want to leave, it's okay. If you want to wait for Ruby to wake up, that's fine too. You shouldn't have to second guess what you want to do. So Weiss, what do you want to do?"

_Blake, you really think that it's fine to feel this way? Okay then fine here you go._

"Yes Blake, yes. I do want to wait for her to wake up. Are you happy now?"

"This wasn't about me being happy. This was about you breaking down that block you made, and realizing how you really feel. Ruby is your friend, and you just want her to be okay."

"I don't understand though. I still don't like humans, and I don't think I ever will; so why is this one different?"

"I can't tell the future, Weiss, but I can tell you that if you did take your chance with other humans, you will find that some are almost like Ruby. Kind, gentle souls; who only want to treat you and many other faunus like people. Of course that's up to you; you don't need to meet other humans. Just don't deny that this one has become your friend."

"I need to be alone, just let me know tomorrow if she wakes up."

Blake nods, and Weiss leaves the room.

_I hate this crap. I shouldn't be like this; humans have treated me bad for years. Ruby didn't though; she has been trying to help me out since the moment we met. Even though Vale didn't exactly make me happy, she still meant well. Is Blake right? Is Ruby my friend?_

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted, when she accidently walked into a red headed girl. "Oh sorry about that, I shouldn't have been walking so slowly. Are you okay?" The red head asked.

"I'm fine; I just need to get to my dorm. So please let me through." Weiss pleaded.

"Wait I know you, yeah you're on Team RWBY. Ruby talks about you at lunch. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"She talks about me? What does she say?"

"That you're a really amazing person, and that you could probably take on like fifty beowolfs all by yourself. Just some praising here and there; you seem to have made her really like you."

"I-I didn't know that. What else does she say?"

"Well she tells us how she wishes you would join us at the lunch table. She's been feeling a bit depressed recently. Oh my goodness, I forgot. Did anyone find Ruby? My team and I heard she went missing."

"We found her, but she's in the infirmary. She'll be okay, but the doctors said she won't wake up till tomorrow."

"That's a relief. Thanks for letting me know about Ruby, and I'm sorry for whatever happened to her. I'll ask Blake tomorrow about everything. It was nice to finally meet you… Weiss, correct. Ruby said your name a few times at the table."

"Yes that's me. I would like to continue this conversation, but I have to go to my dorm."

"Okay, tell Blake and Yang we'll talk tomorrow; and I hope you can meet the rest of my team at some point. They really want to meet you."

Weiss merely nodded and began to walk to her dorm.

_Ruby talks about me? Why? This girl continues to do these things, and I need to know why. I'll ask her tomorrow, and then I'll go home. _

Weiss reached her dorm room and jumped into bed. She wanted tomorrow to get here quickly.

Weiss woke up to the sounds of Yang rummaging through her things. "Could you be any louder? What are you doing Yang?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh sorry Weiss; I was looking for a gift for Ruby."

"A gift? Why would you give her a gift?"

"She's getting out of the infirmary today. I just want to surprise her. I would've done the same for you, but Blake said you'd probably hate me even more; although I did that anyway."

"As I said yesterday, drop it. Is Ruby even awake yet?"

"Not sure, Blake went to go see her. I'm about to head out too, but damn I can't find anything Ruby might like."

"Relax, just go without one. She'll be happy enough that you'll be there."

Yang froze, not believing the words the snow fox just said. "I didn't think you would say something like that. I guess you're right though, thanks for saying that Weiss."

"Whatever, just go. I'll go to her room in a bit. I just need to relax a second."

"Okay Weiss, just know that Rubes will be fine. She's a strong person and she has a strong, caring partner as well."

Before Weiss could say something back, Yang was already gone.

"Damn it Yang."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was okay. I know I wanted more for this chapter, but I started working on another story as well. It will not stop me from releasing chapters daily for this story btw. I'll have more details on my next story soon. A small teaser is up on my profile about my next story, so if you are interested, check it out.<strong>

**To YX- We all miss the guy and I know that I will continue to write about his creation. I do feel a bit better, now that I've gotten some time to deal with this in my own way. Writing is how I'm dealing with it, and that will continue making me happy. To be honest, I was surprised I got myself to release chapter 22 yesterday. I didn't think I'd be able to write it, but I did.**

**To NotUrAverage- I didn't know him personally either, but I feel sadder than I ever could about someone I don't know personally. For the town name- Sherrington sounds nice, I have to see what I like more with this suggestion, and the other one I got. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**As always people, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 24.**


	24. You Are My Friend

**Here's chapter 24 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Blake was at the infirmary with Ruby, who had actually woken up about an hour before Blake showed up.<p>

"Yang should be here soon Ruby. How are you feeling by the way?" Blake asked.

"My back is feeling better, but I still have a bit of a headache."

"Well you did get slammed into a wall. I'm glad you're doing better though."

Ruby smiled and said. "Thanks Blake. I wanted to know, is Weiss still here? Or did she leave already?"

"She was still in the dorm sleeping when I left."

"She was? I thought that she would have left already."

"Are you not happy with the fact that Weiss is still here? You did say you didn't want her going back to her cave."

"I know, but all I have been done to her was making her life even harder. I mean she had to pretend to be a student for a month, just because I wanted her to. The trip to Vale didn't make her happy; it made her hate me and Yang."

"Ruby, you did all that with good intention."

"Whether it was good intention or not doesn't matter. I still tried to force her to change her life, and I didn't realize it till it was too late."

Blake was about to say something, but was interrupted when Yang walked in.

"Ruby! You're awake." Yang exclaimed.

Yang ran to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Yang stop, you're crushing your sister." Blake said.

Yang looks at her almost lifeless sister and said. "Oops, sorry Rubes. I'm just so happy you're okay now."

Ruby jumps back to life and said. "It's okay, just please try not to squeeze too hard next time; my back still hurts a little."

"Sorry about that Ruby. When are they letting you out of her by the way?"

"I only woke up about an hour ago, so I don't know when they'll let me out."

"Oh, well don't worry; you shouldn't be kept here too long. I think they'll probably let you out by the end of the day." Yang stated.

"I hope so. I don't want to be stuck in a bed all day."

"Uh you will be when we get back to the dorm sis."

"What! Why?"

"You got hurt pretty bad and huntress in training or not, I am not letting my sister get away with not getting her rest."

"But I don't need rest. I can still move around just fine, watch."

Ruby tried to get out of bed, resulting in her almost falling over due to her back injury. She barely kept herself up and said. "See, perfectly… fine."

Ruby almost fell to the ground before Yang grabbed her and said. "Yeah Ruby, perfectly fine. I know you think this is me babying you, but you really need you're rest."

Ruby looked at her sister and sighed.

"Yeah okay Yang. I promise to stay in bed when we get back to the dorm."

"Good, now do you want me to get you anything?"

"Uh do you think this place has strawberries, or maybe some milk?"

Yang laughed a bit and said. "I don't know Rubes, I'll go check though. Blake, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try to jump out of bed again."

Ruby huffed a bit, making Blake giggle a bit. "Don't worry Yang, she's in good hands."

Yang gives her a thumbs up and heads out to find something for her sister.

"You know she's right. You need you're rest Ruby."

"I know, but it's so lame to have to be stuck in a bed for however long I need to."

"Would you rather Weiss have been the one to get hit?"

Ruby's eyes widen. "Of course not! I would rather be like this than see Weiss get hurt."

At that point Weiss was at the door. She had heard what Ruby said.

_Did she really say that? She would rather be hurt and stuck in bed, just so I would be okay? Blake was right, she is my friend. Am I hers though? I mean she's nice to me, but I don't think I really have._

Ruby noticed Weiss standing at the doorway and shouts. "Weiss! I didn't know you were going to be here. What happened after yesterday? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Ruby you're the one in the infirmary."

"I know, but I was just worried about what happened after I got knocked out. I don't know whether you got hurt or not."

_This girl._

"I-I'm fine Ruby. Thank you for your concern, but right now you're the one we should be concerned about. How are your injuries?"

Ruby was a little taken back at first, not thinking that Weiss would be too worried about her. "U-um my back is feeling better, but I have a little headache."

Weiss sighed and said. "Alright let me see."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss ignored her question and put her hand on her head. "Weiss! What are you doing?" Ruby asked, not exactly sure why Weiss had her hand on her head.

"Calm down, I'm trying to make your headache less painful."

Weiss focused her aura on Ruby's head, and the scythe wielder actually started to feel better. Weiss took her hand off and took a breath, slightly exhausted from the aura consumption.

"Whoa, my headache isn't hurting as much anymore. How'd you do that Weiss?"

Weiss took a few more breaths and said. "It's an old trick I learned. If I focus my aura on a specific spot I can null the pain a bit. Before you ask, I couldn't do it to myself back at initiation since it was a different kind of injury."

"Different how?" Blake asked.

"The wound was a little deep. Not too much, but there really isn't much for me to do there. If I did try to use my aura, I probably would have passed out."

"I see, so what you just did saps your energy away?"

"Yes, but I know when to use it. This seemed to be a good time to do so."

"Thank you Weiss, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to run off, I was just afraid I would never see you again." Ruby explained.

"Listen Ruby, I won't lie to you; the trip to Vale made me angry. I hated that you and Yang tried to make me go to that place, but I had some time to think it over. I am sorry Ruby."

"What? Why are you sorry? I was the one who-"

"Let me finish dolt. I am sorry for not seeing that you meant well. I'm sorry for avoiding you for two weeks; and I'm sorry for not realizing that you are in fact… my… friend."

"Weiss, I-I didn't think you would ever call me that. Why now? After everything I put you through, I thought you would just hate me."

"I believed I did, but Blake made me realize that I was denying the truth. Ruby you are my friend, but I can't say I'm yours."

Ruby was a little confused. "What do you mean Weiss?"

"I mean that I have done nothing to make me your friend. You have done a lot for me, and I can see that. Me on the other hand, I've yelled at you, and avoided you. I can't say that's friendship material."

"Weiss you had every right to yell at me, and avoid me. Yang and I-"

"No, that's not an excuse. I hated when humans yelled at me, I shouldn't do that to anyone. The avoiding, well humans did that to. I was either being yelled at, or just plain ignored. I didn't know what was worse, and I did both things to you. I'm very sorry Ruby."

Weiss looked down and closed her eyes, when suddenly she felt a finger poke her forehead.

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Nope? What do you mean by nope?" Weiss asked.

"I mean that you don't need to say sorry Weiss."

"But I-"

"You were upset, and I understand that. People get mad Weiss, and that okay. We have different emotions, and I opened up that one. You have no reason to feel bad."

"Stop it."

"Stop what Weiss?"

"Stop being so nice, you… you aren't supposed to be nice to me. I'm a faunus, and you're a human."

"I don't care about any of that crap."

Ruby's use of the slight profanity shocked Weiss and Blake.

"Ruby I-"

"No Weiss, you aren't going to ever make me hate you because you're a faunus. Weiss, you are my friend, whether you're a faunus or not. I will never hate you."

Weiss almost began to tear up, but she held it in and said. "Ruby, I don't know if I can ever be okay with human, but I do know one thing." Ruby waited for Weiss' next words.

"You are my friend Ruby Rose, thank you."

Weiss did something she thought she would never do. She hugged a human. Ruby was slightly shocked by this, but decided to just hug her back.

Blake smiled at this; knowing that Weiss has truly found a human that cares for her.

_I knew you could find someone Weiss. Hopefully Ruby isn't the last human you become friends with._

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see this again." Yang said, startling the three.

"Hey don't stop, continue the hug time."

"Yang, I will end you." Weiss said.

"Relax Weiss, I was just kidding. I'm just glad you and Ruby made up."

"I supposed we did, now what is with the orange juice and cookie?"

"Oh yeah, here Ruby. Sorry they didn't have milk or strawberries."

"Oh man, I guess this is fine. Thanks Yang."

"No problem sis. So you two okay now?"

"Yes Yang, I realized that Ruby has only been trying to help me. I understand that now."

"What about you and me? Are we cool?"

"Not completely, but I can try to get to that point we were at when I first arrived."

"You mean barely even talking to me."

"Yes."

Yang sighed and said. "Well okay, that seems fair. When you do get to that point, I expect a hug too."

"I'll give you a pat on the back instead."

Yang laughed and said. "Okay snow fox, no hugs. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and I know you told me to drop it but-"

"Relax Yang, I forgive you. I just don't know when I can say that I trust you again."

"Okay Weiss, I understand. Thanks for forgiving me."

Ruby decided to step in the conversation. "So Weiss, are you still leaving?"

"Most likely Ruby, but I suppose I should stay while you recover."

Ruby's eyes light up. "Really! You're going to stay a little longer?"

"Yes I will, but only till your healed, and then I'm going to leave."

Ruby looked down slightly and said. "Okay Weiss, but does this mean I can visit you?"

"Of course, just don't tell anyone where you're going whenever you visit."

"I promise Weiss, and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I liked writing this chapter. <strong>

**To YX- For your chapter 22 review- I wanted to say thank you for writing that. It was something that made me feel a lot better. For your chapter 23 review- I liked the way you worded that; saying that Weiss can't avoid the sunlight after falling into darkness. Also I am feeling a lot better about everything, thanks for sticking with my story, and for making me continue to enjoy writing.**

**To NotUrAverage- You are right, Monty did say that people should be creative and pursue it. It makes me happy that you look forward to my story. I never thought that something I wrote would give someone such joy. Thank you for always coming back to this story, and I hope I continue to bring everyone something they can enjoy.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 25.**


	25. Aura Transfer

**Here's chapter 25 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was allowed to return to her dorm, but she had to stay in bed for a few days to get some rest. Weiss had actually stayed liked she said, which made Ruby really happy. She still didn't like having to stay in bed though.<p>

"I hate this so much. Why can't I just go to the training area, or at least go to lunch?" Ruby complained.

"Ruby, you know that you need your rest. You don't want to strain yourself." Yang explained.

"But I'm fine, and Weiss made my headache not hurt as much."

"How'd she do that?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there at the time. Weiss did this really cool thing with her aura, and she made my headache a little less painful."

"That was nice of her. Remind me to thank her for that later."

"You could do that now you know; she's with Blake at the library. You should go and thank her there."

"Nah, I want to give her some space. With how everything went down, I think it's best to only go up to her when I really need to."

Ruby looked down, still feeling a little bad about how the trip to Vale went. "Yeah, maybe that's for the best. I think Weiss won't be upset with you forever though Yang; maybe she'll see that you also meant well."

Yang laughed a bit and said. "I did mean well, but it was my stupid idea in the first place. I don't think I deserve her trust again."

"Don't say that! I know you would never want to intentionally hurt someone, and Weiss will see that too. She saw it with me, and I know eventually you and her will be great friends too."

Yang smiled at her sister, knowing the girl really believed everything would work out.

"Okay Rubes, I won't try and worry too much about this. I still think I should give her some space though."

Ruby just nodded, realizing it was probably for the best.

Weiss and Blake had just returned from their trip to the library.

"Hey guys, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Ruby said.

"Well Weiss wanted to check up on you and-"

"I didn't say that! I just thought she'd be bored is all." Weiss stated.

"Really? Because you were saying how her headache might come back, and how you wanted to-"

Weiss quickly put her hand over Blake's mouth silencing her. Ruby slightly blushed at Weiss' concerns over her.

"Weiss don't worry. My headache hasn't really been hurting all that much, especially since you used your aura on me."

"Well okay, but tell me if it starts to hurt again."

Ruby smiled at Weiss determination to make her feel better.

"Thanks Weiss, but I don't want you doing that again. It tires you out when you use your aura."

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of handling aura transfer."

"Is that what it's called?" Yang questioned.

Weiss turned to her and said. "I think so; the person who taught it to me never really gave me the official term."

"Who was this person?" Yang asked.

Before Weiss could say something, Blake said. "Don't try to find out, she doesn't want to say; and I think we should respect that."

Yang realizes this and said. "Yeah your right, sorry for prying there Weiss."

"It's fine; just try to understand that I'd rather not talk about myself that much."

"I know, and I promise not to pester you about it."

"Thank you. Now when do you think you'll be allowed to go to classes Ruby?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that I was to stay in bed the whole week, and if I feel good enough next week I can go back."

"A week huh; okay that shouldn't be too bad. I guess I can deal with staying here for the remainder of the week."

Ruby felt a little upset by that, since Weiss was thinking about her departure. She thought about how once Weiss leaves; she might not feel the same at Beacon. She'd lose her partner, and maybe be forced to get a new one. Ruby didn't want a new partner; Weiss was her partner. Ruby looked at the snow fox, admiring what she was looking at.

_Wow, she is still so pretty; and now we're friends. Maybe I can convince her to stay. No I can't do that. I won't do that to her again, she doesn't deserve that._

"You are doing that thing I don't like Ruby. Quit daydreaming." Weiss demanded.

Ruby snapped out of it, realizing she had been staring. She blushed and said. "Sorry! I was just… thinking about what I should eat."

Weiss looked at Ruby suspiciously and said. "Are you sure your head is okay. I can use my aura to-"

"No, no. I'm fine really. I'm just a little hungry that's all."

Weiss shook her head and walked towards Ruby.

"I don't believe you. Now hold still, I don't have any problems with this.

Ruby was about to object to it, but Weiss already placed her hand on her head. She felt relaxed, and noticed Weiss was completely focused.

_She really wants to make sure I'm okay, but is it because she wants me to get better faster so she could leave?_

Weiss finished her aura transfer, and almost fell over. Yang caught her and asked. "Whoa, you okay Weiss?"

"See! I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to use your aura. You almost passed out." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss slowly let go of Yang and said. "I'm okay Ruby; I just need a second to relax."

Weiss sat on her bed and took a few breaths. Ruby continued to look concerned, since she knew Weiss had issues with this before.

"Anyone want to explain this aura transfer thing? Why is Weiss suddenly out of breath?" Yang questioned.

"We told you Yang; she used her aura to lessen the pain of Ruby's headache. Problem is when she uses her aura, it saps some of her energy; leaving her a little tired." Blake explained.

"That's why I said she didn't have to help me. Weiss you need to rest, please." Ruby begged.

"Relax, I'm not too exhausted. I just haven't used my aura transfer for some time. I need to get used to it again." Weiss stated.

"I still think you should rest, at least for a little." Ruby insisted.

"Okay, but just an hour. I would like to go to the training area afterwards."

Ruby smiled at Weiss accepting to rest, since she didn't want the snow fox to overdo it.

"Hey why were you guys at the library anyways?" Yang asked.

"Blake wanted to see if we could find a book on aura transfer." Weiss answered.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I learned a bit about it. I think I want to try using it at some point." Blake said.

"I don't suggest trying that so soon Blake. You need to know how to flow your aura properly, or you may overexert yourself." Weiss warned.

"I know Weiss, but I find this ability quite interesting. It could help a lot of people."

"Yes it can, but as you just witnessed; I felt drained after only slightly transferring some aura. It's more used in situations that can speed up the healing process of a minor injury."

"I understand that; we did read about it. I won't try anything until I am more experienced with it."

"Maybe Weiss could help you." Ruby suggested.

"No, no, no. that would take some time, and I don't think I would be able to teach you that well." Weiss protested.

"It's okay Weiss, you don't need to. I'll find another way to learn it." Blake said.

"I don't know Blake. You need to be careful with this; it isn't that simple to learn aura transfer."

"Which is why I think you should teach her. Just to make sure Blake will be okay when trying to learn it." Ruby stated.

Weiss was still a little against it, since she didn't want to risk any problems that might come from this.

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay fine, but I can't say it will be that easy. Also when I leave for my cave, if you're still interested about all this, you need to come to me. I refuse to come back here just to teach you."

"I understand Weiss, and thank you." Blake said.

"Ooh, can you teach me about aura transfer too?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely not, you are way to hyper to have any focus on aura." Weiss stated.

Ruby pouted and said. "Come on Weiss, I can be calm. I swear I'll pay close attention, and I won't do anything that would cause problems."

Weiss saw the determined look the young leader had. She looked at Blake who just shrugged, not having any input on the situation.

"Alright fine, but you better do as I say. I don't need you passing out because you didn't listen."

Ruby jumped out of bed and hugged the snow fox. "Yay thank you Wei- ow."

Ruby almost fell out of Weiss' arms, not realizing that she made a mistake by jumping out of bed while still recovering. Weiss held her up, almost frightened that Ruby was still hurting.

"Ruby! You aren't supposed to be jumping out of bed like that. You're still injured." Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss set the girl down on her bed, and proceeded to scold her. "This is what I meant when I said you are too hyper."

Ruby grunted a bit and said. "Yeah that was pretty dumb, but I swear I won't do something like that if you teach me."

"As long as you listen to my instructions and keep yourself calm, I will teach you."

Ruby nodded, and Weiss looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I assumed you wanted to learn about aura transfer as well."

"I guess it would be nice to learn, but I thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I don't mean anything bad about that, I just want to give you some space."

"I may still not trust some things about you, but that doesn't mean I will completely shut you out. If you want that is. You don't need to learn aura transfer."

"No, no I do. I mean if you're really okay with me being there. I'd be happy to learn about it."

"I already said I'm fine teaching you, now when do you all want to do this?"

The three thought about what the best time would be to learn about the aura transfer.

"What about tomorrow after classes, since you did just use some of your aura already." Blake suggested.

"Okay, but we have to do it here. Ruby will not be leaving her bed."

Ruby again pouted, not liking the fact that she wasn't going to be leaving her bed for a while.

"Oh relax; you won't even need to move anyway." Weiss stated.

Ruby continued to pout, which made Weiss chuckle a bit. Ruby stopped and looked a little shocked by the snow fox's chuckling.

Weiss looked confused and said. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh a bit?"

"It's not that, I just don't think I ever heard you laugh before. It's just nice to see you're happier now."

Weiss slightly blushed at the comment and said. "B-be quiet, I'm sure I've laughed at least one in front of you."

"You actually haven't." Blake plainly said.

Weiss turned to Blake still blushing a bit, and said. "Nobody asked you."

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Don't worry Weiss, they're just kidding. That's what friends do sometime; they joke around with each other."

Weiss groans and said. "Yeah whatever, now can I get that rest Ruby begged me to take?"

"I didn't beg. I was just worried that you were too exhausted."

"Whatever, I'm going to rest, and then later I'm heading to the training area. Tomorrow we'll start to learn about aura transfer. To be honest with you all, I thought this school would have tried teaching you by now."

"Maybe it's a little advanced for us right now." Yang assumed.

"Well as long as you all pay attention, I don't think it will be too hard for you to learn. It just might take some time to get you to properly focus on it."

"Don't worry Weiss; we'll be the best students ever." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled again at the girl's enthusiasm, and went to bed.

"I hope so." Weiss said before shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher Weiss is up next. Also if it seems weird for Weiss to suddenly be friendlier towards Ruby, it's not because she feels like she was completely wrong about humans. She just finds Ruby to be a true friend, and wants to be that way for her.<strong>

**To YX- It took some time, but yes Weiss finally sees that Ruby is her friend. However long it takes for Ruby to become Weiss' joy, all depends on Weiss herself.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 26.**


	26. Ms Weiss

**The whole aura transfer thing here won't be like what Pyrrha did for Jaune in the show. Instead of unlocking someone's aura, it will act kind of like a painkiller. **

**Edit- Sorry for not posting yesterday. The site wasn't allowing me on my profile, though I think everyone was having that issue.  
><strong>

**Here's chapter 26.**

* * *

><p>Weiss spent the day thinking about how she would be able to handle teaching those three about aura transfer. She knew Blake would be responsible, and Yang would most likely be fine. Ruby on the other hand was a little too energetic for something like this.<p>

_That dolt better keep calm. Aura transfer isn't too dangerous, but still. I don't want her to overdo anything, especially since she's still recovering._

Ruby was eagerly waiting for the rest of her team to finish up their classes. When she heard the door open she almost jumped out of bed, but realized that wasn't the best if idea, especially after what happened yesterday.

Sadly it wasn't Weiss though, but instead Blake.

Ruby was slightly saddened that it wasn't Weiss who came in and said. "Oh, hi Blake. I thought you were Weiss."

Blake chuckled a bit and said. "Sorry to disappoint, but don't worry she should be here soon."

"Hey! I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just really excited to learn about aura transfer."

"I was just kidding Ruby, and yes it is a little exciting to learn something like this. I don't think I've ever seen anyone use aura transfer before."

"It's probably because it isn't too practical. I mean you most likely won't use it during a fight." Ruby stated.

"It still would be nice to know. I feel like doctors would probably use this, but only when a patient is really in need of an immediate fix." Blake believed.

"Yeah probably; so where is Weiss and Yang anyway?"

"Weiss should be here soon, and Yang went to the training area with Nora."

"Well she better hurry. I don't want Weiss to delay teaching us about this just because Yang isn't here."

"Don't worry Ruby; Weiss won't even be teaching us about it immediately. She'll probably want to take a little break after a full day of classes, and Yang won't be too long. Yang and Nora are only doing a sparring match."

"Yeah but you know those two. They aren't the types to take it easy, so it might take a while."

Blake laughed at that and said. "Yes Yang does tend to overdo it sometimes, but she knows when to take it easy. I mean she is trying to keep things cool with Weiss."

"True, but I feel kind of bad that Weiss isn't that trusting of Yang. I mean I was in on the trip to Vale, and she forgave all that."

"It's because she only just realized that a human can be friends with her. She will see that in Yang as well, she just needs some time to get to know Yang a bit more."

"I hope you're right Blake."

"Don't worry; your sister is a good person Ruby. Even though she didn't handle things correctly, she's just like you in wanting to help others."

Ruby smiled at Blake's words, knowing that she was right. It would take some time, but Weiss would eventually find that Yang is also her friend.

Before Ruby could thank Blake for her words, Weiss had walked in.

"Hey Weiss, how were classes?" Ruby asked.

"They were fine Ruby. Ms. Goodwitch had some students spar a bit. That Pyrrha girl from Team JNPR fought against Cardin, and she beat him down pretty fast. I slightly enjoyed seeing that jerk get what he deserves."

Ruby chuckled at that and said. "Well good job on Pyrrha's part then."

"Indeed, now when do you guys want to learn about aura transfer?"

"In a little bit. We'll wait till Yang gets here, and then we can start." Blake suggested.

"Where is she anyway?" Weiss asked.

"She's sparring with Nora. You know, the orange haired girl from JNPR." Ruby answered.

"Oh no, those two are sparring? I don't think Yang will have the energy to even try aura transfer today."

"Don't tell me that we won't learn about it because of that." Ruby exclaimed.

"Relax Ruby; I actually doubt we'll be doing any aura transfer anyway. I was just saying that if we did, Yang couldn't participate."

"Oh okay, but why wouldn't we try to use aura transfer?"

"I want you all to actually learn about something before you try to do it. Aura transfer may be handy, but I already told you that you need to be focused throughout the entire process."

"I know Weiss; remember I promised that we would be the best students ever. We will pay attention."

"You better; I don't want to be blamed if any of you goes unconscious."

Ruby happily nodded, making Weiss smile in return.

The three decided to wait for Yang. It was about an hour before the blonde girl showed up.

"Oh man that was fun; Nora is nuts with that hammer of hers. So we doing this aura transfer stuff?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, but I don't want you attempting it. You need to not be exhausted to do it." Weiss said.

"I'm not that tired Weiss. I'm pretty sure I won't have issues with this."

"What did I say yesterday Yang? I will only teach you three, if you follow to my instructions."

Yang pouted about Weiss strict behavior and said. "Okay Ms. Weiss. I won't try using aura transfer today. Happy now?"

"Ms. Weiss? Why'd you call me that?"

"Um well you are teaching us, so we should only treat you like a teacher."

"Just because I'm explaining to you three about this one thing, doesn't mean I'm a teacher."

"Relax Weiss; it was just a joke anyway. I didn't really mean anything by it."

"I kind of like it." Ruby stated.

Weiss was a little taken back by the young girl's interest in Weiss being like a teacher.

"What? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because you're really smart, and you are kind of strict like Ms. Goodwitch."

"Excuse me!"

Ruby realized her mistake, and almost thought about running. Problem was that she wouldn't get that far.

"Um, I mean that you are strict because you don't want us doing anything stupid. So it really just shows how you care about our personal health."

"Nice save there Rubes." Yang said sarcastically.

Weiss sighed and said. "Whatever, just don't call me Ms. Weiss. That means all of you."

"I haven't even said anything about it." Blake stated.

"I know that; I'm just making sure you all understand."

"Are you sure we can't call you that Weiss? I think you'd make a great teacher." Ruby said.

"How do you think that I would be a good teacher? You do know I've lived in a cave for four years."

"So what, you're still really smart. I bet you could teach an entire class if you wanted to."

"First of all I don't want to. Second can we stop talking about this and get to aura transfer already?"

Ruby quickly nodded, not wanting to agitate the snow fox any further.

"Okay then, how should I start this?" Weiss asked herself.

"Since Yang can't do any actual aura transfer, we could just talk about the basics." Blake suggested.

"That's a good idea. Well I guess I should explain what it is, but do you all know what aura truly is?"

"Of course we do. I mean we're not Jaune you know." Yang stated.

"Wait, what does that Jaune guy have to do with anything?"

Yang chuckled a bit and said. "He told us that he didn't actually know what aura was till Pyrrha told him about it. Oh, and make sure not to tell that to Pyrrha. We promised not to let her know that he actually didn't know what aura was."

"Um okay, but you do know I don't even talk to them anyway."

"I know, just making sure you don't accidentally blurt it out."

"Right, well since you all know about aura, we don't need to go through that. I do want to explain how aura transfer is really only used in small situations."

"Blake and I were thinking that the best time to use it would be when someone needs some pain to go away quickly." Ruby said.

"Yes like your headache. It was something that wasn't too hard to work with, and you needed the pain to stop."

"Yeah, thanks again for that Weiss." Ruby said with a smile.

"U-uh yes well don't worry about it. Anyways, you really shouldn't try to use it on an injury that is too deep. It would take way too much aura to heal something like that."

"So when Ruby got hit by that beowolf, you probably couldn't do anything with aura transfer then?" Blake assumed.

Weiss winced a bit at what Blake had said; remembering Ruby getting hurt.

"I couldn't try it. It would have been a waste of time and energy. The wound wasn't too deep, but because we had been fighting already, if I had tried it I would have most certainly passed out after a few seconds."

"Wow, you really meant it when you say you can't be exhausted when trying aura transfer." Yang said.

"Well it is a task that requires a decent amount of energy. Just try to know when to use it, and when to dismiss the idea if you don't have the energy for it."

"You got it Ms. Weiss."

Weiss groaned and said. "You are not going to drop that one are you?"

"I mean if it really bothers you, then I won't say it anymore. Sorry Weiss." Yang genuinely apologized.

Weiss took note of how Yang actually felt a little bad about it. She sighed and said. "It's fine Yang, just don't do it a lot."

Yang smiled a bit, happy that she didn't completely upset Weiss. She wanted to get back on the snow fox's good side, and continuing to call her Ms. Weiss wouldn't help.

"Let's continue I suppose. The types of injuries should be something to take note of as well. If there is a small cut that isn't too deep, then you could safely use aura transfer. If there is an injury like the one I got during initiation and Ruby's then you probably shouldn't use it. Like Ruby's headache or maybe a sprain would be another type of injury to use aura transfer on." Weiss explained.

"What if multiple people used aura transfer on one person that had a serious injury? Would it prove to not be too much of a risk?" Blake questioned.

"If the injury is too serious, then even a bunch of people probably couldn't do it. The strain to just null the pain slightly would take too much energy. If you wanted to heal a serious injury, then you better be prepared to have like twenty people on hand with good enough aura control."

The three were shocked by this.

"Man that's crazy, but I guess that makes sense. If using aura transfer were easier, then people would have been using it a lot more by now." Yang stated.

"Exactly the case. Okay I think that we could stop for today. I'm still not sure when it will be good to actually try aura transfer, but as long as you all continue to pay attention; I think it won't be too much of a problem."

The girls nodded and Ruby said. "Thank you for teaching us today… Ms. Weiss."

Weiss blushed at this and said. "What did I say about that Ruby?"

Yang and Blake laughed a little at the snow fox's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I really like the idea that you're our teacher." Ruby said

"Uh fine, but I better not here you call me that outside of this."

"You mean we can then?" Ruby asked.

"Sure knock yourselves out."

"Yay, thank you Ms. Weiss."

Blake and Yang began to laugh a bit at Ruby enthusiasm.

"You three are all dolts." Weiss said before joining in on the laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I always feel like Weiss would end up being a teacher at Beacon when she gets older.<strong>

**To NotUrAverage- Yes there will be romance, but it will take a little time. I'm glad you have chosen to write you own story. I think you should post it if you really want to. I don't think your reviews are redundant at all btw.**

**To YX- Confused Weiss is fun to write. Since you are usually about to go to bed after reading these chapters, good night to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 27**


	27. First Attempts

**Here's chapter 27 everyone.**

* * *

><p>A few days had pass, and Weiss was finding that the others were actually very attentive when learning about aura transfer. There wasn't much to teach them besides safety warnings, and the proper control of their aura. Teaching them physically however may prove to be a bit more difficult, since it may be too much for them to handle.<p>

Weiss honestly thought it was better not to get them to try aura transfer, but she knew that they may try it one day and wanted them to be prepared.

Once classes were over, Weiss made her way to the dorm. Yang and Ruby were already there, and Blake would arrive shortly.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby greeted.

"Hey. How are you're injuries now Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I barely even feel them, and the headache is completely gone now."

"That's good to hear; maybe with you feeling better we could use try aura transfer today."

"Yes! I was really hoping we would actually be trying it." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss giggled at her leader's excitement and said. "Relax Ruby; I want you all to take it slow with this. We probably won't really do aura transfer, but more learn to control the flow of our aura."

"I actually wanted to know something about that." Yang said.

"Okay, well what exactly?"

"How do you pass aura to another person with just a touch? I mean do you focus your aura on the part of your body that is in contact with the other person?"

"Pretty much yeah, but it's more like building a bridge between you and the other person. Basically what I'll do is put my hand near the area that is injured, then I focus my aura on the bridge. It travels from me to the person via this bridge, or connection I made."

"That's really cool, but how did you get that done so well?"

"As I said, I don't want to talk about my past. I can say that it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, since I was pretty young when I learned it."

"Okay I understand; just happy to have you as our teacher. I doubt the school would have taught us this year."

"Probably not, but I suppose that if I could learn aura transfer at a younger age, then you all could too."

"Thank you Ms. Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss groaned and said. "We haven't even officially started the lesson today, so I'm not your teacher yet."

"Well we do call teachers outside of classes the same as in them, so why not?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to say this once. Do not call me Ms. Weiss outside of the lessons, or I will make you an ice cube. Got it?"

Ruby gulped and quickly said. "Yes Ms… I mean, yes Weiss."

Yang laughed and said. "You pushed your luck there Rubes."

"You better not either Yang, and since I know I can't freeze you; I'll just electrocute you so your hair gets messed up. That is if you call me Ms. Weiss outside of these lessons." Weiss stated.

Yang instinctively grabbed her hair and said. "Okay, okay. Please do not threaten the hair."

Weiss rolled her eyes and asked. "Where is Blake by the way? We should start soon and I don't want to begin unless everyone is here."

"I'm behind you."

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin and said. "Oh god Blake, why the heck did you do that?"

Blake chuckled a bit and said. "Sorry Weiss couldn't resist. Thanks for waiting for me, and sorry for taking a bit to get here. I was talking with Velvet."

"Who's Velvet?" Weiss asked.

"She's on Team CFVY, and a second year student. She was having trouble with Cardin, so I decided to help her out."

"Wait, is she a faunus?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, and of course Cardin had to make it an issue. There wasn't much done, but I made sure she got away from him."

"Damn human." Weiss muttered.

She realized the others heard her.

"Sorry, I guess it just slipped out." Weiss apologized.

"It's okay, we get it. Cardin isn't really the best example of a good human by any means." Yang said.

"Yeah, let's just forget about that and start the lesson." Weiss suggested.

The others nodded, not wanting to keep the room awkward.

"Okay so who wants to try aura transfer first?"

"Ooh me, I do." Ruby said.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean I do believe your injuries aren't too bad anymore, but maybe you should relax a bit first."

"Aw, but Ms. Weiss I'm fine."

Weiss almost lashed out at the girl for calling her Ms. Weiss again, but realized that the lesson technically started.

"Just watch someone else do it first, so you can understand it better when you try it."

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but I better get a chance to try it today."

"Not with that attitude you will."

"Ha, teach laying it on you Rubes." Yang said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Please let me try aura transfer today Ms. Weiss." Ruby pleaded

Weiss laughed and said. "Okay Ms. Rose. You can try aura transfer, but only if you promise to stay focused when attempting it."

"I promi… did you just call me Ms. Rose?"

Weiss blushed slightly realizing that she indeed called Ruby Ms. Rose.

"Uh well the actual teachers here call students by their last names as well, so why can't I?"

"O-okay, I suppose that's fair." Ruby said.

"You are so getting into this teacher thing." Yang stated.

"Well it's only because you all seem to be decent students, otherwise I wouldn't even be dealing with this."

"You did say we needed to pay attention to this stuff, so that's what we will do." Yang said.

"I'm glad you are doing so. Okay so Blake or Yang; which one of you wants to try aura transfer first?"

"I would like to give it a shot." Blake said.

"Okay good. Now I think that the best thing to do is to try it on Ruby, since her back may still hurt a little."

"I'm okay Weiss, I swear." Ruby stated.

"I know Ruby, but we don't have anyone else to try it on. When it gets to your turn I'll have to think of someway you could try it."

"Why not just try it on myself?"

"It's better to learn how to control the flow of your aura from one person to another, than it is on yourself."

"How come?"

"If you are going to use aura transfer on yourself, you could really only use it for smaller injuries. I mean like a small cut, since you don't want to run out of energy just to heal something slightly worse. Passing out isn't exactly the best solution for an injury."

"But how come it's okay for another person to use aura transfer then?"

"It's because you are giving the person some of your own aura to quicken the healing process. If you use it on yourself, it will only drain you too much. You may be healing the injury, but you're also out of power when you're done. That's why sharing aura with another person, is better than using it on yourself."

"Okay, so what will I be doing for aura transfer?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I could give myself a small scratch or something."

"No! I mean don't do that. I don't need you to hurt yourself just to give me something to heal."

Weiss was a little taken back at how Ruby didn't want to see her hurt.

"Relax Ruby; I won't do it if you don't want me to. I still think that it wouldn't be that bad though, since I do want you to have some way of trying aura transfer."

"I'm sure I could do it later."

"If you're absolutely sure about it, then okay."

"So what should I do then?" Blake asked.

"Here, Ruby I need you to stay till for a moment."

"Okay Weiss."

Ruby made sure to not move, while Weiss went around to her back.

"Okay I need to show Blake how to perform aura transfer, so I will need to put my hand on your injury. Are you comfortable with that?"

Ruby blushed a bit and said. "Uh, s-sure."

Weiss proceeded to lift the back of Ruby shirt up, so that she could place her hand on her injury. Weiss winced when she saw the three cut marks on Ruby's back.

_Damn it. It's my fault she has this. _

Weiss snapped out of it and called Blake over. Once Blake was next to her, she placed her hand on Ruby's back. Ruby slightly jumped at the contact.

"Whoa, are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"'I-I'm okay Weiss. Sorry about that, I guess your hand was a little cold." Ruby lied.

"Okay, but if something does bothers you let me know."

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Weiss accepted this and said. "Blake place your hand on Ruby's back, just like how I have it."

Blake did so and Weiss said. "Good, now try to focus on your aura and guide it to your palm."

"How do I do that?" Blake asked.

"Just like when you use your semblance; it's all connected to you. Now try not to focus on anything else, and guide your aura."

Blake took a breath and began to relax. She started to focus solely on her own aura, just like when she uses her semblance. Blake suddenly felt her aura move towards her hand, but had to make sure it was guided properly. Luckily since the room was absolutely quiet, it was easy for Blake to do so.

She successfully guided her aura to her hand and said. "Okay, I think I got it. Now what do I do?"

"This is the hard part. You have to now focus your aura into the spot you want to heal. Just because you have the connection to Ruby set, doesn't mean you'll put your aura exactly there."

"Then why make the connection on the injury at all? Why not anywhere else?" Yang inquired.

"It's still easier to have the connection on the injury, so you don't have to move your aura around too much."

"So I guide it around Ruby's injury, or on it itself?" Blake asked.

"Try to guide bits of your aura onto each cut. Make sure that you don't overdo it though."

Blake nodded and closed her eyes. She wanted to make sure she was completely focused on the task at hand. She began to move a little piece of her aura to the first cut, and then once she had it there she released her grip on her aura.

Blake gasped a little and said. "Whoa! That felt strange. I removed a small piece like you said, and then suddenly I felt tired. I guess that's what it's like to lose some of your aura willingly."

"Yes that is exactly how you should feel. It drains you, but the question here is whether it worked or not. Ruby does the pain in your back feel any better."

"Actually a little bit. When Blake moved back I felt the pain die down a bit, but not that much."

"That makes sense, since you are just doing this for the first time. It won't be an amazing fix, but you still managed to do it."

Blake nodded and said. "I'm not sure if I could do the rest of her cuts, since I feel like I might pass out."

"That's fine, just rest a bit for now. Yang should try now anyway."

"Alright then, so I just do what Blake did?" Yang asked.

"Yes, just focus only on your aura. Please make sure you do that."

"Weiss, I know you probably think I can't remain focused, but I swear that I won't mess this up."

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay I trust that you can do this, but remember what I taught you about this. Keep focused only on your aura, and guide it to your connection."

"Got it."

Yang placed her hand on her sister's back, and closed her eyes. Whenever Yang used her semblance, it was usually when she got mad. She kept the thought of that out of her head, and tried the opposite. She took a deep breath and started to feel her aura moving. She needed to get it to her palm, so she took small breaths here and there to keep relaxed. She eventually got the aura to her palm.

"Hey I got it. So now I move it onto Ruby's cut, right?

"Yes, but hold on. Blake which cut out of the three did you heal?"

"The left one. Why do you ask?"

"It's better to heal a more pained injury, just to help Ruby out more."

"Ah thanks Weiss." Ruby said.

The snow fox blushed a bit and said. "Don't thank me; it's these two doing it in the first place."

Ruby giggled and said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem sis, but don't thank me yet. I still need to pass my aura to you."

"Okay Yang, now just like Blake did it. Focus on the cut, and spread a bit of your aura to it."

Yang closed her eyes and focused again. She focused first on splitting her aura up, and then she started to guide it to the middle cut. Once she was positive it was in the correct spot, she let go and felt the fatigue hit her almost immediately.

"Oh crap. You guys weren't kidding about losing energy after that. I felt like I just ran like ten miles straight."

"Take a minute to rest. Ruby, how do you feel?"

"Pretty much like when Blake did it. It feels slightly better."

"That's good. I didn't know how well you guys were going to do this, but I must say I'm impressed."

"I told you… we… could do it." Yang tiredly said.

"You may have done it, but you still have a long way to go before you could do more than one cut."

"Ms. Weiss, can I try now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss turned to her and thought about how Ruby could try it, since no one was actually inured.

"Um well, no one else is actually hurt. I don't know who you could try it on."

"Oh, right." Ruby said, sad that she won't be able to try aura transfer.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Blake said.

Before anyone could ask her she motioned for Weiss to come to her.

She whispered something in her ear and Weiss said. "Only if she promises not to bring anyone else here, and she can't participate except for being the person to heal."

Blake nodded and left the room.

"Uh, where is Blake going? And what did she tell you?" Yang inquired.

"She's getting someone for Ruby to use aura transfer on."

After about ten minutes, Blake returned with said person.

"Okay guys, this is Velvet." Blake introduced her friend.

"Hey Velvet, I'm Yang."

"Hiya, I'm Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you Velvet. I'm Weiss."

"Um hi, so Blake said that you guys may need some help?" Velvet asked.

"If it's okay with you, then yes we do need help." Weiss answered.

"What is it that you need?"

"We need someone who is a little hurt, just to try to heal the injury."

"Oh I see, well I am a little hurt actually. I guess I can help."

"Is your injury like a scratch or something?"

"Um no, but it is a bruise. I got it from this boy who pushed me into my locker."

"What is that piece of crap Cardin?" Yang angrily asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He's one of the few people in this school to be that much a jerk." Yang explained.

"Alright well I'm sorry he treats you that way. I hate how he's even here in the first place, but I would like to focus on the task at hand if you don't mind." Weiss said.

"Okay, but what do I do?" Velvet questioned.

"I need you to sit on this bed and stay still."

Velvet moved to Weiss bed and sat on it.

"Okay so where is the bruise at?"

"On my right arm."

"Ruby here needs to place her hand on the bruise to heal it. Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Blake said that you guys are very nice people, and that I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I trust that this isn't much of an issue."

"Okay then, well lift your sleeve so Ruby can put her hand on the bruise."

Velvet did so and Weiss and the others saw what Cardin did to Velvet. They were angry, but wouldn't say anything.

"Okay Ruby, remember exactly what Blake and Yang did."

"Don't worry Weiss; I'll make sure to stay a hundred percent focused on my aura."

Ruby did just like what Blake and Yang did. She moved her aura to her palm, and began to spread it on to the bruise. Once she knew that she had done it, she moved her hand away and took a breath.

"Uh, I-I think I did it."

"Velvet, does your arm feel a bit better?" Weiss asked.

"Actually yes. It feels better than it did a few moments ago." Velvet answered.

"Yes! That means I did it." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss giggled and said. "Good job Ruby, and thank you Velvet for allowing Ruby to heal you a bit."

"I should be thanking you guys, since my bruise doesn't hurt as much."

"Don't worry about it, just please don't tell anyone about this. I don't need anyone knocking on the door asking to teach them this stuff."

"I won't and thanks again. I'll talk to you guys later; I have to get back to my dorm."

Team RWBY gave their byes, and Velvet left to her dorm.

Weiss closed the door and said "Alright I think that was a productive day of learning aura transfer, right everyone?"

Weiss turned around to see her team all knocked out on their respective beds and sighed.

"I knew this would happen."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I wrote Velvet that well. It's really hard to write for her, since she hasn't had too many appearances on the show. Also just to note, Velvet is Blake's friend. There are no romantic feelings between those two. Just making sure people don't get the wrong idea.<strong>

**To YX- Weiss smiling is a rare treat, so it is nice when it happens. Good night.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope to bring more enjoyment in the future. Weiss getting angry is usually funny, but when she gets really angry, things tend to get a little scary.**

**To NotUrAverage- I'm always happy to respond to reviews. Also damn, RTX is that close already? **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 28.**


	28. Talking Helps

**Here's chapter 28 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next day the girls decided not to work on aura transfer, since they didn't want to exhaust themselves every day. The three members of Team RWBY were leaving their last class of the day.<p>

"That aura transfer stuff was pretty cool, but man I knocked out afterwards." Yang stated.

"I warned you that it's a draining process. You need to make sure that the next time you try it, that someone other than the person you're healing is with you." Weiss advised.

"I assume you mean that the person could make sure you're safe while knocked out." Yang said.

"Yes, though to be honest; I don't think you'll be using aura transfer in a dangerous place. It will probably be more like keeping the person who passed out, off the floor."

"Right, so since we aren't going to be doing any lessons today, what are you two going to do?" Yang inquired.

"I'll be in the training area for a few hours. Ruby is going to have Jaune and Pyrrha at the dorm today." Weiss frowned.

Yang noticed Weiss' frown and said. "Don't worry Weiss; they probably won't be there for long anyway."

"I'm not worrying. I just don't want to exactly be there for that time."

Yang merely nodded, not wanting to press on.

"So Blake, what about you?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh I suppose I'll be at the library." Blake answered.

"Can I come with?"

"Sure, but don't try to be loud in there. It is a library after all."

"You know, I'm starting not to like these insinuations that I'm just a loud girl and nothing more." Yang crossed her arms.

Blake realized that Yang had been a little upset by this and said. "I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean anything by it. I just-"

"Stop, it's okay. I'm just glad you think you should apologize, even though you don't need to." Yang stated.

"Still though, I shouldn't have immediately told you to keep quiet. I know you have control Yang; you did show that in yesterday's aura transfer lesson."

Weiss coughed and said. "Well I hate to interrupt, but I am heading out. I'll see you two later, and please let me know when Pyrrha and Jaune leave."

"No problem Weiss, but try not to just avoid going back to the dorm if they're still there. It's still your dorm; don't let yourself feel like you can't go inside if others are there." Yang suggested.

Weiss sighed and said. "You know the reason already Yang. I'd rather not deal with others."

Yang felt like saying something, but instead nodded and watched Weiss leave for the training area.

Yang sighed and said. "I really wished she was okay with others, but I know not to pester her about it."

"It's good to see you not trying too hard to make changes on her, but I know how you feel. Let's give her some time, and maybe one day we can try to get her to hang out with JNPR. Baby steps are the way to go here, but we also don't want to force her into anything." Blake explained.

"Do you think Weiss hates me?" Yang asked.

"No I don't. If Weiss hated you, she wouldn't even speak with you; and remember she did allow you to partake in the aura transfer lessons. I doubt she would teach that to someone she hated."

"Thanks for saying that Blake. It helps knowing that she might actually not hate me." Yang smiled.

"I know you're a good person Yang. That's why I said it, because I doubt someone could stay angry with you forever."

Yang was a little taken back by the sudden compliment.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone but my sister or any of my family would say I'm a good person." Yang admitted.

"Well you are. Once I heard what you said during initiation, I knew you had a good heart." Blake slightly smiled.

"Wait, what was it that I said during initiation?"

"You told Weiss how you may not understand discrimination, but you did have people you cared about feel that pain. You knew their pain, and wanted Weiss not to end up locking herself away from the world. Also when we were at the infirmary with Weiss that day, you said you were tired of watching people being stepped on." Blake answered.

"Well yeah, I can't stand people who think they can just walk all over someone just because they're different. It's one of the few things that really set me off." Yang explained.

"See, that's what I mean. You don't want people to be treated badly, and would even go out of your way to make sure they're okay. The trip to Vale is another good example. You didn't even know that child, but the moment you saw him being picked on by Cardin, you jumped to his help."

Yang thought about this and said. "Well that may be true, but I haven't handled things very well. I mean with making Weiss go to Vale, and starting a fight with Cardin. I should be handling things a lot better."

Blake and Yang reached the library, and Blake placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang we all make mistakes. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, but instead learn from your mistakes. Remember that Weiss doesn't hate you, and even though violence shouldn't be the first place you go to when handling someone like Cardin; you shouldn't think it's a horrible thing to do. Someone like Cardin needs to see what he's doing, by actually experiencing being helpless."

"Is that what you thought he was?" Yang smirked.

Blake chuckled and said. "The guy had no chance against you. Helpless may actually be an understatement."

The two girls laughed and Yang said.

"Thanks for that Blake. I've been a little down recently with everything, and you making me laugh helps."

Blake smiled and said. "My pleasure Yang; I'm just glad to have someone like you on the team, and as a friend."

Yang blushed a bit and said.

"U-uh yeah me too. I mean about you being on the team, and being my friend. Not me being on the team, and being your friend."

"Yes I get what you meant Yang." Blake chuckled.

"Uh yeah, so quick question. Do you think Weiss is really going back to her cave after Ruby gets better?"

Blake's mood changed after hearing the question. She took a moment to think about this and said.

"That's up to Weiss. I know she sees Ruby as a friend now, but she's still not fond of humans. To be honest with you Yang; I'd rather her stay here, but that is her choice. I will respect her decision; I just hope she'll be okay if she goes back to that cave." Blake frowned.

"It'll be okay, if she does go back then we'll make sure to visit her at least twice a week. I know that Rubes would definitely want to make sure the snow fox is okay." Yang assured.

"That would be nice, but I would still feel worried about her. I mean she'll be in a grimm infested forest again." Blake stated.

"That is true, but as you said we should respect her decision; even though we all don't want her to."

Blake sat there for a moment and closed her eyes. Yang stayed quiet, letting Blake think to herself for a bit.

"Yang, do you think I could've ended up like Weiss? Staying away from humans, and even hating them?" Blake inquired.

Yang was a little confused at Blake's sudden question.

"Uh, well I don't think so. You seem like someone who wouldn't take anything from anyone. So I would believe you would rather deal with any hate, instead of hiding."

"But that's just it; I am hiding. I have kept this bow on the entire time that I have been here. That means I can't muster up the courage to pull this bow right off." Blake whispered.

Yang kept her voice down as well and said. "Blake, you have good reason to do so. People like Cardin are out there, and it's only natural to not want anyone hating you for some stupid reason."

"I can't hide forever Yang. I even told Weiss that one day I would like to show the world the real me, but even I don't know when that'll be. I thought about Beacon being a place to test whether people would still accept me after learning I was a faunus, and so far with you and Ruby it's looking to prove well."

"Well I think you should show the world when you're ready, and if you think you could never do so; then remember that you have two humans that can accept you for who you are." Yang smiled.

Blake looked at the girl and said. "Yang, thank you."

"No problem, we are friends after all. That's what friends do; we stick by each other no matter what." Yang grinned.

"Friends, right. Hey do you think we could do this more often? Blake asked.

"Huh? Do what?" Yang inquired.

"Talking, it helps. Maybe we could learn a bit about each other some more, seeing as I can really only tell you and the rest of the team about my past. I would also like to get to know you a little more as well." Blake explained.

"Oh well, I guess so. I really don't have much to share, but I would love to get to know more about you Blake. I feel like the only real thing I know is, well you know." Yang said.

"I'm glad you're okay with this, and I promise to keep whatever you tell me to myself." Blake stated.

"I promise too Blake. How about for now though, we just relax and enjoy the rest of the day." Yang suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blake smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a tough chapter to write, since it was the first chapter to center on Blake and Yang. I really don't know if I wrote Blake or Yang well enough though.<strong>

**To NotUrAverage- Glad you liked my take on Velvet. Velvet doesn't know that Blake is a faunus. Blake has no reason to tell her, since she is trying not to let anyone know who doesn't need to. **

**To YX- I just saw your review, so I quickly edited this reply in. Don't apologize for late reviewing. I hope your headache goes away soon, and I wish aura transfer was real so someone could help you out (Stupid joke is stupid). Glad to see that my story is continuing to make you happy.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 29.**


	29. Ruby's Anger

**A couple of people brought up the fact that I should try to mention Weiss' faunus features more often, so I'll try to do so. If any future chapters seem to go on and I haven't mentioned it enough, please let me know.**

**Also at the moment this story has reached 100 followers, and over 21000 views. That is awesome. I had not believed I would ever get that many, so thank you very much everyone. **

**Here's chapter 29 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next day Ruby had noticed that she wasn't feeling any more pain in her back. She knew that she would be able to attend classes again, but that also meant that Weiss would be leaving. She thought of the white haired fox faunus and frowned.<p>

_Weiss; I wish you wouldn't leave._

Ruby kept thinking about her friend, and wished there was some way she could get her to stay. She knew better though, since her previous attempts at trying to change the snow fox's views on humans ended up badly. Trying to get her to stay wouldn't be something she should try doing, but it still made her sad to know that she wouldn't be seeing Weiss as much anymore.

While Ruby was thinking, Blake and Yang walked into the room.

"Hey Rubes, you feeling any better today?" Yang asked.

"My back pain is pretty much gone now, and I think I'll be able to attend classes again." Ruby answered in a slightly saddened tone.

Yang noticed the tone of Ruby's voice and said. "Hey, what's wrong Ruby? I thought you'd be happy to be getting out of this bed."

"I am happy to get out of this bed, but being better means Weiss is going to leave." Ruby admitted.

"Oh, I see. Ruby I know that Weiss leaving is upsetting for you, but you know that is her choice. Blake reminded me that we need to respect her decisions." Yang said.

"I respect her choices, I'm just thinking about how I won't be able to see her as much anymore." Ruby explained.

Yang walked over and sat next to her sister. "We'll visit her Rubes, and maybe we could all go with her when she leaves. I know you'll be sad, but Weiss won't be gone forever. You'll still be able to see her."

"But I won't see her every day, and Ozpin might make me get a new partner. Weiss is my partner; no one else." Ruby stated.

Yang was a little taken back by how upset Ruby was being about Weiss leaving. She knew her sister was fond of the snow fox, but she didn't think she'd be this vocal about someone she has known for a little over a month.

"Rubes, is this really going to be a problem for you? Is Weiss leaving really something that you don't want to happen?" Yang asked.

"Of course I don't want her to leave, but I can't make her stay. You said it yourself; we have to respect her decisions. I just hate that I can't even tell that I want her to stay." Ruby answered.

Blake walked up to the sisters and said. "I know how you feel Ruby. I don't want Weiss out there in that forest, but she does have experience with dealing with anything there."

"I know she's lived there for 4 years, but nobody should have to live in such harsh conditions. She deserves so much better." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, how much do you care for Weiss?" Blake questioned.

Ruby didn't answer immediately and thought about it.

_How much do I care for Weiss? Well, I guess a lot. I mean she is my friend, or maybe even my best friend; but I feel like I want to always be there with her. That's how best friends are though, right?_

"Ruby?" Blake said, snapping the girl out of it.

"Huh? What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I had asked you how much you cared for Weiss." Blake stated.

"Oh, right. I… I care about her a lot, but more than just a friend. I want to be around her as much as possible, and be there for her when she's upset. I want to make sure she's always safe, and even if she never wanted to be near other humans; I wouldn't mind. I would just want to spend time with her."

Blake and Yang smiled at Ruby's words about how much she truly cared about the snow haired fox faunus.

"So, she means that much to you then. Well I think you should tell her that." Blake suggested.

"What! No way could I say that. She'd probably think that I'd be trying to make her stay. You know that isn't what she wants." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, you need to tell her. How do you think Weiss would feel when she hears that? She'll be happy, since a human that has recently become her friend, will now show her how much she cares about her." Blake explained.

"I don't know; I guess she'll see that a human does care for her, but what if she doesn't see it that way. I don't want her to hate me Blake." Ruby said.

"Weiss isn't stupid Ruby; she knows that you are a compassionate person, and would never try to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Telling her how you feel is the best thing for you to do." Blake responded.

"Why is that Blake? Why do you think it's the best thing to do?" Ruby questioned.

"If you tell her, she may reconsider leaving. She'll have someone that cares about her here, which may give her a reason to stay. Another reason to tell her is to make sure that even if she does in fact leave, she still has someone out there that will always be there for her. Weiss told me that she didn't want to care for a human, but she does care for you." Blake explained.

"She… cares about me?" Ruby asked.

"While you were still unconscious in the infirmary, she was struggling with how she was feeling upset that she couldn't stop wanting you to be okay. I explained to her that she had finally found a human that she worries about. Weiss even stayed longer than she needed to, just to make sure that you recovered. Heck she even used aura transfer on you twice, just to make your headache less painful." Blake responded.

"Yeah Ruby, Weiss really does care about you. I noticed that she smiles more often when you're around. She was even a little upset about Jaune and Pyrrha being here with you, and I think it's because she wanted to come back to the dorm to see you." Yang stated.

"She was upset?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she had asked us to let her know when those two left. I know she probably didn't want to come back to the dorm because they were here, but I know that she was also upset because that meant she wouldn't see you till later in the day." Yang answered.

"I didn't think that Weiss would feel that way. Are you sure she doesn't just feel bad about me getting hurt?" Ruby questioned.

"Are you really questioning that after everything we just told you Rubes? Weiss **does **care about you, and there is no question about it." Yang stated.

Ruby just sat there and took in the words the two had told them.

_Maybe they're right, but I need Weiss to be the one to tell me that. _

"Okay guys, I understand. I'll tell Weiss how I feel, but what if she still leaves?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed and said. "Just like I said before Ruby, if she does leave then we need to respect that decision; but remember that she'll know that a human cares about her. That is enough for Weiss to have a little hope, that humans aren't all bad."

"I-I guess that I should accept that, but we can all visit her like Yang said, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we can, and remember that Weiss already agreed to that." Blake assured.

Ruby got up and said. "Alright, I think I'll go and tell her now. Where is Weiss by the way?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe she's at the training area. She's usually there whenever she isn't at the dorm." Blake answered.

"Okay, well I'll go look. Thanks guys, for everything." Ruby smiled and ran out the door.

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Those two really do complete each other, don't they?"

"Yes they do. They're kind of opposite, but people do say opposites attract." Blake stated.

"Opposites huh? Like you and me?" Yang asked.

Blake's eyes widen and she said. "Uh, what was that?"

"Oh don't worry about it. Hey I'm going to see what Team JNPR is up to. Let me know how those two are doing later, okay." Yang said as she walked out of the dorm.

Blake just sat there dumbfounded.

Ruby had run to the training area, hoping that the snow fox was there. When she got there she saw something that had made her extremely angry. It was Team CRDL; all standing over the snow fox. They hurt her and Ruby was pissed.

_How dare they do this._

"Not so tough now without those others to back you up." Cardin said.

"Screw you human." Weiss growled.

"Oh the fox here has some bite. I gotta ask; how does a piece of trash like you end up in a school meant for warriors?" Cardin questioned.

"Go to hell." Weiss snapped back

"Oh man you are so angry, aren't ya? How about this, you do us all a favor and leave this school, and maybe we won't have to hurt you anymore." Cardin grinned.

"You're just like all the rest, you just think that you can tell us what we can and can't do. You're worse than the grimm." Weiss stated.

"Nah, that be you and your disgusting kind. I mean really, these stupid fox ears and that dumb tail, you're just a freak." Cardin said while squeezing Weiss' tail making her screech in pain.

"Whoa Cardin, looks like you hit a weak spot on the freak's tail." Russel laughed.

Suddenly Cardin was on the floor, and Ruby stood over him.

"YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH HER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Ruby shouted

Weiss was shocked by the anger in Ruby's voice.

"What the hell, get her." Cardin ordered.

Ruby quickly ran in a circle, creating a miniature tornado and catching the three other members of Team CRDL. She tossed them aside like they were nothing. Ruby began to walk towards Cardin. Cardin swung his mace at the enraged girl, who easily blocks it with her scythe.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Apologize to her, NOW." Ruby demanded.

"Why should I apologize to a piece of-"

Before Cardin could finish, he was knocked to the ground by Ruby charging at him with her semblance.

"Apologize, right now." Ruby demanded again.

Suddenly Weiss put her hand on her shoulder and said. "Enough Ruby; let's just go."

"No, he hurt you! He needs to apologize to you." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was slightly taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Ruby, I don't need any apology from him. I just want us to go back to the dorm. Please Ruby." Weiss begged.

Ruby calmed down and looked at the snow fox's pleading eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss. I don't know what got over me. I just… I don't want to see you hurt like that." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled and said. "It's okay; I'm fine now. Let's go back to the dorm, and we can just relax for the rest of the day."

Before Ruby could respond Cardin said. "You two think you could just do all this and leave? I don't think so."

Cardin started to run at the two, but was stopped when Ms. Goodwitch walked into the room.

"What is going on here? Why are there three students on the ground, and why were you about to attack these two Mr. Winchester?"

"That girl with the scythe threw my team around, and I just wanted to make sure she paid for it." Cardin answered.

"I only tossed your team around because you ordered them to attack me, also you were the ones who were hurting Weiss." Ruby exclaimed

"Enough! Whoever was the cause of all this is irrelevant. There is no fighting on school grounds, unless it was a sparring match that was either set up by a teacher, or the combatants themselves. Now you will all be facing detention for this." Glynda stated.

"Wait, please don't give Weiss detention. She didn't even fight anyone. She was on the ground while all of Team CRDL surrounded her." Ruby pleaded.

"Is this true Weiss?" Glynda questioned.

Weiss merely nodded.

"Well then, you won't be receiving detention. Ms. Rose, you will be however, and so will Cardin and the rest of his team." Glynda explained.

"How is that fair? You can't just let the-"

"Cardin! That is enough. You will not question my punishment; now take your team and leave for your dorm. The training area is off limits to you and your team for the rest of the month." Glynda stated.

Cardin decided not to say anything, and began to get his team on their feet. They left the room in a pissed off mood.

"Now then Ms. Rose. You will still be receiving detention, but you can still use the training area. I hope you will not be breaking any other rules in this school, especially after being given this opportunity by Ozpin himself." Glynda said.

"I promise not to do anything like that again Ms. Goodwitch, and thank you for not giving me the same punishment as Team CRDL." Ruby smiled.

"Good to hear, now how about you and your partner head back to your dorm." Glynda suggested.

The two girls nodded and began to head for their room.

"Ruby, I wanted to say thank you. I didn't think you'd be there to help me." Weiss smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Weiss. I'm just mad I didn't get there in time before that jerk squeezed your tail." Ruby said.

"It's okay Ruby. You couldn't have known about what was going on." Weiss assured.

"It's not okay though, nobody should be hurting you in any way." Ruby exclaimed.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said.

"For what? You already thanked me for helping you today." Ruby asked.

"Not that you dolt. Thank you for being my friend. I know I wasn't fond of the idea of coming here at first, but I'm glad I did. Even with people like Cardin being here, it's worth it knowing that I have someone like you as a friend." Weiss explained.

Ruby smiled and said. "Weiss, I want to talk to you about something. It… it's something important, but for now let's get some rest. I hope we can talk tomorrow, if you're okay with that."

"Okay Ruby, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's okay. We'll talk tomorrow; for now let's relax." Ruby responded.

Weiss nodded and the two kept walking towards their room.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought of ending this chapter before Ruby got to the training area, but I decided not to.<strong>

**To the guest on chapter 28- I assume this is YX, since you did say you are feeling better. Yes bumbleby indeed. Glad you liked my first attempt at Blake and Yang's interaction. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- I did make it so that the story shows they will be paired up, but it will take some time. I am glad you find them accurate to their canon selves. I hope to continue writing them properly.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 30.**


	30. Don't Deny It

**Here's chapter 30 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss had reached their dorm room.<p>

"So it looks like you're feeling a lot better now Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruby muttered.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy about that." Weiss frowned.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it." Ruby assured.

"Ruby, I know that something's bugging you. Now tell me already." Weiss demanded.

"I promise Weiss, I'm fine. We'll talk tomorrow about it." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and left it at that. The white haired fox faunus was too tired to argue. Her encounter with CRDL didn't help, since she was still a little banged up from their bullying. Weiss went to her bed and groaned a little when she went to sit down.

Ruby heard her partner's groan and said. "You're still feeling a little hurt from what Team CRDL did, aren't you?"

"Don't fret over this. I can handle a few bruises." Weiss assured.

"I'm not about to ignore it. You're still hurt, and I want to help." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I don't feel like going to the infirmary for this. I can just sleep it off." Weiss said.

"Let me try aura transfer then. You taught us enough for me to ease your pain a bit. Please Weiss; I don't like seeing you in pain." Ruby begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but don't you dare overdo it."

"Okay, I promise. Now where does it hurt most?" Ruby asked.

"My left side kind of hurts a bit." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded and motioned for Weiss to lift her uniform up a bit. The snow fox was a little hesitant at first, not completely comfortable doing so. Weiss eventually relaxed herself and lifted her uniform up, revealing a small bruise on the faunus' left side.

Ruby quietly growled a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop this."

"Ruby, I already told you that you couldn't have known. You don't have any reason to apologize." Weiss explained.

Ruby decided to not say anything else, and focus on her aura.

_Okay Ruby, focus. I did this before, and I can do it again._

Ruby closed her eyes so that she could be completely focused. She concentrated on her aura, and began to move it to her palm. Just like before, she was able to do so. Ruby moved her aura over the bruised spot on Weiss' left side, and released it.

Ruby recoiled a bit, but quickly recovered.

"Phew, see that wasn't too bad. Did it work? Are you feeling better now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was a little shocked at how well Ruby handled aura transfer. She knew she had done well enough before, but she barely even feels any pain from her bruise.

"Wow Ruby, you did really well. I'm a little surprised that your second time trying aura transfer went almost perfectly." Weiss praised.

"Well that's because I had a great teacher." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "Well remind me to thank your teacher instead."

"You know, I really think you've lightened up a bit." Ruby commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared.

Ruby raised her hands up and said. "Nothing! I just meant that you've really been having a better time here; well besides that jerk Cardin causing you trouble."

"Yes well, you have been making this stay here better than I assumed it would be. Even though for some time I did avoid you, I now realize what I could have had for those two weeks. Thanks for making my time here something I could enjoy." Weiss smiled, while her tail was moving back and forth.

Ruby noticed the girl's tail and giggled a bit.

"What are you laughing about?" Weiss asked.

"It's just your tail is moving back and forth, and that means you're happy." Ruby explained.

Weiss blushed and immediately stopped her tail.

Ruby giggled some more and said. "Ah, come on Weiss. There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's actually kind of cute."

"I am not cute." Weiss stated.

"Yes you are, and there's nothing wrong with that." Ruby smiled.

"You're a dolt, you know that?" Weiss smiled back.

The two girls shared a laugh and Ruby said. "I'm really glad you saved me that day Weiss."

"Well obviously, you would have died if I hadn't." Weiss stated.

"Not just that. I'm glad we got to meet because of it." Ruby explained.

"Oh, well I guess I'm glad too. I won't lie Ruby; I don't know if I'll ever care for humans, but at least I have one human that I can be friends with." Weiss said; her tail again moving back and forth, but she didn't care.

Ruby smiled and went in to hug the snow fox.

"Weiss, no matter what happens; just know that I'll always be by your side." Ruby stated.

Weiss held back her tears and pulled away.

"Thank you Ruby, now how about we go to bed. I'm kind of tired after everything that happened today." Weiss suggested.

"Okay, but don't forget about that talk I mentioned." Ruby said.

"I know, and just make sure that you tell me what was bothering you earlier too. I still haven't forgotten about that." Weiss responded.

"Oh thought you would have, well don't worry I will." Ruby assured.

"Alright then, well good night Ruby." Weiss said, pulling her covers over herself.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby responded.

Ruby woke up at two in the morning, and noticed Weiss wasn't in her bed.

_Where'd she go at this time?_

Ruby got out of bed to search for the missing snow fox. She knew that certain places were locked at night; so the training area and the library weren't places she would go. She found her white haired friend standing on a balcony, but something was different. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, something Ruby never saw Weiss wearing before.

Weiss turned around and said. "There you are. I was waiting for you to get here."

"Weiss, that dress is so beautiful. When did you-"Ruby was cut off.

"Of course it's beautiful; you made it after all." Weiss stated.

"I did? Wait what do you mean? I didn't make that." Ruby said; confused about what was going on.

"Oh stop it; I know it was you. Yang told me how you made such a beautiful dress for me to wear on our date." Weiss smiled.

_Our date! I never asked Weiss out, and I know I didn't make that dress. What the heck is going on?_

"Um Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I am sweetie. I was actually wondering the same about you. You seem a little out of it today." Weiss answered.

_Sweetie!_

"O-okay Weiss, I think that maybe we should get you to bed." Ruby said while trying to get the snow fox to come with her.

Suddenly Ruby's grasp on the girl's hand was shifted to Weiss being the one pulling Ruby. Weiss pulled her into a hug.

"Ruby, I really am glad that you and I ended up like this. You made me see that the world is a wonderful place to live in, and that humans are in fact good people." Weiss smiled.

_She, she finds humans to be good people? I don't understand any of this. I mean I'm happy that she sees this now, but she's acting like we're together._

Ruby pulled away and saw Weiss' smile.

"Weiss, I'm glad that you finally see that humans aren't all bad, but what do you mean that you and I are like this?" Ruby asked.

"I meant that you and I are together. Come on Ruby, you knew what I meant." Weiss explained.

_Oh my god. She thinks we're together. What should I do? I can't just tell her we're not, she'd be heartbroken. _

"Ruby, are you feeling okay? We don't have to go out on the date if you're feeling sick. We could always go another time." Weiss suggested.

"No! I mean uh, well we could just sit here. It's actually kind of nice." Ruby said.

_Maybe I'll just stay with her for now, and explain to her later about all this._

"Okay Ruby, but why don't you stand still for a moment." Weiss suggested.

"Uh, okay I guess." Ruby complied.

Suddenly Weiss cupped Ruby's face.

_What is she doing!?_

Weiss closed her eyes and got closer to Ruby's face.

_Oh god! Is she really about to do what I think she's doing?_

Weiss was inches away from Ruby, when suddenly a loud whistling sound came out of nowhere.

Ruby was startled awake by the loud sound.

"What the heck! Where, where am I?" Ruby asked.

"You my sister are in bed. I decided to get a little payback for you blowing that whistle in my ear on the first day." Yang answered with Ruby's whistle in her hand.

"Yang! What is going on? Where's Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"Whoa relax there Rubes. Weiss went to the library with Blake; they said they'll be back later." Yang responded.

"Oh my god Yang, I think I just had the weirdest dream." Ruby stated.

"Was I in it?" Yang inquired.

"No, it was me and Weiss. She was in this beautiful white dress, and she even said she finally believed that humans aren't all bad." Ruby explained.

"So the weird part was her seeing humans in a different light?" Yang asked.

"Um, well actually you see, we were sort of together." Ruby admitted.

Yang was shocked by this.

"So you had a dream about being with the snow fox, and she was actually okay with humans?" The blonde girl asked.

Ruby nodded and said. "I don't even know why I had that dream."

"I think I do." Yang stated.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"That was something you want to happen Rubes. You want to be with her, and for her to be able to see the good in humans." Yang answered.

"What! No way. I know I want her to see that humans aren't all bad, but I never said anything about being with her. I mean she is pretty and all, but I… I can't want to be with her." Ruby exclaimed.

"And why not? You said all those things about how you always want to be there for her, and spend time with her. I think it's safe to say you want to be with her." Yang explained.

"But she would never want to be with a human. I know we're friends, but she has only ever gotten hurt by humans. I mean even yesterday with Cardin she-"Yang cut off Ruby for a moment.

"What do you mean, yesterday with Cardin?" Yang questioned.

"Oh right, we didn't tell you about that. Cardin and his team had Weiss on the ground; they hurt her Yang. So I kind of got a little mad at that and attacked them." Ruby answered.

"Those jerks, I should go and beat them down myself." Yang clenched her fist.

"Don't worry about them; Ms. Goodwitch gave them detention, and banned them from the training area for a month. Besides, I already taught them a lesson. Ruby boasted.

"Oh so my little sis beat up some bullies? Well good job then, but you better not make a habit of that. I don't want to hear you getting into some brawl." Yang stated.

"You didn't see what they did to Weiss. I couldn't let that go." Ruby explained.

Yang smiled and said. "See, you care so much for her. I know that you think she may never want to be with you, but you can't deny your feelings for her."

Ruby just sat there for a moment, thinking about how everything with Weiss has been going.

_Yang's right. I do have feelings for Weiss, but what do I do about them? Weiss would never return those feelings._

"Look even if that's true, she won't feel the same way." Ruby stated.

"Maybe she will, or maybe she won't. You'll never know unless you talk with her about it." Yang said.

"I… I don't know. I need to think about all this." Ruby said.

"Take your time Rubes, but remember that Weiss is probably going to leave soon. You are better now, and she said once you're good, then she's done with this place." Yang reminded.

Ruby sighed and said. "I know. I'll talk with her later today, but for now I need to be alone. I'll see you later Yang, and please don't tell Weiss about any of this."

"Don't worry sis, I won't say a word. Just try not to think too hard on this, and just go with how you feel." Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>That dream sequence was actually planned for an earlier chapter.<strong>

**To YX- As always, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully I write bumbleby well enough for people to like it. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah the tail grabbing was a little hard to write though, since I don't particularly like writing something like that. I can't say I've put romance in too much, but I do want it there. I just need to learn how to write it properly. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 31.**


	31. I Care About You

**Here's chapter 31 everyone.**

* * *

><p>"So you're really leaving tomorrow?" Blake asked the snow fox.<p>

"Ruby's feeling better, and I have no reason to stay anymore. I'm ready to go home now." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well how are you going to do it? Will you just leave, or tell Ozpin you're done with the school?"

"I'm not sure yet Blake. What if I tell Ozpin and he tries to convince me otherwise?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about that, since you did say you don't have any reason to stay here anymore. You can just ignore him." Blake suggested.

Weiss' ears drooped a little and she frowned slightly. She wasn't being honest when she said she had no reason to stay. Blake took note of Weiss' discomfort.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I can see it your face, and your ears are a little droopy." Blake pointed out.

Weiss realized this and said. "So now my ears are acting up too? Well I'm fine Blake, don't worry about it."

"First off, you're not fine. Second, what do you mean that your ears are acting up too?" Blake inquired.

"My tail kept moving a lot when I was talking with Ruby. She said it was because I was happy or something."

"Oh, I get it now." Blake said.

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You're thinking about Ruby and how you're leaving her now, aren't you?" Blake stated.

"Leaving her!? What the heck does that mean? I'm not leaving anyone. I'm just going back home." Weiss exclaimed.

"Relax; I just assumed you were a little upset that you might not be able to see Ruby as much anymore." Blake explained.

"Why do you assume that? Just because Ruby's my friend now, doesn't mean I don't want to go home."

"Weiss, I know you want to go home still; but you have been really happy here now that Ruby's your friend. Don't you think you might miss her?" Blake inquired.

"It doesn't matter; you guys said you wanted to visit sometimes. I'll still see her." Weiss responded.

"Yes, but I know that not seeing her every day may make you upset."

"Well it won't, so just drop it." Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, why are you so against your own feelings?" Blake questioned.

"What are you talking about!? You better start making sense right now!" Weiss demanded

Blake sighed. "Remember how I asked you about how you may be blocking some things in your life?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"Weiss tried saying.

"You are blocking this, and it isn't the best thing for you to do. You broke the block when you accepted Ruby as your friend, so why put it back up?" Blake asked.

"I told you to start making sense! Why do you keep asking me these questions? I don't understand." Weiss exclaimed.

"How you feel, Weiss. You're blocking out how you feel about leaving." Blake stated.

"I already told you that I want to go home. I have nothing to block out." Weiss said.

"Oh, really? Then why are you worrying about how to leave then?" Blake asked.

"Because if anyone realizes I left, then they may search for me. Remember, they did the same when Ruby ran off." Weiss reminded.

"Well then you could just hide. You've lived in that place for 4 years; I'm pretty sure you know some spots you could hide in by now." Blake suggested.

"And what if they find me anyways? What then?" Weiss inquired.

"Make an excuse. Then later you could stick with telling Ozpin that you don't want to attend Beacon anymore." Blake recommended.

"Blake, why are you trying to get me to leave? You know I'm going to already; so why the extra effort?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm trying to show you that your reasons for not leaving so quickly are bull crap." Blake stated.

Weiss was shocked by Blake's use of profanity.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I have good reason to be worried about all this you know." Weiss growled.

"It means what it means Weiss. All this reasons are just excuses. Do you honestly believe that anything you are worrying about would be that big of a problem?" Blake questioned.

"Well, yes. I already explained that-"Before Weiss could finish, Blake cut her off.

"And I told you how to deal with that. Before I continue, why did you choose to stay at Beacon for an extra week?" Blake asked.

"You know why. It was to make sure Ruby was okay." Weiss answered.

"Okay, so how do you feel now that she's better?" Blake questioned.

"I guess I'm glad that she doing better." Weiss admitted.

"Do you think she's going to be happy when you leave?" Blake asked.

"What?" Weiss was confused by the question.

"Ruby has been really happy spending time with you, and she's even happier that you chose to become friends with her. All this girl seems to want is for you to be happy, even sacrificing her own happiness for you." Blake stated.

"What do you mean that she's sacrificing her happiness for me?" Weiss inquired.

Blake sighed and said. "Look, don't take this as me trying to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm just trying to get you to see how you truly feel. If you still feel the same way about all this, then I'm sorry to have doubted you."

"Blake just, just explain yourself already." Weiss ordered.

"Ruby said that if you are to leave then she will respect your decision, but she also admitted to being sad about it. She said how she doesn't want another partner; she wants you." Blake stated.

"She would be sad? But she knows she'll see me again when she visits." Weiss said.

"It wouldn't be enough for her. You're her best friend Weiss; and it doesn't help when she won't even know if doing okay." Blake continued.

"What do you want me to do about it Blake? I can't just stay here." Weiss responded.

"Why not? What would be so bad in staying at Beacon?" Blake inquired.

"You told me you wouldn't try this anymore." Weiss reminded in a low tone.

"It's more of me showing you your options. On one hand you could leave and try to see Ruby every now and the. On the other hand you could stay here with us, and spend as much time as you want with the one human that has given you happiness. It's your choice Weiss, just don't block out your feelings. They may give you an answer that you wouldn't come up without your feelings." Blake said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to go see Yang. She and I have been having someone on one talks about our lives. It really helps when you have someone to talk to about all of that. Maybe Ruby could be yours; if you let her." With that Blake left the library.

Weiss got up to leave after a few minutes. She started to head to the training area, since she didn't want to go back to the dorm.

_Blake. Why? Why the heck do you think I'm blocking anything? I know how I feel. I want to go home and never come back. Ruby can just visit me when she's not in class. Though, she probably couldn't go on weekdays, since classes take up most of the day. The weekends are fine, but what if she wants to spend time with Team JNPR? I guess she could just come another time, but how long would that be? Damn it, why do I care? I don't need to see her that much. She's just some human anyway._

"Weiss?" A voice asked.

Weiss turned around to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" The snow fox inquired.

"I was just taking a walk. I needed to clear my head, and figure some things out." Ruby answered.

"Figure what out?" Weiss continued to question.

"Uh, well it's kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about." Ruby answered.

"Oh, okay. So should we talk about that now?" Weiss asked.

"It would be nice to talk about this as soon as possible." Ruby said.

"Alright, well come on. Let's go to the library." Weiss suggested.

"Why the library? Why not just head back to the dorm?" Ruby questioned.

"Blake and Yang are there, and the library is a good enough place for us to talk." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded, and the two headed for the library.

Weiss took a seat across from Ruby and asked. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

Ruby sat there for a moment without saying anything, which confused Weiss.

Ruby sighed and she said. "Weiss, are you leaving Beacon soon?"

Weiss was a little confused about the question, seeing as she already told the girl she would be leaving as soon as she recovered.

"Uh, I guess so. You are feeling better now, so I think it's a good time for me to go." Weiss answered.

Ruby looked down for a moment and said. "Oh, okay. When do you plan on going?"

"I-I guess tomorrow. It's better not to delay this any further than I need to." Weiss responded.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you asking me this? Ruby, I should have left already. I only stayed because of you." Weiss admitted.

Ruby was a little taken back by this and said. "Because of me?"

"Well yeah. Why else would I stay; I wanted to make sure you were okay." Weiss said.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I wish I was still kind of hurt though; then you would stay a little longer." Ruby slightly smiled, trying to keep a good mood going.

"Don't say that! I don't want you to be hurt for long." Weiss blurted out, not realizing what she had said.

Ruby was a little shocked to hear Weiss say something like that.

_She doesn't want to see me hurt? It's like how I felt when Blake asked me if it would have been better for Weiss to take the hit instead. I don't want that, and neither does she._

"Weiss I, I didn't mean anything by that. I just wished you would stay a bit longer." Ruby stated.

"I-I know Ruby, but if I had to choose from you being hurt to me being back in my cave; I would rather choose my cave. I don't want to see you hurt again, even if it means I won't be here." Weiss admitted.

"Do you really mean all that? I mean I'm just a human. I thought-"Ruby was cut off.

"Just because you're a human, doesn't mean I don't care about you!" Weiss exclaimed, but then quickly covered her mouth.

Ruby's eyes widened, and Weiss tried to leave.

"Wait! Don't go." Ruby stopped Weiss.

"Let me go!" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss please stop; just sit down so we can talk. Please Weiss." Ruby begged.

The fox faunus looked at the girl and calmed down. She nodded and sat by down, with Ruby following.

"Weiss, do you really mean that?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss looked down, and then back at Ruby.

"Yes Ruby. I do mean it. You're the second human in my life that I can say I care about." Weiss admitted.

"Second? There was a first?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, it was a long time ago. I had a friend who would rather get hit by a car than insult me." Weiss sniffled.

"Weiss, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." Ruby assured.

"I don't want to go into detail, but I can say that I wished the person didn't become my friend." Weiss said.

"Oh, but do you regret us becoming friends?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought about it for a second, and said. "No, I'm happy to have become your friend. I just wish I could've realized it sooner."

Ruby smiled and said. "Well you know, I care about you too Weiss."

"You do? But why? I can see why I care, but that's because you've been nothing but nice to me. I yelled at you, and even ignored you." Weiss reminded.

"We talked about that already Weiss; you don't have to feel bad about it. I care about you, and nothing you say will make me see otherwise." Ruby smiled.

_This girl. I can't believe that someone like her exists. Maybe I can stay for a bit longer._

Weiss smiled back and said. "Thank you Ruby, for not caring about my faunus features, and for being my friend. I never thought I'd ever care for another human again, but you managed to make me."

"You know, you shouldn't have to say that you care for a human. You should say that you care for another person, since we are all people. Humans and faunus alike." Ruby suggested.

Weiss got up and hugged her friend, who accepted and hugged right back. She knew that this was real, and nobody could deny it. The fox faunus knew that she finally had someone that cared about her, and she cared back.

Weiss pulled away and said. "You know, maybe I could stay for a bit longer. I don't mind these classes, but I don't know for how long."

Ruby smiled, happy that Weiss wasn't going to leave tomorrow.

"You're really staying for a little while longer!?" Ruby asked excitingly

Weiss giggle at her leader's joy and said. "If you don't mind me here, then yes."

Ruby hugged Weiss, who easily accepted it.

In a small corner of the library, two figures were silently watching the duo.

"Yang, we shouldn't be spying on them." Blake whispered.

"Oh shush, just look at them. They're so happy. I'm glad Rubes talked with her." Yang commented.

Blake took note of the snow fox's joy, and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; but seriously let's go. I don't want to continue spying on them." Blake stated.

"Alright fine, but what do you want to do?" Yang asked.

"We could talk for a bit. I do enjoy that after all." Blake suggested

Yang smiled and said. "Sounds good; but can we get something to eat first? My stomach is a little angry for ignoring it to spy on Rubes."

Blake chuckled quietly, not wanting to alert Weiss and Ruby. "Yeah sure, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I keep writing these a lot shorter than this, but then I come back and add more. This chapter was supposed to end when Blake left Weiss in the library.<strong>

**To YX- Glad you like the way I'm writing bumblebee so far. Emotions are pretty hard to hide sometimes, especially trying to hide them from Blake. Weiss will need some more time to realize some things, but she is getting there. Yeah, I don't really like Cardin all that much in the show as well. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- It took some time, but yes Ruby finally realized it. Glad you like my attempt at romance, hopefully I can improve on it. Yeah the big sis to little sis talks is something I can enjoy myself, and since I consider Blake to be a sort of big sister to Weiss in this story, this chapter was a little easier to write.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 32.**


	32. Who's The Big Sister Here?

**I might start shouting out some people's stories that I like. Hopefully any story I mention, you guys could go and check it out. I'll most likely mention one every couple of chapters. Nobody ever asks me to mention them btw. I just feel like letting people know of my favorite stories on here.**

**This story from Stinger909XL is pretty good. The title is- New Rose. Definitely give it a read if you haven't already. **

**Okay let's get chapter 32 started.**

* * *

><p>The next day was supposed to be the day Weiss left, but instead the fox faunus told Ruby she would stay a bit longer. Ruby told her sister and Blake, and the two were happy for Ruby; though they already knew about Weiss choosing to stay.<p>

Ruby and Yang were in their room. Yang had decided to take a break for a little while, and Ruby only just got back after finishing her first day of detention. The two sisters were pretty silent for some time, till Yang decided to say something.

"So Rubes, you happy now that your snow fox is staying a little while longer?" Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed and said. "Why do you say it like that? She's not my snow fox, she my friend."

"Relax there Ruby, I was just kidding; but you know that you're a lot happier now." Yang said.

"Well of course I am. You know that I would be happy about this, after we talked about how I feel about Weiss." Ruby whispered the last bit.

"Speaking of that; did you tell her how you really feel?" Yang questioned.

"No, but she did admit to caring about me. I don't want to up and say that I care about her in that way yet." Ruby responded.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"She only accepted me as a friend not that long ago; so telling her how I feel wouldn't be the best idea." Ruby explained.

"So how long are you going to wait? She isn't going to be here forever." Yang reminded.

"I know that, but what would I even say? She still doesn't exactly like humans, and with what Cardin did; I wouldn't blame her. I can't just say I like her, she won't accept liking a human in that way." Ruby answered.

"You and Weiss became friends you know. So if you can get her to be your friend, then don't you think she can't like you in that way too?" Yang questioned.

"That's a lot different than being friends, Yang. First of all, she told us how she was treated horribly by humans; so for her to accept me as a friend is almost a miracle. If I thought it would be easy to tell her how I feel, I would have done it by now." Ruby explained.

"I can see your point, but I think that if you keep yourself from telling her, it won't be good for you." Yang stated.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You like her right?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Being near the person you like and not telling them how you feel, might be hard to deal with. It sucks to have this person around you and not have them as more than just a friend." Yang explained.

"How would you know about th…? Oh my god. Do you like someone?" Ruby smirked.

Yang blushed and said. "What!? No; what gave you that idea?"

"Well you are blushing, and you said how it sucks to be near this person as just a friend. So who is it? Come on you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Ruby begged.

Yang sighed and said. "Fine, it's Blake." Yang muttered.

Ruby jaw dropped and she said. "Blake!? YOU LIKE BLA-"

Yang ran and threw her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Damn it Ruby. Don't yell it to the world." Yang said.

Yang took her hand off and Ruby said. "Sorry Yang, but it was a little shocking to hear that."

"Yeah I was a little shocked about it myself. We have been talking a lot with each other, and I got to know a little bit about her. I can say that she's been through some tough times, but she tough herself." Yang remarked.

"Kind of like Weiss?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah sort of, but I don't have that feeling that I get with Blake around Weiss. As I said, I hate not telling her. I just don't think I'm ready yet." Yang admitted.

"Then how come you're saying that I should tell Weiss, when you yourself don't want to tell Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"Because this is different; you don't want to tell Weiss because you think she'll never feel the same way because of her past, but you know you're feelings and you would tell her if it wasn't for that. I am not a hundred percent sure that I'm even ready to tell her." Yang explained.

"But you said that being near her sucks; so don't you think you'd want to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm not sure Rubes. I know I like her, but I'm just not ready to move past that. I enjoy the talks we have, and I'm scared that what we have may end if I mess anything up." Yang admitted.

"That's how I feel too Yang; so it is the same situation." Ruby stated.

"You think it's the same, but it's not. You said Weiss cares about you; so there might be a chance for you two. I don't have any idea if Blake would ever feel the same about me." Yang exclaimed.

Ruby took note of her sister's worried voice. She went to sit next to her on Blake's bed and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Yang. I didn't think that you'd be this worried about something like this." Ruby said.

"Why would you assume I wouldn't worry?" Yang asked.

"Well you're like the most confident person I know. I just thought something like this wouldn't be too difficult for you." Ruby responded.

Yang sighed and said. "Sure I'm confident, but this is the first time I feel genuinely scared about something. I don't want to lose a friend because she doesn't like me back, and even if she doesn't stop being my friend; that's all she would ever be, my friend."

"Yang, you know that's all she is right now. She'll continue to only be your friend if you don't tell her." Ruby remarked.

"But what if I tell her and we end up not being friends anymore?" Yang questioned.

"I don't have all the answers sis, but do you really want to go through life wondering if she feels the same way, or would you rather have an answer now?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked at her sister and smiled. "Since when did you turn into the big sister?"

Ruby smiled back and said. "Since the original big sister is all depressed and needs a pick me up; besides, I learned how to handle being the big sister from you."

Yang hugged her sister, who happily returned it.

"Thanks you Rubes, I didn't think I was ready, but now I'm sure I can tell her." Yang stated.

"That's awesome! When are you going to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"I think at the end of the week. I am ready, but I want to give it a little time before I say anything to her. What about you and your snow fox?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, I don't know Yang. I really don't want to rush into things with Weiss. Remember that I said we've only been friends for a little over a week now. I want to give her time." Ruby explained.

Yang sighed and said. "Well if you're absolutely sure you want to wait, then okay. Just try not to avoid your own advice about going through life wondering if she even likes you that way."

"Hey, I know my own advice. It's just complicated with how Weiss sees humans." Ruby said.

"That is true, but I know you'll find a way into the snow fox's heart." Yang smiled.

Ruby smiled back and went back to her bed.

_I hope Yang is right. I do like Weiss, but how will I tell her?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the short chapter today. I was having trouble writing it, and it got pretty late. I'll try to bring a longer chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**To YX- Yup, Weiss finally admits it. Conflicts, yeah that'll happen here and there, and I see what you did there. Um okay, not sure what you mean by delicious? That's a little odd, but I'm not one to judge. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Nah, I still have a lot more planned for this story. It won't end for some time. There's still a lot that hasn't even been looked into yet, and I have more to tell than just Ruby and Weiss' relationship.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 33.**


	33. My First Friend

**Today's story I want to mention is by MkJAS. The title is- Things I wish Would Happen. This one contains short stories that aren't all connected, but is in the same universe. Oh btw, the only stories I mention are RWBY fics, since they are the only ones I read on the site.**

**I may be a little busy tomorrow, so the next chapter might be posted earlier than usual (probably like two hours earlier). Just letting certain people know who read the story at a certain time. If I don't post it early, then it will be posted at the normal time. **

**Alright time for chapter 33.**

* * *

><p>Weiss returned to the dorm room and noticed Ruby got back from detention.<p>

"Hey Ruby; I see you're back already." Weiss greeted.

Ruby got up and said. "Oh hey Weiss; yeah it was so boring, and Cardin was there too, so that wasn't fun either."

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Weiss questioned.

"Nah, he wouldn't do anything since Professor Port was there." Ruby explained.

"You had Port watching over you guys? Please tell me he didn't try to tell you a story in detention too?" Weiss asked.

Ruby laughed and said. "Yeah he did, but I don't have too much of a problem with it."

"How could you not? His stories are so boring, and he even repeats some of them." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well because he's so into telling the story that he doesn't even notice that I sleep through them." Ruby giggled.

"How does he not notice that?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby shrugged and said. "Enough about Port; how are your bruises doing?"

"They don't hurt as much. I can handle any pain from here on in." Weiss stated.

"Nope, let me see. I can use aura transfer again." Ruby suggested.

Weiss backed away and said. "No way; you are not exhausting yourself again. I can handle it Ruby."

"Aw come on Weiss. I don't have an issue with it, and it's not like I need the energy for today." Ruby assured.

"I already said no; now stop trying to argue with me on this." Weiss demanded.

"Fine." Ruby huffed.

"Oh stop being a baby. I told you before that I'd be okay." Weiss said.

"I know, but I want to make sure you don't feel any pain at all." Ruby responded.

Weiss smiled and said. "Thank you for your concern Ruby, but even with aura transfer it will still probably hurt a little bit."

"Alright, but if it really starts to hurt a lot, please let me help." Ruby pleaded.

"Okay, but it won't. So where are Yang and Blake at?" Weiss asked.

"Yang went to go hang out with Blake for a bit." Ruby answered.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time with each other." Weiss noted.

Ruby giggled a bit, which caught Weiss' attention.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about a funny joke Nora told me." Ruby lied.

Weiss looked at the girl suspiciously and said. "Yeah, I'm not buying. Spill it Ruby." Weiss demanded.

"Spill what? I don't what you're talking about." Ruby continued to lie.

Weiss walked over to the young leader and pulled out her rapier.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll freeze you to your bed. Weiss threatened.

Ruby's eyes widened and she said. "Okay! Please just don't freeze me. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Weiss nodded and Ruby sighed.

"Yang is thinking about asking Blake to be more than friends." Ruby admitted.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah I was a little shocked too." Ruby said.

"Well yeah, humans and faunus being together. That doesn't seem possible." Weiss stated.

Ruby felt her heart drop.

_Oh no, please tell me I didn't just hear that._

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Humans and faunus can't be together." Weiss responded.

"Why not?" Ruby questioned.

"They just can't. I mean, what if others saw them? They would be shunned by so many people. What's the point of going through something like that?" Weiss explained.

"It would make them happy, and I know that they wouldn't care what others thought of them." Ruby said.

"It would eventually get to them. You can't go through life with people judging you that way; it's just too much crap to be taken." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, do you have experience with this?" Ruby asked softly.

Weiss sighed and said. "Not exactly; I just know that if someone ever saw me, then they would try to do something terrible. I told you about that there was one human that I cared about before, right?"

"Yeah, but you sounded sad when you mentioned the person; so you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ruby responded.

"No it's fine. I might as well tell you about it, since it is relevant to what we're talking about here." Weiss stated.

"If you really think it's okay to talk about, then go ahead. If things get too hard to talk about, remember you can stop at any time. I would never force you to talk about something this personal." Ruby assured.

Weiss nodded and began her story.

"There was one human, kind of like you; who didn't hate me for my faunus features. She was part of this group that lived in the town I grew up in." Weiss explained.

"Who was this group?" Ruby asked.

**9 years earlier.**

_That person said here right?_

The young white haired fox faunus was standing near what looked to be a rundown house. Weiss remembered the faunus who approached her long ago. She told Weiss that I she was in ever need of some help, then come to this spot. She walked up to the door and knocked. Weiss stood there for a few minutes before remembering what she had to do.

Weiss knocked on the door three times and said. "Unity?"

Suddenly a voice said. "Well look at what we have here. So you decided to take me up on that offer I gave you?"

Weiss looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the same dog faunus she encountered almost two years ago.

"It's you!" Weiss exclaimed.

The dog faunus laughed and said. "Yeah it's me kid. My name is Clara Hund. So how have you been doing kid?"

"Um, well okay I guess." Weiss responded.

Clara raised an eyebrow and said. "I doubt you've been doing well kid; especially in this hellhole of a town."

Weiss looked away for a moment.

"No, I guess I haven't been doing fine. People here hate me." Weiss admitted.

Clara sighed and said. "Well that's because this place doesn't like our kind, but you must have figured that out by now."

Weiss nodded and asked. "So what is this place?"

"This is our little home. We all live here to avoid the humans." Clara explained.

"Who's we?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll show you." Clara said.

Clara brought Weiss into the home, which at first glance of the inside was just a dirty home. Clara brought Weiss to a room which looked normal at first, but Clara revealed a switch hidden under a floor board. Clara flipped the switch which made a staircase form under the floor.

"What is this?" Weiss asked.

"It's a safe place; away from the humans." Clara explained.

The two walked down the stairs, and Weiss was shocked by the place she was in. It was an underground area that had warm beds, and a lot more faunus than she thought she would see.

"Clara! Who the heck is this?" A bear faunus yelled.

"Calm down, this kid is going to be staying with us." Clara explained.

"Well you could have warned us about her. It would've been easier to get her a spot." The bear faunus said.

"As I said, relax. I'm pretty sure this kid won't take up a lot of space." Clara responded.

The bear faunus nodded and walked away.

Weiss was a little nervous, which Clara picked up on.

"Don't worry kid, this place is safe. Everyone here is the same as you." Clara assured.

"What do you mean the same?" Weiss asked.

"We all ended up in Hassendorf. This place hated us, but eventually one person here began this little place. That's what I meant by us being the same." Clara explained.

"How does nobody know about this place?" Weiss asked.

"It's a place that this town barely pays attention to. They don't exactly care about fixing up some shitty looking house, and nobody even wants to come near the house." Clara responded.

Weiss continued following Clara, who led her to a room that had a girl that looked like Weiss' age, sitting on a bed.

"Hey Lyra; this is… wait what's your name kid?" Clara asked.

"I-it's Weiss." The fox faunus responded.

"That's a pretty name." Lyra said.

"T-thank you." Weiss shyly responded.

"Aw look at that, you two are already playing nice. Okay Lyra, this is Weiss. She's going to be staying with you. You cool with that?" Clara asked.

"Okay Clara, but is she okay with it. She looks kind of scared." Lyra noticed.

"Weiss, are you okay with this? I know this is a lot to take in." Clara questioned.

Weiss decided to nod, instead of actually answering.

"Well it looks like she's alright with it. Now Weiss, you will be staying here with Lyra. I'll talk with you about everything in a few days. For now; just rest." Clara said.

"Weiss, you should get on top of the bed. It's really comfy." Lyra suggested.

Weiss was nervous at first, but decided to get on the bed.

"See it's so comfy." Lyra stated.

"Alright you two, I'll bring you some food in a little while. Welcome to our little group by the way Weiss." Clara said, leaving the room.

It was silent for a bit, so Lyra decided to say something.

"Hey, so how did you find this place?" Lyra asked.

Weiss was still a little nervous, but said. "Clara told me about this place about two years ago, but I only just decided to see what is was. What about you?"

"I was brought here with Clara actually. We were brought here by another person who gave us some trouble at first, but eventually Clara got us in." Lyra explained.

"What trouble do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Do you notice that I don't have a tail, or even extra ears?" Lyra asked.

"You're a human!?" Weiss questioned.

"Yup; I'm the only human in this place. Clara got the others to let me stay." Lyra explained.

"Why are you here then? You could live up there without having to worry about everyone yelling at you." Weiss questioned.

"Then I wouldn't be with Clara. I don't want to live up there if Clara won't be with me." Lyra responded.

"Is Clara your mom?" Weiss asked.

"Kind of; she's not my real mom. She adopted me, but one day we just couldn't handle everything. We moved over here, but realized that Clara kept getting discriminated by all those people. So one day this person came to our home, and he explained that there was a better way for us to live." Lyra explained.

"So you guys hide down here? How do you get any food?" Weiss asked.

Lyra looked down at first, but said. "I hate to admit it, but some of us sneak out at night and steal some food. Others go out into the woods and gather up any food they could find. It's not the best way to get food, but there isn't any other way for us to do it. Sometimes I go out by myself and get some food, since I am human; the people there won't deny me anything." Lyra answered.

"I've been stealing too, but I don't have any other way to eat. I wish I didn't have to." Weiss frowned.

Lyra took note of this, and said. "Don't feel bad, you wouldn't have to if those people up there weren't such jerks."

"I just wish that I was home. I hate living here, and I just wish my mom would have found me." Weiss began to cry.

Lyra quickly wrapped her arms around Weiss, who was stunned by the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"You started to cry; I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to cry. I'll be here if you need me." Lyra smiled.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled back.

**Present day.**

Tears began to roll off Weiss' face. Ruby immediately walked up to her and hugged her.

"Please stop Weiss. You don't have to say anymore." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss continued to cry softly, but said. "I promise t-to tell you more, but I just can't continue right now."

"Shh, it's okay Weiss. You don't need to tell me anything else." Ruby assured.

"No, I will. I just need some time, but I'll be okay to explain everything."

"Well, please don't feel the need to explain so much at one time. I don't want you to feel this way anymore." Ruby begged.

Weiss said nothing more and just stayed in Ruby's arms. A few minutes passed before Weiss pulled away.

"I think I just need some sleep Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and asked. "Is there anything you need before going to bed Weiss?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you Ruby. Goodnight." Weiss went under her covers.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby frowned.

_I'm sorry Weiss._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this chapter was a little different than the others, since it had a lot of flashback in it. I hope that is okay. The town name Hassendorf was suggested by uberparagon. The other two names that were suggested were called-Sherrington by NotUrAverage. The other was called- Schmerzmachi by Nashika Yuki. Thanks for the suggestions, and I'm sorry to the two that weren't picked. <strong>

**To YX- Yang needs to see that her little sis is growing up. Heck, even in chapter 2 Ruby was telling Yang to stop treating her like a kid. Like you said though, a sister will probably treat the younger sibling like a baby no matter how old they get. That's not a bad thing though. Goodnight.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah making Ruby that person there was something that I enjoyed writing. It shows that Ruby can be mature, which Yang definitely needs to see that. I'm happy to make this go as long as it can. Thank you.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 34.**


	34. The Cloak

**Here's today's story that I want to mention. It's by Nashika Yuki. It's titled- RWBY Battle Royale. It has characters in the show facing off against each other. It's pretty cool, since the fight scenes are fun to read.**

**Here's chapter 34 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next few days were better. Weiss was feeling better about everything, and Ruby was just glad that Weiss wasn't depressed anymore. Blake and Yang had continued doing the same, going to classes and having little talks here and there. The two were enjoying learning about each other's lives.<p>

Ruby was in the room studying, while Weiss was taking a short nap. Yang tiredly walked into the dorm and fell face first onto Blake's bed.

"Man, classes can be so boring sometimes. I didn't even get to fight anyone in Goodwitch's class." Yang complained.

"Too bad you had that class with Port at the end of the day. It must have been the worst part about your day." Weiss assumed.

Yang sat up and said. "Yeah, that man seriously needs to give up on the stories. I don't know how anyone hasn't called him out on repeating stories."

"You should do what Ruby does." Weiss suggested.

"What does Ruby do?" Yang asked.

"She apparently sleeps through the stories he tells." Weiss answered.

Yang turned to face her sister, who was snickering on top of her bed.

"How the heck does he not notice you? I tried that once, and he threatened giving me to detention if I fell asleep again." Yang inquired.

"She doesn't know. It is quite odd that he doesn't notice the girl with the cloak on her uniform sleeping in class." Weiss responded.

"Yeah seriously; I still can't believe it's cool for you to wear your cloak Rubes." Yang said.

"I'm glad they don't say anything about it. I would hate if they tried to make me take it away." Ruby stated.

"Why do you worry about not being able to wear your cloak?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was silent, and Weiss was slightly confused by Ruby not answering her question.

"Ruby? Did you hear me?" Weiss asked.

Yang got up off her bed and walked over to her sister. She whispered something to Ruby, who whispered something back.

"Can we talk for a minute, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." Weiss answered.

Yang grabbed the snow fox's hand, and dragged her out the room. Weiss was a little shocked about being taken out of their room, not realizing that Yang wanted to talk elsewhere.

"Yang! Where are you taking me?" Weiss yelled.

"Calm down; I just want to have a little privacy with what I want to talk with you about." Yang explained.

Weiss didn't say anything else, letting Yang take her to wherever she wants to go. Yang brings Weiss to a classroom and locks the door.

"Okay Yang, what is this about? Why couldn't we just stay in the dorm room?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby doesn't need to hear what we're going to talk about." Yang responded.

"What is so bad, that Ruby doesn't need to hear it?" Weiss asked.

"It's about her cloak. I don't need her to be any more upset than she already is." Yang explained.

"Did mentioning her cloak make her upset?" Weiss frowned.

"Yeah, but it isn't your fault. You didn't know about it." Yang assured.

"Why does mentioning her cloak make her upset? Weiss questioned.

"It's a little hard to talk about, so just listen to what I'm going to tell you. You'll understand once I'm done." Yang responded.

Weiss nodded and said.

"Ruby got that cloak from her mother, who wasn't my mom by the way." Yang began explaining.

"So you two have the same dad then?" Weiss assumed.

"Yup, but I didn't know my mom, so Summer was pretty much my mom. That was her name by the way; Summer Rose." Yang answered.

"Yang, you don't need to tell me this if it's something personal. I won't mention the cloak again." Weiss assured.

Yang shook her head. "No, I trust you enough to talk with you about this; and Ruby does want you to know, but she just can't bring herself to talk about it."

"Well, if you're sure that it's okay, then go ahead and continue." Weiss said, remembering the conversation she and Ruby had about her past.

Yang closed her eyes and continued her story.

"I don't want to talk about too much, but basically Ruby's mother was this amazing huntress who Ruby looked up to. She was Ruby's inspiration to become a huntress. I want to be just like mom, she would always say." Yang laughed.

Yang wanted to continue, but stayed silent for a bit. Weiss wouldn't say anything. She waited for Yang to continue.

"This story doesn't have a happy end by the way." Yang grimaced

"Yang; it's okay not to continue. I think I understand already." Weiss stated.

"It's better to know more about our past. It'll help you better understand Ruby, and how that little bucket of sunshine can stay so positive in this unforgiving world." Yang explained.

Weiss just nodded, and waited on Yang.

Yang sighed and said. "Ruby always loved her mom's cloak, since she thought it made her look like a super hero. She always asked her mom to make her one. Summer made her a little red version of her cloak, but she always promised to make her a bigger one when she got older."

A tear rolled off of Yang's face. Weiss instantly took note of this.

"Yang stop, this isn't something that is easy for you to talk about. You don't need to explain anymore. Please." Weiss begged.

Yang still shook her head. "Weiss please; I know it's tough to talk about, but Ruby asked me to tell you. I don't want her to be the one to tell you this story, so let me finish."

Weiss sighed and waited for the blonde to day something.

"One day Summer went on a mission, and she didn't come back. Our dad was crushed, and Ruby didn't take it well either. She was young at the time, so I don't think she understood the situation that well. Sometimes I would wake up to her crying in her sleep, calling out to Summer to come back; it wasn't something that I could get to stop for a long time." Yang sniffled.

"Yang, I'm sorry." Weiss frowned.

Yang wiped a few tears from her face and said. "Don't apologize; you didn't know about any of this. Anyways; once Ruby got a little older, she would ask me about making her a cloak. I was shocked that she would ask me, but she told me how she believes that I could make her something close enough to mom's cloak. So I decided to give it a try, and eventually after some time, I was able to make Ruby the cloak she wears today."

"So it reminds her of her mother, and that's why she likes to wear it almost everywhere she goes?" Weiss assumed.

"Yup, I even managed to incorporate the cloak that Summer made her when she was younger into the new cloak. I thought not to that, but Ruby said she always wanted a piece of that cloak in the one she would wear." Yang smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information, Yang. I just wish I didn't mention it in the first place though. She must be depressed now, and it's because of me." Weiss ears drooped a little.

Yang walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I already told you that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about it, and I know for a fact that Ruby would never blame you for something like that." Yang assured.

Weiss looked up at Yang and smiled.

"Well thanks for saying that, but I still kind of feel bad about it. Do you think she's okay right now?" Weiss inquired.

Yang smiled at the snow fox's concern for her sister. She walked up to Weiss and gave her a hug. Weiss was a little shocked by the sudden contact.

"W-why are you hugging me?" Weiss stuttered.

"It's because I'm happy that you're here Weiss. I may have lost your trust, but I know that you'll always trust and care about my sister. Thank you." Yang smiled.

Yang felt Weiss hug her back, and was shocked by this. "Weiss?"

"It's okay Yang. I think I can safely say that you've earned my trust back." Weiss smiled.

"I don't deserve it though, especially after the Vale tri-"Yang was cut off.

"First of all, that was a while ago. I think it's been enough time for me to realize that I shouldn't hold that to you. Second, you just shared something that was extremely personal, and that says a lot. I know I haven't shared anything about my life with you, but maybe one day I could. I know I can trust you with that information." Weiss stated.

Yang pulled away from the hug and smiled at the white haired fox faunus.

"Thank you Weiss. I know things haven't been the best between us, but I promise to never do anything to upset you like that again." Yang assured.

"Don't worry about it. You've shown me that you are just like your sister." Weiss smiled.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, you're both dolts who can make the dumbest mistakes, but you have a good heart. I'm honestly surprised that I was able to find humans like you and Ruby." Weiss smirked.

Yang smiled for a moment before realizing she was also sort of insulted.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed.

"What? You're a dolt with a good heart. That's how I see you." Weiss stated.

Yang sighed and asked. "That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yup, but maybe one day the dolt part will be taken out. Of course that won't be for some time, since you are a huge dolt." Weiss said.

"You calling me fat snow fox?" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"What? No, I didn't say th-." Weiss was cut off.

Yang laughed and said. "I'm messing with you Weiss. I just wanted to see you get your reaction."

Weiss glared at Yang and said. "This does not help your dolt title from being lifted you know."

"It was worth it." Yang stated.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and said. "Come on, let's head back already. I hope Ruby is feeling better."

Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders and said. "I'm sure she's okay Weiss. Don't worry too much about Rubes."

The two made their way back to the room. Once they entered, they see Ruby is still studying. She heard them enter and turned around.

"Hey guys. You guys done already?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah we talked about it already. Alright you two, I'm going to see what Blake is up to." Yang walked out of the room.

Ruby waved bye to her sister and went back to studying.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss called out.

"Hmm, what's wrong Weiss?" Ruby inquired.

"Thank you for trusting me with that information. I'm sorry to have brought it up in the first place." Weiss' ears drooped a bit.

Ruby saw this and jumped off her bed. She immediately hugged the snow fox.

"That's not your fault Weiss, and you know that. I'm just glad that Yang took care of it, since it's just too hard to-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss pulled away and said. "Don't say anything else. I understand Ruby."

"Thanks Weiss, but I kind of feel bad. You shared your story with me, and I couldn't do the same." Ruby frowned.

"I was the one to bring up that specific part of my life in the first place, so I was okay with sharing it. I brought up the topic that Yang and I discussed, so it's not wrong of you to not want to talk about it." Weiss stated.

"I know, but I should be able to talk with you. Blake and Yang talk to each other, so why can't I with you?" Ruby wondered.

"Ruby, you don't need to speed through all this. If you really want to talk about your life; you can, but just take it slow. If you think you aren't ready to talk, then that's fine." Weiss assured.

Ruby smiled at this and said. "Weiss, you really are an amazing person; you know that?"

Weiss slightly blushed and said. "Oh shush you dolt. Now how about we get some rest. You seem to have been studying for quite a while."

Ruby laughed a bit and said. "Yeah, I think taking a nap from all this school work would be nice."

Weiss hopped into her bed, and Ruby jumped into hers.

"Goodnight Ruby, and if there's anything you ever want to talk about with me; just remember to take your time with it. I would never make you tell me anything, just like you wouldn't with me." Weiss assured.

"I know Weiss, and thank you. Goodnight Weiss." Ruby drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that the conversation between Weiss and Yang should be for Blake and Yang, but I felt it was appropriate here. I mean in the show, it seems like Weiss is the only one to not know about Yang and Ruby having different mothers. I think I might just say that Yang talked with Blake about her family during one of their one on one talks off screen. I don't want to have to repeat the story, so it would be easier that way.<strong>

**To YX- Yeah Weiss has a tough past. I warn you though, that it does get a little saddening for her, but she does have happy memories too. Goodnight.**

**To NotUrAverage- I definitely wanted to get more of Weiss' back story written down. It's been over 30 chapters, and I haven't talked about that too much, so I'm glad to have written it. Sorry about writing that, but if you were Weiss, you probably would think the same thing.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 35.**


	35. You're Not A Coward

**A month of this story and it's been an awesome time. I know I said this before, but thanks for making this an enjoyable time.**

**Blake and Yang's talks are often off screen. That's why they know things about each other, but it hasn't actually been written in the story. For example, Blake knows about Yang and Ruby's family, even though I haven't written them talking about it.**

**Here's chapter 35.**

* * *

><p>Yang had decided to go and find Blake, and she knew Ruby would be okay. Mentioning things about her mother would affect Ruby a lot more when she was younger, but now she can handle it better. Weiss being there also helped a bit. Yang had smiled at the fact that Weiss cared about her sister, since the snow fox was very against everything that had to do with them when they first met.<p>

She found Blake reading a book in the library, but upon closer inspection found that she was reading a specific book; hiding it in a history book. Yang smirked a bit, and decided to sneak up on the shadow cat.

She tiptoed towards Blake and hugged her from behind.

Blake jumped up and said. "Yang! What the hell?"

Yang laughed and said. "I'm sorry Blake, but you were so distracted. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that."

"Well don't do that again!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah; so what are you reading? It seems like you were really into that book of yours." Yang smirked.

Blake slightly blushed and said. "U-um, well it's just some history book. I just thought of how interesting it must've been back in those times."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really? I never thought you would be so into history, that you would have your face that close to it."

Blake caught on to what Yang was trying to do.

"How much do you want so you say anything about this?" Blake asked.

"Whatever do you mean Blake? I was just saying how into that book you were." Yang smiled.

"I know that you know, Yang. Stop messing with me, and please don't tell anyone." Blake begged.

Yang sat across from Blake and said. "I'll think about it. So I wanted to actually talk to you."

"About?" Blake inquired.

"Weiss and I just had a talk about Summer." Yang answered.

"Oh, are you okay?" Blake frowned.

Yang smiled and said. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I just thought it be okay to talk with you, since it was kind of hard to talk about her again. It's not like I want to forget about her, but to explain that story with Ruby's cloak was hard."

Blake stood up and walked over to Yang. She sat next to her and hugged her.

"You sure you're okay Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang pulled away and waved her off. "Trust me Blake, I'm fine. I was just thinking a lot about how Weiss has been getting pretty close to Ruby."

"It is nice to see Weiss loosen up on her views on humans with Ruby." Blake smiled.

"Yeah it is, and she even said that she trusts me again." Yang stated.

Blake smiled and said. "That's great Yang. I knew she would, since you aren't the type that would ever purposely upset someone."

Yang scratched her head and said. "Uh, well I sort of just did that with you."

Blake glared at her for a moment. "Yes you did, but I know that you don't want to make me upset in that way. You just wanted to make me feel embarrassed, which you better not do again, or I will end you."

"Again, I'm really sorry." Yang frowned.

"It's fine; I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried." Blake assured.

Yang was happy to hear that.

"Blake, these talks we've had. Do you feel happy when we have them?" Yang asked.

"Of course I do. Ever since we started; I've had a great time learning more about you." Blake answered.

"How come?" Yang inquired.

"I don't know; I just wanted to know how your life has been for you to be this way." Blake responded.

"What way do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"You always want to make others happy, and whenever something wrong happens, you jump into the situation no matter what it is. You wanted to help Weiss just as much as Ruby and I back in initiation, and you jumped to that child's rescue in Vale. Not to mention that you attacked a big group of grimm, because they hurt your sister." Blake answered.

"Yeah, but a lot of people would probably do the same thing." Yang stated.

"Yeah, but those people aren't you." Blake said.

Yang blushed and said. "Uh, w-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean Ruby is pretty much like you in wanting to help others, but I don't have that same feeling of wanting to know more about you, with her. Not to say I wouldn't want to get to know Ruby a little more too." Blake admitted.

"Oh, well I have the same feeling about you." Yang quietly said.

"How so?" Blake inquired.

"You would also go to others help when they need it, but I think the thing that makes me happy to have these talks with you, are the fact that you went through so much in your life and you still want to be that person that helps others. You would even help humans, even though they weren't the best to you." Yang explained.

"I want to be a part of this world, and helping others is something that a lot of people strive to do. There are a lot of bad things that go on, and even if the world doesn't accept me for who I am; I don't care. I will continue to help people, whether they are faunus or human." Blake stated.

"See, that's what I mean. You won't take anything from anyone, and that's a good thing. I hate when people think they can step on others, and I told you how I just couldn't stand when close friends would be picked on, and they could do nothing about it." Yang said.

"I can't completely agree with you on that, Yang." Blake frowned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I've told you already. I can't exactly say I stand up to the crap people say, when I haven't shown people who I really am." Blake stated.

"Blake, I understand why you do it; so it's okay to keep the bow on. Heck, imagine the faces on all the idiots out there; when the great Blake Belladonna reveals that she's actually an awesome faunus." Yang quietly said, making sure others wouldn't hear.

"Who is this great Blake Belladonna? All I see is the coward Blake Belladonna." Blake frowned.

Yang was upset by this and said. "Don't say that about yourself! You are no coward."

"But I-"Blake was cut off.

"No! I won't allow you to say things like that. How could you think you're a coward? Because of some dumb people who can't see the amazing person you are. Well screw those people." Yang exclaimed.

Blake was taken back by this, but decided to grab Yang's hand.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Yang asked.

"You're getting a little loud, and I'd rather not get kicked out of the library. Let's go somewhere a little more private." Blake suggested.

The two went to the same room Yang took Weiss to. Blake let go of Yang's hand and closed the door.

"Why did you yell like that?" Blake questioned.

"I yelled because you kept talking down about yourself. I hate that you think so low of yourself, Blake." Yang explained.

"I was just telling the truth-." Blake was cut off again.

Yang grabbed Blake's shoulders and said. "Stop it! I don't want you to keep saying crap like that. If I lived the way you lived, I would do the same thing."

"But I shouldn't. Weiss doesn't, and she's been through more than me." Blake said.

"Weiss also hid though, and I don't blame either of you. This world does this crap to a lot of people, and it's not fair. You and Weiss are people do hide, but you also aren't like the people who do the horrible things in the first place. Sure Weiss doesn't exactly like humans, but she is slowly starting to see things better. You on the other hand have not said a single thing about hating humans; you have every reason to, but you would never let those people make you do so." Yang said.

"I still can't say that I'm standing up to those people." Blake stated.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself, Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's because I still haven't shown people the real me!" Blake exclaimed.

Yang walked up to Blake and wrapped her arms around her.

"The real you isn't the ears, Blake. It's who you are." Yang said.

"And who the heck am I, Yang?" Blake questioned.

Yang took a breath and said. "You're Blake Belladonna. The girl who would fight against hell itself, just to protect another person's life, whether they're a faunus or human. You're the girl who would never allow someone to be upset for long, and the person who makes me smile throughout the day. You're Ruby's friend, Weiss' friend, and my best friend."

Blake felt like crying, but suppressed it.

Yang pulled away from the hug, walked to the door. She made sure it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Blake inquired.

Yang didn't respond, but instead slowly went for Blake's bow. Blake knew what Yang wanted to do, and was nervous. She decided not to stop her, since she trusted Yang enough to allow this. Slowly Yang pulled away Blake's bow, and revealed her cat ears.

"I forgot how cute they looked." Yang smiled.

Blake blushed and said. "W-why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see them again, and I knew this was the best time to see them." Yang answered.

"Well you could've warned me." Blake glared.

Yang laughed a bit and said. "Sorry about that."

"I suppose it isn't an issue, since you did make sure to lock the door." Blake said.

Yang sighed and said. "Blake, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Yang?" Blake inquired.

"Well I sort of, um. Damn I thought I was ready." Yang mumbled.

"Huh?" Blake was a little confused.

Yang pulled herself together and said. "I can't exactly say this without being an idiot."

"Say what?" Blake asked, still confused.

"That I like you!" Yang slapped her hand over her mouth.

Blake's eyes widen and she asked. "D-did you say you like me?"

Yang sighed and dropped her arms. "Y-yes I did."

"How long?" Blake inquired.

"I guess for some time, but I realized it when we first started discussing our lives together." Yang admitted.

"So all this time, you've had feelings for me?" Blake asked.

Yang closed her eyes and said. "Yes, but I realized that I don't deserve someone like you. You're smart, you're pretty, and you're a hell of a fighter. You have a reason to become a huntress, while I'm not that smart and all I want to do is go on crazy adventures. I don't deserve y-." Yang was cut off.

Suddenly Blake kissed Yang's cheek, which Yang had immediately opened her eyes at the sudden contact.

"Blake?" Yang held a hand to her cheek.

"You say I talk so low about myself." Blake smirked.

"You kissed me." Yang stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Blake said.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yang asked.

Blake sighed and said. "Weiss was right; you are a dolt. I like you too, you dolt."

Yang smiled and said. "You do?"

"Yes, I've liked you for some time, but I was afraid you wouldn't return the feelings." Blake admitted.

Yang laughed and said. "Oh my god, I had the same issue. I was scared that you wouldn't have the same feeling, and we would drift away from each other because of it."

"Well I do, so what do you want to do?" Blake asked.

"You guys say I'm the dolt."

"What do you m-." Blake stopped mid-sentence.

Yang had kissed Blake's cheek so that she could return the kiss.

"Now we're even." Yang smiled.

Blake blushed and said. "I guess so. What are we going to tell Ruby and Weiss?"

"Ruby knows already how I feel about you, but Weiss doesn't. It shouldn't be too hard to tell them, though I don't know how Weiss will react." Yang stated.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just head back to the dorm and rest." Blake suggested, putting her bow back on.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Yang asked.

Blake face palmed and said. "Yes you dolt."

Yang smiled and grabbed Blake's hand, and the two left for their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumbleby. I hated writing it though, since I feel like I can't write romance that well. Hopefully you all liked it.<br>**

**To YX- You're right, she's not alone. Sad parts are tough to write, since I hate making the characters deal with awful things happening, but it does add to the story. Yeah, the brave little leader does find a way to make others happy. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Yeah, it's crazy to think it's been a month already. Your welcome, but I have to say thank you as well for always coming back and reading the story. You and everybody else are the reason I try to have a chapter up every day.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 36.**


	36. The Gift

**Here's chapter 36 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Yang told Ruby the next day about her and Blake getting together. Ruby was happy for her sister and Blake, but then she thought about how she felt about Weiss. Yang was able to tell Blake how she feels, but Ruby was going to have a tougher time telling Weiss how she felt.<p>

Ruby and Yang were in Doctor Oobleck's class, and when Oobleck turned around, a paper landed in front of Ruby.

Ruby looked at the paper, and it read. **When are you going to tell Weiss how you feel?**

Ruby turned to glare at her sister, who smiled and waved. Ruby shook her head and wrote something on the paper, which she then tossed to Yang.

Yang opened up the piece of paper which read. **We talked about this already. I don't want to rush things right now.**

Yang sighed and wrote something back. She waited for Oobleck to turn around again, and tossed Ruby the paper.

Ruby sighed and read it. **Come on Rubes. I told my kitty. Now you have to tell your snow fox.**

Ruby was about to write something back, but Oobleck coughed to get her attention.

"Ms. Rose, is today's lecture boring you to the point of writing something on that piece of paper? I doubt that it has anything to do with the lesson." Oobleck questioned.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor Oobleck, but I was just finishing something up real quick. I promise not to lose focus again, sir." Ruby assured.

"I hope you keep your word, Ms. Rose." Oobleck said.

Ruby slumped down in her seat, and waited for the class to end.

Once class ended, Yang immediately went to her sister's side.

"What the heck, Yang? Why couldn't just wait till we got to the dorm to talk about this?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sorry Rubes, but what if Weiss was there? We couldn't talk about this." Yang explained.

"We don't need to talk about this. I already said I don't want to rush things." Ruby said.

"I know Ruby, you did write that exact thing. I just thought you'd change your mind on that." Yang stated.

"Why would I do that, Yang? I don't think you get the problem with that." Ruby glared.

"Whoa relax there Rubes. I was just trying to see if you'd be okay with telling her. I mean you were the one who said that it's better to tell the person right away instead of waiting." Yang reminded.

"That was for your situation, not mine." Ruby said.

"Ruby, come on. I know it's okay to not want to rush things, but you have to admit that our situations are pretty similar." Yang stated.

"But it-." Ruby was cut off by Yang, who dragged her into their dorm.

"Okay good, it looks like Blake and Weiss aren't here." Yang said.

"Please don't make me talk about this. I already said what I need to say." Ruby begged.

"Rubes, once I told Blake how I felt; I was so happy. She liked me back, and it's something I want you to have." Yang explained.

"Yang, Weiss won't feel the same way." Ruby stated.

"Why not? You've been nothing but nice to her, and you're her first friend." Yang remarked.

"She doesn't think humans and faunus can be together." Ruby stated.

Yang went silent, not realizing that this was what Ruby meant by their situations being different.

"O-oh, I didn't know that's how she felt." Yang stuttered.

"Well now you do. Now do you understand why I don't want to tell her?" Ruby asked.

"How did you find out?" Yang inquired.

"We were talking about how you told me you wanted to ask Blake to be your girlfriend. She thought that it wouldn't make sense for humans and faunus to be together, since people would ridicule them for their relationship." Ruby frowned.

"You told her about Blake and me!?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, well kind of." Ruby smiled shyly.

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! She threatened to freeze me to the bed if I didn't tell her." Ruby stated.

"Tell you, but what would make her want you to tell her?" Yang inquired.

"She mentioned how you and Blake were spending more time with each other, and I laughed a bit. She picked up on that, and it sort of got to the point where I told her." Ruby answered.

Yang sighed and said. "Remind me to never trust you with a secret again."

"I'm really sorry, Yang." Ruby frowned.

Yang chuckled a bit and said. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm a little upset you broke your promise, but I know that you don't want to keep secrets from your snow fox."

Ruby blushed a bit and said. "Stop saying that! She isn't my snow fox."

"She could be though." Yang smiled.

"Did you not hear what I said? Weiss doesn't even think humans and faunus shouldn't be together." Ruby reminded.

"She said that she doesn't think they should be together because others would say thing about them, right?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, but what does that matter?" Ruby wondered.

"It means she only thinks it's bad because of other people's opinion, not because she herself doesn't think it's right." Yang explained.

"Even then, she won't be the first person to just jump into a relationship with a human. She already has issues with humans, and she definitely doesn't want to be shunned by people for it." Ruby stated.

Yang sighed and said. "Don't you want to at least try, Rubes? You told me how it would be better to find out how the other person feels, instead of going through life without ever knowing."

"I do want to try Yang, but I told you that I need to take time with it." Ruby responded.

"Well what are you going to do to take things slow?" Yang suggested.

"I don't know, maybe a gift." Ruby said.

"A gift is a nice little start to easing the snow fox's feelings about humans, especially from you. Good idea, Rubes." Yang smiled.

"What would I even get her though?" Ruby asked.

"How about you get her something nice to wear? She keeps wearing that uniform, and she only changes into your clothes when she needs to wash it." Yang suggested.

"How would I get something she could wear? I don't have any money to buy her clothes." Ruby explained.

Yang thought about it for a moment.

She snapped her fingers and said. "I know! You design a dress for her, and I'll make it for you."

"How would you make her an outfit? You have no money for anything." Ruby remarked.

"I have money. Dad sent me his card, so I'll just buy some materials for the outfit." Yang stated.

"What!? Why did dad send you his card, but not give me one?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're still too young for a credit card, Rubes." Yang answered.

"You're only two years older!" Ruby frowned.

Yang laughed and said. "Relax Ruby, now go and show me what you want me to make for Weiss."

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but I'll need some time. It isn't easy to design an outfit."

"Alright Ruby, I'm going to go see what Blake's doing. Just let me know when you have it done." Yang said, walking out of the dorm.

_Okay, an outfit. Where the heck do I start? What color would she like? Man, this is going to take forever._

**Three days later.**

Blake and Yang decided not to tell Weiss about their relationship yet, since Yang explained how Weiss feels about human and faunus being together.

Ruby was in the room, and she jumped up in excitement.

"I'm done! Now where's Yang" Ruby wondered.

Ruby ran through the halls, looking for her sister. She found her talking with Blake in the library.

"Yang! I'm finally done with it." Ruby ran to her sister's side.

"Whoa, calm down there sis. What are you done with?" Yang asked.

"The dress; I finally have something for you to make." Ruby smiled.

"What dress are you talking about?" Blake questioned.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Ruby here is designing a dress for Weiss, and yours truly is going to make it." Yang proudly stated.

"That's nice of both of you, but how are you going to make this? I know you made Ruby her cloak, but a dress?" Blake inquired.

"Oh don't worry, I got this. Let's see what you got here, Rubes." Yang looked over at Ruby design.

Yang was stunned by the design and said. "Wow Ruby, you really went all in with this outfit."

"You really like it?" Ruby hoped.

"Yeah! This is really good. I'll make this for you, but it may take some time." Yang explained.

"How long do you think?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe a week, but I can't make promises on that." Yang answered.

"Okay Yang. Thank you so much for this." Ruby smiled.

Yang smirked and said. "It looks like you're really happy with this little project, Rubes."

Ruby slightly blushed and said. "Well, that's because I'm happy to give something for Weiss."

Yang smiled and said. "Alright Rubes, just try not to spill the beans about this to Weiss. I would like to finish it before she finds out."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Ruby frowned.

"Nope." Yang said.

**One week later.**

Weiss continued to stay at Beacon for a while longer than she believed she would. It was something that she didn't think she would ever do. Something about these people made Weiss happy to stay.

She had just finished her last class of the day and went to her dorm room. Once she entered, she was surprised to see a box on her bed.

_What's this?_

"Surprise!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss jumped up immediately and screamed.

"Ruby! Why would you do that?" Weiss glared.

"Sorry, sorry. I wanted to surprise you." Ruby smiled.

"Well you certainly surprised the hell out of me. Now what is this box on my bed?" Weiss inquired.

"Open it." Ruby jumped with excitement.

"Uh, okay." Weiss proceeded to open the box.

She opened it and pulled out what looked to be an outfit in a plastic wrap.

"What is this Ruby?" Weiss looked at the outfit.

"Your new outfit." Ruby smiled.

"New outfit?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I designed this outfit and Yang made it." Ruby explained.

"Why did you guys give me this?" Weiss questioned.

"I wanted to give you something nice." Ruby stated.

Weiss blushed and said. "W-well thank you, but I can't accept this."

Ruby was upset by this and said. "Why not?"

"This is gorgeous Ruby, and it must have cost a lot to make. I could never accept something this beautiful." Weiss explained.

"No, don't worry about that. I wanted to give you something nice. Please keep it Weiss." Ruby begged.

"Are you sure that Yang had no issue paying for this?" Weiss asked.

"She didn't buy it; she got materials to make it. They didn't cost too much, and it's our dad's money anyways." Ruby assured.

"Saying it's your dad's money, doesn't make it any better." Weiss said.

"Please Weiss, just try it on. I swear that if you don't like it on you, then I'll take it back and make a new one." Ruby stated.

"Fine, but please don't make another one. I don't want you or Yang spending any money on me." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby nodded and left the room, so that Weiss could change. The fox faunus was still not comfortable changing in front of the others.

It was a few minutes before Weiss called Ruby over. Ruby entered the room and was paralyzed by the snow fox.

She was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket, which was red on the inside. It was over a similar colored dress that had a piece of black lace that made up the neckline of the dress. She wore white heeled boots.

"Um, I like it, but it isn't something I'm used to wearing. How does it look?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't answer, but continued to stare at the fox faunus.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby snapped out of it and said. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"You were daydreaming again. Seriously, what is up with that?" Weiss glared.

"I'm sorry. You look really pretty Weiss." Ruby admitted.

Weiss slightly blushed and said. "U-um well thanks I guess. Do you really think this looks okay? It's nice, but as I said; it isn't something I'm used to wearing."

"Trust me, you look amazing. I'm kind of sorry about the heels though. I would hate fighting in those." Ruby stated.

"I kind of like the heels. It's not that hard walking in these, and I don't think I'll have an issue fighting in them either." Weiss smiled.

Ruby pouted and said. "How can you be so comfortable with them that fast? This one time Yang made me wear them, and I couldn't walk ten feet."

"Well maybe some people are better than others at things like this." Weiss smirked.

"Don't parade it like it's a skill." Ruby smiled.

"You're just upset you don't have such a skill like this." Weiss walked around to prove her point.

"Okay, okay; I get that you're very skillful in the art of heels. Now, do you think you're okay with keeping the outfit?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss looked at a mirror and turned to Ruby. "I do like it, and if you're absolutely sure that it didn't cause you any financial trouble, then I'll accept it." Weiss smiled.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm so happy you like it, Weiss." Ruby smiled back.

"Well, thank you Ruby. I suppose I should thank Yang as well, but I have to ask. Why did you suddenly want to give me something like this?" Weiss inquired.

"You're my friend, Weiss. I wanted to give you something nice, since I think you deserve something like this." Ruby answered.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"You don't have to thank me anymore; again, I'm just happy you like it." Ruby smiled.

"Well, I guess I have something to wear outside of classes now." Weiss remarked.

"Does that mean you'll wear it more often?" Ruby asked, secretly hoping the snow fox would wear the outfit more.

"Uh, yeah I suppose. You did get this for me, and I wouldn't want to just keep it hung up in the closet." Weiss responded.

Ruby jumped up and hugged Weiss.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Can't I just hug my friend?" Ruby asked, continuing to hug Weiss.

Weiss decided not to complain, and kept the hug going.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the way I wanted Weiss to get her outfit from the show. It may be odd for Yang to have this dress making ability, but I didn't want Weiss to get it from a store. It felt like it would be better for Ruby to design it for her.<strong>

**To YX-I'm glad you are continuing to like my take on Blake. Blake is my second favorite character (would be first if Weiss didn't exist) for the reason that the show portrays her as a faunus who does hide, but she just wants to stop the bad crap in the world. I'll do my best with the sad parts. Happy Chinese New Year to you. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- Well, I'm glad you like the romance parts I write. Slowly the snow fox is getting there. I really want to make another flashback chapter soon, just to tell you guys more about her past.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 37.**


	37. Life In The Burrow

**Here's chapter 37.**

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were happy to see that Weiss accepted Ruby's gift. Weiss went to thank Yang for being the one to make it, but Yang said there's no need to thank her. Yang was just happy to help her sister do something nice for the snow fox.<p>

Ruby was in her room, waiting for the fox faunus. Once Weiss entered the room, Ruby almost jumped out of her bed.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby greeted.

"Hello Ruby. You seem pretty excited today. What's up?" Weiss inquired.

"Huh? Oh I'm always like this. I was just waiting for you to get back." Ruby answered.

"Well, okay. Say Ruby, I never did finish telling you about my time with that group of faunus, did I?" Weiss asked.

Ruby frowned knowing that Weiss probably wanted to talk about it. She did want to get to know the snow fox more, but she didn't want her to be reminded of something that would upset her again.

"Weiss, it's okay. We don't need to talk about that. I know it isn't the easiest thing for you to talk about, and I respect your wishes to not talk about it." Ruby assured.

"No, it's fine. I've had some time to think about the last time I spoke with you about my past, and I think that it would be good to let some things out. You trusted me with that stuff Yang and I talked about, so I can trust you as well." Weiss smiled.

"I may have been okay with you knowing about my mom, but I didn't tell it to you. I got Yang to do that." Ruby reminded.

"Just trusting me with that information is enough for me to be okay telling you about this." Weiss assured.

Ruby sighed and said. "Okay, but please don't continue if something gets too hard to talk about. I'll understand if you want to stop."

Weiss smiled at Ruby concern about her and said. "Don't worry about that. I won't go too far into it."

Ruby and Weiss sat down on Weiss' bed, and she began her story.

**Eight years earlier.**

Weiss and Lyra were in their room waiting for Clara to bring them some food.

"So Weiss, now that you've been here for a year; how do you like the way everything is?" Lyra asked.

"You know that I like it a lot. I love living here, but the stealing is still something I don't like to do." Weiss admitted.

Lyra frowned and said. "I know that it isn't right, but you know we can't get enough food from just the hunts in the forest."

"I understand, but it's just that I feel that I'm just proving what the humans say about faunus. I'm just a thief." Weiss stated.

"No you're not! You're just trying to live. Those humans are the bad ones here, not you. If they weren't so dumb about giving faunus food, then no one here would have to steal." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss looked at her friend and said. "Whether the humans are wrong here, I just wish I didn't have to. Thank you for trying to cheer me up Lyra."

"I know one day we won't have to do this anymore, Weiss. People here don't exactly want to leave, but I think that we could. It won't be for a long time, but I know that we'll get out of here and live an easier life. I promise." Lyra assured.

Weiss smiled and asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah! Clara would love to live in a place that doesn't hate faunus. It's okay down here, but I know we could live better than this." Lyra stated.

"Have you ever actually talked to Clara about this?" Weiss inquired.

Lyra looked away and said. "Well, no, but I know she would love living somewhere better than this. Not to say I don't love it here. It's great down in the Burrow, but I want to see the world."

Weiss frowned and said. "Seeing the world may not be something you'll like though."

"What do you mean?" Lyra questioned.

"You already know how I ended up in Hassendorf. I lived elsewhere and didn't know much about the world, and once I saw what it's like; I ended up hating it." Weiss explained.

"Don't you think that other places might be better though? I mean the place Clara and I lived in before wasn't as bad as Hassendorf; we just couldn't handle the money problems." Lyra said.

"I would love to find nicer places, but the Burrow is something that I don't want to lose. What if we do leave this place and find an even worse place than Hassendorf? We wouldn't have something like the Burrow to make life easier." Weiss inquired.

Lyra didn't have an answer, since Weiss was kind of right. What if they ended up in a worse situation? They couldn't deal with it like they have been in the Burrow.

Clara entered the room with two plates of bread.

"Okay you two, here's some food. I know it's not much, but the last little raid didn't go well. The last group almost got caught." Clara handed the plates to the girls.

"It's okay Clara. This is enough for us." Weiss smiled.

Clara smiled back and said. "Look, if you're still hungry later; let me know. I'll try to see if I could get you more, or I'll save you some of my food."

"No, it's okay. Please make sure you eat your food. Lyra and I will be okay; right Lyra." Weiss looked at her blue haired friend.

"Yeah, don't worry Clara. We have enough here." Lyra assured.

"Well, okay you two, but if you do end up being hungry later; don't hesitate to let me know." Clara said.

The two girls nodded and Clara left.

"See Lyra, this is what I mean. We don't have too many issues here." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed and said. "Okay Weiss, I get it. Maybe you're right about this, but I really think we could live even better elsewhere. For now though, I admit that we have it good here."

"What made you want to leave in the first place?" Weiss asked.

"It's not that I want to leave right away. I'm just thinking about the future, and how being able to live in a house would be better than living in this underground tunnel system." Lyra explained.

"The Burrow is more than a tunnel system, Lyra. Most people here have been digging this place out for years to give people a place to live. It's our home." Weiss stated.

"It's a good home, but there are less people even joining us. You were the last faunus to come here, and that was a year ago." Lyra said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Weiss asked.

"I'm just saying that eventually this place will get smaller and smaller, and there won't be a lot of us left to support each other. We can't live here forever." Lyra responded.

Weiss thought about what Lyra said, and she realized that she may be right. The Burrow was a place where the faunus here could live, but what if it doesn't last for a long time? Weiss didn't have other options, and Lyra was truly just thinking about their future.

"Lyra, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Either way, how would we even find a place for us to live at?" Weiss inquired.

"Clara is strong enough to take us on one of the paths to the other towns. We could go now, but I would rather wait till we get stronger too." Lyra answered.

"Us? Why would we need to get stronger?" Weiss asked.

"We could help Clara fight grimm through the paths leading to the other places, if we learn to fight." Lyra explained.

"I've never actually fought before though. How would I even learn?" Weiss frowned.

"You have your rapier, and Clara can teach us." Lyra stated.

"I've never really used my rapier though." Weiss said.

"I never did ask you this, but why do you have a rapier in the first place? I'm pretty sure that having that means you would want to learn to use it." Lyra pointed at the rapier on the wall.

"My mom wanted to give me that rapier when I got older. I only have it because I tried to defend myself." Weiss frowned.

Lyra took note of the fox faunus' frown.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring something up like that." Lyra apologized.

Weiss sniffled a bit and said. "It's okay. We've known each other for a year now, and I never told you about my rapier. I trust you with this."

"You know what; we don't need to learn about fighting. Let's just relax and enjoy our food. It is getting cold by the way." Lyra suggested.

"I still don't know about leaving the Burrow, but maybe it will be good to learn to fight." Weiss stated.

Lyra was overjoyed with Weiss wanting to learn to fight, and said. "If you're sure you're okay with it, then maybe we could ask Clara to teach us soon!"

Weiss laughed at Lyra's excitement and said. "Calm down Lyra; I don't think we should just jump into fighting just yet. How about we wait a bit, and then we can learn little by little."

"Well, sure, but how long do you want to wait?" Lyra asked.

"How about we wait a year?" Weiss suggested.

"A whole year? Are you sure that isn't too long?" Lyra frowned, wanting to jump right into learning to fight.

"Trust me; a year will go by so fast, you won't even notice. Let's just spend some time relaxing in the Burrow." Weiss smiled.

Lyra nodded and the two girls began to eat their food.

**One year later.**

Weiss ran into her room and cried on her bed. Lyra was there and immediately ran to her friend's side.

"Weiss! Whats wrong?" Lyra asked.

"I- I did s-something, and I don't know what it was." Weiss answered.

"What? What was it?" Lyra frowned.

"S-something appeared in front of me w-when I went to get some food." Weiss continued to cry.

Suddenly Clara walked in and said. "Weiss, what happened to you sweetie? Lyra, move over for a second."

Lyra scooted over to allow Clara some room to comfort Weiss.

"I saw you crying and running over hear. Are you okay?" Clara rubbed Weiss' back.

Weiss lifted up her face, which was covered in tears. Clara went to hug the fox faunus, who continued to cry.

"T-this thing just showed up in f-front of me. I don't know what it was." Weiss stated.

Suddenly a wolf faunus walked in and said. "Hey, kid you in- oh there you are."

Clara let go of Weiss and asked. "What's going on? Why are you looking for a kid? And which kid?"

"The little white haired girl there summoned up some sort of rune in front of her. I was just here to see what that was about." The wolf faunus explained.

"Well she doesn't know. Now if you don't mind; could you please allow us some privacy?" Clara glared.

"Alright relax; I was just making sure everything was okay." The wolf faunus left the room.

Clara turned to Weiss and said. "Weiss, honey. it's okay. What you did is called your semblance."

The fox faunus wiped her tears and asked. "My… Semblance? What's that?"

"Semblance is one's personal ability. It's unique to you. That's what the thing that appeared in front of you was." Clara explained.

"H-how do you know that was my s-semblance?" Weiss sniffled.

"When a man says they saw a child summon up a rune in front of them, then I'm pretty sure there is no other answer there." Clara smiled.

Lyra jumped off her bed and said. "That's so cool! Weiss you have a semblance now."

"You think it's cool?" Weiss asked, wiping away some tears.

"Of course it is! You have like superpowers now." Lyra exclaimed.

Clara laughed at her adoptive daughter's joy and said. "It's not a super power Lyra. Everyone has a semblance; you just need to discover it."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Does that mean I'll get a semblance thingy too?"

Clara smiled and said. "Of course you will."

Lyra jumped up and down in excitement. Weiss giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Looks like you're feeling a lot better. " Clara noted.

Weiss looked at Clara and asked. "Is it okay to have this semblance? No one down here will find it weird, right?"

"Honey, I already told you. Everyone has a semblance; some people here have their semblances unlocked already. No one is going to find you to be weird. Just try not to use it down here. Some people don't like the use of semblances down in the Burrow." Clara stated.

"What if I do it again by accident?" Weiss asked.

"Just try not to think about it, and it won't show up again. If you want, I'll try to help you deal with your semblance." Clara offered.

"You can help me with that?" Weiss inquired.

"You're semblance is linked with your aura, which I have experience dealing with aura. Though I do have to explain aura to you as well, but for now just relax. I promise to help you with this Weiss." Clara assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "Okay Clara. Thank you for this."

Clara smiled and went up to leave.

"Just stay calm, and try not to think about the rune again. Lyra, make sure to keep Weiss relaxed." Clara stated.

"Got it." Lyra assured.

Clara smiled and left the room.

"Hey Weiss, are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"I'm okay now. I was just scared, because I thought I was a freak with these powers." Weiss explained.

"Well like Clara said, that's your awesome semblance. I can't wait to get mine." Lyra exclaimed.

**Present day.**

Weiss took a breath and said. "I think that's enough for today, Ruby. I don't really want to keep talking about this right now."

"I understand Weiss, and thank you for stopping when you felt it was best to. I don't want you to be upset like you were the other day." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled and asked. "Okay, so what should we do now?"

"Let's just relax and study for a bit. You go to the training area a lot, and I think studying would be either relaxing enough for the rest of the day, or it will bore us to sleep." Ruby giggled.

Weiss laughed and said. "Okay, but you better not pass out on me. I don't want to sit hear studying and find you drooling on your pillow."

Ruby slightly blushed. "That was one time!"

Weiss laughed again and said. "Yeah, yeah; now be quiet and read."

* * *

><p><strong>More back story, yay. I'm dumb for finishing this at two in the morning btw. I started a lot earlier, but I just couldn't think of how to write it. I need to work on writing these earlier. <strong>

**To guest on chapter 36- Quick question to you- Is this NotUrAverage, or another person entirely? Sorry to ask that, but I just wanted to be sure who this was. Anyway, I'm glad that my story starts your day off with a smile. It's not cheesy if that's how you feel btw, at least I don't think so.**

**To YX- The gift was definitely something I thought would fit very well here, especially since Weiss now has her battle attire. We'll just have to wait and see how Weiss feels about Blake and Yang's relationship. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 38.**


	38. How Do You Feel About This?

**Here's chapter 38 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was worried about today, since she decided that Yang and Blake should let Weiss know about their relationship. It was her idea to tell her, but she was afraid of how Weiss would react to it. Weiss already expressed her thoughts on how it wouldn't make sense for a human and a faunus to be together.<p>

_Maybe she won't say anything about it. Why would she? It's not like their relationship affects her._

Ruby walked into her room, which Yang and Blake had been there already. Blake was reading a book, and Yang was listening to some music. Yang noticed Ruby walk in, and she took her headphones off.

"Hey Rubes." Yang greeted.

"Hello Ruby." Blake said.

"Hey guys. Where's Weiss at?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure actually. She's probably training or something." Blake answered.

"I swear, that girl needs to find other things to do besides studying and training." Yang stated.

"She does other things." Ruby exclaimed.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well, don't ask her about this, but we've talked a bit; kind of how you and Blake have been doing." Ruby explained.

"Oh really? My sis is taking things in the same direction as us? Soon you should tell her how you feel, and then you'll be a true copycat." Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed and said. "What! No, Weiss has just been telling me a little about her past."

Blake looked up from her book and said. "She has? I didn't think Weiss would be okay talking about that."

"She said since I trusted her with the stuff about my mom, she's okay with telling me about her past." Ruby smiled.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad to see that Weiss is more open about her life." Blake stated.

"What made her want to talk with you about her life anyway?" Yang questioned.

Ruby looked away for a moment. "When I told Weiss about how you wanted to tell Blake how you feel, she told me about how she felt about humans and faunus being together."

"Yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yang inquired.

"She was telling me about how humans being with faunus would be difficult, since people would shun them for their choices. I asked her how she would know about that, and she explained how she didn't exactly go through that, but something similar. That's how she started talking about her life with me, to explain some things." Ruby answered.

"So what you're saying is that she had a relationship with a human before?" Blake assumed.

"I don't want to say any more about this. She trusts me with the information about her past, and I don't want to break that trust." Ruby stated.

Blake nodded, knowing full well that it should be Weiss herself to tell her and Yang about her life.

"You know, maybe it's better to not tell her about Blake and I. she kind of already thinks it's a bad idea for a faunus and human to be together." Yang suggested.

"She'll find out eventually, and I don't think keeping this a secret would be fair to Weiss. She's a member of this team, and most importantly our friend. Though it is your relationship, so I'll let you two decide on this." Ruby stated.

Blake and Yang looked at each other for a moment. The two were torn, since it was true that keeping secrets from Weiss didn't feel right, but they didn't know if she would accept their relationship.

"What do you think?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake took a moment to think.

"I think that telling Weiss is okay, even if she won't agree with it." Blake suggested.

Yang smiled and said. "Well okay, if that's what you think is right then I'm cool with it."

Weiss entered the room suddenly, and the three was almost jumped out of their beds.

Weiss took note of her teams reactions and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you three okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly answered. "Yeah, were fine. We just weren't expecting you to be here so soon."

"Why? I didn't say I was going anywhere." Weiss said.

"Well, you usually just go and train for a while. We just thought you'd be in the training area a little longer." Ruby lied.

"Um, okay then. I didn't actually even train today. I took a little walk around the school, just to get some air and relax for once outside of this dorm." Weiss stated.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would've liked to have a nice walk outside." Ruby exclaimed.

"I said I wanted to relax. I doubt having you there would have been very relaxing." Weiss explained.

Ruby huffed and said. "I can be relaxing! I just don't need to have any sweets for the day then I'm as relaxed as a sloth."

"Have you been talking with Nora about sloths, Rubes?" Yang questioned.

"Maybe, but don't side track me. Please let me come with you next time on a walk, Weiss. Please, I promise to be really quiet." Ruby begged.

Yang and Blake chuckled a bit at their leader's eagerness.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Fine, but you better keep your promise on staying quiet. Walks like the one I took are peaceful, and I don't need any loud dolts ruining that."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

The four girls did their own things. Yang went back to listening to music, while Blake went back to her book. Ruby and Weiss decided to study for a bit, but Ruby took short breaks to listen to some songs.

Yang and Blake wanted to give Weiss a few moments to relax before telling her the news.

An hour had passed before Yang coughed to get Weiss' attention.

"Weiss, could we talk with you about something for a minute?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked up from her book and said. "Depends on what you want to talk about."

"It's a little personal, but it doesn't involve you." Yang stated.

"Okay then, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Weiss questioned.

"I know Rubes here told you about Blake and me." Yang responded.

"Um, where is this going?" Weiss asked.

Yang decided to not waste any time on this.

"Blake and I are dating." Yang exclaimed.

Blake and Ruby went wide eyed, since they didn't expect Yang to just come out and say it that way.

Weiss sat there with a shocked expression. She didn't know how to take this, since he did know that Yang wanted to ask Blake to be more than friends, but she didn't expect them to actually get together.

"You're joking, right?" Weiss questioned.

Blake stepped in the conversation and said. "No, she isn't. We both decided to give this a try, and we wanted to let you know about it."

"Why would you two want to have this sort of relationship? Aren't you afraid what others would do if they saw you together?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Screw what other people think. Their opinions don't mean a damn thing to me." Yang stated.

"I don't mean their opinions, I meant their actions." Weiss said.

"What do you mean their actions?" Blake questioned.

Weiss froze for a second, since she didn't exactly want to explain that.

"Nothing; never mind. Seriously though, don't you two think that your lives would be easier, if you didn't pursue this sort of relationship?" Weiss asked.

"We don't give a damn about-." Before Yang could finish, Blake cut her off.

"Weiss, I want to know. Do you have any opinions on us?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"The reason we wanted to let you know, wasn't because we wanted to explain why we're together. It was to see how you feel specifically about us. Forget about the other people. Are **you **okay with us?" Blake specified.

Weiss was torn about this, since she knew that Blake told her to forget what other people might think, but that is such a huge reason for her views on the subject. Weiss however knew that her teammates seem to not care for people's opinions.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know tight now." Weiss answered.

Blake and Yang frowned at Weiss' answer.

Suddenly Ruby jumped down and said. "Weiss, you know that their choice in pursuing this relationship makes them happy, right? We're all friends here, and that includes you. Friends should be supportive of one another, which is why Blake and Yang feel a little upset that you might not support this."

Weiss frowned and said. "It isn't like I can't completely accept this. I just don't see the point in going through what could be hell, just to be with someone."

"When people care about each other enough, they would fight hell itself if it meant they could stay together. It's what makes them happy, and don't you want to see your friends happy, Weiss?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss looked at Ruby, then at Blake and Yang, who tried to look hopeful.

She sighed and said. "Okay, okay. I can be okay with this, but if anyone gives you trouble for this, don't say I didn't warn you."

Blake and Ruby smiled, and Yang went to give the fox faunus a bear hug.

"Oh thank you so much Weiss. I'm so happy you're okay with us."

The snow fox was trying to break free, as the taller and stronger girl was crushing her.

"Uh, Yang; Weiss needs to breath you know." Blake stated.

Yang looked at the irritated snow fox and let go.

Yang scratched her head and smiled. "Sorry about that Weiss."

Weiss gathered herself up and said. "You better not try to do that again. I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen."

Ruby laughed and said. "Trust me Weiss, you'll get used to it."

"You begged me to stop on the airship." Yang reminded.

"Oh be quiet sis, you go overboard on the hugs sometimes, and you know it." Ruby said.

"Sorry to interrupt here, but Weiss; I wanted to say thank you as well. I know you don't think that this is the smartest idea in the world, but we are happy with our choice. I'm just glad to know that a friend of mine can set aside their views on such a thing to support us." Blake smiled.

"Well, don't think much of it. I'm still not sure I a hundred percent agree with this, but if it makes you two happy, then I won't come in between that." Weiss stated.

The three were happy that Weiss didn't end up completely disagreeing with this.

"So what should we do now?" Yang inquired.

"Back to the usual?" Blake suggested.

The four nodded and went back to their original activities.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't the best way for Weiss to react to that, but I just wanted to get that out of the way. <strong>

**To NotUrAverage- You'll learn more about Lyra and Weiss' life in the Burrow soon. I want to have some chapters in between of the flashbacks, just to have some variety here and there.**

**To the guest on chapter 37- I'm okay with the way the characters are so far, since I did mention in earlier chapters that I'm not the best when it comes to character personalities, and dialogue. So far with how I've written the story, I try to say what I would say to people in certain conversations. If it doesn't seem too realistic, then I'm okay with that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 39.**


	39. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

As the title said, this is not a chapter. I had a stomach virus yesterday, and I just couldn't write anything. I'm not sure if it's fully passed yet, so I don't know if tomorrow's chapter will be posted either. I write this because since I try to post a chapter a day, some people might be confused as to why there isn't a chapter. I'll try to get a chapter done for tomorrow. As long as I'm not feeling sick like yesterday, I think I'll be able to get it done.

I'm sorry about this, and hopefully I'll see you all in chapter 40 tomorrow.


	40. The Night Sky

**I'm feeling a lot better now, but I'm still a little sick. I'm going to try and get this chapter ready for today, so it might be short. **

**It was nice seeing that people were okay with no real chapter yesterday. Thank you for understanding.**

**Let's get chapter 40 started.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss were in the dorm room. Weiss had been thinking about Yang and Blake choosing to continue their relationship. She knew how strongly they felt about it, even though Weiss explained that it may not be the best idea to pursue a relationship such as theirs. Even though she didn't completely agree, she didn't want to do anything about it. They were her friends, so she would never try to do anything that may hurt them.<p>

_If their happy, I suppose I should leave them be. I just hope they don't run into any trouble for it. _

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and said. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay Ruby."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet for a while. You know you can tell me if something's bothering you." Ruby assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "It's nothing that serious, Ruby. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Weiss, come on. We're partners, and more importantly friends. Please tell me what's bothering you." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss sighed and said. "It's about Blake and Yang."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, and asked. "What about them?"

"I know they explained why they don't care about others opinions about their relationship, but I'm just worried that people won't be as agreeable as you or I." Weiss frowned.

"It's okay to be worried about them Weiss, but they can handle anything people will say about them. Remember Weiss, they only care about the opinions of the ones that mean the most to them. If some guy on the street had something to say about them, I know Blake would ignore it, and Yang would try to beat the guy down. They would never feel upset that someone didn't agree with their relationship." Ruby explained.

"Well, I just hope they'll be okay." Weiss said.

Ruby suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, how about we go on that walk you said I could go on." Ruby suggested.

"Why do you want to do that?" Weiss asked.

"You should clear your head, and you did say that the walk you took last time was peaceful." Ruby answered.

"I also said that having you there might not be as peaceful as I want it to be." Weiss reminded.

"Weiss, I promised that I would be quiet during the walk. Please." Ruby begged.

Weiss smiled at Ruby and said. "Oh alright, but we come back when I want to. No later or earlier."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

Weiss changed into the outfit that Ruby designed for her, while Ruby also changed into her normal attire.

The two walked around the school grounds for some time, enjoying the peaceful breeze of the day.

_Wow, Weiss was right. This is peaceful._

Ruby turned to look at the white haired fox faunus, and noticed that her ears were drooping a bit.

Ruby frowned and asked. "What's wrong?"

Weiss turned to Ruby and said. "I thought you said that this would be a quiet walk."

Ruby decided to look forward, and say nothing. She would ask Weiss later about that, but for now they would continue to walk for a bit longer. They came up on a bench, and Weiss opted for them to take a seat.

Ruby complied and the two girls stared at the sky together.

"I would sometimes stare up at the sky when I was in the forest. I was always eager for night to come, since the sky was prettier at night." Weiss smiled.

Ruby was taken back by Weiss' words. She didn't think the snow fox would have said anything this entire time they spent walking around Beacon.

"You did stuff like that? I kind of did the same thing with Yang when we were younger. We don't do it anymore, but seeing the sky like this really does bring back memories." Ruby smiled.

"When would you stare up at the sky?" Weiss asked.

"It was usually during the nighttime. It was nice to see the stars glimmer in the night. It was a real treat when Yang and I would be lucky enough to see a shooting star." Ruby answered.

Weiss and Ruby said nothing for a few minutes, and continued to enjoy the pleasantry of just sitting back and staring up at the sky.

"What was it like, having times like this with your sister?" Weiss inquired.

"It was probably the only reason I would want night to show up, kind of like you. I used to do the same thing with mom, and after what happened, Yang promised that we would do the same thing I did with mom almost every night." Ruby looked down for a moment, before lifting her head back up and smiled.

Weiss was a little upset that she inadvertently made Ruby bring up her mother again.

"I'm sorry that I asked that, Ruby. I didn't mean for you to bring up your mom." Weiss apologized.

"It's okay, Weiss. I'm okay with talking about her. It wouldn't be right for me to just try and never remember her." Ruby stated.

"I know, but I-." Weiss was cut off.

"No buts. I told you that it's okay." Ruby smiled.

"I know I haven't finished my story about the Burrow, but I promise that I'll tell you more about it soon." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, there's no rush. You could tell me in forty years and I wouldn't mind the wait. Though I have to ask; why did you bring this up?" Ruby questioned.

"It's just; sometimes Lyra and I would sneak out and stare up at the sky just like this. It's another reason I looked up at the sky in the forest." Weiss' ears drooped again.

"Oh. You know that if you're not comfortable talking about this, then we could just sit here and look at the sky some more; or we could go back to the dorm." Ruby offered.

Weiss shook her head. "Remember that I said we leave when I want to. Now be a good dolt and stay quiet. I want to enjoy this some more."

Ruby smiled and stood quiet.

_I wish I could tell you Weiss._

The two girls stayed quiet for about another half an hour, before Weiss got up and stretched a bit.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to head back now." Weiss stated.

Ruby got up and said. "Alright, lead the way partner."

Weiss smiled and began to head back to their dorm room.

"Say Weiss, do you think that maybe one day all of us could do what we did today?" Ruby asked.

"What? Go on a walk?" Weiss assumed.

"No, I mean just sit back and watch the night sky. I think Blake and Yang would really like doing something like that." Ruby smiled.

"I suppose one day we could, but I don't know how nice it would be with your sister around. No offense." Weiss said.

Ruby giggled and said. "Yang can be loud, but remember that I told you that we used to stare up at the sky all the time. I know she would respect our wishes to keep it low when we're just relaxing."

"Well if you're absolutely sure that she can stay quiet, then I see no harm bringing those two along." Weiss stated.

"Thanks Weiss. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, but just knowing that we'll all be enjoying the night sky together makes me happy." Ruby smiled.

"You're a very cheerful person, Ruby Rose." Weiss stated.

"I have my bad days just like everyone else, but for the most part I am." Ruby said.

Ruby and Weiss made it back to their dorm. Once they entered they were greeted by the sight of Blake and Yang sleeping in the same bed together.

"Aw, look at them. Aren't they cute, Weiss?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss was a little shocked that the two were this close already.

_I guess they really do care for each other this much. _

"Let's go to bed, Ruby. We don't want to wake them up and have them be embarrassed we found them this way." Weiss suggested.

"Okay!" Ruby changed into her slumber wear.

The two headed off to bed, both happy that today had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. I'm still not feeling too well, but I am well enough to write this up. The star gazing is something I wish I did as a child. I wrote it in here, since even though I never had that much experience just sitting back and enjoying the night sky, I assume it's one of the most peaceful things you could do.<strong>

**To YX- Thanks, and I am feeling a lot better now. Take it I'm still a little sick, but at least I'm not stuck in my bed. The sadness is something I'm dreading to write, but it will come soon. Good night.**

**To NotUrAverage- It's not so much about updating every day, it's that I was so sick that I was pretty much stuck in bed for that day. Thank you and I am feeling better now. Just need to relax for a few days, and I should be back to a hundred percent.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 41.**


	41. A Trip To Vale

**Here's chapter 41 everyone.**

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Ruby and Weiss spent the night gazing at the stars together. Weiss was thinking about how she had spent more time at Beacon than she intended. She thought about how it was probably time for her to go.<p>

_It shouldn't be a problem. Ruby and the others could always visit me. _

She got up from her bed and walked to the closet. She opened it and stared at the outfit Ruby designed for her.

_Should I even bring this? It would probably get damaged out there. She worked so hard on this, so why should I risk destroying it?_

Weiss closed the closet door, opting to leave the outfit where it was hung.

She went back to her bed to think about how she would handle this. Weiss knew Ruby wouldn't be too happy about her leaving, but it wasn't like she promised to stay forever. A few minutes later, Ruby, Blake, and Yang entered the room.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby smiled.

"Sup snow fox." Yang greeted.

Weiss groaned at the use of that nickname.

"Stop calling her that, Yang." Blake ordered.

Yang waved her off and said. "It's not like I'm insulting her. Ruby was the one who came up with the nickname in the first place anyway."

"I only called her that because I didn't know her name at the time." Ruby stated.

Weiss coughed to get the girls' attention.

"Relax already. How about you two just keep the snow fox comments to yourselves, and we won't have a problem." Weiss suggested.

The two nodded and began to change out of their school uniforms.

"Blake, you cool with going to Vale tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Why do you ask me this now?" Blake inquired.

"I just thought about hanging out in the town tomorrow." Yang answered.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What would we even do?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged and said. "I don't know? Rubes, what do you think we should do."

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who's suggested to go." Ruby stated.

Weiss wanted to stay out of this conversation, since it involved Vale again.

"Come on. Help your sister out for once." Yang pleaded.

Blake sighed and said. "How about instead of pestering your sister about this; you and I can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Okay, but Rubes needs to go too." Yang stated.

"What! Why?" Ruby exclaimed.

"We don't hang out as much anymore, and I don't want my little sister to forget about me." Yang fake frowned.

"I thought you asked Blake to go to Vale on like a date or something." Ruby said.

Yang blushed and said. "A date? No I just wanted to-." Yang was cut off.

"Please, this one bringing me on a date? She couldn't plan one to save her life." Blake laughed.

"Hey! I resent that. I can be romantic if I want to." Yang stated.

"I never said you weren't romantic. I'm just pointing out your inability to plan something as simple as going to Vale." Blake smirked.

"You know, I don't recall you ever wanting to do anything besides read a book. So how about you keep your remarks about my planning to yourself, kitty cat." Yang smirked back.

Blake glared at Yang and said. "I told you to not call me kitty cat!"

"That's not what you say when Ru-." Yang was shut up by Blake's pillow.

Ruby went up to Weiss and whispered. "Did we just witness their first fight?"

Weiss whispered back. "I think so."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Yang questioned.

Ruby raised her arms and said. "Nothing!"

"Smooth one Rose." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Were you talking about us, Rubes?" Yang glared.

"I was just thinking about how fun it will be in Vale." Ruby chuckled, hoping her sister would believe her.

"Then why were you talking about it with Weiss?" Yang continued to glare.

"Um, well. I was asking her what she would be doing while we were gone." Ruby lied.

"Is that true sno… I mean Weiss?" Yang turned to the fox faunus.

Weiss looked at a begging Ruby and then back at Yang. "Yeah, I was just finished telling her that I would most likely just study in the room."

"Hmm, well okay than. You're off the hook for now, sis." Yang stated.

"You sure you're going to be okay with us gone for most of the day, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard for me to deal with." Weiss answered.

Blake nodded, not wanting to continue bothering Weiss about it.

Ruby looked over at Weiss and said. "You know, maybe I'll stay with Weiss tomorrow instead."

"Aw, but Rubes; you can't bail out on me with Blake being all uppity." Yang frowned.

"Excuse me?" Blake exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry?" Yang smiled.

Blake sighed and said. "Why am I dating you again?"

Yang shrugged and said. "I'm not too sure, but I know that I'm happy about it."

Blake smiled and said. "Right, that's why."

"There you go, now Blake is happier, and you two could go to Vale no problem." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, it's okay for you to go to Vale tomorrow. I don't mind being alone." Weiss assured.

"Well, I don't like leaving you alone. So I'm staying." Ruby stated.

"No you're not." Weiss said.

"Yes I am." Ruby fired back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"ENOUGH!" Yang exclaimed.

The two girls jumped at the loud blonde girl's shout.

"Listen, if Weiss said it's cool for you to go, then you shouldn't worry Rubes. Also if Ruby wants to keep you company Weiss, then you shouldn't deny her that."

"How does saying that help in any way? You just told us that both options are the right one." Weiss inquired.

"I meant that you two shouldn't have this much trouble arguing about this. Now decide already." Yang ordered.

"I stand by what I said. I'm alright with staying alone." Weiss stated.

Ruby frowned and said. "But I don't want you to be alone."

Weiss saw the look in Ruby's eyes, and realized that she really felt strong about something so miniscule.

"Why do you worry about me spending a day by myself?" Weiss asked.

"It's just that you spent four years alone, and I want you to spend as much time with us as you can. If that means missing out on one little trip to Vale, then I don't care." Ruby answered.

Blake and Yang smiled at their leader's honesty about the snow fox.

_I'm going to regret this._

"What if… I go with you to Vale?" The snow fox muttered.

"What?" Ruby asked, not hearing what Weiss had said.

Weiss sighed and said. "I said what if I go with you to Vale."

The others were shocked that Weiss would even suggest such a thing.

"But I thought you never wanted to go to Vale; or any town for that matter." Ruby said.

"I think that for this one and only time, I can deal with any crap that people has to say in Vale." Weiss stated.

"Weiss, you don't need to. We know how you feel about this, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Ruby assured.

"I'm the one who suggested it, and you three have not once asked me to go. I appreciate that, but if you're going to be so stubborn about me being alone; I might as well try to have a compromise here." Weiss explained.

"You know we could all just spend the day here. We don't have to go to Vale." Yang said.

Weiss shook her head and said. "Don't let me be the reason you change your plans. I told you that I'm okay with this, but only this one time."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but you need to understand that I will be alone a lot more than you want. I know that you don't want that, but it's true. I'm willing to do this one time, since you feel so strongly about me not being alone." Weiss responded.

Ruby smiled and said. "Okay Weiss, but if anything bothers you while we're in Vale; please let us know. We'll come right back home."

_Home? I guess this is their home._

Weiss nodded and went to lie down on her bed.

"Well alright, team RWBY field trip tomorrow!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake rolled her eyes and said. "I'm going to bed. Weiss, remember that if you're not feeling up to going tomorrow, please tell us."

"I will, Blake. Now let's all just get some sleep." Weiss suggested.

The four headed off to bed.

The morning had arrived and everyone was getting ready for their little trip to Vale. Weiss was slightly worried about it, but she knew that with the others with her, she shouldn't have too much of a problem.

"Okay, so where should we go first?" Yang asked.

"Ooh, how about we go to the docks!" Ruby suggested.

The others were confused by this.

"Why do you want to go to the docks, Rubes?" Yang inquired.

"I heard that some students from other schools are coming over to Vale via boat, and I just thought it be cool to see them." Ruby explained.

"Why are people from other schools coming here?" Weiss asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. Vale is hosting this year's Vytal Festival. It's going to have dances and parades, and the best part is the tournament that's going to take place." Ruby smiled.

"So this tournament will have students from other schools?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, that's why some people are showing up in Vale. They're getting here early to prepare." Ruby explained.

"As long as I don't have to talk to any of them, then I'm okay with that." Weiss stated.

The four headed off to Vale, hoping their day would end up better than the last time they visited Vale.

Once they arrived they all noticed the town had been preparing for the Vytal Festival.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait till the Vytal Festival actually happens." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Are you more excited about the parades and dances, or the tournament itself?" Weiss inquired.

"Mostly the tournament, but I wouldn't mind watching the parade." Ruby answered.

"No dances?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby here isn't much of a dancer. She can't even walk in heels." Yang smirked.

"You act like they're the easiest thing to deal with!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Weiss doesn't seem to have a problem walking in them." Yang stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we head to the docks? I want to see if we missed the students or not." Ruby suggested.

Team RWBY made it to the docks, though it seemed like the boats had already dropped some people off.

"Aw man, I think we missed the students." Ruby frowned.

"Oh well, at least we don't need to wait that long in this smelly dock." Yang stated.

The girls began to walk away, but Ruby noticed two policemen investigating a crime scene.

"Hey, look over there." Ruby told her team.

"What? It's just a break-in." Weiss said.

"Let's go check it out." Ruby suggested.

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby bolted towards the officers. Weiss sighed and the others followed their leader.

"Another dust shop robbery." One of the policemen said.

"They left all the money again." The other said.

"You thinking it were the White Fang?" The first officer asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough to worry about that." The other officer said.

"The White Fang? Are they in Vale too?" Weiss inquired.

"Most likely, but for them to be stealing dust in the middle of Vale is odd." Blake answered.

"It sucks that even in Vale, people can't feel safe. The kingdoms protect us from the grimm, but the White Fang is causing problems too." Yang stated.

Blake sighed, knowing full well that Yang was right. The group she was a part of was almost as bad as the grimm.

"Hey, stop that faunus!" Someone yelled.

The four girls turned and ran to back to the docks, to see what was happening.

A blonde haired monkey faunus was seen jumping on the edge of a boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." The monkey faunus said.

"You no good stowaway!" One sailor said.

The monkey faunus grabs a banana and said. "A no good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway."

The officers who were investigating the dust shop robbery earlier came over to the docks.

"Hey, you get down from there this instant." The officer ordered.

The monkey faunus throws a banana peel at the officer's face, who in turn gets pissed. The faunus boy jumps off and runs away. He passes by Team RWBY and looks at Blake for a quick second. The officers then begin to chase the faunus.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

Blake sighed and said. "Really, again?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"So, is this all Vale has to offer? Robberies, and some stowaways?" Weiss questioned

"It usually isn't like this." Ruby stated.

"Whatever. I don't know how I feel about this right now." Weiss frowned.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I was fine coming to Vale, but now all I see are officers blaming a group of faunus for a dust shop robbery, and some faunus boy causing others to see faunus act like criminals. It doesn't seem like this place is any better." Weiss explained.

"Do you want to go back to Beacon? We can if you want to Weiss. You know we don't mind." Ruby assured.

"I guess, but maybe I should just go back alone. There's no need for you all to miss out on this little trip, just because I want to go back." Weiss stated.

Ruby shook her head and said. "Nope, we're a team Weiss. I don't care about staying in Vale. We're all going back if you go."

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. We're cool with this." Yang assured.

The four started to head back to the airship, but suddenly an orange haired girl ran into Weiss, knocking them both down.

"Ouch, hey watch where you're going." Weiss growled.

Ruby helped Weiss up, and noticed the orange haired girl wasn't getting up.

"Salutations." The orange haired girl greeted.

"Um, hi." Ruby said back.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking." The orange haired girl said.

"Do you want to get up, or what?" Yang asked.

"Oh, right." Suddenly the orange haired girl jumps up.

The others took a step back, kind of freaked out by the girl's personality.

"Hello there. I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbowed Yang. "I mean, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted again.

"You already said that." Weiss reminded.

Penny looked confused and said. "So I did."

"Well, look. We're going to go, try not to run into any more people." Weiss stated.

"Bye friend." Ruby waved.

The four girls started to head out.

Suddenly Penny appeared in front of them, which shock the four.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked Ruby.

"Uh, what?" Ruby looked worried.

"You called me your friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny questioned.

Ruby looked past Penny, and at her team. They were trying to give her signals to tell her no, but she didn't quite get them.

"Uh, yeah sure, why not" Ruby said, causing her team to fall over.

"Sensational." Penny exclaimed.

"Uh, so is it okay if we just left? We can talk another time, my friend here really wants to go home." Ruby stated.

"Okay, I hope to see you all at the Vytal Festival." Penny smiled.

"Yeah, okay. See you later Penny." Ruby waved.

Penny turned and left the four.

"That girl was weird." Yang said.

"No kidding." Weiss agreed.

Team RWBY returned to their dorm. Weiss didn't have that bad of a time, but she had wished that certain things hadn't happened that day.

"Weiss, thanks for coming to Vale with us today. I know it wasn't the best time, but I am glad you weren't alone today." Ruby said.

"It wasn't that bad, but I do wish that some faunus would just ease up on making people think we're all bad." Weiss frowned.

"It's hard to go through the rules of these places as a faunus, Weiss. I'm not surprised that some faunus act the way they do." Blake stated.

"I'm not either. I just wish that they could handle it differently." Weiss said, remembering that she had done the same all those years ago.

"How about instead of thinking about this, we all get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we could all just hang out and do stuff here at Beacon." Yang suggested.

"Ooh, I have an idea." Ruby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"It's a surprise." Ruby teased.

"It better be a good one." Yang said.

"Trust me, it will. Good night guys." Ruby smiled.

"Night everyone." Yang said.

"Goodnight." Blake spoke.

"Goodnight." Weiss said.

The four drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter personally. I know some things from the canon story are different, but I did say that I would have some changes here and there with canon events.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Star gazing must be a great experience, especially when you can share it with people you care about. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I am feeling a lot better now.**

**To NotUrAverage- Don't worry about the double review. Sorry about the fall. Glad to see you were okay with the length of the chapter, I was worried it was too short. Thanks again btw, I'm doing better now.**

**To jr2016- I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story so far, and I'm glad you like the backstory I've created. I do want to get White Rose going, but as you said, it's something that I don't want to rush. Thank you for reviewing, since you said you don't review that often.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 42.**


	42. Time To Go

**Here's chapter 42 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Today, Weiss was ready to go back home. She didn't know how to break it to Ruby, but she knew she couldn't just leave without saying bye first.<p>

_I've had a good time with them, but it's time to go back to where I belong._

Weiss looked towards the closet and sighed.

_I still can't believe I found a human that treats me just like you did, Lyra._

She wanted to find Ruby to tell her of her departure. Weiss thought it be best to just up and say it, instead of dragging anything out. She found Ruby reading a book in the library with Jaune. The fox faunus walked up to her friend and tapped her shoulder.

Ruby turned and said. "Oh, hey Weiss! What are you doing here? It's pretty early still, and I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Um, Ruby? Could I speak with you for a minute?" Weiss asked.

"Sure. Hey Jaune, I'll be right back." Ruby said to the blonde boy.

"Hold up, I don't think I ever got to meet your partner yet." Jaune stood from his chair.

"How did you know I was her partner?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby talks about you all th-." Ruby shut Jaune up.

"Okay, how about you just say hi instead, Jaune." Ruby suggested, hoping Weiss didn't catch what Jaune was about to say.

"Uh, okay. Hi there snow angel, I'm Jaune." Jaune put his hand out.

Weiss didn't like the nickname this one gave her. She was hesitant at first, but decided to shake his hand.

"So how come someone as beautiful as you, doesn't seem to be seen all that much?" Jaune smiled.

Ruby went wide eyed, since she knew Jaune was hitting on Weiss, which made her slightly upset by that.

Weiss internally gagged and said. "Please don't try that. I'm not interested."

"Not even a little?" Jaune asked.

Weiss just shook her head.

Jaune slumped back into his chair and asked. "You positive?"

Ruby took Weiss' hand and said. "Sorry Jaune, but my partner wants to talk to me about something. I'll see you later, okay."

Before Jaune could say something else, Ruby activated her semblance and bolted with Weiss.

"Ruby! Stop right now!" The snow fox demanded.

Ruby came to a halt. They had ended up outside somehow, since Ruby didn't care where they went, as long as Jaune wasn't there.

"Okay, stopped." Ruby smiled.

Weiss took a breath and said. "Why on Remnant did you just do that?"

"I just thought that Jaune was bugging you too much, and thought it would be best to just leave him there." Ruby half lied.

"Well you didn't have to use your semblance for us leave. You could've just told him and walked away." Weiss stated.

Ruby scratched her head, and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. Now what was it you want to talk about?"

Weiss sighed and motioned for the girl to sit on a bench that was near them.

Weiss took a few moments to figure out how to say it.

The snow fox took a breath and said. "Ruby, I think it's time that I headed back home."

Ruby's attitude suddenly shifted to a depressive one.

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"I said I think it's tim-." Weiss was cut off.

"I heard, but why so soon?" Ruby asked.

"Soon? I stayed longer than I promised the first time." Weiss stated.

"I-I know, but it just doesn't feel like it's been that long." Ruby said.

"It has though, Ruby. I know you don't want this, but I've stayed here long enough." Weiss explained.

"But what about what we were going to do today?" Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean?" Weiss didn't know what Ruby was talking about.

"Yang said that we should spend the day hanging out at Beacon together. Don't you remember?" Ruby reminded.

Weiss realized this and said. "Oh, right. Well what did you even want to do?"

"I wanted to ask Blake and Yang to see the night sky with us, just like I asked if we all could the other day." Ruby stated.

"You could do that at the cave. I told you that I would stare up at the sky myself sometimes, so it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss explained.

"That sounds great, Weiss. How about you go and relax in the dorm for a bit, while I get ready for later." Ruby smiled.

Weiss was surprised to see Ruby handling this better than she thought. She believed the girl would be trying to convince her to stay longer.

"O-okay, Ruby. I'll be waiting till you guys are ready to go, but if you aren't ready by night; I'll need to go alone." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded, and Weiss headed to the dorm.

Once Weiss was out of sight Ruby began to tear up.

_Why? I thought everything was going well. Why would she want to leave? _

Weiss entered the dorm room, and Blake and Yang were there.

"I didn't think you guys would be here already." Weiss said.

Yang turned to the snow fox and said. "Hello to you to, Weiss."

"Hi, Weiss." Blake greeted.

"Hello Blake. Hey, did Ruby already tell you what she wanted to do today?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, but she said it was a secret. So don't spoil it for us." Yang ordered.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. Look I have something to tell you two."

Blake put her book down, and Yang sat up.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Weiss sighed and said. "I'm going back to the forest tonight."

Yang and Blake were surprised by this. They didn't know if Ruby knew already, and was worried how the young leader would react.

"Oh, you are?" Yang frowned.

"Yes. I think it's best to leave now, since it's been long enough." Weiss explained.

"Did you tell Ruby yet?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, and she was upset, but at the end of it she seemed to be okay about it." Weiss stated.

"Really?" Yang asked, confused at how her sister would be fine with this.

"Maybe she just realized that it's fine for me to go." Weiss assumed.

"I doubt that." Yang muttered.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Yang lied.

Weiss decided not to pry.

"Wait, if you're leaving tonight, then why did you ask about what Ruby wanted to do today?" Yang questioned.

"It has something to do with me leaving." Weiss answered.

"How? Didn't she just find out today that you're going back?" Blake inquired.

"Just wait and see. Yang did say not to spoil anything." Weiss stated.

The two nodded, but were both upset that the snow fox was leaving. They didn't want their friend to leave, since it meant they wouldn't see her as much anymore, and she would be in more danger out in the forest than she would at Beacon. They couldn't say anything though, since they knew how she would react.

Several hours passed and Weiss was wondering where Ruby was.

_I told her not to take too long. I'm going to just have to go._

Suddenly Ruby entered the dorm, and said. "Alright, so should we get this started?"

Yang shot up and asked. "Get what started?"

"Did Weiss tell you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang and Blake frowned, which Weiss hadn't noticed, but they did nod.

"Well then, that just gives us a good reason to all be together." Ruby stated.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"We're all going to escort Weiss back to her cave." Ruby stated.

"I thought that was already something we had planned on doing when Weiss was ready to leave?" Yang believed.

"Well yeah, but once we get there, we're going to do what we did when we were kids." Ruby smiled.

"What?" Yang inquired.

"We're going to just sit back and watch the night sky together." Ruby answered.

"That sounds nice. A relaxing night is in order." Blake stated.

"What brought this on, Rubes? We haven't sat back and enjoyed the night sky in a while." Yang asked.

"Weiss let me walk with her the other day, and we eventually just sat down and watched the sky for some time. It was nice, so I thought we could all do that." Ruby smiled.

"Well okay then, so when are we going?" Yang asked.

"I don't mind going now." Weiss suggested.

Ruby frowned at this, since it was clear that Weiss wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Why don't you change out of your uniform, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and said. "I'm sorry Ruby, but if I bring the outfit you designed for me, it will surely be ruined."

"What? Why would that happen?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be back in the forest, and I'm pretty sure that at one point that dress will get torn up. I don't want to ruin that." Weiss explained.

"But I designed that for you. It's yours Weiss. It wouldn't make me feel right to have it their hanging in the closet for all this time." Ruby stated.

"And if it gets ruined? What then?" Weiss asked.

"Then I'll design another one." Ruby said.

"I'll help make it, if you need me to." Yang added.

"See, so please take this one." Ruby begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine, but please go outside the room so I can change."

The three stepped out to allow the snow fox to change into her outfit. Once she was done, she stepped out and told them she'll outside for them to head out.

Not that long later, the three met up with the snow fox and they headed into the forest. They knew that security cameras would see them, but since they would be back by a good time, they knew it shouldn't be an issue.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Blake whispered to Weiss.

The two were in the back of the little team formation, so the sisters couldn't hear what Blake said.

"Honestly, I don't know. This is what I've wanted to do ever since I got to Beacon. I wanted to go back home, but now…" Weiss stopped.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Now, I'm not sure what I want." Weiss admitted.

"Do you think this is something to think over? Or are you going to continue to your cave?" Blake questioned.

"What is there to think over, Blake?" Weiss said, confused at what the cat faunus meant.

"Don't you think that you might actually like it at Beacon? And with us?" Blake stated.

"You guys? Sure, but Beacon itself; why would I feel like it's a good place to be? All I've ever done there was spend time with you three." Weiss reminded.

"True, but you did enjoy your time there. Something you thought not possible when we first met you." Blake stated.

"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, but I'm just letting you know that if there is a slight chance that you do in fact want to stay at Beacon; it wouldn't be a problem. It would be something all of us would be happy to hear, but that is your choice. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about it." Blake answered.

Weiss decided not to say anything back, and continue their walk to her cave.

The four reached their destination, surprisingly not running into any grimm on the way, which upset Yang, since she really wanted to have something to fight other than a training partner.

"Well, we're here." Ruby said.

"Yes, home." Weiss frowned, but made sure the others didn't see.

"So do we just sit at the entrance and relax?" Yang asked.

"It's what I did sometimes, so yes we could do that." Weiss answered.

The girls sat at the edge of the cave and stared up at the sky.

"Wow Rubes, I forgot how peaceful this was. You should've gotten me to do this a while ago." Yang smiled.

"You should thank Weiss for that, since she was the one to bring that back for me." Ruby said.

Yang scooted over to Blake and place her head on her shoulder, causing the cat faunus to blush.

"Um, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Yang answered, with her eyes closed.

"Any reason you're doing that?" Blake muttered.

"Shush, let's enjoy this properly." Yang smiled.

The cat faunus smiled and decided to allow this, since it was a beautiful night after all.

Ruby looked over at her sister and Blake and smiled. She then looked over at Weiss, who was in a trance; staring up at the night sky.

_Weiss. This is it, isn't it? After tonight, I might not see you for a long time, and even if I do; I'll never know if you're safe until I get here. I need to tell her. It's now or never._

"Weiss." Ruby called out.

Weiss snapped out her little trance and responded. "Yes, Ruby."

"There's something I wanted to tell you for some time." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I- I have been thinking about everything, and I wanted to tell you-." Ruby was cut off.

"Ruby! Move." Yang shouted.

Suddenly a beowolf was in Ruby's face. Weiss had grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the way with her.

"Again!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How did it find us? We didn't even run into any grimm on the way here." Yang questioned.

"It was probably stalking us. Grimm aren't just mindless monsters, they know how to hunt." Blake stated.

"Just kill this thing." Weiss ordered.

Before the team could fire upon the beowolf, a pack of them began to appear.

"Perfect, what a great homecoming this was." Weiss growled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Yang asked.

"Is this the time for those questions?" Weiss glared.

"Guess not, so who's first." Yang activated her gauntlets.

"This shouldn't be too much of a problem. Last time there were way more than this, and there were even boarbatusk and ursa backing them up." Ruby stated.

"You also got hurt, don't forget that." Weiss reminded, though she would have rather not brought up that memory.

The beowolves went on the offensive, but Team RWBY was ready. Weiss dodged the first few attacks and froze her targets, while Blake used her clones to trick some of the beowolves so Yang could get the jump on them. Ruby easily sliced through the beowolves, but suddenly she was propelled back by an attack at her blind spot.

Ruby staggered a little, but quickly recovered. She saw that the beowolves that first appeared were dying off rather quickly, but more and more kept showing up.

"Guys! We should leave, now. They just keep coming." Ruby exclaimed.

"Where would we go?" Weiss asked, while taking out another beowolf.

"To Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ruby then ran at another beowolf who was about to attack Yang. She sliced it in half, and Yang gave her sister a thumbs up in thanks.

Blake jumped over Weiss who was having trouble with a few beowolves herself. She took the opportunity to trick the beowolves again, and used her semblance once more. Once the beowolves attacked the clone, Weiss swapped to lightning dust and zapped the unsuspecting creatures.

"Listen, I already said that I'm ready to go home. So if that means I have to find a new cave, then so be it, but I can't go back to Beacon." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, we need to get out of here. There isn't much we could do, besides waste our reserves." Ruby tried to reason.

"I can't. I- I don't want to go back." Weiss stated.

"But Weiss." Ruby tried to continue.

"NO! I can't accept life in that place. You and the others are fine, but I won't allow myself to think I can have a life there." Weiss exclaimed.

A beowolf jumped at Weiss, who was shot by Yang.

"Listen, Weiss. We know how you feel, but this isn't the best situation to deal with. We'll go back to Beacon, and then we'll figure out where to bring you from there. We'll even help you look for a new cave, since this one seems to be getting way too much attention." Yang tried to get the snow fox to budge.

Weiss did something she wouldn't have thought she wouldn't have done. She ran. Weiss ran through the grimm and away from her team. They were shocked by this.

"Weiss! Where are you going?" Ruby shouted.

"Damn it. We need to go after her. It isn't safe here." Yang stated.

"Quick, before she gets too far." Blake said.

Ruby and Blake used their semblances to dodge the creatures, while Yang just bowled right through them.

They gave chase to the snow fox.

"Why would she run like that?" Ruby frowned.

"She doesn't want to go back to Beacon." Blake answered.

"I told her that we'd bring her back later. Why is she being so difficult?" Yang said in aggravation.

"We need to see if we can talk with her about this, and not be mad at her. So please try to forgive this, Yang." Ruby pleaded.

Yang sighed and said. "Alright, but it's only because she eventually forgave me. I owe her that much."

Ruby smiled and said. "Thank you, Yang."

Weiss kept running, until she was hit in the side unsuspectingly by a boarbatusk. The snow fox screamed in pain, but quickly got up. She knew how stupid it was to run, but she didn't want to go back to Beacon. Now she had to deal with the grimm.

The boarbatusk rushed the girl, who in turn deflected the creature. She used this opportunity to strike, but ended up almost being hit by a beowolf.

"More of you? Well fine then." Weiss charged in.

The constant fighting and the fact that she was a little hurt from that boarbatusk attack; didn't leave Weiss in a good condition. Even now more grimm showed up.

"Damn it." Weiss cursed.

She tried to take down as many as she could, but was hit in her blind spot by the same boarbatusk. She slammed into a tree, and dropped her rapier. A beowolf went in for the kill.

_This is as far as I got? _

Weiss closed her eyes and waited for the strike that would have ended her life, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby standing in front of her.

"R-Ruby? How did you-." Weiss was cut off.

Ruby was crying. "Why? Why would you go and do something so stupid?"

"I-I-." Weiss was cut off by a hug.

"I was almost too late. If it was a second later, you would be gone. Don't do that to me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Ruby sniffled.

Weiss just remained quiet, feeling awful that she caused Ruby to cry this much.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to believe life in that school is possible." Weiss stated.

Ruby pulled away and wiped some tears. "Why would you not want to? We've been having an amazing time at Beacon."

"Because the things I care about the most seem to be taken from me at every turn! I don't want you or anything else to be taken again, so I just want to leave it before getting it yanked away from me." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, nothing would ever happen to me, or anyone else you care about again. I'd make sure of that. I would keep you happy for as long as I lived." Ruby stated.

Weiss began to cry a little, since hearing something like that broke her.

Suddenly a beowolf began to creep it's way to the unsuspecting two. Since Ruby used her semblance to get here faster, Blake and Yang weren't around. It was perfect for the beowolf. Its took the opportunity and jumped at the girls.

Weiss caught it at the last second and screamed. "NO!"

Ruby was then pushed away, and when she stood up she froze.

She saw that the beowolf struck Weiss' left eye. It was bleeding excessively. Would the fox faunus be blind in her left eye now?

Ruby suddenly snapped. She screamed in anger and charged at the beowolf.

Weiss was still slightly conscious, but for only a few short moments. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was her second human friend fighting the beowolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever wonder why I never brought up Weiss' scar? This was a long chapter for me to write, which actually doesn't feel like much. I'm happy with it though, well besides the fight scenes. I can't write them that well, so I apologize for that.<strong>

**To GlowingWolf418- That's awesome. I'm glad you got an account now. I would have sent you a private message responding to your review instead of this, but the site said I couldn't. Check your account settings to see if you allowed private messages to go through. Once that's done I'll be responding to any reviews you post with private messages. Btw, glad you liked the chapter. **

**To AlphaOmegaWolf- I liked that part as well. Those two arguing is something I wish I would write more. I will do my best to continue to bring you all something to enjoy. **

**To the guest on chapter 41- I've expressed my discomfort with including canon events to another reader, but I don't want to throw them all out the window. As you can see, there is no dock scene with Roman in this chapter. Honestly it probably won't be in the story at all. I just wanted to have Sun and Penny show up, and for the Vytal Festival to be talked about. I hope you won't worry too much when canon events show up, since I try to include them, but make changes so it isn't just a retelling.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 43.**


	43. A Memory

**Hopefully nobody is confused by the beginning of this chapter. It will make sense at the end of it.**

**Here's chapter 43 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was eating some strawberries that were brought to her. She placed her plate on a glyph once she was done, and placed it on her table. The white haired fox faunus smiled, happy that she was experienced with her glyphs now. The child was thirteen now, and had been training her glyph abilities with Clara.<p>

A blue haired girl with short hair walked into her room.

"Hi Weiss!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hey Lyra. You seem a little cheery today." Weiss smiled.

"Is it a crime to be happy a lot?" Lyra asked.

Weiss giggled and said. "I guess not."

"So I was thinking." Lyra started.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Do you maybe want to head out of the Burrow tonight?" Lyra questioned.

Weiss was a little worried about that, since even though the two did sometimes go out to look up at the sky, she didn't want to keep it up.

"Why do you want to leave the Burrow tonight? You and I weren't assigned to go on any food runs this week." Weiss stated.

"I don't mean for a food run. I want to just enjoy the night sky, like we do sometimes. We're crammed up in this place, and I thought it would be nice to enjoy the fresh air." Lyra explained.

"I know we go out there sometimes, but maybe we shouldn't anymore. What if someone catches us? Or what if someone follows us back to the Burrow? We can't risk something like that." Weiss said, not liking the idea.

"No one would do anything to us if they saw us, and I doubt anyone would follow us to the Burrow." Lyra assured.

"I don't know, Lyra. We haven't been caught before, but I really think it would be best to just stay here." Weiss frowned.

Lyra put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss, I told you that no one would do anything to us. I'm human, so if someone questioned me about you; I would tell them a lie to make them think I was keeping you out of trouble or something. I won't say that by the way, if it bothers you."

"Lyra I-I still don't-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, I promise that nothing bad will happen. Please just trust me. I really want to go, but I don't want to without you." Lyra begged.

Weiss was still hesitant, but asked. "How long would we be out there for?"

Lyra smiled, since Weiss was potentially thinking about joining her.

"It would only be for an hour, just like always." Lyra explained.

Weiss sighed and said. "Okay, but what about Clara? We almost got caught last time, and I think she might be suspicious?"

"Don't worry. We'll do what we usually do." Lyra assured.

"I don't like lying to Clara though." Weiss frowned.

"Clara wouldn't let us go outside, you know that. So we'll just sneak out, and come back before she notices we're gone." Lyra explained.

"Lyra, this doesn't sound like a good idea. Seriously, what if Clara finds out? We could get into some big trouble." Weiss worried.

"It's not like there's a rule saying we can't leave the Burrow. It's not a prison; we just can't let anyone know about it. We'll be fine." Lyra stated.

"You know, if we get into any trouble; I'm blaming you." Weiss said.

Lyra perked up and asked. "Does that mean we're going?"

"Yes, but only for half an hour. I don't want to risk any more time out there." Weiss stated.

"Okay, that's fair." Lyra said.

"What do we do for now?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just rest for a bit. I'll make sure to get you up at the right time, and then we'll head out." Lyra suggested.

Weiss nodded and went to lie on her bed.

Several hours passed and Lyra tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss groaned and said. "Huh? Lyra, what time is it?"

"It's about eleven. Come on, get ready." Lyra responded.

"Oh, right. Look Lyra, are you sure that this is a good idea? I'm still worried about this whole thing." Weiss expressed her discomfort about leaving the Burrow.

Lyra looked back and said. "Weiss, you know that I'll make sure that everything goes well. We'll only be out there for a half hour, and we'll be enjoying the night sky. Don't you want to be out there without worrying about some food run, and just being there for our own enjoyment?"

"I suppose, but I'm still worried." Weiss frowned.

"You know, I was thinking about this a lot. It's not fair that we're stuck down here. I know I'd be okay going out there and getting seen by people, but you wouldn't and I hate that. You shouldn't be forced to hide from those jerks." Lyra fumed.

Weiss sighed and said. "I don't mind staying here. Everyone here, especially you and Clara has made me happy."

"I know you don't, but I think you should at least enjoy life up there." Lyra stated.

"Alright, it's obvious that this is something you feel strongly about. Alright let's get this started." Weiss sighed.

"Here, put your pillows under your blanket." Lyra

"I know." Weiss said.

Weiss placed her pillows under the blanket. Lyra and Weiss then started to leave their room. They had to leave quietly, since some people were already asleep. The problem was the staircase. They couldn't activate it to leave, which is why Lyra made sure they left at this exact time.

"Hide over here." Lyra whispered.

Weiss and Lyra hid behind a corner. Suddenly the two faunus came down the stairs, and Weiss and Lyra waited on them to head to the kitchen area first. Once they saw them disappear around a corner, they made their move. The two faunus were only coming back from their first food run, which is why Lyra knew they wouldn't close the staircase down.

The girls were outside, but knew that the two faunus that were on the food run would come back outside. They needed to hide. They ducked behind a bush and saw the faunus exit the house and head for the woods.

"Phew, okay let's go." Lyra exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

Lyra pointed at a hill and said. "Over there. It'll be so much nicer to see the sky from a higher point."

"That hill is pretty far, Lyra. Don't you want to stay close to the Burrow?" Weiss questioned.

"It's not that far, and we won't be long anyway." Lyra responded.

Weiss followed the blue haired girl. Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching the two girls.

Lyra and Weiss got to the top of the hill and sat down.

"See, isn't the sky amazing to look at?" Lyra smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "I suppose it is."

Lyra went to lie down on the grassy hill, while Weiss opted to stay sitting.

"Lie down, Weiss. It's more comfortable this way." Lyra suggested.

Weiss smiled and did so.

"Isn't this relaxing? Just lying back, and enjoying the night sky." Lyra stated.

"You know, it really is." Weiss agreed.

"So why did you want to go up this hill? We usually stay close to the Burrow and watch from there." Weiss inquired.

"I thought it would be nice to lie down on the soft grass and stare up at the sky, other than just standing around." Lyra explained.

"Well it is comfortable. I'm happy we did this tonight. I was a little worried, but it's still nice to see the sky like this at night." Weiss smiled.

Lyra smiled back and scooted over to her friend. She wrapped an arm around Weiss, who in turn blushed at the sudden contact.

"Lyra!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Lyra had her eyes closed.

"Why are you doing that?" Weiss questioned.

"Shh, it's nice to just relax like this. It doesn't bother you, right?" Lyra suddenly moved, not wanting Weiss feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, it was a little weird, but I guess it's fine." Weiss answered.

Lyra smiled and again, wrapped an arm over Weiss.

The fox faunus eased into it, and closed her eyes.

Back at the Burrow, Clara had picked up some extra food to leave for the girls. She walked into their room.

"Lyra, Weiss. I got you two some extra food." Clara said.

She didn't get a response from the girls, so she place the plates on the table.

"Come on Lyra, I know it's late, but don't you wan-." Clara froze.

She lifted Lyra's blanket and found pillows where her adoptive daughter should be.

"What the hell? Weiss, have you se-." Again Clara found pillows underneath a blanket. This time Weiss' blanket.

"Those two." Clara growled.

"Alright Lyra, we should head back now." Weiss suggested.

Lyra groaned and said. "Five more minutes."

Weiss smiled at her friend and said. "No way, I said a half hour. No more, no less. Let's go."

Lyra sighed and got up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay an extra hour?"

"I'm positive, now come on." Weiss ordered.

"Fine, but we should do this again. It's been a while since we last went outside like this." Lyra suggested.

"Okay, but I choose the location next." Lyra stated.

"Deal." Lyra agreed.

The two headed back. It wasn't too far of a walk back, but they still had some walking to do.

As the girls approach the Burrow, a voice is heard.

"Stop right there!" The voice yelled.

The girls froze and turned around. A man with a gun was aiming at the two.

"Okay you two. Keep yourselves still, and be the hell quiet. Yell and I shoot." The man threatened.

Lyra and Weiss were terrified. They didn't know how this man found them, but they knew they had to listen to what he said. Weiss had her rapier, but she didn't want to risk anything happening to Lyra.

"I know you two. You especially little fox." The man stated.

Weiss was scared. How did this man know her?

"Are you wondering how I know you? Well you're little excursions in my shop would be the reason." The man smirked.

He knew. How?

"I knew somebody was stealing from my store, which is why I made sure to wait one night. I caught you, you little shit. Now you're coming with me." The man began to walk towards the girls.

Suddenly a shot was fired near the man's foot.

"What the hell?" The man shouted.

"Stay away from them." A familiar voice said.

It was Clara.

"Clara!" Weiss and Lyra exclaimed.

"You animal, stay out of this. That little shit has been stealing from my shop." The man stated.

Clara kept her rifle aimed at the man and said. "I'm going to say this once. Leave, right now."

"You think you scare me? We both got guns, but you have kids with you. You really want to risk those two?" The man remarked.

Clara knew the man was right, but she wouldn't lower the rifle just yet.

"What do you want? I can try and pay back whatever this girl stole from you." Clara tried to reason.

"Money isn't going to cut it. Give me the kid, and I'll let you and the other one go." The man tried making a deal.

"No!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra, be quiet." Clara ordered.

Lyra clung to Weiss, who were both frightened by all this.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't happening. These two are with me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you near either of them." Clara growled.

"Well that's too bad." The man fired his gun.

"NO!" Weiss suddenly woke up.

She was in the infirmary.

"What? Where am I?" She asked out loud.

Suddenly a nurse ran into the room.

"What's going on here? Oh, you're awake." The nurse noticed.

"W-where am I? Please tell me." Weiss begged.

"It's okay. Calm down, you're in Beacon's infirmary." The nurse explained.

"Infirmary?" Weiss was confused.

She was also not sure why she couldn't see out of her left eye. She brought her hand to the eye, and felt that it was bandaged.

"You were lucky. That beowolves claw didn't hit your eye directly. You'll be able to see out of it, but it will scar over." The nurse frowned.

"How did I get here?" Weiss asked.

"Your team brought you here, well actually it was the girl in the hood. She demanded that we help you right away. She even ran through and broke the doors when she got here with you in her arms." The nurse answered.

_Ruby? _

"Where are they now?" Weiss questioned.

"They're most likely in their dorm. They'll be here soon though, since the girl in the hood demanded we tell her when you woke up. You have some really good friends." The nurse smiled.

"Yes, well is it okay if I get some rest?" Weiss asked.

"I need to get the doctor to check on you first, but after you're free to relax." The nurse stated.

Weiss nodded and the nurse left to get the doctor.

The snow fox fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling. She let some tears loose.

_Why did I have to have that dream?_

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering about the outcome of that specific part, don't worry. It will be answered soon enough. <strong>

**To GlowingWolf418- I know I said I would private message you, but I'm still not sure if it works. I sent one as a test, and it says it went through. If it did work, then I will officially send you only private messages as responses for your reviews. Let me know if the message went through btw.**

**To YX- I'm glad you found the fighting scene to be okay. You were curious about the sad part, well here it partially is. The rest will be explained at one point. A peaceful and quiet night staring at the stars is something that I truly wish I did more, but I sadly live in the city, and lights just eat the stars away. Good night.**

**To the guest on chapter 42-I liked having Weiss get her scar this way, so I'm happy you agree with it. A painful cliffhanger was something I was shooting for in that chapter, so I guess that was a success.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Glad you liked it. To answer your question; that's a secret. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 44.**


	44. This Is How It Feels

**Here's chapter 44 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The doctor had checked up on Weiss and told her to just relax for a bit, since she won't be leaving the bed for some time. Weiss was waiting for her team, since they were informed that she had woken up. The snow fox didn't know what to do when they got there. Would they yell at her for running off? How could she face them after running away?<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and a red blur entered the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran and hugged the snow fox.

Weiss didn't think Ruby would react this way.

"You're okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby pulled away and smiled at her friend. Weiss could tell the girl was crying, since her eyes were red.

"What happened, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"The beowolf. It hurt you, so I made sure to kill it. Yang and Blake caught up to us, and we brought you to the infirmary." Ruby explained.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Why what?" Ruby was confused.

"Why aren't you upset with me? I ran off when I shouldn't have. I thought you would be furious." Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby said nothing for a moment and looked down.

The girl looked back up and said. "You think after all this time that we've spent together, I would be mad at you? Why would I ever be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong. I'm just happy that you're okay now."

"You heard me, I ran off." Weiss stated.

"I wouldn't be mad at you for that. I'm upset that you would just run off, but I would never be mad at you." Ruby said.

Weiss buried her face in her hands. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Ruby asked.

"Be so nice to me. Even when I make a stupid mistake, you're still nice to me." Weiss took her face out of her hands.

"You're really going to bring this up? I told you before that I would keep you happy for as long as I lived, and being mad at you would break that vow." Ruby stated.

Weiss was so shocked by Ruby's continued support of her. She couldn't imagine how lucky she was to have someone like this in her life.

_This is real. _

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Weiss began to tear up.

Ruby said nothing and wrapped her arms around the fox faunus.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." Ruby assured.

Blake and Yang had been watching the two from the door, not wanting to disturb them.

"Weiss, I don't want you to think that me or any of us would be mad at you. I care about you too much to ever be mad. I understand why you ran away." Ruby said.

Weiss was starting to calm down, but didn't pull away.

"It wasn't a decision I should have made. I put you in danger by making you all chase after me." Weiss stated.

"The grimm attacking us wasn't your fault, so don't go thinking that any of us were in danger because of you." Ruby said.

Weiss pulled away and wiped a tear from her right eye.

Ruby frowned and moved her hand closer to Weiss' bandaged eye.

"What are you doing?" Weiss backed up.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

"For what?" Weiss asked.

"Your eye. I'm so sorry." Ruby looked down.

"You didn't do this to me." Weiss reminded.

"I might as well have! If I paid more attention, I would have realized there was a beowolf behind me." Ruby exclaimed.

"It was stalking us, so there wasn't any way you could have known. I didn't even catch it till the last second." Weiss stated.

"No, Ozpin made me leader, and that means I can't fail my team; especially my partner, but I did fail. I failed you." Ruby stared at the ground.

"You're not a failure. You're the farthest from it." Weiss stated.

"How so? I couldn't protect you." Ruby asked.

"Nobody in the world can control every single situation they encounter, so you can't say you're a failure because a grimm hurt me. It was out of anyone's control." Weiss answered.

"Just because I can't control every situation, doesn't mean I couldn't have controlled that one better. We were in the Emerald Forest. I shouldn't have dropped my guard." Ruby said.

"And I shouldn't have run off, but you told me that wasn't my fault. You can't tell me that what I did wasn't my fault, and then say that you're to blame for my injury." Weiss explained.

"That's different though. You ran for a reason, and I dropped my guard out in the forest, where grimm live in. I shouldn't have been so dumb." Ruby stated.

"You're not dumb, so don't go saying that about yourself." Weiss exclaimed.

"You still haven't explained how I'm not a failure, which I doubt you'll prove that." Ruby frowned.

"Would a failure go through the hell of chasing a faunus through the forest, just to get her injuries healed?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was about to say something, but Weiss cut her off. "Would a failure convince a foolish faunus girl that humans aren't all bad, especially the so called failure herself?"

"Weiss -." Ruby was cut off again.

"And would a failure become a person this faunus cares about?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked at her friend.

"You are no failure, Ruby Rose. You're a strong, brave, cheerful, and fun to be around huntress in training." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and hugged Weiss.

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby hugged tighter.

"I should be the one thanking you." Weiss said.

The two pulled away, and Ruby looked down for a second.

"Weiss, can I tell you something?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?" Weiss wondered.

"That person you talked about in your past. Did you ever have feelings for her?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss went wide eyed by the question, which Ruby took note of immediately.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something that personal. Just pretend I didn't say anything." Ruby said.

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine, Ruby. Yes, I did in fact have feelings for Lyra."

"Oh, so that means you actually liked a human?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Lyra, was someone I couldn't be with." Weiss' ears drooped.

"You don't have to say anymore. I was just curious, and I shouldn't have said anything." Ruby frowned.

"I told you that it's fine, but I do want to know why you asked me that in the first place." Weiss wondered.

Ruby didn't know what to say, but she couldn't just stay quiet.

"I just wanted to know if Lyra ever made you happy, and if that happiness ever made you have feelings for her." Ruby answered.

"Well, she did make me happy. It was confusing to me when I started to care for Lyra in a different way. I didn't think much of it, but we spent so much time together that I really understood what she meant to me." Weiss said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Weiss remained silent.

"I wish I could tell you, but not right now." Weiss frowned.

"I understand." Ruby nodded.

Weiss laughed and said. "A human. I care for a human."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I was just thinking about how my life's changed because of you. I thought I would stay away from humanity forever, but you saved me from that." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back and said. "Humanity hasn't been the kindest to you, but it makes me happy that even with all the crap you've dealt with, you're still one of the purest people I've ever met."

Weiss blushed and said. "I doubt the word pure should be used here."

"Say what you want, but I know you're an amazing person, Weiss." Ruby stated.

Weiss was going to say something, but she noticed Yang and Blake at the doorway.

"Yang? Blake? How long have you two been there?" Weiss asked.

Yang and Blake walked in the room, and Blake said. "We got here a few minutes ago. We didn't want to bother you guys."

Yang took a seat near Weiss' bed and asked. "How are you feeling, Weiss?"

"Fine, for the most part." Weiss responded.

"How's your eye feeling?" Blake asked.

"Well, the nurse told me I won't be blind in that eye, but there will be a scar." Weiss explained.

The three frowned at the snow fox's injury.

"I guess the aura transfer didn't do as well as I hoped." Ruby frowned.

"You used aura transfer?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ruby nervously admitted.

"You dolt. Why would you risk that?" Weiss asked.

"Your injury was a cut, and I had enough aura to spare." Ruby answered.

"How did you have the energy to not only heal me, but also carry me back here?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged.

"When a person is determined, they'll do whatever it takes to do what they want to do." Blake said.

Ruby and Weiss looked at the cat faunus, but said nothing more on the subject.

"I'm glad they let us see you." Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Visiting hours ended a few hours ago, so letting us see you was a nice thing for the doctor's to allow." Blake explained.

"How'd you get them to allow that?" Weiss inquired.

"Ruby wouldn't allow them to not let her. She made it clear that she wanted to see you as soon as possible when you woke up, and Ozpin even allowed it as well, so after that they let us in." Yang answered.

Weiss looked at Ruby, who was smiling at the snow fox.

_I can't believe this._

"When do you guys think they'll let me out of this room?" Weiss asked.

"They'll probably let you go once your eye is healed up." Blake assumed.

Weiss sighed and said. "You're probably right, but I wish they would let me out earlier."

"You need your rest though." Ruby stated.

"I can rest at the dorm, and my eye is the only issue. Everything else is fine." Weiss said.

"I'll see if the doctor will let us take you tomorrow, okay." Ruby promised.

Weiss sighed, but nodded.

"So even though they let us in here, we still can't stay long." Yang stated.

"How much longer can you all stay?" Weiss asked.

"Probably another ten minutes. They're pretty strict with the rules." Blake answered.

"It sucks, but we can't do anything about it. They can't give us special treatment." Yang frowned.

Ruby stood up and asked Blake and Yang to come with her for a second.

"I'll be right back, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Uh, okay." Weiss was a little confused.

"See you later, Weiss." Yang waved.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Feel better." Blake smiled and walked away.

Weiss waved to the two, and her team walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, and Ruby returned.

"Hey." Ruby greeted.

"Hey, yourself. Why did you come back? Don't you have to leave soon?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave without telling you something." Ruby stated.

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby took a breath and said. "Weiss, when I saw that beowolf hurt you; something made me feel like I died. I imagined for a second that it had killed you, and nothing in the world mattered anymore."

Weiss was silent.

"I couldn't imagine what I would do if you died. How could I continue doing what I do without you?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I'm not-." Weiss tried to say.

"Weiss, I can't keep hiding this. I don't want you to go." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

"Do you know how it feels to have the girl I care so much about, try to leave and get hurt? I tried to be okay with you leaving, but I just can't." Ruby kept going.

"Ruby, I-I don't-." Again Weiss was cut off.

"I know it's your life, but it hurts too much; knowing that something out in that forest could kill you at any moment, and I wouldn't be there to protect you." Ruby began to tear up.

Weiss was taken back by everything Ruby had been saying.

"Please Weiss, don't go." Ruby begged.

"You really mean all of this? Do you really want me to stay this badly?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I do." Ruby answered.

"But why? What makes you want me to stay this badly?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby looked away for a second, but stared up at Weiss.

"Because I have feelings for you." Ruby finally admitted.

Weiss was shocked.

_She has feelings… for me? _

"Y-you do?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but I was too scared to tell you, but when I saw that beowolf hurt you; I thought I would never be able to tell you." Ruby said.

_I can't believe this. _

"Look, I know this isn't fair of me to say, but I just can't keep it locked up anymore. I'll just go. I don't want to cause you anymore problems." Ruby stood up and began to walk away.

Suddenly Ruby was stopped. She stared down at her feet, and saw that her legs were held by glyphs. She turned around to see Weiss holding up her right hand.

The snow fox pulled the girl back to her, and into a hug.

Ruby was shocked by this action, but hugged back.

"Do you think you could just tell me this and leave?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, I-." Ruby was cut off.

"No, it's my turn to speak." Weiss stated.

Ruby remained quiet in Weiss' arms.

"For so long, I didn't think I would ever interact with another human, or even a faunus. I went through the last four years of my life alone. Ever since you took me in, I kept battling with thoughts in my head about everything." Weiss started explaining.

"Lyra was my first human friend, and you were my second. You both treated me with respect, and you both made me happy. You still do make me happy." Weiss continued.

"Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss pulled away and asked. "Do you know the difference between you two?"

"I have red hair, and she has blue." Ruby smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Nope, the difference is that I never got to do this."

Weiss leaned in and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby was taken back by this, and blushed.

Weiss pulled away and laughed. "Your face is the same color as your cape now."

"Weiss, why did you-?" Before Ruby could finish, Weiss cut her off.

"You really are a dolt. That was because I feel the same way." Weiss stated.

"Y-you do?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would I have kissed you if I didn't?"

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"After all this time, you ask that? You make me happy, and you treat me with respect. You're a human, and you care about me. Honestly, I don't feel like I deserve you, but if you're willing to deal with the crap that I've been doing, then maybe this could be something." Weiss smiled.

"There's nothing for me to deal with. You've done nothing wrong; it's me who doesn't deserve you." Ruby stated.

"We won't get anywhere with this back and forth, so why not just agree that we're both impossible." Weiss said.

Ruby laughed and said. "I guess so, but what about your cave? How could you want this with me, but also want to go back?

"Maybe, I could stay here." Weiss suggested.

"Really!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled at the girl's reaction. "Staying here is worth it, if it means I get to be by you."

Ruby jumped at the girl and hugged her.

"I can't believe this is happening. I thought you would never feel the same way." Ruby exclaimed.

"I made the mistake of not telling Lyra how I felt, and I won't make the same mistake with you." Weiss stated.

Ruby pulled away and smiled.

"Does this mean that you'll stay with us for the entire time at Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so. Who knows, maybe being a huntress won't be such a bad thing." Weiss smiled.

Ruby again hugged Weiss.

_So, this is how it feels? Thank you Ruby Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>Whether this was a good way to do it or not, it finally happened. I feel like this will now be a new arc (43 chapters as one arc may have been a little long). I still have a lot to write about, and I'm hoping to make this possibly a hundred chapters, maybe more.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Interesting word there. A dreamhanger is appropriate to say. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**To the guest on chapter 43- I assume this is YX. That dream was something that I felt bad for writing, but it was appropriate. Here's the white rose that you've been waiting for. I hope you liked it. Good night.**

**To jr2016- Thank you for wanting to review my story more. I'm glad you liked the fight scene in chapter 42 and the way Weiss got her scar. Back story is also something I enjoy writing about. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 45.**


	45. The Morning After

**It seems like you guys liked white rose finally happening. **

**Here's chapter 45 everyone.**

* * *

><p>To say Ruby was happy would be an understatement. She had to go back to the dorm, but she promised Weiss that she would be back first thing in the morning. Ruby had let Yang and Blake know about what happened, and the two were very happy for their leader. They were surprised though, since not only did Weiss return the feelings, she even said that she'll stay in Beacon.<p>

Ruby kept her promise and went to see Weiss as soon as they allowed visitors. She was allowed to miss classes so she could do this.

Ruby ran to Weiss room in the infirmary and knocked. She heard the snow fox tell her to come in.

"Ruby! I didn't think you'd be here so early." Weiss said.

Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed, and took a seat next to the snow fox.

"I told you that I'd be here first thing in the morning." Ruby smiled.

"How did you get out of classes?" Weiss asked.

"I asked Ozpin if I could stay with you for the day, and he said it was okay. I can't take tomorrow off, but I appreciate that he allowed me this." Ruby explained.

"So what do you even want to do? I'm not really allowed to go anywhere yet, and even if I could; my eye still isn't fully healed yet." Weiss asked.

"Does your eye hurt at all?" Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, but I'll manage." Weiss answered.

"Let me try to make it better with aura transfer." Ruby offered.

"Absolutely not! You will not waste the day with me by passing out. I told you that I can handle it." Weiss stated.

"I won't pass out, Weiss. I was able to use it in the forest, and bring you back here." Ruby assured.

"I said no, now be a good girl and accept it." Weiss ordered.

Ruby huffed and said. "Fine, but if it really hurts, please tell me."

Weiss smiled at this and said. "I'll be fine, Ruby. Now maybe we should talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about?" Ruby sarcastically asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "You know what I mean. I want to talk about us."

"I meant what I said. What's there to talk about? You and I care about each other, and there isn't much else to it." Ruby smiled.

Weiss shook her head. "You are seriously a dolt. I want to talk about how we can explain this to Blake and Yang, or even how we could deal with people."

Ruby nervously said. "I kind of already told Blake and Yang."

"What! Why would you tell them so quickly?" Weiss asked.

Ruby yelped at Weiss' reaction.

"It was because when I asked them to come with me for a second yesterday, I was telling them that I wanted to be alone with you to tell you how I felt about you. So when I went back to the dorm, I couldn't really lie to them." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed and said. "You should've waited for me, so we could tell them both. I guess there isn't much harm in telling them, since they did come to us about their relationship."

"It is okay, and there happy for us. So that isn't an issue. For the other people, I say who the heck cares. Our relationship has nothing to do with anyone who has something to say." Ruby stated.

"You have the same mentality as your sister on that." Weiss noted.

"Most people should, since it's our lives and not theirs." Ruby said.

Weiss laughed and said. "You know, I don't think I ever got to tell you more about Lyra. Would you like to know?"

"I only want you to talk about your life, if you're sure you want to. I don't want to see you sad if it's too hard to talk about." Ruby answered.

"I'll be fine, and I know when I should stop. Thank you for that by the way." Weiss smiled.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You said you don't want me to be sad. I'm just thanking you for caring about that." Weiss responded.

Ruby slightly blushed and said. "Well I did promise that I would keep you happy for as long as I live."

Weiss smiled and leaned over to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek, just like the night before. Ruby still not used to it blushed heavily, which caused Weiss to again giggle a bit.

"Are you going to laugh every time? Ruby asked.

"If your face gets as red as your cape every time I kiss you, then yes I will." Weiss smirked.

"You're evil, you know that?" Ruby smiled.

"Quiet you. I think I should start telling you more about Lyra now." Weiss suggested.

"Take your time." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded and took a breath.

**Four years earlier.**

"So, Weiss. How does being able to do whatever you want with your semblance feel?" Lyra asked.

Weiss chuckled and said. "You know I can't do whatever I want. I can move some stuff around, but that's about it."

"Well yeah, but isn't it so cool to be able to do that in the first place?" Lyra exclaimed.

"It's nice to be able to do this, but I wonder why I can't figure out any other use for it." Weiss said.

"You'll figure it out. So who's going on a food run tonight? I didn't hear the people they said would be going today." Lyra asked.

"It's us tonight, so make sure to stay hidden while I get the food." Weiss answered.

"Cool, I kind of wish we could hunt for the food for once." Lyra said.

"You know it isn't safe for us to go out in the forest, Lyra. Maybe when we're older, but for now the adults can handle the forest hunts." Weiss explained.

"I know that. I'm just saying that I wish we could." Lyra stated.

Weiss smiled and said. "When you and I are old enough, we can both go in the forest. I'll make sure to ask Clara if we can all go together."

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled at her friend again. "Alright, I think we should get some rest. We don't want to be tired when we head out."

"Okay, night Weiss." Lyra said while getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Lyra." Weiss said back.

A few hours had passed and Clara walked in the room. She clapped her hands together to get the girl's attention.

"Hey, wake up you two." Clara yelled.

"Hey Clara." Weiss yawned.

"Come on, you two are the ones to head out today." Clara said.

"We know. We just wanted to get some rest before heading out." Lyra explained.

"Well you're rested now, so get a move on." Clara walked out the room.

The two got ready and left the Burrow.

They had went to this small market and waited to see if there was anyone around.

"Hey, Weiss?" Lyra whispered.

"Yeah?" The fox faunus whispered back.

"After this is done, do you want to watch the stars tonight?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, we're on a food run. You know the first priority is to bring the food back safe and sound." Weiss reminded.

"Oh come on. It won't be for too long. We'll be there for ten minutes." Lyra begged.

Weiss sighed and said. "Fine we'll go, but only the ten minutes. I don't want to risk being caught out here, or for us to lose the food."

Lyra internally cheered.

"Okay, coast is clear. I'll go lift some of the food on my glyph. You get it and store it in the bag." Weiss explained.

"Got it, and please be careful Weiss." Lyra pleaded.

Weiss nodded and slowly went to the side of the market. She had to wait for the cameras to move at a certain moment. There was a few seconds of time that Weiss could grab some food with her glyph, without the camera seeing. Once it moved at the exact position she needed it to be, she made her move. Weiss grabbed a few pieces fruits, and placed them on her glyph. She quickly took cover on the side of the market again, since the camera was about to turn.

Weiss motioned for Lyra to get ready for the food. Lyra nodded and waited on Weiss. Again, Weiss waited on the camera. Once it turned again, she moved her glyph to Lyra, who grabbed all the food and stored it in the bag. The two would continue this for about a half hour. Once they had enough they headed out.

"Awesome, it looks like we got a good amount this time." Lyra remarked.

"Yeah, lets head back now." Weiss said.

"Hold on. You promised that we could watch the stars tonight." Lyra reminded.

"I didn't actually promise, but I guess we can do that." Weiss reluctantly agreed.

Lyra smiled and grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Let's go near the Burrow, but stay clear of it as well. We can get home faster without anyone thinking we took too long, and there won't be anyone around to see us." Lyra suggested.

Weiss didn't say anything, but did smile.

_It wouldn't hurt to just relax; especially with Lyra._

They got near the Burrow, but stayed a decent distance away from it.

"Let's lie down on the grass, Weiss." Lyra suggested.

Lyra went to lie down, and Weiss follows.

"Thanks for letting us do this." Lyra smiled.

"Well, it is a nice night." Weiss noted.

"Do you ever wonder why the moon is like that?" Lyra asked.

"I don't think I ever actually thought about it. It does seem weird that it breaks apart." Weiss responded.

"I would like to see it break apart and form back right in front of us." Lyra wished.

"It would be cool, but I don't think we ever can." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, hey do you think that your glyphs could lift us all the way up to the sky?" Lyra asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. I doubt I would be able to lift us up that far, before the glyph disappears." Weiss answered.

"Aw man, you sure?" Lyra asked again.

Weiss laughed a bit and said. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, a girl can still dream." Lyra stated.

Weiss smiled and continued to look up at the sky.

Lyra sat up and said. "Weiss, I know I said this already, but I can't thank you enough for this. Nights like this make me happy to be alive. I get to watch this with you, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

_You are too much. You make me happier than I've ever been. _

Weiss sat up and smiled. "I wouldn't either. Thank you for being my friend, Lyra."

Lyra went to hug Weiss, who returned the hug.

"We should go now. I think we actually stayed here a bit longer than ten minutes." Weiss suggested.

"Sorry about that." Lyra apologized.

"I'm not sorry about it. I enjoyed this." Weiss smiled.

Lyra smiled back and the two got up to head back to the Burrow.

**Present day.**

"Okay, I think that's all I really want to talk about. I'm sorry for stopping there, but I-." Weiss was cut off.

"Nope, don't apologize. I understand completely." Ruby assured.

Weiss smiled and said. "Thank you."

"So was that the moment you felt like you liked Lyra?" Ruby asked.

"I did care for Lyra before, but yeah; I think I saw Lyra differently that night." Weiss answered.

"Whatever happened with Lyra; I'm sorry." Ruby frowned.

"And you said I shouldn't apologize. It's okay Ruby. It was a long time ago." Weiss stated.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"As long as you're here; I think I'll be okay." Weiss smiled.

Ruby went to hug the snow fox. They remained like this for a few minutes.

Ruby pulled away, and then kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss blushed and Ruby exclaimed. "Ha, I got you this time."

Weiss smiled and said. "Dolt."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was kind of short, so I am sorry for that. I'm not sure if I want to have another flashback next chapter, but if I do, it will conclude the dream sequence from chapter 43. If anyone wants to give some input on that, then that would be helpful. <strong>

**To YX-It took me long enough to get those two together, but now things can get moving with the other plot points I want to get into. Glad you think I did well on the dream sequence. The Weiss and Lyra segments are something I like to write, so here is something that I hope you liked. Good night.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you liked their confessions. I was worried that I didn't write it out well enough, but it seems you guys liked it. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 46.**


	46. Which Reminder Is It?

**Alright, so I wanted to mention another story today. This one is pretty unique, since I don't think I've seen this pairing done before. It's called- RWBY: A Neo Outlook on Life. It's by Novandalis. The pairing is Neo and Weiss. I don't want to give away too much about this story, so I recommend you all give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 46 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss were still in the infirmary. A doctor walked in the room to check up on the fox faunus. He sat down opposite of Ruby so he could ask some questions.<p>

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked Weiss.

Weiss straightened up. "I'm feeling better, Dr. Heilen. I don't have much pain in my eye, and everything else seems to be okay."

The doctor nodded. "Good, so your partner here asked us if we could allow you to return to your dorm. Are you absolutely sure that you are feeling well enough to go back?"

"Yes doctor. I don't have any issues except for my eye, and even then it isn't like I need to stay here for it." Weiss answered.

The doctor stood up and nodded "Well, alright then. Once you think you're ready to go, you can. Make sure to inform the nurse that you are leaving. If there is any problem that needs our attention; do not hesitate to come right back here."

The doctor left the room and Ruby turned to Weiss, and smiled.

"Awesome, you can come back to the dorm." Ruby cheered.

Weiss laughed a bit at the girl's enthusiasm. "Yeah, help me up. I want to get out of here already."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were okay? Why do you need me to help you up?"

Weiss sighed. "I was just thinking that it would be nice if my girlfriend would be kind enough, to get me out of this bed."

"You called me your girlfriend." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed and turned her head. "Shut it and just help me up."

"As you wish, snow fox." Ruby giggled.

Weiss was about to say something, but Ruby grabbed her hand and got her out of bed.

"There you go. Okay, now that you're on your feet, how about we let the nurse know that we're leaving." Ruby suggested.

"Alright, but don't think you're getting away with that snow fox comment." Weiss glared.

Ruby and Weiss left the room, and Ruby said. "Oh come on, I like the nickname for you. It's the first thing I called you, and it makes perfect sense."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I swear this is like the time you would call me Ms. Weiss."

"Oh, I forgot about that. We should have another aura transfer lesson so I can all you that." Ruby smiled.

Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead, which made her recoil immediately.

Ruby rubbed her forehead and said. "You could have just said no."

Weiss smirked. "If I didn't do that, then you wouldn't learn."

Ruby pouted. "I stand by the whole evil thing I mentioned earlier."

"Oh stop complaining. Come on, the nurse is right over there." Weiss began walking towards the nurse.

Weiss walked up to the nurse and said. "Hello I'm here to let you know that I'm ready to go back to the infirmary."

The nurse looked up and asked. "What's your name?"

"Weiss."

"Okay, looks like everything is good to go. Have a nice day." The nurse smiled.

Weiss nodded and started to head for the dorm, with Ruby following.

"So when do you think it'll be okay for you to take off the bandaging?" Ruby asked.

Weiss place her hand on the bandaged eye. "I don't know. I should've asked the doctor before we left."

Ruby thought about it for a second. "How about when you're sure it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I would rather not take this thing off just because it doesn't hurt anymore. It might still need more time to heal." Weiss said.

"You could take it off tomorrow, and then I'll use some aura transfer to speed up the healing process." Ruby suggested.

"Didn't I say that I don't want you using aura transfer?" Weiss reminded.

"It would be tomorrow, and I'll have enough energy by then to spare some aura." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but try not to make this a big issue. I'm fine with waiting a little extra longer for this thing to heal."

"When it has something to do with you, it's a big issue to me." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss had heard her, but said nothing. She just smiled at Ruby's words.

_I'm lucky to have this._

Ruby and Weiss got back to the dorm, and Blake and Yang were already there.

"There you two are. So how's it feel to be all lovey dovey with each other." Yang smirked.

Weiss glared at the blonde. "First off, be quiet. Second, we are not **lovey dovey**."

Yang chuckled a bit. "Relax; I was just teasing you guys."

"Don't mind her. I'm happy for you two." Blake smiled.

"Thanks Blake!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss looked towards the cat faunus and smiled.

"So, is it true? Are you really planning on going through four years of Beacon with us?" Yang asked the snow fox.

Weiss nodded. "I lived in a forest for 4 years, so I'm pretty sure I can handle a school."

Yang smiled and wrapped both Ruby and Weiss in a hug. The two could do nothing, since the blonde's hold was too strong.

"I'm so happy you're staying with us." Yang smiled.

"Yang, you're squeezing them to death." Blake pointed out.

"Oops." Yang let go of the two.

Ruby took a breath, and Weiss was angry.

Weiss glared at Yang. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy your precious hair."

Yang's eyes widened and she ran behind Blake. "No! Don't you dare get near me."

Blake rolled her eyes and said. "I'm dating this one. Weiss, you're lucky yours isn't this dramatic."

Yang stopped cowering and raised an eyebrow. "Yours? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's more like me having to take care of an irresponsible pet, than having a girlfriend." Blake answered.

Yang and Blake started bickering, and Ruby began to laugh.

Weiss smiled at this and went to her bed.

Ruby followed her to the bed and said. "How long will this last for?"

"Not sure, maybe for an hour." Weiss responded.

"You think we'll ever get like that?" Ruby wondered.

Weiss looked at Yang and Blake arguing and asked. "Will you be over-dramatic about your hair?"

"Ha, yeah right. I may be Yang's sister, but hair isn't the most important thing in life to me." Ruby stated.

"Oh yeah, and what is? Your scythe?" Weiss assumed.

"No silly. It's the people that matter most to me. Like my dad and Yang, and Blake, and especially you." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed at this.

"Hey, you're blushing again. How'd I make you do that?" Ruby asked.

"You dolt, you said I matter to you." Weiss reminded.

Ruby smiled and said. "Well you do."

"Aw, and you said you weren't lovey dovey." Yang smirked.

Before Weiss could say something back, Ruby threw a pillow at the blonde. Yang fell back into her bed.

Weiss laughed. "Thank you, Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby smiled.

"Alright I get it. No more teasing." Yang rubbed her head.

"Good, now I'm going to bed." Weiss stated.

"Night, Weiss." Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek.

Weiss knew it was coming, and she didn't blush this time.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss said back.

The next day was going to be boring for Weiss, since she still wasn't allowed to go to class yet, and her team would be in class all day.

Ruby was getting ready and noticed that Weiss was looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss looked up at Ruby and said. "It's nothing. I'm just going to be pretty bored today. I mean why can't I go to class anyway?"

"You still have your eye bandaged, so the doctors probably want you to take it easy for a few days." Ruby assumed.

Weiss sighed. "You think it's okay to take this thing off?"

Ruby examined the bandage for a second. "Does your eye hurt right now?"

"Actually no, it hurt a little bit yesterday, but now I don't feel any pain." Weiss answered.

"Well then I guess we could take off the bandaging. Do you want me to do it?" Ruby offered.

"I guess so, but please remove it slowly." Weiss sat still for Ruby to begin.

Ruby nodded and sat next to Weiss on her bed.

"Weiss, be careful. If your eye isn't fully healed yet, you'll have to go back to the infirmary to get it re-bandaged." Blake warned.

"I know, but it's really bothering me that I can't see out of this thing. It won't be a problem if I have to go to the infirmary. I'll just explain that I thought it was okay to remove it, and ask them when it's okay to actually take this thing off." Weiss explained.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded and sat absolutely still, so Ruby could get to work. Ruby made sure to do what Weiss asked, and remove the bandaging slowly. Once she started to roll it off of the snow fox's head, she started seeing where the scar was. Ruby frowned, knowing that Weiss would live with this forever, and it would be a reminder to Ruby that she almost lost the fox faunus.

Yang and Blake were a little worried that the scar wasn't healed, but since Weiss did say she would get it re-bandaged, they weren't too worried either. They didn't want to up and stare at the snow fox when it was done, but they did steal a few glances just to make sure everything was okay.

Weiss didn't want to open the eye till the bandaging was completely gone, and Ruby was almost done removing it. Ruby finished removing the wraps, and frowned. She saw the full scar, and it wasn't that it made Weiss look bad, but it made Ruby upset that the reason she got it was because she wasn't paying attention. Weiss assured Ruby that it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't believe she didn't have some fault here.

Weiss slowly opened her left eye, which she didn't immediately see out of, since she hasn't opened the eye in some time. As it started to un-blur itself, she noticed Ruby was frowning.

"Is it that bad?" The snow fox asked.

"No! I was just upset that the only reason it's there is because of me." Ruby responded.

"Ruby Rose, did I not tell you before that it wasn't your fault?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss shook her head. "No, I told you not to blame yourself. I was serious before about it. Now repeat after me. I. Didn't. Hurt. Weiss."

"Weiss I-." Weiss again cut Ruby off.

"Repeat it." The snow fox ordered.

Ruby sighed. "I didn't hurt Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Good, now does anyone have a mirror? I would like to see how this thing looks."

Yang handed Weiss a mirror almost immediately.

Weiss looked at the blond. "Why am I not surprised that you have a mirror on the ready?"

Yang shrugged and said. "Hey, you asked for one, so what's there to complain about?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and put the mirror up to the scar. She frowned a bit when she saw the crooked scar down her left eye.

Weiss sighed. "Well, it's not terrible, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Weiss." Ruby assured.

Weiss tried to smile, but was still upset about the scar.

Yang walked up to Weiss and said." Hey, I know you probably don't care for this, but maybe you could look at the scar as a good thing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Lots of huntresses and huntsman have scars. It's a reminder that they are survivors, and can handle anything thrown at them." Yang stated.

Weiss shook her head. "Sorry Yang, but my scar isn't exactly something to brag about. I got hurt by one beowolf."

"No, you got hurt protecting someone, which is what huntresses do. I'm not saying it was Ruby's fault by the way." Yang reminded.

Weiss was slightly confused. "You're odd, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"One minute you're teasing us about our relationship, and then you say something like this to make me feel better." Weiss explained.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and said. "Look, I know when I should be serious, but I also know when to lay back and have a fun time. Life doesn't always have to be serious, but it doesn't have to be all fun and games either. I get that."

Weiss smiled and said. "Well, thank you for that."

Yang nodded. "No problem snow fox."

Weiss groaned. "And you ruined it."

Yang laughed and went to finish getting ready.

Ruby tapped the snow fox's shoulder. "Are you okay now, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not too upset about it anymore, but I do wish it wasn't there." Weiss admitted.

Ruby frowned. "Do you want me to use aura transfer on it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. Using aura transfer would do nothing for it." Weiss stated.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, but if for any reason it starts to hurt, please let me try to help."

Weiss nodded and Ruby went back to getting ready for class.

The three were all set and done, and Weiss was in her bed.

"Are you going to be okay here, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I can handle a day in bed."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, but if anything bothers you, see if you can contact me. I'll get here as soon as possible."

Weiss smiled back. "Alright already, now go to class."

Ruby walked up to Weiss, and kissed her on the cheek. The snow fox smiled at this.

"Aw man, you didn't blush this time?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I'm already used to it." Weiss smirked.

"Hey, love birds. Class is going to start soon, so let's go Rubes." Yang called out.

Weiss glared at Yang and Ruby ran to the door.

"Bye, Weiss. I'll try to see if I can come back for lunch." Ruby waved.

Weiss waved back and the snow fox smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't much about moving forward in the story, but more of me wanting to write them just talking with each other and having a more relaxed time. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf-Yeah, those two can have that moment where they can mess with each other. I'm glad I made your day with that.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 47.**


	47. Strawberries

**This story has reached over 100,000 words. That's crazy to me, since I never thought I would dedicate this much time and effort into something. You all are the reason for that, so thank you.**

**Today's story mention is titled- Eternal Horizon. Master Kosa wrote this one. I mentioned Kosa before, but I wanted to mention a specific story this time. I don't want to give away much, but it is a white rose fic. If you have the time, go and give this story a read.**

**Here's chapter 47 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next day Weiss was able to attend classes. She was in Grimm studies at the moment with the rest of her team, but she was barely paying attention. She would not even try to listen to Port's stories. Yesterday, Ruby was able to eat lunch with Weiss in the dorm, which made her happy. The snow fox was worried though, since she didn't know if she should ask Ruby to eat in their dorm again. She didn't want to eat in the lunch room, since she knows that her team eats with team JNPR. Weiss looked over at the girl, who was actually sleeping.<p>

_How does she get away with that?_

The bell rang and most students who were asleep jolted right up, including Ruby.

Weiss laughed at Ruby reaction to the bell.

Weiss leaned over to Ruby. "I see you're up now. Seriously, how do you get away with sleeping in class? I would try it, but I'd rather not risk it."

Ruby shrugged. "I still don't have an answer. Maybe he doesn't care that I sleep."

Yang spoke up. "Doubt it, remember he caught me sleeping in one of his classes, and was mad about it."

"Who cares, let's just go to lunch." Ruby suggested.

Weiss frowned, since she hadn't talked with Ruby yet about that. Team RWBY started to head for the lunch room, but Weiss stopped for a second.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss called out.

Ruby stopped and turned around. "Yeah."

"Can you come with me for a second?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked confused. "Where to?"

"Just to the dorm. I wanted to pick something up, and it be nice if you could come with me." Weiss lied.

Ruby smiled. "Sure Weiss. You guys go to the lunch room, Weiss and I will catch up later."

Yang and Blake nodded, and head the opposite direction.

"Alright then, let's go." Ruby began to walk.

_Okay, at least she'll come with me. Hopefully she won't mind if we stay in the dorm._

Weiss and Ruby entered their room, and Ruby sat on Weiss' bed. "So what was it that you needed to get?"

Weiss scratched the back of her head. "Um, well I kind of lied."

Ruby looked confused. "Why would you lie about that?"

Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I just didn't want to go the lunch room. I'd rather eat here in the dorm with you."

Ruby laughed. "Is that all? You didn't need to lie about that. You could've just asked me to eat here. I don't mind."

Weiss was surprised. "Really, are you sure? I know you like to spend some time with JNPR during lunch, so I understand if you'd rather be there."

"Weiss, I would rather be here with you. I don't want to be in the lunch room if you're not there." Ruby stated.

Weiss smiled at this. "Are you absolutely sure it isn't an issue?"

"I'm positive, but I do have to get us some food. Are you okay with me getting some real quick?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Sure, but don't get me too much. Just bring me some strawberries, or an apple."

"What? You didn't like the cookies I brought yesterday?" Ruby asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Is it a problem that I'd like to eat something a little healthier than cookies?"

Ruby gasped. "Cookies aren't unhealthy."

Weiss sighed. "Just go get lunch. I'll be waiting here."

Ruby nodded and bolted out the door, leaving rose petals behind.

_Damn it, now I have to clean this up._

It took Ruby only a few minutes to get back to Weiss, but before she could head back, her sister waved her over.

"Rubes come on." Yang shouted.

Ruby sighed and walked over with the plates of strawberries.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted.

The other members of JNPR waved as well.

"Hey guys." Ruby smiled.

"What's with the two plates, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"The other one is for Weiss." Ruby answered.

"Oh, your partner? When are we ever going to meet her? All you ever do is talk about her, and we never even got to meet her yet." Nora exclaimed.

"She's feeling a little under the weather today, Nora. That's why I got two plates, so I can bring her some food and keep her company." Ruby lied.

Yang looked suspicious, since she didn't see Weiss looking sick today. She decided not to say anything.

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything we could do to help?" Pyrrha offered.

Ruby shook her head. "Thanks, but it's not that serious. She just wanted to rest during lunch, so I offered to bring her some food."

Nora squealed. "Aw, that's so sweet. Isn't it Ren?"

Ren smiled at his friend. "Sure, but why didn't Weiss just stay in the dorm for the whole day? I saw her in Oobleck's class earlier."

"Uh, she didn't know she'd feel this way till late in the day." Ruby again lied.

Ren raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask anything else.

"Say, Ruby? I know we've asked this before, but how come Weiss doesn't ever eat with us?" Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't know what to say. "Um, well, Weiss is kind of shy around new people. She doesn't really like the interaction all that much, so she usually just eats by herself."

Pyrrha frowned and said. "It's been some time; don't you think she should at least try to talk to some new people?"

"That's not up to me. It's her life, so she gets to decide how she wants to spend her time!" Ruby defended.

The group was shocked at the way Ruby responded to Pyrrha. Ruby quickly realized how she sounded.

"I-I'm sorry Pyrrha. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Ruby apologized.

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's okay Ruby. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place. If she doesn't want to do something, then I understand."

Ruby frowned. "I'm still really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, now shouldn't you go back to your dorm? Lunch will be over in about twenty five minutes." Pyrrha reminded.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me Pyrrha. See you guys later." Ruby sped off.

The group all waved the girl off.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ruby get like that before." Jaune noted.

"She probably thought I said something wrong about Weiss. It's only natural for a friend to rush to the other's defense." Pyrrha assumed.

Yang and Blake internally laughed, since JNPR doesn't actually know that Ruby and Weiss were together.

Ruby got back to the dorm, and saw that Weiss was lying on her bed.

"Hey, Weiss. I got you some strawberries." Ruby smiled.

Weiss got up and grabbed the plate. "Thank you. So did anyone ask why you weren't staying in the lunch room?"

"How'd you know they would ask that?" Ruby questioned.

"When a person who spends every lunch time with the same group, and then suddenly doesn't one day; I assume questions will be asked." Weiss stated.

Ruby took a seat next to Weiss, and ate a strawberry from her plate. "They didn't ask me yesterday."

Weiss ate one as well. "Yes, but you had a reason. I was stuck in bed, so they probably thought that you needed to bring me some food, since I couldn't go myself."

"Well they did ask me, but I just told them that you were feeling a little sick." Ruby ate another strawberry.

"You lied to them?" Weiss asked.

"I guess, but I didn't want to tell them that you didn't want to see any of them. They might take that in a bad way." Ruby admitted.

"I suppose I should thank you, for not making me look like a jerk." Weiss smiled.

"Nah, don't thank me. Actually you know what?" Ruby suddenly got an idea.

"What do I know?" Weiss inquired.

"How about instead of thanking me, you let me feed you some strawberries." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed. "What! Why do you want to do that?"

Ruby giggled. "It be fun. You could feed me too if you'd like."

Weiss' blush stayed with her. "Um, is there any other reason you want to do this, besides being fun?"

"Well, my mom used to feed me strawberries when I was little, so I wanted to do the same with you." Ruby explained.

Weiss' ears drooped at the mention of Ruby's mother, since she knew it was a sensitive topic for Ruby.

The fox faunus looked over at Ruby, and said. "Alright, you can feed me the strawberries, but don't you dare shove them down my throat."

Ruby smiled and cheered. "Thank you Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down there. You're just feeding me strawberries. It isn't that serious."

Ruby waved her off. "Shush, I liked when mom fed me, so you should too."

Weiss sighed. "Just get on with it."

Ruby nodded and grabbed a strawberry. "Open up."

Weiss was reluctant at first, but saw the glimmer in her girlfriend's eyes. She sighed and opened her mouth.

Ruby carefully placed the strawberry in the snow fox's mouth. The snow fox was waiting on Ruby, but she just kept the strawberry there.

Ruby giggled. "You have to bite down."

Weiss blushed and did so.

The snow fox finished. "I knew that. I was just a little nervous."

"What were you nervous about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "When someone is being hand fed at the age of seventeen, it gets a little weird."

"But why is it weird? No one else is around, and we're together, so it shouldn't feel weird." Ruby stated.

"We haven't even been together for a week." Weiss reminded.

"I know, but I thought something like this wouldn't bother you. We don't have to anymore if you don't want to." Ruby assured.

Weiss thought about it, but she didn't want to upset the girl. She knew this was something she wanted to do, since it reminded her of her mother. If she wanted to have that some experience, then Weiss thought it would be worth it, if it meant Ruby would be happy.

Weiss smiled. "No it's fine Ruby. We can continue eating this way, if you really want to."

Ruby shook her head. "Weiss, it's okay. I can see this is a little much to ask for. We just started dating a few days ago. I can see why this would be a little weird."

Weiss frowned. "I'm sorry. Maybe with some more time, I can get comfortable with stuff like that."

Ruby smiled and said. "Don't stress it, Weiss. I wouldn't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

Weiss looked at her plate of strawberries and smiled. "I don't think it's fair to feed me, but I don't get to feed you once."

Ruby blinked twice. "I thought you didn't want to do this kind of thing."

"Yes, but I think I should be allowed to return the favor." Weiss smirked.

Ruby giggled. "Well if you really want to."

Weiss grabbed a strawberry and held it up to Ruby's face. "Go ahead."

Ruby opened her mouth to allow Weiss to feed her. The snow fox placed the strawberry in the same spot Ruby placed hers.

Ruby bit down and ate the strawberry. "Yummy. Thank you snow fox."

Weiss playfully punched Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, what you do that for?"

Weiss playfully glared. "You know why."

Ruby began to laugh and Weiss did as well.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Yang was spying on them through the slightly opened door.

_So the snow fox is sick, huh Ruby?_

Yang smirked, but then heard a cough behind her. She froze and turned around. It was Blake, and she didn't look amused.

"What are you doing?" Blake angrily whispered.

"I-I was just making sure Weiss was okay?" Yang lied.

Blake glared at Yang. "How about you try not to spy on them?"

"Sorry, but Ruby was acting weird at lunch, and I wanted to see what was up." Yang explained.

"Well you saw it." An angered voice said.

Yang froze again and turned around. She saw a very pissed off looking snow fox. Ruby was laughing a bit, since she knew Yang was in for it.

"I'll give you ten seconds." Weiss said.

"Blake, stop her!" Yang ran to her girlfriend.

Blake merely stepped away, and stood at the door with Ruby, so the blonde couldn't retreat to the room.

"What! Why would you side with her?" Yang felt betrayed.

"You've got five more seconds." Weiss reminded.

Yang immediately took off.

"Are you really going to do something to her?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to see her run for her life. She'll probably hide from me for a bit." Weiss smirked.

Ruby began to laugh.

"Sorry about that, Blake." Weiss apologized.

"Don't be. This is a good way for her to learn." Blake stated.

The three headed to their next class, and they weren't sure if they would see Yang there. That thought made them all chuckle a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that chapter was weird to write. It was all over the place. Again, I know this wasn't much of a story progression chapter. I like having the characters relax sometimes, and just enjoy a day together.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Thanks, and I like writing the interactions like that as well. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter's interactions too. Good night to you as well.**

**To the guest on chapter 46- Well I did say I wanted to try and respond to every guest review here. To seriously answer your question, look at the rating. I don't really want to write that kind of romance (at least not this early), since 1- I doubt I could write it well and 2- Ruby and Weiss just started their relationship. If I ever chose to write that type of romance, the rating would be changed. It's either that, or I imply the two did something and keep it off screen.  
><strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 48.**


	48. The End Of A Nightmare

**Today's story mention is a little different. I usually mention stories that are in progress, but this one is completed already. The title is Best of the Best. It's by NobleMETA. Again, I don't want to give away too much. You guys should check it out when you get a chance.**

**Quick question- Should I have words like Faunus and Grimm capitalized? I don't capitalize them, but I feel like I should. **

**Here's chapter 48 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Yesterday was enjoyable for Ruby. She got to get Weiss to feed each other strawberries, and watched her sister cower for the rest of the day, in fear that Weiss would do something to her for spying. Today was pretty normal too, besides Weiss opting to train during lunch. Ruby insisted that she would be okay with eating in the dorm again, but Weiss convinced her that she was fine.<p>

That night however wasn't the best night Weiss had at Beacon. That same dream that haunted her the day she woke up in the infirmary, was happening again.

Ruby woke up to the sounds of whimpering, and looked across at Yang and Blake's side of the room. It wasn't either of them, so Ruby knew it was the snow fox. She quietly got off her bed, so she wouldn't wake up Blake and Yang. What Ruby saw put a frown on her face. It was Weiss moving around in her sleep, with an upset look on her face.

Ruby shook the girl's shoulder. "Weiss, wake up. It's me, Ruby. Please wake up."

The snow fox wouldn't wake up. Ruby decided to climb into bed with her, and wrapped her arms around the girl.

Ruby rubbed Weiss back. "Shh, it's okay Weiss. I'm here now."

The snow fox started to relax, and Ruby smiled. Ruby kissed the snow fox's temple. She decided to stay with Weiss, instead of heading back up to her bed.

About ten minutes passed, and Weiss slowly opened her eyes.

The snow fox was shocked to see Ruby in her bed. "What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I hopped into bed to calm you down. Was that not okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss took a breath. "It's okay Ruby. I'm actually glad you did this."

Ruby smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Weiss hesitated, but said. "If you're okay with it, then yes."

"I know I tell you that I'm okay with you not saying anything you don't want to say, but this nightmare is something that I want you to talk with me about." Ruby stated.

Weiss sighed. "It's not the easiest thing to talk about, Ruby."

Ruby ran her hand through Weiss' hair. "I know, but I don't want you to keep it locked away. It's bothering you, and I want to be able to help."

"You know if Yang saw us, she'd have a field day with this." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "There's a smile. Don't worry about that, what's important here is making sure whatever is bothering you, is dealt with."

Weiss closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, she reopened them. "Okay Ruby, but we can't really talk about it right now. We can talk about it tomorrow, after classes."

"Nope." Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Nope? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do, but we can talk earlier than that. Let's talk about whatever is bothering you during lunch." Ruby suggested.

"Alright. Let's head back to sleep. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay tonight, as long as you stay." Weiss smiled.

"Of course I'll stay. Good night, Weiss." Ruby kissed the snow fox's cheek.

Weiss smiled and shut her eyes.

The morning came, and Blake was the first to wake up. She had actually heard what was happening last night, but she didn't want to bother the two. She was going to see what that sound was yesterday, but once she heard Ruby comforting the snow fox, she knew she wasn't needed.

Blake made sure to wake Ruby up as soon as possible, since she knew Yang would say something about the two sleeping in the same bed.

The cat Faunus shook her leader's shoulder.

Ruby groaned. "Five more minutes."

Blake smirked. "Do you really want to risk Yang being the one to wake you up?"

Ruby instantly shot up, not wanting her sister to see her and Weiss like this.

"Okay, I'm up." Ruby said.

Blake chuckled. "Before you do anything else, I have to ask. Is Weiss okay? I heard her last night, but then you went and talked with her about it."

Ruby looked at the sleeping snow fox, and then back at Blake. "She had a nightmare. Please don't ask her about it, I'm going to talk with her about it later."

Blake nodded. "Don't worry, Ruby. I was just making sure she was okay."

Ruby smiled and started getting ready.

Yang was the next to get up.

She yawned and said. "Morning guys."

Blake smiled at the blonde. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning Yang." Ruby greeted.

"Weiss still isn't up yet? Weird, usually I'm the last one up." Yang noticed.

Ruby sighed. "She had a nightmare last night, so I'm not surprised she's still asleep."

Yang frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I talked with her a little bit last night. I'm going to speak with her about it later, so please try not to tease her about anything, Yang." Ruby pleaded.

Yang nodded. "Trust me, Rubes. I know when to relax. Just make sure to let us know if we can help."

Ruby was happy to hear that, since she wanted Weiss to have as many people around her that care for her as possible.

Weiss started to get up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that the others were getting ready.

"Morning." The snow fox greeted.

Ruby turned around. "Hey Weiss! Are you feeling better?"

Weiss smiled. "Yes I am. Thanks for talking with me about it last night."

"No problem, and if there's anything else bothering you, you know you can talk with me, or any of us about it." Ruby assured.

"I know, now let me get ready." Weiss stated.

After a few classes, Weiss was ready to talk with Ruby about her nightmare. The snow fox was in the dorm, waiting on Ruby to finish up one of her classes. A few minutes later, and Ruby came through the door.

"Hey, Weiss. I didn't think you'd be here yet. " Ruby greeted.

"Well my class does end earlier than yours today." Weiss reminded.

Ruby sat down on Weiss' bed. "You feel okay with talking about that nightmare now? If not we can talk about it later. I just want you to tell me at one point though."

Weiss took a breath. "I think I'm alright with talking about this right now. I do have to tell you that I had this nightmare before."

"Really? When?" Ruby inquired.

"Sometimes when I was living in the cave, but most recently when I was in the infirmary. It was the day I woke up from the Beowolf attack." Weiss answered.

"So, what was it about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and took a moment to answer. "It was about Lyra."

Ruby knew this was going to be harder for Weiss to talk about now. "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss shook her head. "Don't apologize. Let me explain the dream before lunch is over."

Ruby nodded and waited on Weiss. The fox Faunus told Ruby about how far the dream had gotten, before she woke up.

Weiss closed her eyes and said. "I guess I should explain the rest now."

"You don't have to if you don't want." Ruby assured.

"I want to." Weiss responded.

Ruby sat still and waited.

**Four years earlier.**

Lyra had shielded her eyes; afraid of what she thought would happen.

The man was shocked. "What the hell is that?"

In front of Clara and Lyra was a glyph, more specifically Weiss' glyph. Lyra opened her eyes to see Weiss holding up her right hand. Weiss was shaking in fear of what might have happened.

"Weiss?" Lyra asked.

Before Weiss could say anything, Clara fired her rifle at the man, who quickly dodged out the way and ran for cover.

"Weiss, Lyra! Get out of here, now!" Clara ordered.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." The man stated.

Suddenly, what looked to be a grid started forming around the area.

Clara was shocked. "What is this!"

"My semblance, you animal. I can summon up this little grid around us, and nobody can leave or enter it. I'll give you one last chance, hand the girl over and nobody gets hurt." The man offered.

"Go to hell!" Clara shouted.

"Suit yourself." The man fired off some rounds.

Lyra and Weiss ran for whatever cover they could find in this grid. Clara was making sure to stay behind a car, knowing full well this wasn't going to be easy.

"You animals shouldn't even be here. I'm going to make sure your filth is taken out of this place." The man threatened.

Clara looked over at the girls. They were obviously frightened, but they were in cover. Clara was glad that Weiss was able to summon up a glyph when she did. She had to think of her options. She had this damn grid blocking any exit, and she couldn't get a clear shot on the guy.

"Why don't you just give up? You really want to risk those two?" The man questioned.

"Shut your damn mouth. You should be ashamed that you're even doing this. Those are kids, and you're willing to risk their lives for this crap?" Clara shouted.

"It's you who's risking their lives. You could easily hand over that animal, and I would leave you and the other one alone." The man shouted back.

Clara would never do that. That man had this situation in his favor though. Clara didn't know what to do. She thought about her semblance, but it was too risky. Causing a massive tremor around the area wasn't a good idea, especially with Lyra and Weiss not too far away.

"Hey catch!" The man shouted.

He threw a red dust crystal next to the cover Clara was at, and then shot it. The explosion knocked Clara away from the cover, and she lost her weapon. Clara tried to get up, but suddenly the man was above her pointing his gun at her head.

"This is your last chance." The man warned.

"Never." Clara growled.

"Alright then." He was about to pull the trigger, but was topped when he heard a yell.

"Stop! Please don't do it. I'll go with you, but just don't hurt her." Weiss cried out.

The man smirked at this. "Looks like the kid is smart. Alright kid, come over here, and drop that rapier of yours."

Weiss complied, even though Lyra tried to stop her. "Weiss, no! You can't let him take you away."

"Lyra, he'll kill Clara. I have to." She started walking towards the man.

"Good, now you on the ground. You're going to stay right there, and if you move, I'll kill the other one too." The man threatened.

Too? Lyra and Clara thought. He was going to kill Weiss, and Clara could do nothing.

"Stand over there, animal." He pointed at a wall.

Weiss was scared. She knew the man was going to kill her, but she knew that if she didn't do what he said, then Clara and Lyra would be in danger.

Weiss stood where he told her to.

The man smirked. "Any last words, animal?"

"Goodbye Lyra." Weiss said.

He fired his gun and Weiss shut her eyes. The pain never came though, instead she opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be a projection of a wolf.

"What!" The man questioned.

The wolf ran at the man and he dropped Clara's rifle. Weiss was confused. Where did this thing come from? Weiss then looked over at Lyra, who was on her knees, and breathing heavily.

_Lyra?_

Weiss ran to her friend, while the man was distracted. "Lyra! What's wrong?"

Lyra was trembling. "He almost shot you. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't let him. That thing just appeared when I screamed."

Weiss realized what it was now. "Your semblance. This must be it."

"My semblance? I have one?" Lyra asked.

"Of course you do, everyone does." Weiss answered,

The man was still fighting with the wolf, but he got the upper hand and killed it.

He was angered by this. He looked over at the two girls and aimed his gun at Weiss.

Lyra's eyes widened when she saw this. It was too late to warn Weiss, and the man fired the gun.

"No!" Lyra pushed Weiss out of the way, and was hit in the chest.

Weiss had taken it all in at once. She screamed, and the man looked shocked. He didn't want to shoot Lyra.

"Damn it. You weren't the tar-." Suddenly he fell over, unconscious.

Clara had hit him over the head with the butt of the rifle.

Clara looked over and froze. She saw Weiss holding her adoptive daughter in her arms, and she was bleeding.

"LYRA!" The dog Faunus shouted.

"No,no,no,no, no. Lyra, wake up. Please don't go." Weiss cried out.

Clara was next to the two. "Weiss, move now!"

Weiss was hesitant, since she was too scared to do anything, but moved once she realized what Clara wanted to do.

"Lyra, honey. It's me, Clara. It's your mother. I know you don't call me that, but please baby girl; just open your eyes." Clara begged.

Lyra slowly opened her eyes, but only slightly. "Clara? Where's Weiss?"

Weiss scooted over for Lyra to see her. She held one of Lyra's hands in her own. "I'm right here, Lyra."

Lyra smiled. "Hey Weiss. You're okay. I'm so happy about that."

"Lyra, honey, please don't talk. Save your strength." Clara pleaded.

"Clar- I mean mom. Hi." Lyra smiled.

Clara started crying. "You called me mom."

"I thought I should, since you've been the best mom ever. I'm sorry for not calling you that before." Lyra apologized.

Clara ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Don't be. I'm going to get you home, and then we'll all have a nice family dinner. Won't we Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "Of course we will."

Lyra smiled. "That sounds nice. Could you wake me when we get home?"

Clara froze. "No, honey. Don't go to sleep. You can't."

"But I'm tired." Lyra weakly said.

"Honey, please don't close your eyes." Clara begged.

She couldn't stop it though. Lyra was already slowly closing them. Weiss was crying, and Clara didn't know what to do. Clara thought of one thing, but it required a lot of aura.

"Weiss." Clara called out to the girl.

Weiss looked up at Clara.

"Remember that trick I showed you with aura?" Clara asked.

"T-the thing that helps people get better?" Weiss assumed.

"Yes! I need you to help me use it on Lyra. Do you remember how to do it?" Clara asked.

Weiss nodded. "Y-yeah, but we n-never tried it with two people b-before."

"Just do exactly what I showed you. Please." Clara begged.

Weiss nodded and place her hand on Lyra, and Clara who also placed her hand over Lyra's wound started to focus.

"Okay, once you're ready; begin the process." Clara said.

Weiss took a breath and began aura transfer, with Clara doing the same. Surprisingly, the transfer was working faster than they thought. Lyra's wound was closing, but Weiss started feeling light headed. The fox Faunus collapsed and Clara had to stop. She couldn't afford losing consciousness now. She saw that Lyra's wound wasn't completely closed. She had to get her to a hospital.

Weiss woke up several hours later. She was in the Burrow.

"Lyra!" Weiss shouted.

"Relax, Lyra is in the hospital." A voice said.

It was Clara, who looked like a mess.

"Clara? What happened? What do you mean she's in a hospital?" Weiss questioned.

Clara sighed. "I couldn't leave her here. If I did, she wouldn't get the proper treatment she needed. I brought you two here last night, but I took Lyra to the hospital in town."

"How did you get them to see her?" Weiss asked.

"Lyra is human, so they were okay with taking her in. I just explained that she is my daughter, and begged them to see her. I was lucky that they complied." Clara explained.

"But how will she come back?" Weiss frowned.

"Lyra is my daughter, so all I have to do is pick her up when she's ready to go." Clara answered.

Weiss looked down. "It's my fault."

Clara looked confused. "What? You didn't do anything, Weiss."

"That man wanted me, not Lyra. I should have been the one who was shot." Weiss exclaimed.

Clara went over to Weiss, and hugged her. "If anyone is at fault here, it's that man. If you think anyone would blame you, then you're out of your mind."

Weiss began to cry. "She's your daughter. You should be furious with me."

Clara pulled away. "Did you not here me? I said it wasn't you fault, so stop thinking it is."

Weiss sniffled. "Is Lyra going to be okay?"

Clara sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes she is. It was close, but the aura transfer we did yesterday was enough to get her to the hospital in time."

Weiss was relieved. "Where's the hospital at?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clara asked.

"I want to go see her." Weiss answered.

Clara shook her head. "No, I am not allowing you out there."

"But Clara." Weiss tried to say.

"I said no, now please just lie back down and rest. You spent a lot of aura last night." Clara ordered.

Weiss decided not to say anything, and went back to bed.

"Good, now I'm going to get some food. Do you want any?" Clara asked from the door.

Weiss shook her head, and Clara frowned. The dog Faunus left the room.

_It's my fault. _

Weiss didn't want to wait on Lyra to get back normally. She wanted to see her now. Weiss decided that she was going to the hospital tonight. Weiss wrote a note and left it on her bed. She did the same thing she did yesterday. Weiss waited on some people to leave, and she snuck out.

_The hospital. Where is that again?_

Weiss started to remember where it was. She set out to find it, and hoped she was right.

Clara was too shaken up about the whole thing to check up on Weiss. She wished she would have taken Weiss to the hospital, but she couldn't. Clara went to bed and hoped tomorrow would be better.

After walking around Hassendorf for some time, she found the hospital. It was going to be tricky though. She wanted to see Lyra, but her Faunus features might make the doctors throw her out. Weiss thought about it. She could get a hat to cover her ears, and maybe some pants that can hide her tail. It would hurt her tail, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Lyra.

Weiss did what she does best in this town. She stole what she needed. She got this gray knitted hat that covered her ears, and some jeans that had kept her tail out of sight. As Weiss thought, it was a little painful on her tail. Before entering the hospital, she hid her rapier in a bush, so that she could get it later.

She walked into the hospital, and went to the front desk

"Excuse me, but is there a Lyra Hund here?" Weiss asked the nurse.

"Hmm, hold on. Who are you by the way?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Weiss… Hund. I'm her step sister. My mom brought her here yesterday, and I wanted to see her." Weiss lied.

"It doesn't say here that she has a sister." The nurse stated.

"We haven't finished all the legal papers yet. Mom recently adopted me." Weiss hoped she would buy it.

"Why isn't your mother here with you? You look pretty young, so I'd assume you'd be here with an adult." The nurse questioned.

"Mom trusts that I can handle visiting Lyra by myself. She's busy today, and couldn't get out of work." Weiss answered.

The nurse was skeptical at first, but decided that it wouldn't be a problem for this girl to see Lyra.

"Okay, but you must know that visiting hours are over in twenty minutes." The nurse said.

Weiss nodded and followed the nurse to Lyra's room.

"She's still not awake, and remember that you only have about fifteen minutes now." The nurse reminded.

Weiss nodded and took a seat next to Lyra. Her tail was uncomfortable, but she would deal with it for the time being.

Weiss looked at Lyra's still form. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Hey, Lyra." Weiss gently spoke.

"Clara said that you're going to be okay. I'm happy to know that." Weiss smiled.

"I wish you could talk with me, so I can tell you goodbye. I left you a note, so at least then you'll know." Weiss began to tear up.

"You'd probably wonder why I left. It was my fault that this happened. You almost died because of me." Weiss let tears fall.

"I'm making sure you never have to suffer through that again. I wish I could tell you how I feel, to hold you and stay with you, but I can't. All I can do is be here, and admit it to you while you're asleep."

The door opened, and the same nurse said. "You've got two more minutes, and then you have to leave. I'm sorry, but that's the rules."

Weiss looked at the nurse. "Okay, I was just about to leave."

The nurse nodded and closed the door.

Weiss frowned. "I guess this is goodbye."

Weiss leaned in, but then pulled back. "No. It wouldn't be right. Goodbye Lyra. Thank you for everything."

Weiss cried and ran out the room, not caring if anyone saw her. The nurse who brought Weiss to Lyra frowned.

Weiss went to her rapier, and started moving out.

_I won't stay here, but where should I go?_

**Present day.**

Weiss was crying, and Ruby was holding on to her the entire time It was well passed the end of lunch, but the two didn't move.

Ruby frowned. "I'm so sorry Weiss. I shouldn't have made you do this."

Weiss was still crying but she managed to say. "N-no, d-don't apologize. It was j-just really hard to t-talk about. I'll be okay in a m-minute."

Ruby pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if I want to go to class."

"It's okay. I'll just tell Ozpin you weren't feeling well, and I had to make sure you were okay." Ruby assured.

Weiss nodded and went to lie on her bed.

Ruby decided to do the same as she did last night. She got into bed with Weiss, and wrapped her arms around the snow fox and kissed her cheek.

"I promise that I'll always be there for you." Ruby stated.

Weiss smiled and cried. "Thank you, Ruby."

The two fell asleep, and Weiss didn't have that nightmare this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. That was how Weiss ended up leaving Hassendorf. Thinking of semblances is hard. The grid idea is kind of like a person summoning a giant prison, where the person has control of the area. Lyra's was planned for awhile, and I like the idea of having a summoner type. Clara's is supposed to be where she can cause tremors, but I didn't have her showcase it.<br>**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Glad to see you liked both those scenes. I liked writing Yang running away from a pissed off snow fox.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 49.**


	49. We're More Than A Team

**Today's story mention is Titled- Not Quite a Schnee. It's by GlowingWolf418. Wolf said that the title might change, so if it does I'll edit it to change the name here. I don't want to give away too much, but it does include Blake living with the Schnees. When you guys have a chance, you should check it out.**

**Here's chapter 49 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake came back to the room earlier in the day, and saw their two teammates embracing each other. The two smiled at this, and Yang was glad that Ruby was happy. She thought about taking a picture, but she knew that wouldn't sit well with the snow fox. Also Blake was in the room too, so if Yang even pulled out her scroll, Blake may scold her for it.<p>

"You got to admit. They look adorable." Yang stated.

Blake smiled. "Yes, but don't bother them about it. Remember, Weiss had a bad night."

Yang nodded. "Don't worry. I know Ruby will be able to keep her relaxed."

Blake frowned. "I hope you're right. I heard her last night, and she didn't sound well. It's something that was odd to hear. Weiss is usually this self-composed person, but last night she was almost on the verge of tears."

Yang placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. "As long as she's with Rubes, she'll be okay. You know that you're a good sister, right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a sister."

Yang smiled. "Being bound by blood doesn't have to be the way you can have a sister. You've been so worrisome about Weiss, and you always want her to be okay. I see you like a sister to her."

Blake laughed a bit. "I think I remember why I'm with you again."

"Oh don't pretend like you don't admire this." Yang pointed to herself.

Blake groaned. "And there we go, you ruined the moment."

Yang leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips.

Blake blushed and Yang laughed. "Did I fix it?"

"Y-you just kissed me, and not on the cheek." Blake said.

"Well, I just thought it's been enough time for us to do that. Was that not okay?" Yang frowned.

Blake shook her head. "It wasn't something I expected, but it wasn't bad. I'm actually surprised you were the one to kiss me like that first."

Yang snorted. "What, you think you're the only one who can claim first kisses?"

Blake smirked. "No, but I will claim the second kiss."

Blake leaned forward to kiss Yang on the lips.

Yang smiled. "You really know how to make me shut up sometimes, you know that?"

"I try." Blake said.

Ruby started to get up. She yawned and saw Blake and Yang were in the room.

Ruby went wide eyed, since she saw Yang smiling at her. "Okay Yang. What do you have to say about this?"

Yang sat down on Blake's bed. "Nothing, but I do want to say that I'm happy for you."

"Oh, well thank you." Ruby said, confused that Yang didn't immediately jump on this opportunity to tease her.

"How's Weiss doing, sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby frowned and turned to Weiss. "She didn't have that nightmare again, but I don't know if she'll be completely okay."

"I won't ask what the nightmare was, but is there anything that we can do to help?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed. "I'm not sure what you guys could do. I asked her to tell me about her nightmare, and I honestly regret it. Once she finished telling me about it, she cried."

Blake and Yang frowned. They knew Weiss was upset, but to be in tears. They wish they knew about the nightmare, so they can have a better understanding of the situation. They wouldn't try to ask her about it though.

"I think that we should all try to get her to eat with us at lunch tomorrow." Yang suggested.

Blake spoke up. "Yang, you know Weiss wouldn't want to do that."

Yang sighed. "Why not? She can't dodge people forever. If she gives other like JNPR a chance, then maybe she could enjoy having more people in her life."

"I can be okay with having her meet JNPR, since they are nice, but I don't want to spring this on her immediately. Maybe in a few days, but for now I just want to make sure she's alright." Ruby stated.

Blake smiled and said. "Well how about instead of doing that alone, you let us help out too. We don't have to bring her to lunch, but maybe we could all spend lunch tomorrow just relaxing."

Yang stepped in. "Yeah, great idea Blake. Maybe we could have a nice outdoor lunch. It'll be like a picnic."

Ruby was happy to hear Blake and Yang suggest this. "Okay, but do you think she'll be okay with that? I know it wouldn't be much to ask for, but still. You know how Weiss is."

"Don't worry, Rubes. As long as you're the one to ask her, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with it." Yang stated.

Ruby looked over at the sleeping fox Faunus. "Okay, but if she doesn't want to, then I won't force her. I do hope she will though, since this does seem like a good idea."

Yang smiled. "It's a great idea! Blake and I will get some food from the lunch room, and you can get the picnic ready for tomorrow."

"Yang, Blake. Thank you guys. I want Weiss to have as many people out there who care about her. You guys are those people." Ruby hugged her two teammates.

The two accepted it and pulled back after a few moments.

"So how about Yang and I get some food for tomorrow right now, and you can rest up for tomorrow, Ruby." Blake suggested.

"That sounds good." Ruby agreed.

Blake and Yang left the room, and Ruby returned to Weiss' bed. The snow fox intensively put an arm around Ruby. Ruby giggled at this and closed her eyes.

Weiss was feeling better today, but she was still feeling depressed. Ruby wanted to tell Weiss about the picnic, but decided that she wanted to surprise the snow fox.

After a few classes, Ruby went to go look for Weiss. She spotted her leaving Oobleck's classroom with Blake.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss and Blake turned around, and saw Ruby running towards them.

Weiss was happy to see Ruby. "Hey, Ruby. You know you didn't need to yell."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see where you were going." Ruby said.

"I was most likely just going to wait for the next class in the dorm." Weiss responded.

"Hey you two, I'm going to go find Yang. I'll see you guys later." Blake walked off.

Ruby and Weiss waved her off.

"Aren't you going to lunch, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, but I do want you to come with me for a second." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand.

Weiss was confused. "Uh, where to?"

"That's a secret." Ruby smiled.

Weiss said nothing more.

After a few minutes, she knew Blake and Yang were ready.

"Alright, this way. We're going to be outside for this." Ruby said.

"Outside for what? You're not making any sense, Ruby." Weiss stated.

Ruby stopped and pointed. "We're outside for this."

Weiss saw what Ruby was pointing at. It was a small blanket held down with four plates of food on it. The most notable thing about it was Blake and Yang were sitting down next to it on the grass.

"W-what is this? Blake, Yang. What are you two doing here?" Weiss began asking questions.

Yang smiled. "Well we all knew you had a bad dream the other day."

"And we wanted to try and cheer you up, by spending a nice afternoon with just the four of us." Blake finished.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "You had this planned out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't know if you would be okay with something like this. Are you okay with this by the way?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked over at Yang and Blake, and then back at Ruby.

_There's no mistake. This is what it feels like._

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby. "It's perfect, Ruby. Thank you."

Ruby embraced the hug, and Yang and Blake were happy to see the snow fox feeling better.

Ruby pulled away from the hug. "Okay, let's eat. Sadly we can't stay here longer than lunch lasts for, but maybe we could do this again when we're not going to classes."

"I would like that." Weiss agreed.

The two sat opposite of Blake and Yang, next to the picnic they set up.

"Weiss, I know not to ask specifically about it, but are you feeling better now?" Blake asked.

Weiss took a breath. "Well, I won't lie. It's still on my mind, but you guys have been making me feel better about it. Thank you for all this, I mean it."

Yang smiled. "Remember, Weiss. We're more than a team; we help each other out whenever we need to. I know Rubes is always going to be there, but don't forget that me and Blake are here for you too."

Weiss smiled back. "Thank you, Yang. I'll be sure to never forget that. You may have your moments where I just want to freeze your feet to the floor, but you are a good friend."

Yang was happy to hear Weiss call her, her friend.

Weiss turned to Blake. "I can't forget to thank you as well, Blake. You've helped me see a lot of thing as well. You helped me see what Ruby means to me, and you were a big part of why I stayed here. So thank you for everything."

Blake smiled and said. "It's like Yang said, Weiss. We all look out for each other."

Yang decided to grab her team and bring them into for a group hug. "You all can't be mad at me for this."

They all laughed and eased into the hug.

After a few seconds, Yang released them all.

"That was your one freebie." Weiss smirked.

"Cool, I get freebies?" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I only said one."

Yang pretended to be distraught, and the others laughed.

Team RWBY enjoyed their day together, and was a little upset it had to end when lunch was over. They all made sure to pack everything up before lunch ended, so they didn't get late to class.

Later in the day, they all retreated to the dorm and started getting ready for bed.

Ruby went to sit next to Weiss on her bed, and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Weiss smiled and answered. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was in the morning. Thank you for this today."

Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You know you don't need to thank me. I told you that I'd always be there for you."

"You two are so cute; I swear." Yang stated.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang, and Weiss chuckled at that.

"Alright, we should head to sleep now. Good night everyone." Blake said.

Yang grabbed her hand and said. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Blake smiled and said. "Alright, but not on your bed. I'd rather be as close to the ground as possible."

The two climbed into bed and started to drift to sleep.

Weiss saw Ruby about to climb up to her bed. She made a coughing sound to get Ruby's attention.

Ruby looked over at Weiss. "You okay?"

"Yes, but do you think you could maybe stay with me tonight as well?" Weiss mumbled.

Ruby got closer to Weiss. "What was that?"

"I said could you stay with me tonight." Weiss covered her mouth.

Ruby smiled and said. "Of course I can. You don't need to feel embarrassed about it, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not used to all this yet. I mean heck, I went from sleeping in a cave, to wanting my human girlfriend to sleep in the same bed as me."

Ruby climbed into bed, and threw the covers over the two. "Don't worry about anything. Let's just relax, and if you have that nightmare again, then I'll be right here to make sure you're okay."

Weiss smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, Weiss."

Yang and Blake heard the whole thing and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this was another light and non-progressive chapter. I had this done since I thought it would be best to have the team try and cheer Weiss up. Don't worry though; the next chapter will be a story progressive one. It's a special chapter too, and you'll know why once it's up. Oh and it might be posted earlier than usual, since I'm not going to be home at the time I usually post. I'd say about three hours before the time I post these. I just wanted to let people know.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I agree. Having loved ones by you during a tough time is very helpful. Thanks for the input on the question I had. I'm going to capitalize those words when night. Good night.  
><strong>

**To corrodefoever- Hey YX. I know this isn't a guest account, but I just wanted to let you know that any review you post will now be replied through private messaging. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 50.**


	50. A Certain Someone

**So this chapter is a little different. It features a flashback, but this one was actually written by Cavetroll001. He gave the idea where Ruby should talk a little about her past experiences with Faunus. The reason I didn't write it, was because I hadn't planned to have Ruby have any flashbacks. Weiss back story was what I planned out, and I didn't have much on Ruby, other than Yang talking with Weiss about Ruby's mother. Anything else that is written in this chapter is my writing and the flashback is Cavetroll001's, so you guys can have a taste of his writing style there.**

**Another thing Cavetroll001 has written is a story titled- Streamed Petals. As usual, I don't want to give away too much, other than a pairing. It's white rose, so if anyone has some time to read that story, I recommend it.**

**Here's chapter 50 everyone. Wow 50 chapters. Thank you all for reading this story for as long as you have.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Weiss hadn't had that nightmare again. She was grateful to her team for being there for her. They didn't need to do anything, but as they all said. They were more than just a team formed at Beacon.<p>

Weiss couldn't believe it at first. She was this girl they found in the forest, and now they treat her like she's family. Well besides Ruby of course. She cares about Weiss in a different way.

_How did things end up like this?_

The question the fox Faunus asked herself, was more of how she was so lucky to have life be this way for her. To go from living in a hellhole of a town, to living in an underground system, to living in a grimm infested forest, to finally ending up in a school with a human girlfriend. Her life had some crazy twists and turns, but she was happy with where she was at now.

Ruby entered the dorm room and noticed Weiss was on her bed. Weiss turned to see Ruby walk in the room, and she smiled.

Ruby walked up to the snow fox and kissed her cheek. "Hey, what have you been doing here?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about how everything's been going." Weiss answered.

Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and asked. "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed. "My life, dolt. I've had so many homes, but this one is something I hope I never leave. Well at least till the end of the four years here."

Ruby smiled. "Beacon is a great place. It's like a paradise here. All the weapons and the people here are great."

"Weapons?" Weiss was a little confused at the statement.

"Yeah! Everyone here has such cool weapons. I mean did you ever see Nora's hammer? It turns into a grenade launcher!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss chuckled at the girl's excitement. "I've seen it in Goodwitch's class, Ruby. The weapons people have are very interesting, but some people don't really have crazy weapons either. That Jaune guy only has a plain sword and shield. He doesn't even use dust with it."

"Oh come on. You can't say the classics aren't great too. I mean your rapier is a classic weapon." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss scoffed. "It also uses dust, thank you very much."

Ruby laughed a little and said. "I know, but it is a classic weapon nonetheless."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here? I thought you would be at lunch with the others." Weiss asked.

"Um, well that's what I wanted to talk with you about. Do you think it would be okay if you came over and met Team JNPR?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know, Ruby. You know how I feel about that." Weiss frowned.

"I know, but JNPR is really nice, and they want to meet you." Ruby stated.

"They want to meet me? How come?" The snow fox inquired.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, I sort of talk about you more than I should. And they want to meet the person I praise so much."

Weiss remembered that Pyrrha mentioned this before to her. "So I've heard."

Ruby looked shocked "Who told you?"

"While you were in the infirmary recovering, I ran into Pyrrha. She told me about how you would talk about me at lunch. At first I didn't know what to think of that, but now. Well let's just say that I'm flattered with all you've been saying about me." Weiss smiled.

Ruby blushed and said. "W-well, I think you deserve the praise. You're an amazing person."

Weiss chuckled. "You know that you don't have to try to win me over with flattery."

"What? I can't tell people of what an awesome person you are?" Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and said. "Sure you can, but you're not getting any points with me on it."

The two shared a laugh and Ruby asked. "If you really don't want to meet them, then that's okay."

Weiss looked at her girlfriend and sighed. "I- I guess it wouldn't hurt to do this once, but if things don't go well, then I won't be doing that again."

Ruby face beamed with excitement. "That's great, Weiss. Trust me, JNPR is nothing but nice. You'll see."

Weiss was a little hesitant, but nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Ruby smiled and grabbed Weiss' hand. She brought the snow fox to the lunch room and started to head to the table they all sit on.

Ruby spotted JNPR and her team. "There they are. Let's go!"

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the table, and Blake and Yang saw them.

Yang whispered to Blake. "Is that Weiss? I didn't think Rubes would actually get her to show up."

"It is a surprise, but it's a good thing. She'll see that JNPR isn't like the humans she encountered." Blake whispered back.

Nora looked over at Ruby and Weiss and smiled. "Hey! You finally got her to show up."

"Nora, calm down." Ren told the girl.

"Aw, but I'm excited to finally meet her. I mean we've seen her in classes, but we've never actually gotten to talk with her."

Ruby and Weiss made it to the table, and Ruby said. "Hey guys. This is Weiss, as you guys already know."

Pyrrha smiled and said. "Hello again. We've actually met before, remember?"

Weiss took a second to answer. "Uh, yeah I do remember that. It's uh nice to meet you."

Nora was the next to greet her. "Hiya! I can't believe it's taken this long to meet you! You know Ruby's been talking about you all the time. It's like you're this mystery person that nobody knows anything about, besides the stories we hear."

Weiss was very confused by the girl's personality. "Um? I suppose that could be one way of looking at that."

Ren sighed and said. "Don't worry about Nora. She gets a little excited when she meets new people. I'm Lie Ren by the way, but most people just call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Weiss was feeling a little better about this one. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ren."

Ruby smiled at this. Weiss wasn't having too much problems with them so far.

Jaune coughed to get Weiss' attention. "We've already met once before, but I can still say hey."

"Oh, right. I remember you. You're the boy who tried to flirt with me." Weiss stated.

Pyrrha was a little upset to hear that, and Jaune slumped in his seat.

Jaune frowned. "Is that the only thing you'll remember me from?"

"Don't flirt with me and we'll see." Weiss answered.

"Sorry lady killer, but the snow fox has spoken." Yang laughed.

Weiss glared at the blonde, and Jaune looked at Yang with a confused face. "Snow fox? Why not snow angel?"

"Rubes here gave her that nickname." Yang answered.

Ruby was a little embarrassed and Weiss wanted to smack Yang in the back of the head, but before anyone could say anything; they all heard someone yelp in pain.

"Ouch! Come on. Please stop it." A wolf Faunus begged.

Cardin Winchester. He was pulling on the girl's ears, and laughed along with his team.

"What's the matter freak? I just wanted to see if they were real." Cardin smirked.

Weiss was furious. She hated seeing this, especially from Cardin; who has not only done this before with that kid in Vale that one time, but he also hurt her in the training room awhile back.

The wolf Faunus broke free of Cardin's grasp, and ran off crying, while Cardin and his team laughed.

Pyrrha looked angry and said. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Yang stated.

"He still hasn't learned." Blake glared at Cardin.

"Ooh, we could break his legs!" Nora stood up with excitement.

Ren brought her back down. "We shouldn't have to sink to his level, Nora."

Nora frowned. "I guess you're right, but I still want to break his legs."

Ren chuckled at his friend.

"Look, it was nice meeting you all, but I think I would like to go." Weiss stated.

"Well, okay. I hope we'll get to see you here again." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss nodded and walked away. Ruby was going to follow her, but thought it would be best to wait till after classes to ask her what's wrong.

Later Ruby did just that. She went to the dorm to find Weiss punching her pillow.

Weiss kept punching it and angrily said. "Stupid humans. They think they could do something like that and get away with it? I can't take it."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss?"

Weiss stopped punching her pillow and turned around. "Ruby! How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, around the moment you started saying that those stupid humans shouldn't get away with it." Ruby answered.

"I-I'm sorry, but that damn Cardin got on my nerves. He thinks that Faunus are his punching bags. I can't stand him. Nora was right; we should break his damn legs." Weiss seethed with anger.

Ruby sat next to Weiss and rubbed her back. "You know that wouldn't make us better than him."

"Hey, don't forget. You took care of him and his team not too long ago." Weiss reminded.

"That's because they hurt you, and I wasn't about to allow that to continue." Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss smiled. "You know, you have got to be the nicest human I've ever met. And you're my girlfriend. It's still crazy to think I have someone like you in my life."

Ruby smiled back. "Well, I just think that people should see that we're all just people. There shouldn't be any sort of hate between humans and Faunus."

Weiss sighed. "If only life were that simple."

"You know what?" Ruby started.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I want to tell you a story about this Faunus lady I met a long time ago. I figured that since you told me a lot about your life, that maybe it's time to share something about my life too. And it's about this lady who helped me with some bullies like Cardin." Ruby answered.

"I'm not sure if this will cheer me up, but okay. I'm all ears." Weiss sat still.

"Okay here goes." Ruby began to tell Weiss her story.

**Eight years earlier.**

A seven year old Ruby was running down the streets of Vale, trying not to bump into anyone. Normally, when she ran, there's a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes, but not today. Today the smile is not there replaced instead by fear, and her eyes hold not laughter but tears. She's running today, not for fun, but to try to get away from two boys who had been picking on her.

Her Uncle Qrow had brought her, and her older sister Yang into Vale to get some new school clothes. Normally, her papa would take them shopping at the stores in Patch, but her uncle had said he wanted to give the girls a treat and let them look around a little bit. The first thing Uncle Qrow had shown them was Signal Academy where he worked as a teacher, and both girls were amazed by what they saw. Yang had immediately stated that someday she would go to Signal, and then go on to be the greatest Huntress ever.

"Nu-uh, Yang. Mama's the greatest huntress ever, so you can be second greatest, or maybe third greatest, cause I'm gonna be a huntress too." had been Ruby's response. Their uncle had laughed at their good natured argument, but said that it was time for them to go get those school clothes.

He drove them over to the shopping district, but parked the car a few blocks away to avoid the heavier traffic, and said the walk would do them all some good. Uncle Qrow would occasionally have to call Ruby back, as she would get distracted by something and start to wander off. For just a moment Qrow gets distracted by his older niece, and in that moment Ruby had disappeared.

The smell of fresh baked cookies had wafted on the air to the girl's nose, and lost in dreams of warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies, she had turned down a side street. When she gets to the corner, she looked around and realized that her sister and uncle weren't with her, and decided to head back before they got worried.

As she turned around, she bumped into someone. The unexpected impact caused her to fall backwards and land on her butt.

Ruby looked up to see an older boy glaring down at her. He had dark brown hair and hard brown eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." she stammered.

"Watch where you're going," the boy angrily muttered, but then takes a closer look at Ruby's face and hollered. "Hey Cop, get over here. You ever saw eyes like this before?"

With this another boy walked up, this one with red hair and piercing green eyes. He looked at Ruby and said, "Naw, Tin, never seen nobody with silver eyes before. Least not a human, betcha she's a faunus."

By this time Ruby had gotten back to her feet, and was looking down at the ground, but the boys had started to circle around her.

"Don't see no ears or horns on her head." Tin said. "Betcha she's got a tail hidden under her dress."

"I-I'm not a f-faunus, I'm j-just a little g-girl." stammered Ruby.

"Betcha you're right." Cop said. "Show us your tail, freak."

"I-I'm not a f-freak." replied Ruby.

"You're a filthy faunus freak, and you're gonna show us you tail, or I'm gonna rip that rag from around your back. My dad's always looking for rags to shine his boots with." said Tin with a sneer.

"I don't have a tail, and don't touch my cloak." Ruby yelled at her tormentors.

"Looks more like a baby blankie that you can't leave home without so you pretend it's a cloak." Cop stated.

Ruby felt a tug on her cloak, and realized Tin must have made a grab for it. She wrenched the cloth from the boy's hand and then shoved Cop as hard as she could. It wasn't really that strong, but was unexpected, and caused Cop to fall backwards. Seeing an opportunity to get away, Ruby darted off.

"Get back here, freak." Tin yelled as he started chasing her.

"You're gonna pay for that, freak." Cop shouted as he got up to chase after her as well.

Ruby darted across the street, not caring she wasn't supposed to cross the street without someone with her. She dodged around the few people on the sidewalk, unaware of the glares directed at her. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't let those boys take her cloak, and so she ran as fast as she could.

As she started to tire, she looked around, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Up ahead she saw the opening to an alley, maybe she could hide there. Unfortunately, as she dodged down the alley, she tripped on something and fell hard. Her hands and knees were scrapped and the wind was knocked out of her.

As she lay there trying to get her breath back, she heard some scraping at the alley's entrance, and one of her tormentors shouted. "There she is!"

"You're gonna pay for pushing me down, freak." Cop shouted angrily. All Ruby could do was curl into a ball, and clench tight to her cloak.

Cop leaned over her, and looked ready to throw a punch at her. She whimpered slightly, tensed her body and squeezed her eyes shut.

The expected blow never fell, however. Instead a woman's angry voice shouted, "Just what do you think you're doing? Get away from her!"

"What's it to you?" one of her tormentors said, she wasn't sure which, and she still had her eyes shut.

"I see two young hoodlums about to beat a defenseless young girl, that's what it is to me. Now, unless you want me to thrash the both of you soundly, I suggest you scamper along." the lady's hard voice scolded the two boys.

Ruby heard two sets of footsteps leave the alleyway, and then a third, lighter set enter. "Are you alright, little one?" the woman's voice is now calm, and filled with concern. Ruby flinched as she felt the woman's hand touch her shoulder. "I'm not going to harm you, little one. I just want to make sure you are uninjured."

Ruby opened her eyes a crack, and saw a shadowed figure in a hooded cloak. Her mind still shaken up by the recent ordeal, she looked upon, not a stranger in a grey cloak, but her mother in her gleaming white one. "Mama? Mama!" she exclaimed, threw herself at the woman, and burrowed her face into the woman's shoulder as she cried.

The woman was startled by the girl's reaction, but held her gently and whispered soothingly, "Hush now, little one, hush. I believe you have me confused with someone else."

Ruby pulled back a little and saw that this was not her mother, but a kind looking lady. "I'm sorry miss, I thought for a moment you were my mama."

"So I surmised." the woman intoned with a smile. "May I ask where your mama is? Maybe I can help you find her in the crowd."

Ruby's eyes began to overflow with tears as she said. "My mama's not here, she went away a long time ago."

The woman pulled Ruby's head back to her shoulder and soothed. "There, there little one. It's okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know the pain of loss all too well." After Ruby's sobs had quieted down, the woman asked. "Are you alright now? Were you injured by those hoodlums?"

"I'm okay, now, those boys didn't hurt me, but when I fell I scrapped my hands and knees." Ruby replied.

The woman looked at Ruby's hands and said. "Well then, I think we must find someplace to clean these scrapes. One never knows what type of nasty things may be found in a place like this."

Ruby moved back a little, so that the lady could stand up. As soon as she had, Ruby slipped her hand into one of the lady's and said in a cheerful voice. "My name's Ruby, thank you for helping me."

The lady looked down at the little girl, and saw a joyous smile and shining eyes, and couldn't help but return the smile. "You're very welcome, Ruby. My name's Angel. Now, let's go find someplace to wash those scrapes up."

"Okay." Ruby agreed. By this time the two had stepped out of the alleyway, and in the brighter light Ruby noticed something, and squealed in glee. "You have a tail. Oh, I wish I had a tail like that, it's so pretty, and red is my favorite color."

"You're alright with me being a faunus, then? Some people don't like the faunus much." Angel asked.

"My papa always says it's not what someone looks like, or where they come from, it's what's inside that counts, and you have a kind heart, I can tell, so of course it doesn't matter to me that you're a faunus." replied Ruby, but then her smile faded as she added, "But those boys must have thought it mattered."

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Angel inquired.

"Well, when I bumped into them on accident one of them said that because I have silver eyes I must be a faunus, cause he'd never seen a human with silver eyes, and then they started picking on me and calling me a filthy faunus." came the girl's reply.

Angel knelt down so that her eyes were on the same level as Ruby's, and said, "Ruby, you can't listen to idiots like those hoodlums. They don't know what they're talking about. Silver eyes are a rare trait, but they're not exclusive to faunus, and that makes you special. Some people will look at your special eyes and make fun of you because they are different, but never forget, having a different color of eye isn't bad, it makes you unique. So cheer up and remember, when people pick on you for your differences, it's your differences that make you, you. Now, let's step inside this shop and see if we can't get those scrapes cleaned up."

"Alright." Ruby replied, once again smiling and chipper.

The two enter the shop, Angel realized it was a general store, and decided to check if they had first aid kits for sale, or some disinfectant and bandages at least. She lead Ruby down a couple isles, until she found what she was looking for. As she was picking up the items that she would need, she noticed that Ruby wasn't next to her anymore.

"Ruby, where are you?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Sorry, I'm over here." Came the reply from the next isle over.

"Ruby, you shouldn't wander off like that. Is that how you got separated from your father?"

Ruby looked at the floor a little embarrassed, "Well, kinda. I wasn't here with my papa; he's still back at home. I was here with my uncle and sister, buying school clothes, and I guess I did wander off."

"What were you looking at over here?" Angel asked, but then notices the packages on the shelves. "Never mind, I think I know. You're a little cookie monster, aren't you?"

Ruby giggled as she answered, "Well, I like cookies, and they were right here, and were calling to my tummy, but I really love strawberries, but I didn't want to wander too far away." At that point, a small grumbling was heard from her stomach.

"Well, it sounds like your tummy is calling back, but let's get the strawberries, they're better for you than cookies." Angel chuckled at the girl's embarrassed expression.

After they picked up a pint of strawberries, they walked up to the counter to pay for the items, and asked the shopkeeper if they could use the restroom so that Angel could clean and treat Ruby's scrapes. The shopkeeper gave them the key, and Angel took Ruby in to treat the wounds.

As the woman was cleaning the scrapes on Ruby's knees, Ruby asked, "Angel, can I ask you about something you said to me earlier?"

"Of course you may, Ruby." Came the response.

"Well, back in the alley, when I was crying about my mama, you said you knew the pain of loss too. Who was it that you lost?" The question took Angel by surprise, and her eyes began to mist with tears. Seeing this the girl quickly adds, "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I guess I should have known better than ask that question."

"No, no, it's alright, Ruby. The question just caught me off guard is all. You see, I used to have a daughter. She was a lot like you, so bright and cheerful, always full of energy and with a smile on her face. I used to work for a rich and powerful man, but he had many enemies. One day his enemies came looking for him, and when they couldn't find him, they took my daughter instead. That was three years ago now, and I've been looking for her ever since." Tears streamed down Angels face, but she continued, "I've been searching for three years now, that's why I'm here in town. I heard that someone here in town may know some of the men that took my little girl, but I haven't found anyone yet, and I'm beginning to lose hope of ever seeing my baby again."

"It's okay, Angel. You'll find you daughter someday. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Huntress, and if you haven't found her by then, I'll help you find her and make sure those bad men never hurt anyone again. So please, cheer up, you'll see your daughter again, I promise." Ruby emphatically stated.

Angel smiled up at Ruby through her tears. "Alright Ruby, I'll try to cheer up, but, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I know you understand how painful it is to talk about the one's you've loved and lost." Ruby smiled and nodded. 'Who is this special creature?' Angel thinks, 'Just a few minutes ago I was comforting her through her remembered grief, and now here she is comforting me.'

After Ruby's wounds were cleaned and treated, and Ruby's face was cleaned from the berries she'd eaten while in the restroom, Angel returned the key to the shopkeeper and headed outside with Ruby in tow. "Well, now that your scrapes are treated, I think it's time we find your uncle and sister. When I saw you running from those boys, you were coming, from that direction, so why don't we head in that direction and see if we can find them."

"That sounds good, I'm sure they're worried sick about me, but my uncle is probably gonna scold me for wandering off," replied Ruby, with a small pout on her face.

Angel chuckled a little at the girl's pout, and said, "I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you safe, but you know you deserve the scolding for wandering off, right?"

"I know, I do deserve it." Ruby brightened a little. "But if I hadn't wandered off, I wouldn't have met you. I guess that's something I can thank those bullies for, and it was worth the lecture I'll get to find a new friend." With that Ruby slipped her small hand back into Angel's as they walk back in the direction that Ruby had come from.

A few minutes later, Ruby sniffed the air and said, "Oooh... cookies, that's the smell that distracted me earlier." She looks around and sees a bakery, pulling slightly towards it.

Angel chuckled at the girl's reaction, but said, "No, Ruby, we can't stop to get cookies. We need to find your family, and if you ask real nice they might bring you back to get some."

It's not long after that that Ruby and Angel can both hear a little girl's voice as it shouted "RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

An excited Ruby, squealed, "That's my sister, come on, let's hurry."

Angel smiled to herself at the girl's joy at being reunited with her family, and allowed herself to be pulled along, but after crossing the final street, let the girl's fingers to slip from her grasp as she slowed down.

"YANG, YANG I'M HERE, I'M COMING." shouted Ruby.

Ruby threw herself into her sister's arms, and the two laughed and cried at the same time, happy to see each other, but at the approach of her uncle, Ruby gulped. She knew he was angry at her, his smoky grey eyes and the frown on his normally smiling face said it all.

"Ruby Rose, where have you been? What is the meaning of wandering off like that? You had me and your sister worried sick, thinking you had been kidnapped or hurt. Explain yourself young lady!" Uncle Qrow's voice was loud with anger and fear, but Ruby detected the hints of relief as well.

"I'm sorry uncle, you and Yang were looking at something, and I smelled cookies, and I kind of was following my nose, and I bumped into a couple boys, and they got angry at me, and started chasing me, and then I tripped and fell, and they caught up to me, and were still real angry, but then this nice lady chased the boys away, and she was real pretty, and she was a fox faunus, and had the prettiest tail, I told her I wished I had a tail like hers, and she saw that I'd scrapped my hands and knees, and she took me into a store to buy some stuff to clean my scrapes, and then my tummy rumbled and we laughed, so she bought me some strawberries, cause I told her they were my favorite, and then she cleaned my scrapes while I ate the strawberries, and then we came back this way to try to find you and Yang, and then we found you, and I'm really, really sorry, and I promise never to wander off like that again, and on the way back here I saw where the cookie smell was coming from, so can we get some cookies, maybe, please?" Ruby explained in a single sentence.

Uncle Qrow had to restrain his laughter at the last bit of Ruby's explanation, and said in a serious tone, "Whoa there Ruby, slow down. First, I want to meet this lady that helped you out, and pay her back for buying my niece strawberries, and the stuff she bought to clean and treat your scrapes. Then we still need to buy your school clothes. After that, if you've been very good, I'll think about buying you some cookies."

"Okay, uncle, I'll be very, very good, you'll see, and my friend is right over here," Ruby said as she turned, only to find the fox faunus had disappeared. "Where'd she go? Did she leave without saying goodbye? That wasn't very friendly of her." Ruby pouted.

"Maybe she was shy around people. You said she was a fox faunus, right?" Ruby nodded. "Well then, you know some people don't like faunus very much. Maybe she was afraid that I was like that, after all, she probably saw me when I was very angry at you, and got scared."

"Well, maybe, but I told her that papa had taught me that it wasn't what someone looked like on the outside, but what was inside that mattered. Could she have really thought that you and papa were that different?" She asked, suddenly, Ruby looked crestfallen as she continued, "I never got a chance to thank her for treating my hands and buying me some strawberries and then helping me find you. We need to find her so I can thank her."

As Ruby turned to head back in the direction she and Angel had come from, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, Ruby. She's probably left the area, and we won't be able to find her easily. If you really want to thank her, remember the kindness she did for you, and if you are ever able to help someone else, then you should do so, without hesitation. That way you can pass on the kindness she showed you to someone else, and hopefully that person will pass on your kindness to someone else. It's called paying it forward, and it's a way each of us can make the world better, one small step at a time."

"Okay, uncle, I'll remember that, but if I ever see her again, I'll make sure and thank her properly too." Ruby stated.

**Present day.**

"And that's my story. Did you like it, Weiss?" Ruby asked the snow fox.

Weiss didn't answer, and was sat still with a shocked expression.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Weiss slowly regained composure and said. "T-that Faunus you met. I think that was my mother."

Ruby eyes widened. "What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you Cavetroll001 for contributing with the flashback. With the stuff I wrote in this chapter, and combine the flashback he wrote. This chapter is the longest so far in this story. Over 5000 words, and that doesn't count the AN.**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm glad you're enjoying those white rose moments. Good luck with that 63 chapter story your sister is working on. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's special chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 51.**


	51. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**The story I want to mention today is titled- Bad Blood. By Kalico-To-The-Letter. It's short stories about Weiss and Blake that are all different. So if you have the time, then I recommend you guys give it a read.**

**I also realized the story has passed 100 favorites. Thank you all so much for that. Now the next main arc is ready to begin. **

**Here's chapter 51 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was still shocked by Weiss' statement. "Y-your mother? Are you sure about that, Weiss?"<p>

Weiss was still taking it all in, but nodded. "It had to be. Her name is Angel, and you said she was looking for her daughter who may have been kidnapped by this group of people. I thought she didn't even want to look for me."

"Wait! You were kidnapped?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, but I suppose I never explained that part to you. I told Blake about this. It was a group of these people wearing grimm masks. Blake said it was the White Fang. They took me from my home, and I escaped from them. I ran to Hassendorf, and I guess you know the rest."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that this was how you and your mom were separated."

Weiss shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy that you told me about this. My mother was still looking for me for all those years. I need to find her."

"Hold on, Weiss. We don't even know if this woman was your mother." Ruby stated.

"All those things you told me, points to that woman you met. It has to be her." Weiss exclaimed.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but don't you think it might be hard to find her now? I'm not even sure if she'll even be in Vale. It's been a long time since then, and I don't even know where we would begin looking." Ruby explained.

Weiss' ears drooped and she frowned. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. My mother is out there, and she was looking for me. I thought she just gave up on me, and now that I know she didn't; I need to find her."

Ruby frowned, but realized that this is something that she knew they needed to do. Where would they start though?

"Okay, but what should we do? I mean we could go to Vale and ask around for that woman." Ruby suggested.

Weiss felt a little discomfort at that moment. "Vale? Yeah, I guess that would be a good start."

Ruby scratched her head. "Look, Weiss. I'm okay with this, but please know that his woman might not be your mother."

"I need to believe my mother is out there, so why do you keep saying it might not be her?" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby took a breath. "I don't want you to go through that. Believing that someone you love could still be out there. It doesn't end well if you find out that person isn't ever coming back, so I'm sorry if I'd rather not have you go through that kind of pain."

Weiss was a little taken back by this. She knew who Ruby was referring to, and that was Summer Rose.

"Ruby. I'm sorry for that, but I have to at least try to find her." Weiss stated.

"Well, maybe we should see if anyone could help us find her then. I really don't think she'll be in Vale, since she did say she only went there because she believed someone knew something about the White Fang." Ruby suggested.

"Who would we even ask?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby thought about it and remembered someone who can help. "Maybe Professor Ozpin. He might know someone who can help us."

"Why do you think that? He's just the headmaster. Who would he know that could help us out?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he is a well-known huntsman, and sometimes a huntsman can be involved in finding missing people. He might not be able to help directly, but maybe he'll know someone who could." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "Okay, but how can we explain this to him? He'll know that I've been lying about the way I came to this school, and he might kick me out."

Ruby shook her head. "I won't let him do that. I'll explain the situation, and he'll have to understand."

"Ruby, life doesn't work like that. You can't just say no to the man, and I don't think he'll care for whatever I went through. His rules will probably be enforced." Weiss explained.

"If you want to find your mother, this is the best place to start. If something does happen and he kicks you out, then I'll make him kick me out too." Ruby stated.

Weiss was shocked to hear that Ruby would allow herself to be kicked out, just to stay with her. "Ruby. You don't need to do that. Being a huntress is your dream."

Ruby smiled. "Well, I'd rather not be in this school if you won't be by my side the entire way."

Weiss smiled back and said. "Thank you, but please don't throw away your dream just for me. I wouldn't forgive you if you did that."

Ruby ignored this and grabbed Weiss' hand. "Let's just go to Ozpin and see what we can do about your mother."

Weiss sighed and smiled.

_Always so eager. Even when things may not go the way you want it to._

The two made their way to Ozpin's office. Once they got there, Ruby knocked on his door.

Glynda Goodwitch opened it. "Ms. Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if Weiss and I spoke with Professor Ozpin about something?" Ruby asked.

Glynda looked back at Ozpin, who heard Ruby and nodded. Glynda nodded and let the two in.

The headmaster took a sip of coffee. "Hello you two. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, how did you know we had a problem?" Ruby asked.

"Why else would you come directly to me?" Ozpin responded.

"I guess you make a point." Ruby said.

Ozpin looked over at Glynda and said. "If it's alright with you, Glynda. Could you allow me to speak with these two privately?"

Glynda nodded. "Of course."

Ms. Goodwitch left the room, and Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"So, why did you two come here today?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby was about to answer, but Weiss beat her to it. "Sir, do you know anyone who could track a person down?"

"That depends. Who is the person who you want tracked down?" Ozpin responded.

Weiss hesitated, but remembered that this was her mother. "M-my mother. I think she's out there somewhere and I want to know where."

Ozpin turned away from the two and asked. "How long has your mother been missing for?"

"Ever since I was six." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well, I can say that it's possible for me to help you with that, but I need to tell you something first." Ozpin stated.

Weiss and Ruby were confused, and Ruby asked. "What?"

He pulled out a file and showed it to Weiss. "Is this your mother?"

Weiss took the file and examined it.

Weiss' face changed to a shocked expression. "T-this file. You were assigned to find me?"

Ruby was taken back by this and turned to the headmaster.

Ozpin nodded and said. "Yes, but I never found you. Your mother hired me to look for you after your supposed kidnapping. I know this is a shock to you, but-."

"How dare you! Why didn't you tell me this so long ago?" Weiss exclaimed.

Ozpin sighed. "For years your mother would contact me, hoping that I found you. Since I never did, your mother went into a depressive state. I haven't heard from her in five years."

"You could have still told me! Why keep it a secret?" Weiss questioned.

"When I saw you in the forest with Ruby, and you told her your name; I knew you were the child I was hired to find all those years ago. I began to search for your mother, so I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure she was even alive." Ozpin answered.

Weiss was angry. "I could've helped. This is my mother, and you kept this from me!"

Ruby frowned and whispered. "Weiss, you need to calm down."

Weiss turned to Ruby and said. "Calm down? This is my mother we're talking about here. How could I be calm?"

Ozpin coughed to get their attention. "Weiss, I know this is a lot to take in, but I assure you that I am doing my best to find your mother. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but there wasn't any point in letting you know if I couldn't find her in the end."

"What am I supposed to do then? I want to find my mother, and if you haven't found her yet, then what hope do I have?" Weiss' ears drooped, and she frowned.

Ruby didn't like seeing Weiss so upset.

Ozpin sighed and said. "I can't tell you that everything will be alright, but I can say that I will do whatever I can to find your mother. I failed with finding you, but now I have the opportunity to fix this. I just need time."

"How much time?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but my leads haven't been the best. I've had people search Vale, and Mistral, but so far there hasn't been any success there." Ozpin answered.

"I see, so how come you decided to let me stay in your school? Was it out of pity?" Weiss asked in an upset tone.

Ozpin shook his head. "The initiation you all took was a test to see if you could all be capable of being hunters. So when I observed your team killing that nevermore, well I knew you were capable of being a huntress. I decided to allow you entry to my school, to not only house you here for your safety, but to also give you the chance to become a huntress. The choice is yours alone, but I wanted to give you an option as well."

Weiss was surprised by this. "Are you saying that I can stay in this school?"

"If you want to, then yes." Ozpin answered.

Ruby was happy and wanted to hug Weiss, but kept calm since this wasn't the time for that.

"Well, thank you, but you still didn't answer what I'm supposed to do." Weiss reminded.

"You can continue to do what you've been doing. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you could help in finding your mother. I swear to you that if I do find her, you will know immediately." Ozpin assured.

Weiss frowned and Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's okay, Weiss. Ozpin will find her."

Weiss was still unsure. "Are you absolutely sure there isn't anything I could do to help find her?"

Ozpin sighed. "As I said, I'm sorry. There isn't much you could contribute to the search."

Weiss frowned. "I see."

"Do you want to take a few days off to take in all this information? I know this is a lot for you, so I understand if you need the time." Ozpin offered.

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just please find her. I want my mother back."

Ozpin nodded. "As I said before, I swear that you'll know when I find her."

Weiss took a breath and looked at Ruby. "Okay. I think we should go now."

Ruby nodded and turned to Ozpin. "Thank you for this Professor Ozpin."

"Don't thank me until I've fixed this situation. Weiss, if you could wait a moment." Ozpin stooped the fox Faunus.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"As you may or may not have noticed. Some have just referred to you simply as Weiss. I made it so that your file only has your first name. I wanted to know if you wanted me to change it so it has your last name too." Ozpin responded.

Weiss was a little confused. "My last name? I-I guess so, but why didn't you have it set before?"

"I'm sorry, but it was because I didn't want you questioning how I knew your last name yet." Ozpin answered.

Weiss was a little upset with that. "That doesn't exactly make me happy to hear, but yes you can change it to have my last name."

Ruby was a little eager to hear it.

Ozpin changed Weiss' file to have her last name in it. "Okay, there we go. I officially welcome you to Beacon. Weiss Hoffen."

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who may not know. Hoffen is German for hope. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I enjoy writing Ruby like that, so I'm glad she makes you laugh. Someone asked me about your sister's 63 chapter story, so if you want to answer their question; it was a guest account called izzy who asked.**

**To izzy- If you read my response to Alpha Omega Wolf, then wait and see if he'll answer it. I don't actually know the story, so I can't answer your question.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 52.**


	52. We've Got A Mission

**I know I mentioned a story from NobleMETA before, but this one seriously needs praise. It's titled Forever. When I read it so long ago as a guest account, I loved it. **

**The mentions that appear here and there aren't only supposed to be author mentions. It's to let you guys know of the stories I really think deserve some notice. I may mention stories from authors I previously mentioned in the future. So definitely take some time to read this one. It's a white rose one shot that has a lot of feels.**

**Another thing. I know it may be annoying to hear me say thank you a lot, but now that this story has reached over 50,000 views, well I need to say it. Thank you all so very much for reading my story. I wish I knew what else to say, but I can't really express how I feel in words alone. Once again thank you so much for making me feel happy while I write this story.**

**Enough of me rambling on. Here's chapter 52 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby went back to the dorm, with Weiss not knowing how to feel about the whole situation. After eleven years, she finally hears something about her mother. She honestly believed that her mother never even tried finding her, and now that she knows that she was; she would do anything to be reunited with her. Problem is, she can't do much to help search for her.<p>

Weiss was on her bed, staring up at Ruby's bed. She wasn't really sure what she could do. Wait. That was the only thing given to her.

Ruby looked over at the snow fox from Blake's bed. She didn't like seeing Weiss in such a state.

Ruby decided to speak. "Weiss? Do you want to talk about this?"

Weiss sighed. "What's there to talk about? My mother is somewhere out there, and I'm forced to just wait. There, happy? I talked."

Ruby felt hurt hearing Weiss speak this way, but she knew that she could forgive her. I mean, who would just take in information like this and be okay about it?

"I-I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried that you weren't okay." Ruby apologized.

Weiss turned to see Ruby's saddened expression.

Weiss frowned. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just with all this happening I just-."

Ruby stopped Weiss. "No, you're not going to apologize. I know that you don't mean to be this way. This is your mom we're talking about here, so it makes sense that you would be upset about the whole situation."

"That doesn't give me the right to act this way towards you. You've done nothing but make me happy, so to snap like that at you was uncalled for." Weiss stated.

Ruby got up from Blake's bed and sat next to the snow fox.

Ruby smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You know when I say you don't have to say sorry; it means you can stop explaining anything. I understand, Weiss. I mean it."

Weiss took a breath and smiled back. "Alright, but if I ever do something like that again; you better not let me off so easy."

Ruby thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Nope, I get to choose that. And I don't think I can ever be mad at you for anything you say."

Weiss sighed and smiled. "You really are the best thing that has happened to me. You know that, right?"

Ruby was about to respond, but Blake and Yang showed up.

"Hey sis. Hey Weiss. What have you guys been up to?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned to Weiss and whispered. "What should we tell them?"

"Ahem. I can still hear you." Yang smirked.

Weiss sighed. "Listen. I'm not sure how I can explain this properly, so I'm just going to say it. Ozpin is looking for my mother."

Yang was shocked. "Y-your mother?"

Blake was in equal shock and asked. "Weiss, are you sure he's looking for your mother. You told me-."

Weiss interrupted Blake. "I know what I told you, but this is real, Blake."

"How did you find out, that Ozpin is looking for your mom?" Blake asked.

"It's a long story, if you're willing to listen." Weiss stated.

Yang sat down on her bed. "I think it's safe to say that Blake and I want to know what's up, so go ahead, that is if you're comfortable talking about this."

Weiss nodded. "You two have been there just as long as Ruby has, so I can be comfortable explain this."

Weiss began to tell them of **everything **that she's talked about. From her kidnapping, to her life in the Burrow, and finally Ruby's story about meeting Angel. And how Ozpin was the one hired to find her after she was kidnapped. The fact that Yang knew so little about all this, made her feel bad about all the teasing she had been doing. It had been a couple of hours since she began her story, and the others sat in silence, listening to everything Weiss had to say.

Weiss frowned. "There, that was everything I can tell you about this. I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted you all to know everything that has happened to me."

Ruby generally knew all this already, except for the White Fang invading her home. So she didn't react too much. Blake and Yang however were shocked by everything Weiss told them.

Blake was the first to speak. "I knew you had it bad, but this? I'm so sorry, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby said the same thing. I don't want any of you apologizing. None of you caused any of what I told you."

Yang decided to say something. "We don't apologize for that reason. We say we're sorry because we feel bad about all the crap you've had to deal with. I can't say that I would be able to go through something like that myself."

"I don't need your pity." Weiss coldly replied.

Yang frowned and Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss, we don't pity you. We care about you and want to support you. After everything I thought you would know that."

Weiss looked down. "What can any of you support me with? There's nothing I can do, but sit here and wait on Ozpin to find my mom. He hasn't even found her yet, and it's been a couple of months already."

No one knew what to say. How could they? Weiss just told them all this stuff about her life, and now she knows her mother is out there. They all knew that if it was there mom, they would feel the same as Weiss.

Weiss walked towards the door. "I need to be alone. I'll see you all later."

Before Ruby could say something, Weiss left the room. Ruby frowned and went to lie down on Weiss' bed.

"You're not going after her?" Yang asked.

Ruby got up for a second. "I wish I could, but it would only upset her more. Look what she's going through. Maybe it's best for her to cool down, and just try not to think too much about all this."

"I hope you're right sis, for Weiss' sake." Yang frowned.

"Weiss brought up a good point. Ozpin has been at this for some time, so how can she deal with the wait? I don't know how I would ever handle something like that." Blake stated.

Ruby sighed. "I'm still not sure how to handle that myself."

The three were silent for the rest of the day. Weiss returned to the dorm, and everyone was asleep. She looked at them all one at a time. She felt bad for the way she behaved today, but there wasn't much to be said tonight. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**One week later.**

Ruby and Yang were in the dorm on their respective beds.

"Yang, do you think Weiss is going to be alright? I mean this whole week she's kept to herself. She does talk with me and she tells me that she's okay, but I know she's lying." Ruby asked worriedly.

Yang sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer, Rubes. I haven't really spoken to her that much this past week myself. At least she talks with you, though."

Ruby was upset at herself for not knowing how to help Weiss.

Suddenly Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello?"

"Is this Ruby Rose? Leader of Team RWBY?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" Ruby responded.

"I am Professor Oro. I am a teacher here at Beacon, and also the person to assign teams, missions that they will have to do." Professor Oro stated.

"Wait, are we getting a mission?" Ruby smiled.

"Yes you are. Since you are first years, the mission itself shouldn't be too much to handle. It's a supply request." Professor Oro explained.

"A mission! That's awesome. When do we go?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You are to set out in three days. The details on your mission will be sent to you tomorrow. We still need to get the last details of the mission done, and you should be set." The professor said.

Yang heard Ruby's talk with this person so far and was just as excited.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Ruby was giddy.

"Do not thank me. It is my job after all. If you have any questions about your mission, feel free to contact me." Oro suggested.

"Okay, Professor Oro. I'll be waiting on the details." Ruby said.

"Very good. I will talk to Ozpin about the confirmation of your mission, and I will call if there are any issues that may rise up. Goodbye Ms. Rose."

"Bye Professor Oro." Ruby hung her scroll up.

"So, a mission. This is going to be great!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby was jumping up and down with joy. "I know. This is our first mission as huntresses in training."

Yang suddenly thought about something. "Hey, maybe Weiss will finally have something to keep her mind off her mother."

Ruby stopped jumping and remembered about Weiss. "Yang, I don't think a mission will keep her mind away from that."

Blake and Weiss entered the room.

"Hey guys. It must suck to have the last class of the day last longer than usual, huh?" Yang asked specifically Blake.

Blake sat on her bed and looked up at the blonde. "Class is actually interesting when you pay attention."

Yang laughed. "Even Port's class?"

Blake realized Yang was right on that one. "Besides him."

Yang chuckled and Weiss went to her bed to lie down.

Ruby softly asked. "Are you feeling okay, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "I'm fine Ruby, trust me."

Ruby frowned. She knew Weiss was keeping a block up again.

"H-hey, how about you tell Blake and Weiss, the good news, sis" Yang suggested, wanting to lighten everyone up.

"Oh, right. We got our very first mission." Ruby smiled.

"Really? Well, that's something I didn't expect." Blake admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"We're first year students. I didn't know we would be getting missions this early." Blake answered.

"It's not too much for us to handle. It's just a supply request. We'll bring some stuff over and then I think we're good." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "So a delivery service. I thought this place was supposed to be about killing grimm, not learning how to deliver a package?"

"Just because there aren't grimm involved, doesn't mean it's not an important mission. People are depending on us to help them, and we shouldn't ignore it." Ruby stated.

Weiss turned her head to face Ruby. "I didn't say to ignore it. I was just wondering why they send hunters for this type of job."

Ruby jumped up to her bed. "Honestly, as long as we're helping someone; I don't mind doing this type of mission. As I said, people are depending on us, so we should do our best to treat this the same way as like a search and destroy mission."

Weiss turned her head back towards the wall. "Whatever. Just let me know when we're heading out. I'm going to bed."

Ruby frowned. "Okay, Weiss. Goodnight."

Weiss hesitated. "Goodnight."

Blake and Yang said nothing. They weren't exactly sure if saying anything at this point would do anything but bother Weiss. They all went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to get some information on their first mission as Team RWBY.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I feel like it is. I thought it would be best to end it there. Oh, also Oro is Spanish for gold. Just wanted to let people know if they didn't.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, Ruby doesn't like seeing her snow fox upset. Congrats on finishing up that story you mentioned. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 53.**


	53. Don't Go It Alone

**Just wanted to let you guys know that RWBY volume 3, is in fact in its planning stages. That's awesome to hear. I can't link anything in the story, but they do confirm it at their pax panel. Also Barbara (voice of Yang) made sure to explain how it's in the planning stages on reddit. **

**Here's chapter 53 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The following day, Ruby was both excited and upset. She was happy that they were assigned their first mission, but Weiss was still upset about her situation. Classes were the same, and lunch was no different. Well, except that Ruby didn't go to lunch, nor did she stay with Weiss.<p>

Ruby was in Ozpin's office. She wanted to know how the search for Weiss' mom was going.

Ozpin was sat down at his desk, with Ruby sitting across from him. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I don't have any news on Angel's whereabouts. The fact that I lost contact with her five years ago has already made this difficult enough."

Ruby frowned at hearing this. "Why did she just disappear? She wanted to find Weiss for so long, so it's just odd that she'd just stop contacting you about her."

Ozpin sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer, Ruby. Angel was a mess before I lost contact with her. The fact that she had lost her daughter, and spent years trying to find her; she just started to lose hope. I could tell with the way we spoke that she was slowly starting to believe that Weiss was never going to be found."

"So you're saying she completely gave up and just made herself disappear?" Ruby asked.

"It's the most likely thing she did." Ozpin answered.

Ruby sighed. "Well, thank you for letting me talk with you about this, sir. I only wish that I could get Weiss to keep her mind off of her mother, but that doesn't seem possible."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "I was informed that your team was assigned a mission. Maybe that will keep her focused on something else, other than her mother."

"Yang said the same thing, but I still don't think a mission will keep Weiss' mind off her mother." Ruby stated.

Ozpin turned to face the window. "Whether that is true or not, cannot interfere with the mission. I know it may sound harsh, but as hunters, we cannot put our needs over the ones who come to us for help."

Ruby had looked up to the hunters of Remnant, and Ozpin was one of them.

Ozpin turned back around, and Ruby nodded her head. "I understand, sir. I just hope Weiss will be okay during the mission as well."

"You are her leader and partner, Ruby. I know you'll keep her in check for this mission." Ozpin assured.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, sir. Will the others and I be informed on our mission soon? Professor Oro said we would get some more info today."

"Yes, I would give you details now, but Professor Oro is the one who handles that, so I can't say right now. He should be sending you the details once classes are over." Ozpin said.

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I guess I should be going now. I think lunch is almost over." Ruby took note of.

"Yes, well remember that if anything is to come up with Weiss' mother, Weiss will know immediately." Ozpin assured.

"I remember. Thank you, sir." Ruby got up to leave.

It was after classes and Weiss was in her bed, staring up at nothing in particular. She couldn't get her mind off her mother, nor did she really want to. It was just that she wished she was out there looking for her, rather than be at the school doing nothing but waiting.

Blake walked into the room, which Weiss really didn't even react to.

Blake saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. I know you may not want to talk, but are you feeling okay?"

Weiss sighed. "Do you want me to be honest, or lie to make you feel better?"

Blake frowned. "The truth would be better."

Weiss sat up. "Well then no, I'm not fine. I'm pretty sure I don't have to say why either."

Blake shook her head. "No, no you don't. Have you even told Ruby you haven't really been doing okay? I notice you tell her that you're fine, but you know that isn't true. She's worried about you, you know."

Weiss looked down at the floor. "She doesn't need to be worried. This is my problem, and not hers."

"Weiss, do you remember what Ruby has done for you? If you're having problems, then she'll make sure that it is her problem. She wouldn't want you going through this alone, and neither do Yang and I." Blake stated.

Weiss looked upset, but then relaxed a bit. "You all can't do anything to help. I don't mean to sound negative, but be honest here. What can any of you guys do to help me?"

Blake sighed. "I don't mean help you find your mom, even though I do wish there was something we could do there. I meant that we could help you take your mind off of things. Spend time just doing things as a team. If you keep thinking about when Ozpin is going to find your mom, than you'll just be driving yourself crazy."

Weiss frowned. "Look, I know you all want me to keep calm and just try to do something else, but this is my mother who I thought gave up on me so many years ago. Not only was she searching for me, but she even hired a huntsman to help out. To just try and keep my mind off of her isn't exactly something you'd call easy."

"I-I couldn't imagine it would be, but sulking won't help you. I know that sounds harsh and I apologize, but we all have been worried about you and you haven't even been talking with us that much. Ruby has been upset that she can't even keep her girlfriend, who she promised to keep happy; well, be happy." Blake explained.

"It's not her fault." Weiss muttered.

Blake heard her. "You know that's true, but she believes that it's her fault that she can't keep you happy."

Weiss was going to respond, but Yang had walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hello Yang." Blake smiled.

Yang noticed that the two looked like they have been speaking with each other. "You two doing okay?"

Weiss spoke up. "We're fine. I was just saying how you guys don't need to involve yourselves in my problems."

Yang frowned. "And why not? Don't you remember what I told you? We're more than a team Weiss. That means that me, Blake, and especially your girlfriend will always be there to help you with whatever is bothering you."

Weiss didn't know what to say.

Yang took a breath and said. "I can't say I wouldn't run off and try to find my mother either, but as you know; I didn't know my mother. Even though I never knew her, I would still go to the ends of the earth to try and find her, but I know one thing that would stop me."

Weiss looked at Yang. "What's that?"

Yang smiled. "You guys."

"Us? Why us?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed. "Would you be happy if I just left everything behind, to go and search for my mother, for who knows how long?"

"No, but I'd understand. If finding your mother was important to you, then it makes sense to let you try and find her." Weiss answered.

"Leaving people who care about me, just to look for someone with barely any leads would be disrespectful to those I left behind. I'm not saying it's wrong to want to find the person you care about, but you should think about those who would be affected by your choice." Yang stated.

Weiss knew where Yang was going with this. "It's not like I'm leaving to go and find my mom. I'm just sick of this waiting nonsense."

Yang frowned. "I know you're not going to do that, but I was trying to show you that we just want you to be okay. Ozpin is doing his best, and just sitting here waiting won't do you any good. You know you can talk with any of us whenever you need to."

Weiss went back to lying on her bed and said nothing.

Yang and Blake frowned, knowing that the snow fox wouldn't budge.

When they thought about saying something, they were interrupted when Ruby walked in.

"Good, you're all here." Ruby said.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang greeted.

"Why do you need us all here?" Blake asked.

"I got the details on our mission here, and I didn't want to see them till we were all present." Ruby explained.

Yang was a little excited. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what we're doing."

Ruby took a quick glance at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss? Do you want to see what we're going to be doing?"

Weiss turned her head to face Ruby, and sighed. "I suppose."

She sat up and waited on Ruby to tell them the details.

Ruby nodded. "Alright, let me just open up the file."

Ruby opened the file and it revealed the small details that Professor Oro wrote up.

"So it looks like it's a simple supply request. It has the time we'll be going, which is in two days from now in the morning." Ruby started to explain.

Yang was eager for her to continue. "Come on, get past the boring stuff. Where are we assigned to go?"

Blake chuckled a bit. "You're a little excited for this, aren't you?"

Yang smiled. "Of course I am. This is an opportunity to see other places and do some good with it."

Ruby felt the same way, but more leaning towards helping people.

She continued to read the file. "When we land, we'll all be delivering the supplies to the designated area, but it says here that we will be meeting the people who hired us outside the town they want us to go to."

Ruby was confused by that request, and Weiss asked. "Why do we have to meet them away from the place they live? Is it some sort of outpost or something?"

Ruby looked over the file and froze.

Yang noticed Ruby's reaction. "What's the matter, Rubes?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"T-the town they want us to go to, is Hassendorf." Ruby answered.

Blake and Yang were shocked, and Weiss' eyes widened. "W-WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shorter chapter again. If you don't remember, Hassendorf was the town Weiss lived in for seven years. Take that as you will.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Weiss will have her Weissy moments. You were wondering what they would encounter on this mission? Well take a guess now. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 54.**


	54. Why Does It Have To Be There?

**Here's chapter 54 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was still in shock, but pulled herself together. "Please, please tell me that I misheard you."<p>

Ruby shook her head. "No, I swear that's what it says, Weiss."

"What else does it say?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked back at the file. "It says that we have to bring the supplies the people who called us over themselves, and for us to help them on a supply run."

Weiss froze.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "A supply run? Why would they want to go on a supply run when they'll be getting some from us?"

Before anyone could answer, Weiss spoke up. "W-who is the contact?"

Ruby looked back at the file. "It says-"

Ruby gasped and Weiss was worried about her reaction.

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"The name of the contact, is Clara Hund." Ruby stated.

Everyone was shocked, especially Weiss.

"No, no, no, no, no. That can't be possible. Clara would never contact anyone outside the Burrow, especially humans." Weiss exclaimed.

"Maybe she's desperate." Blake suggested.

Weiss turned to her. "How? The Burrow has enough people there, that they should have plenty of food from their raids."

Ruby stepped in. "I'm not sure what to say on that, but the main thing here is; what should we do about this?"

Weiss walked over to the door. "I need to talk to Ozpin about this. There is no way I am going back there."

Ruby started to follow. "Hold up. I'll come with you."

Weiss didn't stop, so Ruby just followed.

Blake and Yang went too, since they stood by what they've been saying about sticking together, no matter what the situation.

"Damn it. Why the heck did it have to be Hassendorf of all places?" Weiss asked aloud.

Ruby frowned at Weiss' discomfort. "Don't worry, Weiss. I'm sure that even if we do go to this place, it won't be too much of a problem."

Weiss stopped and turned. "Excuse me! Of course it will be a problem. Not only am I going back to a town filled with racists. I'm also going to be seeing Clara. You know what happened with me back then. If I see her, I don't know what she'll say."

"We won't be in that place for too long, and maybe Clara won't be mad. She cared about you a lot at the Burrow. So why would she ever not be happy to see you?" Ruby inquired.

"I abandoned them." Weiss plainly answered.

Weiss turned and started to walk to Ozpin's office.

Blake and Yang caught up, and Ruby looked down at the floor.

Yang noticed this. "Hey, don't worry. 'I'm sure that if Weiss explains her situation to Ozpin, then maybe he'll reassign us a different mission."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think so, Yang."

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Because yesterday we had a talk about how Weiss has been feeling upset about her mother, and Ozpin made sure to tell me that she needs to be focused on the mission we got. He told me that no matter what, as a hunter we need to put aside our feeling, so that we can focus on the job at hand." Ruby explained.

Yang sighed. "Shoot, well I'm not sure Weiss will be able to focus on anything but how she feels. This is that town she grew up in that we're talking about."

"As you said before; we're more than a team, so we'll help her as much as we can." Blake assured.

Yang smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure we can do something to help her out."

Ruby thought about it and smiled. "Okay, well lets catch up to her. I'm sure she's near almost at Ozpin's office already."

Meanwhile, Weiss was in fact already at Ozpin's front door. She knocked and Ozpin opened it.

"Hello there, Weiss. Are you here to talk about your situation? If so; I am sorry that there isn't much to discuss." Ozpin stated.

Weiss shook her head. "This is about something else. May I come in?"

Ozpin nodded and Weiss went to take a seat.

Ozpin sat on his chair and folded his hands. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Weiss took a breath. "It's about the mission that was assigned to us. I don't feel like it's a mission that I can go on."

Ozpin sighed. "Look, I know that you may ask me to change that, but I need to cut to the chase. I cannot."

Weiss frowned. "Why?"

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "Because, no matter what you're feeling about any mission, you can't just ignore the cry for help from those who have asked for our help. You're a huntress in training, and that means you can't decline a mission, no matter how you feel."

"This isn't fair. That place that we've been assigned to is filled with racists that despise the Faunus." Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, I looked over your mission. It is true that Hassendorf is notorious for its inequality type of lifestyle." Ozpin said.

Weiss scoffed. "Is that what they call it? It's borderline racist, that place."

Ozpin sighed. "Weiss, I wish I could help you, but once a mission has been assigned and worked out; we cannot go back on it. People are depending on you and your team."

Weiss frowned. "Fine!"

She stormed out of Ozpin's office.

Ozpin turned around. "I promise that once I find Angel, you'll be okay."

Weiss stomped away, and Ruby saw her. "Oh no."

"What?" Yang asked.

Ruby pointed at Weiss. Blake and Yang saw her walking away from Ozpin's office, and she looked pissed off.

"She must have talked to Ozpin. It looks like he isn't going to change the mission." Blake stated.

Ruby frowned. "I need to talk to her."

"Do you want us there?" Yang asked.

"No. I think this is something I need to talk with her alone. I promise to let you guys know how it went." Ruby responded.

"Alright, Rubes. Just let us know if you want us there." Yang said.

Ruby nodded and went to catch up with Weiss.

Ruby found her sitting on a bench.

She walked up to her. "Hey."

Weiss looked up at her. "Hey."

Ruby sat next to her. "I'm sorry that Ozpin didn't change the mission."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I sort of saw you storming out of his office."

Weiss' ears drooped. "Oh. Well yeah, he didn't allow me a change in mission. It's not fair that he would do this. He knows what that town is like."

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs. "Do you… do you think that maybe that isn't the reason you don't want to go?"

Weiss shot Ruby a look. "If you're talking about Clara, then yes. I don't think seeing her is a good idea either."

"Why not? Clara probably misses you, and so does Lyra." Ruby stated.

"Don't bring her up. I don't need to hear that." Weiss growled.

Ruby frowned. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that it might be good for you to explain why you left, and let them know that you're okay."

"Oh yeah, let me just go up and hug them. Hey guys, sorry for abandoning you all those years ago after I got Lyra shot. I'm doing well, how about you? Weiss said sarcastically.

Ruby looked away. "I-I'm sorry."

Weiss noticed what she did. "Damn it. I did it again. Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

Ruby silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

Weiss was shocked, but she melted into it. Her tail moved back and forth.

Ruby pulled away. "I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted you to feel better. Was that not okay?"

Weiss didn't know what to say.

"I messed up, didn't I. Look I'll just go. I'm sorry for-." Ruby was stopped.

Weiss grabbed her arm and said. "Why after how I acted towards you, would you not be mad with me? And don't give me this excuse where you can't be mad at me."

Ruby sat back down. "Weiss, I care about you. So no matter how mad you get, or how loud you scream at me; as long as I know that you don't mean it, then I can say that I would never hold something like this over you. That is how I feel, and there is nothing you could say or do, that would make me see otherwise."

Weiss' tail started moving back and forth again, and Ruby giggled.

Weiss noticed this and blushed. "S-shut it."

Ruby smiled and hugged her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Weiss sighed. "I- I don't know. I am happy because of you, but I still don't know if I want to go to Hassendorf."

Ruby frowned. "I wish I could do something about that, but even as the leader they wouldn't allow a mission change."

"I just don't want to have to face them. Once I left that place, I just know they must have been mad at me." Weiss explained.

Ruby shook her head. "I told you before that Clara cared a lot about you, and so did Lyra. I doubt those two would ever be mad at you for what happened. If anything they'll be so happy to see you."

Weiss looked at the floor. "I got Lyra shot, and I left them with just a note. I lost their friendship years ago."

Ruby took Weiss' hand in hers. "Weiss, we can't change the past, but I do know that you can save what you believe you've lost."

"W-what are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I mean that going to Hassendorf is a good thing. Now you can go to them and rekindle that friendship. Ruby explained.

"What if they don't want to?" Weiss frowned.

"You'll never know how they feel, unless you go to them." Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "I have to think about this. I know we have to do the mission, but I was thinking that maybe I won't even have to speak with Clara."

"She might notice you." Ruby warned.

"Maybe I could hide my face with something." Weiss suggested.

"I won't force you to talk with them, but I do believe it would be best to. Of course that's up to you, but know that I'll be by your side the whole way if you do speak with them." Ruby assured.

Weiss got up. "Let's just go to the dorm. I want to get some sleep and think about this tomorrow."

Ruby nodded and followed the snow fox.

Once they got to the room, Weiss hopped into bed.

Blake and Yang walked in and noticed the two in the dorm.

"Hey. How ya feeling, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't look up, but answered. "I guess a little better, but I'm still not sure what to think about all this."

"Well remember that once we get there, that you'll be okay. Anyone in that town says a word about you, and I'll be sure to let them know of the mistake they made." Yang assured.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think that violence is necessary in that situation. We'll be on a mission, so we can't exactly go nuts on the people in that town, no matter how awful they are."

"Sorry to ask this, but since we'll be in that place; will you be trying to hide your traits? I only ask because that town you described is just completely filled with racists." Blake asked.

Weiss thought about it. "I'm not sure. I did hide them when I went to visit Lyra in the hospital. Though Clara was the one to contact Beacon, so we will most likely not even have to go near any humans in that town."

Blake nodded.

Weiss yawned. "I'm going to bed. Please do not worry about me and this mission. I'll try to see what I want to do, even though I would rather not go on this mission."

The others started getting ready for bed.

Ruby walked up to Weiss. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Weiss turned to Ruby. "I-I guess so, if you don't mind."

Ruby smiled and got into bed. "You know I don't."

Weiss instinctively wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist and closed her eyes.

Ruby was happy to see Weiss feeling a little better.

She kissed her cheek. "Good night, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Good night, Ruby."

* * *

><p><strong>I notice I like to end some chapters when they go to bed. I don't know, I just like ending it like that sometimes. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They don't want Weiss to stay upset, and that shows in this chapter too. The mission is coming up soon, so questions will be answered about certain things. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 55.**


	55. Returning To The Worst Place On Remnant

**A story I wanted to mention today has been completed for some time, but I think it's really good. The title is- The Vytal Tournament. It's by TheHorologium. You guys should give it a read if you have the time.**

**Here's chapter 55 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book, since she had finished up her classes for the day. Ruby was still in Port's class, and Yang had Oobleck. The only other person done today was Weiss. She didn't go to the dorm immediately, but sure enough she opened the door and walked in.<p>

"Hello, Blake." Weiss greeted.

Blake looked up from her book. "Hey. I thought you would be here earlier. Didn't you finish up your last class a little while ago?"

Weiss sat on her bed. "Yeah, but I just wanted to get some fresh air. Tomorrow's mission has been on my mind for some time now. I mean, it's Hassendorf for crying out loud. Not only that, but Clara was the one to contact us."

Blake closed her book. "It is an unexpected thing to happen. Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. Clara will no doubt know who I am the second we see her. I was thinking about covering my face with something, but Ruby thinks I should just talk with her about everything." Weiss explained.

"I feel like that may be the best thing to do. Ruby wouldn't suggest that you do that without thinking it be good for you."

Weiss sighed and fell back on her bed. "I told you guys my story already and I just don't know if I should ever face them again. It's too much."

Blake got up and sat next to Weiss. "I feel like I don't have to repeat what Yang said, but I'll remind you. We're more than a team. This thing that you're going through; I promise we'll be there with you every step of the way. You know that."

Weiss closed her eyes. "It's not like you guys could make them forget what I did."

"Just because you left, doesn't mean they have any right to hate you. It was your choice, and if they're half as caring of you as you said they are, then they'll understand why you did it." Blake assured.

Weiss opened her eyes and sat up. "Do you honestly believe that it'll be that easy?"

"I can't say for sure, but if you just stay away from them forever, then you'll never know how they feel." Blake explained.

"You know. Ruby said the same thing." Weiss stated.

Blake smiled. "And with good reason. She probably knows that you'll feel better once you get this off your chest. I can't say I have the same luxury as you though."

Weiss looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Blake sighed. "Remember how I told you that I used to be a part of the White Fang?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well, those I left behind will probably never see me again. I left for good reason, but I do miss certain people in my life that I learned to care for, when I was in the White Fang." Blake explained.

"Then how can you agree that me speaking with Clara is a good idea? You yourself said that you probably wouldn't see them again, so why should I go the extra mile to do something like that? Weiss questioned.

"Because you have the option!" Blake exclaimed.

Weiss was taken back by Blake's sudden outburst.

Blake took a breath. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't keep calm about that. I can't go to the White Fang, but you can go to Clara and Lyra. That's why I'm explaining this to you. You have the opportunity to reunite with those you cared for. I would give anything to have such a chance."

"I see. Well it is my choice, but I can see where you're getting at." Weiss said.

Blake nodded and got up from Weiss' bed.

The two decided to just relax and wait till it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was the day of their mission, so they wanted to get enough rest and be focused on the task at hand, rather than speak about anything that may cause issues on the mission.

Ruby and Yang returned to find their two partners fast asleep and got ready for bed themselves. Ruby looked towards Weiss and frowned.

_I wish there was a way to keep you happy, but this mission isn't something any of us can avoid. I'm sorry._

The next day came, and Ruby was preparing for the mission.

"Okay. Clothes. Check. Crescent Rose. Check. Supplies are still on the airship, so check. Alright everything is good on my end. What about you guys?" Ruby asked her team.

"Is that all that needs to be checked on your end?" Blake asked.

"Of course. I don't need much other than my sweetheart and some clothes." Ruby answered.

Yang laughed. "Well alright then. I have what I need to, so what about you kitty."

Blake glared at Yang. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitty."

Yang gulped at Blake's less than amused tone. "O-okay."

Blake smirked. "Good. Yes I have what I need."

Ruby nodded, and then turned to Weiss. "Weiss, you good too?"

The snow fox sighed. "Yeah. I don't need a lot, so I'm good with what I have."

"Are you going to be okay on the mission? I can see if they'll let you stay on the airship." Ruby offered.

Weiss shook her head. "If you recall; Oobleck wouldn't even let me skip out on the trip to Vale, so I doubt they would let me do that either."

Ruby remembered that day, so Weiss was right. "So what are you going to be doing? I just want to make sure you're going to be okay in that place."

Weiss pulled out a hat, and a pair of pants, with a shirt to match and a pair of shoes. "I'll be wearing this stuff. Just in case we do end up going into the town, at least I'll have a way to hide my Faunus features. I'd rather not go around that place and be discriminated again."

Ruby frowned, not liking that Weiss is pretty much forced to do this to avoid the hate. "I'm sor-."

"No." Weiss simply said.

Ruby understood and said nothing.

Blake and Yang weren't sure what to say about all this, so they remained quiet.

After some time passed, Weiss decided to change into the clothes that she wanted to wear now, just in case they needed to go to Hassendorf. The others left the room, and came back when Weiss was done.

"Where did you get those clothes by the way, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"It's Ruby's" Weiss plainly answered.

Ruby looked shocked. "Hey! Those are my clothes. Why did you take them without asking?"

"You let me borrow your clothes back when I only wore the school uniform, so I thought it would be fine to borrow some." Weiss responded.

Yang chuckled. "Come on, Rubes. It's fine. You don't even where those pants that much anyways."

"I'm okay with it, but I would like to know next time if you want to borrow some clothes." Ruby said.

Weiss shrugged.

Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello?"

"Ms. Rose, is your team ready?" Professor Oro asked.

"Oh, Professor Oro. Yeah, we're all ready to go." Ruby answered.

"Okay, report to your assigned airship and hand the file to the pilot. Remember that the contact has specific rules for this mission." Oro reminded her.

"I remember. Thank you for letting us know when to go." Ruby smiled.

"Good luck on your mission, and remember to report to me about any issues that you might encounter while out there."

"I will Professor." Ruby assured.

The call ended and Ruby turned to her team. "Okay, that was Professor Oro. Looks like it's time to head out. You guys need anything else done before we leave?"

They all shook their heads.

"Alright Team RWBY. Let's begin our first official mission together." The team leader exclaimed.

Yang cheered and Blake smiled. Weiss tried to suppress a smile, but failed. Even with everything going on, she still felt happy around Ruby.

The girls made their way to the airship. They saw the pilot waiting for them and Ruby handed him the file. He nodded and told them to get inside.

"I can't believe we're actually going on a mission!" Ruby squealed.

"You've known for three days. How could you still not believe it?" Weiss asked.

"That was days ago. Just being here now is so unbelievable." Ruby answered.

"Well believe it sis. This is something you've been looking forward to for so long, and I'm happy to be here with you for it." Yang smiled.

The airship landed down, and the pilot told everyone to contact him when they were ready to go. The mission was expected to be a few days long, but if the team needed more time, then the leader would call ahead.

Blake and Yang stepped off, with Yang carrying the supplies on her back. Ruby was about to step off too, but saw that Weiss was hesitating.

Ruby went to her and sat her down. "I know you don't want to go, and I wish there was something I could do, but-."

Weiss stopped her. "I-I can go, just, if it's okay. Could I have a few moments before I get off this thing?"

Ruby went to the pilot and asked if they could take a few minutes to relax. He allowed five minutes, but said he had to leave after that.

Ruby returned to Weiss. "He said you're good for five minutes. Is that enough? I can see if I can convince him for a little extra time."

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine. Five minutes is enough for me. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and wrapped her arm around Weiss. She knew the snow fox was worried, if not scared about everything. After the five minutes were up, the pilot called out that he had to leave. Ruby got up and offered her hand to Weiss. Weiss stared at it for a second and took it.

The two exited the ship with their belongings.

"So, where are we going?" Yang asked.

Ruby pulled out the file. "It looks like the south of Hassendorf. Clara said here that she wants us to meet outside the city. I need to contact her about the meet up."

Weiss' eyes widened. "You can contact her?"

"Yeah, but I only got her contact info today. I need it to let her know we're here." Ruby answered.

Weiss' ears drooped. It was getting closer and closer to getting to Clara.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Clara. After a few short rings, someone picked up

"Hello, who is this?" Clara asked.

"Um, hi. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. We're the team that was sent to handle your supply request." Ruby answered.

"Oh, good. I was wondering when you would show up. Meet me by the south of Hassendorf. I'll be waiting near a hillside a little out of town. If you have trouble finding me, then I'll link our scrolls and you can track me. Sound good?" Clara asked.

"Okay, but is there anything else I should know? I know you have specific issues to worry about." Ruby questioned.

"Well, I would like you all to help out with some hunts that we do. I made sure to ask that with your school, but they said that it is an extension to the mission at hand. It's up to you if you want to help." Clara explained.

"Uh, I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know when we get there." Ruby said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Clara hung up.

"What did Clara say?" Weiss asked.

Ruby put her scroll away and turned to her team. "She wants us to meet her outside of town near a hillside. It's to the south, so let's start going."

"Wait, what did you mean by, you have to think about it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was concerned about how Weiss would react, but decided to tell her. "She asked if we could help with some hunts."

"You mean like the ones I went on with them, don't you?" Weiss sadly asked.

"We don't have to." Ruby assured.

"I think it would be better if we didn't. I just don't-." Weiss was cut off.

"Don't say anything else. I understand. I'll let her know that we're just here to make sure the supplies get where they need to go." Ruby assured.

Weiss simply nodded.

The four made their way to Clara, and since Weiss was hiding her Faunus features, no one in Hassendorf paid them any mind.

Once they were out of the town, they saw the hillside they were meant to go to. Team RWBY continued their walk to Clara, and Weiss was getting more worried every step of the way. Eventually she stopped and the others turned to her.

Ruby frowned. "Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "I know."

She began to walk with them again. Ruby knew this was hard for her, but she had remembered that Ozpin explained that they couldn't let their feeling interfere with a mission.

They looked around once they got to the hillside Clara spoke of, but they couldn't find her.

Ruby called her on the scroll.

Clara picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, so we're here at the hillside. Where are you?" Ruby asked.

"Look about fifty feet to your left." Clara said.

Ruby turned like she said and saw the dog Faunus waving her over. "Oh, okay."

Ruby hung up. "Guys, she's over there."

Weiss froze when she saw Clara. The dog Faunus looked just like she did four years ago. Weiss was scared, so she made sure to stuff the rest of her hair into her hat. She was worried that Clara would recognize the white hair.

The team walked over to Clara. Clara took note of the team sent to her. She examined the blonde girl first and thought nothing much. The black haired girl was next, and Clara didn't think she would be a problem. She already had a good idea about Ruby. And then she looked over at the girl who walked a little slower than the rest. She didn't know what to think, but she looked at those blue eyes and saw the discomfort in them.

"So, you four are the ones they sent? Where are the supplies?" Clara asked.

Yang began to get the supplies off her back. "Right here."

Clara nodded her head. "Good. I'll need you four to come with me to a place that is a little off the radar."

Weiss knew exactly what she meant, and so did the others, due to Weiss letting them know of her past.

"Oh, did you decide on whether you want to help with the hunting I mentioned earlier?" Clara asked.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, I'm not sure if we can. We decided that it would be best to finish up the mission given to us."

Clara frowned. "I see. Well it's okay. I only got you all here for these supplies, but I do need you all to set up a connection with your school. I made sure to speak with your headmaster about a deal."

Ruby nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Yang picked the supplies back up and the rest followed Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>So Clara and Weiss see each other again, except Clara hasn't realized it's Weiss. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, took them enough time to do that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 56.**


	56. Is It Really You?

**There was some more news about RWBY's future yesterday. Gray Haddock (Animation Producer and Voice of Roman) wrote a journal entry explaining what's going to happen to RWBY. In short, he said the adventures of RWBY will continue as planned, basically confirming that volume 3 won't be the ending. I can't link anything, but if you go to the Roosterteeth website and look for Gray on there, you can read his journal entry about it. **

**Here's chapter 56 everyone.**

* * *

><p>As the team was following Clara, Weiss had been thinking about what to do. If they are truly heading for the Burrow, then that means that Lyra would be there too. Clara didn't recognize her, so maybe Lyra won't either. She was still worried though.<p>

_Maybe I can stay outside. They don't need all of us in there, so it should be alright._

Ruby noticed Weiss was a little further away from the group. She slowed down herself to stay next to the snow fox.

"Hey, I know you don't want to get there that quickly, so I'll walk with you." Ruby offered.

Weiss sighed. "This is really happening, isn't it? I'm about to return to the place I once called home. Anybody else should feel excited that they're about to see a friend after so long, but all I feel is discomfort. I can't go in there, Ruby."

"Weiss, Clara didn't recognize you, so it shouldn't be a problem to be there." Ruby reminded.

"I still think it would be better to stay away from the Burrow. Could you ask Clara if I could stay outside while you guys handle whatever she needs?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked over at Clara. "I'll try, but I don't know if she'll be okay with it."

The group got to their destination, and Weiss stared at the house. It was the place she lived in for so long, well sort of. They needed to go to the Burrow itself for it to be considered Weiss' old home.

Clara stopped and turned to Team RWBY. "Alright, this is the place. Before we go in, I need you all to promis-, no swear to never tell anyone about this place. Understood?"

They all nodded without question. They knew what this place meant to the Faunus in there.

Ruby walked over to Clara and whispered. "Look, my partner is a little nervous since this is our first mission. She wanted to know if she could wait outside while we do whatever it is you want us to do."

Clara looked over at Weiss and then back to Ruby. "Sorry, but that isn't something I can allow. I don't need anyone out here risking someone finding this place because some kid was hanging around it. Also, she's a huntress in training; at least this is what I was told about your school. Why is she nervous over a simple supply request?"

Ruby didn't know what else to say. "She really is uncomfortable about this. Are you sure she can't just stay out here? I don't think she would even be near this place at all. She'd probably wait somewhere else for us."

Clara shook her head. "I hired you guys to help out with some problems me and my group's been having, so no. Sorry, but that's all I have left to say about that. Now come on, and tell her that we're heading inside."

Ruby frowned, but nodded.

She walked over to Weiss and said. "I-I'm sorry Weiss, but she doesn't want you out here. She'd rather you be inside."

Weiss frowned. "I should've known. Clara and the others never liked anyone hanging outside the Burrow for too long. She thinks people might get suspicious if they saw people around here."

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "Probably not, but what can I do? Let's just go."

Ruby nodded and the team followed Clara inside the house.

"This place isn't just some house, so try to understand our situation here." Clara stated.

They all nodded and Clara proceeded to activate the stairway leading inside the Burrow.

"This is the Burrow. A little place the Faunus in this town call, home. I already told your headmaster about this, so don't bother telling him. I don't need anyone but you guys, and your headmaster knowing about this place either." Clara explained.

"We understand. We won't tell anyone about this place." Ruby assured.

Clara nodded and they all started heading inside.

Memories of the Burrow started to flash in and out of Weiss' mind. A few things look different, but the most notable change here was that it seemed that there weren't as many people here anymore. Weiss was worried about this. She didn't know what to think about it. The Burrow had enough people to handle hunts, but if what she believes happened, then she might know why Clara contacted Beacon in the first place.

"Okay, so you can set the supplies over in that room over there." Clara pointed at a room for Yang to put the supplies in.

Yang nodded and went to do so.

"Alright, so I need you to-." Clara was interrupted by what appeared to be a small dog.

The dog jumped around and started to sniff at Weiss.

"Uh?" Weiss was confused, but suddenly thought about what this was.

_Wait, this dog. It's not real. Oh no._

"Lyra! What did I tell you about using your semblance in the Burrow?" Clara shouted.

Weiss froze and turned away.

Suddenly a girl with long blue hair walked outside of a room. "I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to play with him again."

Ruby and Blake looked at the girl. This was Weiss' first human friend, and they knew this must be hard for Weiss, since they noticed that she turned around.

"Wanting to play or not. I told you not to. Now take him back, it's bothering that girl over there." Clara ordered.

Lyra looked over at the dog harassing Weiss. She used her semblance to make the dog disappear. Weiss was thankful that she had her back facing them.

Lyra frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine." Weiss assured.

Lyra noticed that she was still a little scared about the whole thing. "You don't have to be scared. It's gone, so why keep your back at us?"

Weiss didn't know what to do.

She turned around slowly.

Lyra took a look at her and her eyes widened. "W-what's your name?"

Weiss froze. "I-it's not important."

Clara went to stand next to her daughter. "Lyra, it's rude to just up and demand a person tell you their name. Sorry about her."

"No! Please, tell me your name. Don't tell me it's rude mom. I need to know." Lyra exclaimed.

Weiss remained silent, and Ruby and Blake didn't know what to do.

"Alright Lyra, that's enough. Go back to your room now." Clara demanded.

Lyra shook her head and walked toward Weiss. Weiss saw this and tried to get away.

"Lyra! Leave her alone." Clara shouted.

Lyra didn't listen, and she grabbed Weiss' arm. "W-Weiss. Don't go again."

Everyone was shocked. Yang, who had walked back to the group, also heard this.

"What the heck do you mean, Lyra? Weiss is gone. She left years ago. You know that." Clara exclaimed.

"Please don't go." Lyra begged.

Weiss whispered to her. "H-how?"

"I could never forget your face, except now you have this scar. What happened to you? Why did you leave? And where have you been all this time?" Lyra asked so many questions.

Clara's eyes widened. "Is that really you, Weiss?"

Weiss frowned, but nodded.

Clara looked upset. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me when I first saw you?"

Weiss felt a pain in her heart when Clara yelled. "I-I didn't want you to know it was me."

"And why not?" Clara asked.

Before Weiss could answer, Lyra spoke up. "Stop it mom. Let her explain herself without you yelling at her."

Weiss was taken back by this. She thought Lyra would be furious, but there she was; defending her.

Ruby spoke up. "Clara, can we all talk about this somewhere else?"

Clara kept her glare at Weiss, but nodded. "Follow me."

Weiss got out of Lyra's grasp. She and the other began to follow Clara. They were guided to the room Lyra and Weiss stayed in.

"Remember this? This was your home, before you decided to leave." Clara growled.

Weiss frowned. "I-I'm sor-."

"You're sorry? Is that what you were going to say? Well too bad. Do you know how much pain we went through? Lyra cried for so long since you left. You were like a daughter to me, so how do you think I felt when you up and left?" Clara exclaimed.

Weiss flinched at Clara's words.

Ruby noticed this and said. "Do not yell at her! She's been through more than anyone here could deal with, so how about instead of being mad at the person you claim to have loved as a daughter; you give her a damn hug for finally seeing her again."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Weiss didn't think Ruby would explode like that, especially at Clara.

"And who are you to tell me these things? You know nothing about us." Clara growled.

Ruby didn't know what to say. She could tell them that she actually does know, but then she would be admitting that Weiss told her about them. Ruby was unsure if that might cause problems.

Weiss stepped up. "I told her."

"You told people about us?" Clara asked.

"Only them." Weiss pointed to her team.

Clara was angry. "You still told people. Why would you risk giving away our location?"

"Because I trust them. They would never tell anyone about this place, so telling them about my life here was something that I could do." Weiss explained.

Lyra decided to say something. "Mom, please don't be mad. If Weiss says they're trustworthy, then we should believe her."

"Why? She left the Burrow. She made you cry and-." Clara was interrupted.

"I wasn't the only one crying, mom" Lyra stated.

Weiss frowned and looked at Clara. "Clara, please just let me explain myself. I know I did a horrible thing, but I don't want you to hate me."

Ruby wanted to say something, but this was between Weiss and Clara. She would help if needed, but for now she waited on Clara's response.

Clara took a breath. "You left us with a note. A single note that said you were leaving because you didn't want to cause us problems. I told you that you didn't hurt Lyra. I know that's what you meant by not causing problems."

Weiss looked at the floor. "I-I was the one who got caught by that man. He wanted me, but instead hurt Lyra. It was just as much my fault as it was his."

Lyra decided to say something. "No, it wasn't. I took the hit and you weren't in control of anything in that situation. You know that."

Weiss remained silent.

Ruby went over and wrapped an arm around the snow fox. "I'm sorry, but if you guys are going to interrogate her on this, then I think it would be best for us to leave."

"No." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her and frowned.

"I need to explain some things to them." Weiss stated.

Clara took a seat. "Well, I'm all ears."

"Wait! This girl is right. We're pressuring Weiss, mom. Let her relax a bit first." Lyra begged.

Clara looked at Weiss and sighed. "Fine, but I expect some answers soon enough. I need you to come with me, Ruby. We need to take care of that thing I told you about earlier."

Ruby nodded, but looked at Weiss and asked. "Are you going to be okay waiting for me to be done?"

Weiss let a small smile out. "I have Blake and Yang here. I think I'll be alright until I have to explain myself."

Ruby hugged her and kissed her cheek, which Lyra's eyes widened because of this. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Weiss nodded.

Lyra looked over at Weiss and frowned. She walked out of the room and Weiss saw this.

Blake walked up to Weiss. "You know that you don't have to do this. We can go as soon as we're done here."

Weiss shook her head. "No, you guys have been telling me that it's good to talk to them and I need to explain myself. I have to do this, but for now I just want to relax."

Yang sat on the bed in the room. "Well, if there's anything you need us to say, then let us know. They'll probably ask you about Beacon, and I'm sure that we can help you explain some things about that."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you."

Blake and Yang smiled back.

"What do you think Rubes is up to with Clara?" Yang asked.

Weiss shrugged. "I'm not sure; maybe she's setting up that deal she mentioned earlier."

Blake sat next to Yang on the bed. "That's probably it. I wonder what deal she's trying to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Now they both know. Did you guys think that Lyra recognizing Weiss was believable? I'm not sure if I wrote that well.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Blake knows what she's talking about. You wanted to see Clara's reaction. Well here it is. Good day to you as well.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 57.**


	57. It Was Never Your Fault

**I'm mentioning another story that has been completed for some time. The title is Static Flow. It's by Kalico-To-The-Letter. It's Monochrome and it's a real world AU. **

**Here's chapter 57 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby followed Clara to her room. She wanted to talk with Ruby about that deal she told her about earlier. Ruby was still worried about Weiss, but she needed to focus on the task at hand. This was a mission, and she wasn't about to<p>

Clara looked over at Ruby. "Okay, I need you to contact that headmaster of yours."

"How come? What's this deal about?" Ruby asked.

"I told your headmaster that I wanted to speak with him about trading services. Basically he gives us food and other supplies we'll need, and in return, we'll send some people over to do specific missions for them." Clara explained.

Ruby was a little confused. "Why do you need me for that? I'm pretty sure you can talk to Ozpin directly about this."

"It's a little more complicated than that, since he already declined the deal." Clara stated.

"Why would Professor Ozpin decline that? It seems like an okay thing to do." Ruby asked.

Clara sighed. "Your headmaster said that these missions are to be done by trained hunters, and that mean that everyone down here can't do it. It's crap, I've explained our situation and for him to still decline is cruel."

Ruby frowned at hearing that people here are struggling. "What can I do though? If Ozpin said no to you, then he'll probably say the same to me."

Clara took a seat on the chair in her room. "You can tell him about how everything here has gone to shit. If he hears this from a leader of a team from his school, then maybe he'll reconsider."

"I really don't think that he'll change his mind just because I'll say something. I may be the leader of a team, but my word isn't that strong." Ruby explained.

"Please. This hasn't been the easiest thing for us. If what Weiss said was true and you know about the lives that we lived in the Burrow, then you know that we used to do just fine with hunting for our own food, or getting it in other ways. The problem is that we don't have as many people here anymore." Clara begged.

"What happened to everyone here? Weiss explained to me that this place was a big group of Faunus who had been treated poorly. You guys had this place to live in and everything was okay, so why would there be less people living here? Ruby inquired.

Clara sighed. "I guess you should know that first. This isn't something I thought people would try doing. People here were… well they just gave up trying to live like this."

Ruby was shocked to hear that. "You mean they just left? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Some people told everyone that they would attempt to find some other place to live, like another town. Others just straight up left the Burrow without saying a word… like Weiss." Clara mumbled the last few words in anger.

Ruby glared at Clara for that comment. "Hey! I'm sick of you saying things like that about Weiss. She went through too much for anyone to say a damn thing about her. She still goes through hell, even now that she has a place with us in Beacon. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop badmouthing her."

Clara glared back. "Well excuse me for finding the fault in her. She had it good here and she just left. You expect me to just be okay with that. Her leaving was the reason some people left in the first place."

Ruby was angry. "How dare you say that! You said that you cared for Weiss like a daughter, so why would you ever say that she was the reason for that? Or did you just lie to her face about that?"

Clara frowned. "You think I can just forgive her for abandoning us? We were a happy family here and she just left."

Clara started to tear up. "Having someone you care about just up leave, and not even know why or where she even went to isn't the easiest thing to deal with. I spent two years looking for her around this place, and even during the hunts, but it was too dangerous to stay out too long. That girl was like a daughter to me, but she made Lyra and I go through so much pain. I missed her, so don't go saying that I lied about that, or you can just take your damn team and leave."

"I know you and Lyra must have gone through that pain of losing someone you cared about, but Weiss doesn't deserve all the things you keep saying. Do you know what she went through for those four years she was apart from all of you?" Ruby questioned.

Clara shook her head.

"Exactly, you don't know. She left to the Emerald Forest. Weiss found a cave in the forest and lived there for those four years, doing nothing but hunt for her food." Ruby explained.

Clara's eyes widened. "WHAT? Why would she do that? She knows that isn't safe whatsoever."

"She told me that she would rather be out in a forest filled with grimm, than stay in a town where humans would discriminate her, since she could fight the grimm and not humans." Ruby answered.

Clara looked down at the floor. "I-I didn't know that she would do something like that. Damn it. I should've noticed how she was behaving when Lyra was hurt. She blamed herself for it and I thought she would just get over it. I didn't think she would do all of that."

"Now can you stop this anger that you have for her and go tell her that you're sorry? You know she was afraid to come here by the way. She thought you and Lyra would hate her for leaving this place. You're making her believe that she was right with all the things you've been saying to her." Ruby stated.

Clara stared at Ruby for a moment before asking. "Who is Weiss to you? You defend her so much and that's not a problem, but you've gotten pissed off at me twice already for saying things about her."

Ruby thought about what to say, but just decided to tell the truth. "Weiss is my special someone. She's the person who I would die for if need be, and who I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Clara was shocked to hear this. "So you're telling me that you two are a thing, huh? How did you even find Weiss to begin with?"

Ruby remembered when she first met the snow fox. "It was during our initiation at Beacon. Students were to go into the Emerald Forest and get a relic. While I was out there, I was almost killed by some Ursa. Weiss came out of nowhere and saved my life. She got hurt doing so and I wanted to get her help. She didn't want the help at first, but eventually my sister and Blake; the two others on my team, helped me convince her to come with us to Beacon."

"I see. Look, you're right. I need to go and apologize to her." Clara said.

Ruby smiled. "She'll be happy when you do. All she ever wanted was for you guys to not hate her."

Clara nodded. "Alright, come on. We can discuss that deal with Ozpin later."

Clara and Ruby started to make their way back to Weiss and the others.

"Weiss, are you feeling okay right now? Do you want to see if we can go outside or something?" Yang asked the snow fox.

Weiss sat up from the bed. "It's okay, Clara wouldn't want me waiting outside anyway. I'm just thinking about how they'll react to me telling them what happened. Clara is already mad at me, and Lyra is probably only happy to see me. She might soon realize that and start hating me for what I did."

Blake decided to say something. "I told you that they have no right to hate you for that stupid reason. This isn't a prison; you had every right to leave if you wanted to."

"She's right." A voice said.

The three turned to see Clara and Ruby standing at the doorway.

"Clara?" Weiss called out.

"Is it okay if Weiss and I talked in private for a bit?" Clara asked the team.

"That's up to Weiss. If she wants to talk, then I'll go and let you guys talk, but if she doesn't, then no." Ruby stated.

Weiss looked to the floor and then back at Ruby. She nodded and Ruby smiled. Blake and Yang got up to leave and looked back at Weiss to see if she was truly okay with them going.

She noticed their concern. "It's okay guys. I'll be fine."

They all nodded and left the room.

Clara took a seat next to Weiss. "So, it seems that you've been living an okay life with them so far. Though I don't exactly like what you did before."

Weiss frowned. "You mean leaving the Burrow? I know you are mad, but-."

Weiss was cut off when Clara hugged her. "Do you know how worried we were? I searched for you for so long, but I never found you. Now I found out that you were living in the Emerald Forest for four years! Why would you do that?"

Weiss started to tear up. Someone else in her life was trying to find her, but this time it was because she chose to leave and not forced to, like what happened when she was six.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to keep Lyra safe. That man knew who I was. He must have seen me stealing from his store, so if he remembered me, then other people might as well and I didn't want to have that happen again." Weiss sniffled.

Clara rubbed the fox Faunus' back. "Sweetie, I told you before that it wasn't your fault. That man did it and he's paying for it."

Weiss pulled back and asked. "What do you mean he's paying for it?"

"When Lyra was admitted to the hospital, they asked me how this happened. I told them that the man shot her and they said the police would investigate it." Clara explained.

Weiss wiped a few tears away. "They would help a Faunus? I get that Lyra is human, but I'm still surprised that the police here would help you."

Clara sighed. "Well they did, and I'm happy for it. That piece of crap is in jail now, so nobody in this town will have to worry about him anymore."

"Clara, why aren't there as many people here as before?" Weiss questioned, but believed she already knew.

"Well, most people just wanted to try and live out there again. Not in Hassendorf, but just out in another town, or something." Clara answered.

"W-when did this start happening?" Weiss asked.

Clara hesitated for a moment. "Not too long after you left."

Weiss looked to the floor. "So it's my fault? I caused the people here to leave and now you guys are having a tougher time. Damn it. I caused you more problems."

"No you didn't. It's like your friend said. This place isn't a prison. You had every right to leave back then and I know that now. I tried to blame you, but it wasn't right to do that. The Burrow was made to keep those who had to deal with the hell up there safe. If you wanted to leave then it was your choice, just like everyone else that left. They saw an opportunity and they took it." Clara stated.

Weiss looked up at Clara. "Do you really not blame me for anything? I need to claim responsibility for all that. You can't just say that I had no part in either situation."

Clara shook her head. "Yes I can say that. So stop trying to be the person that everyone blames and give me a hug again."

Weiss stared at Clara for a few moments.

She hugged Clara tightly and cried. "T-thank you, Clara. Thank you for forgiving me."

Clara let some tear flow as well and tightened the hug. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad to be able to do this again."

The two pulled away and smiled.

Weiss looked around and said. "You know what. I want us to help you on that hunt after all."

Clara was surprised. "Really! Are you sure you want to? I don't need you to feel like you owe us."

Weiss nodded. "This isn't about owing you. It's about keeping the ones I care about alive. I won't let you guys starve because there isn't enough people here."

Clara smiled. "Weiss, this means so much to me. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." Weiss smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>And no more hate from Clara. Before I forget, in yesterday's chapter, Clara didn't see Ruby kiss Weiss. That's why she didn't know about the two before Ruby told her. Just wanted to clear that up, just in case someone might have thought she saw them.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Ruby is not one to sit back and watch anyone get wrongfully yelled at, especially someone she cares about. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 58.**


	58. How Have You Been?

**Today's story mention is a story I had read awhile back and found again recently. The title is – The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. It's by Black Fuego. If you guys have some time, you should give this story a read.**

**Here's chapter 58 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was happy that Clara wasn't upset with her anymore. She wanted to help her too. Ruby only said no because Weiss didn't feel comfortable about it, but now that she's settled things with Clara; she was more than happy enough to lend a hand.<p>

Clara stood up from Lyra's bed. "Okay, so I guess we should let the others know we're all okay now."

"I'll tell Ruby about staying a little extra longer to help out on a few hunts." Weiss assured.

Clara nodded and left the room, with Weiss following. The others were waiting around near Clara's room and the two Faunus showed up.

Ruby noticed Weiss was smiling and her tail was moving back and forth. "Hey. Looks like you two are doing okay."

"How'd you know?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Ruby giggled. "You were smiling the whole way here, and your tail was swaying again."

Weiss blushed, which made Clara laugh a bit.

"Yeah, Weiss and I are okay now. You showed me that the way I was handling this, wasn't the right way at all." Clara stated.

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So now that we got you the supplies; what do we do now?"

"Um, about that. Could you and I talk for a second?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was confused by Weiss' question. "Sure, Weiss. What do you want to talk about?"

Weiss took Ruby's hand and started to bring Ruby back to her old room. Blake and Yang didn't know what to think of that.

"Where are they going?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is probably going to ask your leader about taking some more time with this mission, so you guys could help out with some hunts. We talked about it before we came over." Clara explained.

"This place, how long has it been this hard for you all?" Blake inquired.

Clara sighed. "At first, when people started leaving the Burrow, it wasn't the worst we had to deal with. Though after a few years passed, it was getting obvious that some things needed to change. We had more hunts done every day, and eventually we just started to not have as much food anymore."

"Is that why you contacted Beacon? You didn't want your people to starve?" Yang asked.

Clara nodded. "Even though it goes against some things I believe in, I won't allow my feelings to get in the way of protecting these people. They're my family."

"That's very noble of you to do so. I know a lot of people who would just continue being stubborn and never accept anyone's help." Blake stated.

Yang laughed. "Kind of like Weiss at first?"

"She didn't want people's help before?" Clara asked.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, when we first met her, she didn't like humans all that much. After what she told us about her life, well I can't blame her for being cautious of humans."

"So how did you guys change that about her?" Clara wondered.

"She might still not trust a lot of humans, but she's starting to see that they're not all bad. Also if you really want to know why she's beginning to see humans differently, then you can turn to the person who changed her." Yang said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

Yang smiled. "Ruby"

Ruby and Weiss made it back to Lyra's rooms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss sat on Lyra's bed. "I want to help Clara with the hunt she wants us to go on."

Ruby smiled. "Really? Well that's great."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you'd be happy about this."

"Well of course I would be happy. Helping people is the great part of being a huntress, so doing this makes me feel like we're really going to make a difference for the people in the Burrow. It also looks like you changed your mind about it as well. I'm guessing it's because you and Clara are okay now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she told me how lots of people started to leave not too long after I left. So I need to help her, not just because it was my fault, but because I won't let anyone down here suffer because there isn't enough people anymore." Weiss responded.

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, you can't blame yourself for people leaving this place."

Weiss looked to the floor. "Clara said the same thing. I can't just pretend that I didn't have some influence on other people's choice in leaving this place. They probably heard what happened with Lyra and I back then and decided this place was either not safe, or they could take their chances in a different place."

"I still don't think that's your fault. You even said that Clara doesn't believe that either." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "Whether it's my fault or not, I still want to help them. So do you have to contact whoever it is that handles this type of thing?"

"Professor Oro told me to call him if there's anything issues that may come up." Ruby remembered.

Weiss nodded. "Alright, so give him a call and let him know of what we're going to be doing."

Ruby pulled out her scroll and started to call Professor Oro.

"Hello." Oro answered.

"Professor Oro. This is Ruby Rose. I'm calling to tell you about the mission status." Ruby responded.

"How is the mission going so far, Ms. Rose?" Oro asked.

"We got the supplies to the contact, but some other things still need to be worked out. We wanted to let you know of what we're going to be doing here." Ruby answered.

"Okay, what is this that you'll be doing?"

"We're going to hunt for some more food with the contact. We'll be trying to help them with their food shortage problem. They need more people and we're willing to help with that. Is it okay for us to do so?"

"You're allowed to assist the contact if need be, so yes I can authorize this extension to the mission." Oro stated.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Professor Oro."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make some updates to the mission file here and you should be good to go." Oro said.

"Okay, Professor. I'll contact you if anything needs to be sorted out."

"Goodbye Ms. Rose." Oro hung up the scroll.

Ruby put her scroll away and turned to Weiss. "Alright, looks like we're good to go. Professor Oro said he'll update the mission file so we can have the time to help Clara with some hunts."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. This place was my home, so I'm happy to be able to help again."

Ruby was happy to hear Weiss feeling better about all this. "Okay, so do you want to go and tell Clara the good news?"

Weiss shook her head. "You go. I need to go take care of something."

Ruby tilted her head. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just want to fix something." Weiss answered.

Ruby was still confused, but nodded. "Okay, I'll let Clara know. When you're done fixing that thing, just come find us. Clara will probably let us know what we'll be doing later."

Weiss nodded and left the room. Ruby headed to Clara and Weiss went to find a certain someone. After searching for some time, she found who she was looking for. The girl with long blue hair.

Lyra saw Weiss and smiled. "Hey."

Weiss stood next to her. "Hey."

"So, it's been four years, huh? It's crazy to think of something like that." Lyra remarked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah. To think I spent a little more time than that here."

"How have you been?" Lyra asked.

"I've been doing well. The team I'm on has treated me like family. Just like when I lived here." Weiss answered.

Lyra smiled at the memories she began to think about. "Yeah, we had lots of fun down here. I never did have that type of fun again."

Weiss frowned. "Lyra, I'm-."

Lyra stopped her. "Nuh uh. I don't need an apology. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Weiss decided not to fight it this time. "How have you been doing, Lyra?"

"Okay. It's not as easy living here, but I can manage. Now that I'm older, I can go on hunts outside the town." Lyra answered.

"Just like what you wanted when we were younger." Weiss reminded.

Lyra chuckled. "Yeah, but I wish mom wouldn't baby me when we're out on a hunt. She still thinks I can't handle myself."

Weiss frowned. She knew why Clara babied her. It was because she was shot, and Clara would take no risk with Lyra.

Lyra noticed Weiss' discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how Clara shouldn't baby you anymore. It doesn't seem fair." Weiss lied.

"Oh, well yeah it is kind of dumb that she thinks I can't handle myself. I got my semblance to keep me safe." Lyra stated.

"What can you do with your semblance now?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you saw me summon up the dog earlier. Also the wolf I used years ago. Now I can summon a few wolves, and bigger animals." Lyra explained.

Weiss smiled. "That's great to hear. Did Clara help you learn how to control your semblance?"

Lyra nodded. "Yup, mom is a great teacher. The only problem is that she gets a little angry when I use my semblance in the Burrow."

Weiss chuckled. "Why do you use your semblance down here?"

"I like to summon up that little dog sometimes, also when I'm sad I summon up a fox." Lyra explained.

Weiss' eyes widened. She knew why she would summon a fox. "Lyra, I-."

Lyra interrupted Weiss. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I summon up the fox because it reminds me of you."

Weiss frowned. "I-I don't know what to say."

Lyra shook her head. "Don't say anything. I understand why you left. I just wished you didn't."

The two remained silent for a few minutes.

Lyra decided to ask. "Has she been treating you well?"

Weiss looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That girl, Ruby was it? Does she treat you right?" Lyra asked again.

"Oh, well yeah. She was the reason I've been living a happier life than the one I was living for the past four years." Weiss answered.

"I see. Well if she ever mistreats you, you need to let me know." Lyra stated.

Weiss wasn't sure what to think here. "Ruby would never mistreat me. If anything I feel like I mistreated her at times. She's someone who wouldn't want anyone to feel down, or be hurt. So I know she would never hurt me in any way."

"She makes you that happy?" Lyra asked.

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, she does."

Lyra sighed. "Okay. Well then, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Lyra." Weiss said.

Lyra nodded and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"I got to take care of some things. Go and find mom. I'll meet up with you guys later." Lyra answered.

"O-okay, Lyra. Let me know if you need any help with anything." Weiss waved.

Lyra smiled. "Of course."

Lyra began to head to her room. When she got there, she summoned up a fox real quick.

She smiled and petted it. "I guess you really are the closest thing I can have with her."

Lyra began to tear up as she continued to pet the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks. Weiss doesn't know how Lyra feels about her. She knows Lyra cares for her, but she doesn't know Lyra likes her in that way. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm happy to get Clara's anger out of the way. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 59.**


	59. Living Out There Again

**Here's chapter 59 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss made her way back to the others. She wasn't sure how long they would be here for, but she didn't care too much. She would help everyone in the Burrow as much as she could. As Weiss was getting to them, she looked around the underground system. Her memories made her happy, but seeing it now was harder, knowing this place was struggling.<p>

When she got close to Clara's room, she heard her speaking with Ruby about something.

"You're team is going to be staying with us for how long?" Clara asked Ruby.

"That depends on what the Professor at Beacon says. If he said that we need to get back before a certain time, then we would have to leave on the day." Ruby answered.

Clara nodded. "Well I appreciate whatever time you are given to help us out."

"Don't mention it. This is more than a mission. We want to help whoever is in any type of trouble." Ruby stated.

Clara smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to see a human being more like the ones I used to see out in the world. Hassendorf has been the worst experience for interacting with humans."

"Yeah, Weiss told me about this place and how when she first arrived in Hassendorf, she would try to get help and people would just yell and scream at her to leave." Ruby frowned.

"That's why living here is something we all are happy to have. Even if it is in this hellhole of a town, as long as we stand by each other, then we'll be alright. Though some who stood by us have left, it's still something we here will continue to try to do." Clara explained.

"How come you guys don't just leave this place and find a better town to live in?" Yang asked.

Clara sighed. "Not everyone here has the same feeling of finding somewhere else to live. The people who left took their chance, but the others have lived here for so long, that they don't know any other way to live. Lyra and I could leave, but then we'd be leaving the people who are struggling here behind. Not that I'm saying anyone else who left, left us behind. They made their choice and we're making ours."

Weiss' ears drooped a bit after hearing that.

"How does Lyra feel about that?" Ruby asked.

"Lyra? Well I guess she's been more vocal about staying here. She used to want to leave this place and see what it's like outside of Hassendorf again, but now she just wants to make sure people in the Burrow will be okay." Clara answered.

Weiss walked into the room at that point. "Is that true, Clara?"

Clara was startled a bit when she heard Weiss. "Weiss, oh you're back. What do you mean is that true?"

"Is it true that Lyra doesn't even want to leave the Burrow anymore?" The fox Faunus asked.

Clara nodded. "She's said she's okay with it, but somehow I just think she's trying to sacrifice her happiness for the Burrow."

Weiss frowned. "She used to tell me how she wanted to leave this place and how she loved the outside for what it offered. Since I left, it caused this in the first place and now it's affecting her even more."

"What did I say before? This isn't your fault. Stop trying to blame yourself for everything already." Clara demanded.

"But-." Weiss started.

Clara shushed her. "No. I would rather you not continue that sentence. You've been too hard on yourself, Weiss. Is it really hard to believe that nobody here blames you whatsoever for what's happening in the Burrow?"

"I just feel like if I didn't leave, then maybe life here wouldn't be as difficult for you all." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, even if you didn't leave all those years ago, I'm pretty sure people would have still left. They all have the right to leave if they want to, and I know that not everyone would have stayed here forever in the first place. Remember that the Burrow is a safe haven for Faunus who live here. It isn't like anyone forces them to stay." Clara stated.

"What about you guys? I know Lyra doesn't want to leave because she wants to continue to help the people here, but don't you guys ever want to live outside of the Burrow as well?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, Weiss. There's a part of me that wants to take Lyra and try to live out there again, but then there's the part that agrees with Lyra. If we left, it would make the people here struggle even more. I used to think that we should live here forever, but Lyra had those little talks with me about how she wanted to see the world again, like the ones you and her used to have and it made me really want to try." Clara answered.

"I wish I could do more to help." Weiss said.

"You are helping. The amount of time you spend here helping with the hunts is plenty help, actually you all just bringing those supplies was very helpful already." Clara remarked.

"When do you want us to go on these hunts?" Blake asked.

"We usually like to go two times a day, one in the morning and one at night. Today another group of people are assigned to handle the hunt tonight. If it's alright with all of you, then tomorrow is when you guys can go on a hunt." Clara explained.

"The forest that's not too far from here, will we be looking for anything specific?" Yang questioned.

"The best things to find are berries and wildlife to eat." Clara answered.

"I can help with that. I lived in the Emerald forest long enough to know what we should bring." Weiss stated.

Clara nodded. "Alright, so you guys should probably get some rest. There's more room down here now, so you can take one of the empty rooms. We kept the beds in tact since there wasn't any reason to get rid of them."

"Okay, just let us know when we should head out." Ruby smiled.

They all left Clara's room and were taken to some empty ones. The room had two beds, so they had to share.

"If you guys need anything, then let me know." Clara said from the doorway.

They all nodded and Clara left them to it.

Blake and Yang were getting ready for bed.

Ruby went to sit down on the bed. "This is going to be so great! I was happy enough to bring those supplies, but now we're actually going to be hunting in the forest."

Yang chuckled at her sister's excitement. "Calm down there, Rubes. It's still our first official mission, so don't go overboard when we're actually out there."

Ruby pouted. "Oh come on, Yang. I can handle it."

"I know you can, but that little warning isn't just for you. We should all be careful out there." Yang said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised to hear you say that. Usually you just want to go out and have fun and this seems like a good opportunity to do so."

"I also have been seeing the people I care about get hurt. I just want us all to be safe out there." Yang admitted.

Blake went to kiss her. Yang recoiled at the sudden kiss, but quickly fell into it.

The two pulled away and Yang smiled. "You like making me forget things, don't you?"

Blake smiled. "Well try not being all gloomy about things like that. We'll be fine, I promise."

The two shared a hug and went to lie on their bed.

Weiss sat on the bed Ruby was on and lied back.

Ruby noticed the frown on her face. "Hey, don't worry. We're going to be helping them now. You should be happy that we're going to make their lives a bit easier."

Weiss looked at Ruby. "It will only be for a few days at most. Once we leave, then it'll be back to having a difficult time for them."

Ruby frowned knowing Weiss wasn't going to be finding any way to be happy about all this. "Well, Clara and I were talking earlier about her wanting to make a deal with Ozpin."

Weiss sat up. "What deal was she talking about?"

"Clara said she wanted to trade services. Basically she'll send some people over to go on missions for the school and in return, they get some supplies, but there is a problem." Ruby responded.

"What's the problem?" Weiss asked.

"She said that Ozpin declined the deal before, since nobody here is a hunter. He said only official hunters or hunters in training can be sent on missions." Ruby answered.

"Why can't he just bend the rules a bit then? He must know that people here are having a difficult time!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby felt bad for this, since she knew Weiss wanted to do nothing more than to help as much as she could. "Clara did say that she wanted me to talk with Ozpin about it. She told me how if I were to speak with him, that maybe he'll change his mind about it."

"Okay, so when do you want to speak with him?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll speak with him tomorrow. Hopefully he'll understand and accept this deal." Ruby promised, even though she wasn't too sure how this would go.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you Ruby, this means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me. You know I'd do anything to help people and make you happy." Ruby smiled back.

The two went to lie down and Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss.

Ruby kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Weiss."

"Night, Ruby."

The morning had arrived and Clara knocked.

Ruby woke up and looked at the sleeping snow fox. She smiled and kissed her forehead. Ruby got up from her bed and stretched.

She opened the door for Clara. "Good morning, Clara."

"Hey, so you guys want some more time to sleep? I can see if we can push the hunt back a little bit." Clara offered.

Ruby shook her head. "Just let my team and I get up and ready. We should be good to go in like an hour."

Clara nodded. "Just let me know ahead of time if you'll need to postpone anything. I won't mind if you guys need extra time for anything."

"Okay, Clara." Ruby said.

Clara left the room and Ruby turned to her team.

She went to Weiss and tapped her shoulder a few times. "Weiss, hey Weiss. It's time to get up."

Weiss fidgeted a little and yawned. "R-Ruby, hey. It's morning already?"

Ruby giggled at the snow fox. "Yeah, do you want to rest a little more?"

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine. I just need to fully get up."

Ruby nodded and went to her sister and Blake.

She shook the bed a bit and said. "Come on guys, wake up. It's morning and we got things to do."

The two both groaned, but eventually got up.

"Sheesh, I am still beat. How you feeling kitty?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake punched Yang in the arm, who immediately went to hold the spot that was hit. "Ouch! Why, Blake?"

"What did I tell you about calling me kitty?" Blake growled.

Yang was scared. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Blake sighed and began to get up. "So when are we heading out?"

"I told Clara that we should be ready in about an hour. She said if we need a little extra time, then it would be okay. Though I think we should just leave when I told her we'd be ready." Ruby answered.

The others nodded and started getting ready.

After an hour they all went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara opened the door. "Hey, I see you're all ready to go."

"Yup, so how are we doing this? Is it just us today, or are you coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be going with you on this one to make sure you all know what you'll be looking for, then the next time you go, you'll be on your own." Clara answered.

Ruby nodded. "Alright, are we heading out now?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to let Lyra know that we'll be gone for a bit. Wait here and I'll be back to get you guys." Clara responded.

They all nodded and Clara left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to ask. Is the way that I'm writing this, does the pace seem too fast or too slow? Just want to know how this arc is going and if I should change the pace of it.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I do feel bad for doing that to Lyra, but you're right, she still has people who care about her. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 60.**


	60. The First Hunt

**Here's chapter 60 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Clara went to Lyra so she could speak with her about the hunt she and Team RWBY will be partaking in.<p>

She opened the door to Lyra petting a fox she summoned. "Lyra! What did I say about using your semblance? I told you when Weiss and the others showed up, so why did you ignore what I said?"

Lyra jumped up at her mother's yelling and de-summoned the fox. "Mom, um I was just trying to practice my semblance is all."

"You don't need practice on one fox. I know you can summon more than that with no problem. Now, why did you summon this one?" Clara angrily questioned.

Lyra sighed. "I-It reminds me of Weiss."

Clara suddenly changed her attitude, knowing that this was a difficult subject for her daughter. "Lyra, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Lyra frowned. "I finally see her again and she already has someone to make her happy. I'm happy for her, but…"

Clara picked up on it. "I know honey, but like you said, she's happy. Don't you want her to stay happy?"

"Of course I do, but I never even got to tell her how I feel. I don't think I ever can either. It might ruin our friendship and I don't want to cause any problems for her." Lyra explained.

Clara sat next to her daughter and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "I realize this is difficult for you. Heck, even when Ruby told me that Weiss and she were together, I almost didn't want that to be. I know how you feel about Weiss, but I also realized that Weiss is happy this way. I hate telling you this, since I know that you're upset, but it's the truth."

Lyra looked to the floor. "Why did you come by anyway, mom?"

Clara knew Lyra wanted to change subjects. "I wanted to let you know that Weiss and the others are coming with me on a hunt. We'll be leaving as soon as I head back."

Lyra looked back up. "Please make sure Weiss will be okay."

Clara looked at her daughter with a saddened expression. "I promise to keep her safe, but you should know that Weiss should be capable enough to handle herself. She is in this team at the school we learned about."

"I know, but I still can't help to feel worried. Just make sure she'll be okay." Lyra begged.

Clara stood and nodded. "As I said, I promise. Now I have to go. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes, mother."

Clara left the room and sighed.

She went back to Team RWBY to start their hunt.

Clara opened her door. "Alright, you guys ready? If so, then we're heading out right now."

The others turned to Clara and nodded.

"We're all set, Clara. Will it be the usual time that we have in these hunts, or did you change the schedule up?" Weiss asked.

"It's not too much here, so we'll be hunting till we all can't carry anymore." Clara answered.

She through them all two sacks each so they can carry the food. One for any animals they can get and the other for stuff like berries.

"Alright, let's head out." Clara said.

The group left the Burrow and Clara led them out the town. They walked for some time, due to the forest not being that close to Hassendorf.

Once they got there Clara stopped them. "Hold up. We need to talk about how we'll be going about this."

"You mean like how long we'll be and if we'll be splitting up?" Ruby assumed.

Clara was impressed the girl knew that. "Yes, exactly. So , how do you all want to go about this? I can handle myself, so I assume you'll be going in pairs of two?"

Ruby nodded. "It's the best plan to take. We could all go by ourselves, but we'd rather have each other's back on this. I'll go with Weiss, so Blake and Yang are the other team."

Clara saw that coming already. "Okay, I'll say that we spend two hours collecting any type of food we come across. If there is any trouble you guys run into that you can't handle, then make sure to contact me and the other group to come and assist. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now I'll be taking the northern part of the forest. You four can decide on which side either group will take." Clara stated.

Ruby turned to her team. "So what side do you guys want to take?"

"Either works for me. There shouldn't be much of a difference here." Yang responded.

"I agree. You can choose where we'll be going and we'll be fine with whatever choice you make." Blake answered.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Do you have any preference here, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head. "As they said, any path is fine by me."

Ruby nodded. "Alright. Weiss and I will take the west side of the forest, while Blake and Yang will take the east. Sound good everyone?"

She was answered with nods, so she accepted the plan and moved forward.

"Okay, we all meet back here in two hours. Good luck, and be safe." Clara left the group.

Ruby turned to her team again. "Blake, Yang, make sure to get as much as you can. If there is something you think is inedible, then don't take it."

"How would we know what's inedible?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "Do you ever pay attention in class?"

Yang shrugged. "Seriously though, how am I supposed to know what's good to bring back?"

Blake stepped forward. "I'll let you know. I know what's good to bring, so don't worry."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, with that settled, let's head out. Contact me if you guys are in any trouble, or if you guys finish up your hunt."

"Alright, Rubes. Hey, Weiss." Yang called out.

"What?" The snow fox asked.

"Make sure my sister doesn't go overboard. You know how she is." Yang responded.

Ruby pouted and Weiss giggled at that. "Don't worry, Yang. I'll be sure to keep things in check."

"Let's just go." Ruby continued to pout at being worried about.

They all took off in opposite directions.

"You know, she's just looking out for you." Weiss said to Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I'm a huntress in training. She knows that I can handle things."

"True, but remember that we can get hurt at any time. We've both been put in the infirmary, heck I went twice." Weiss reminded.

Ruby winced at the memory of Weiss in the infirmary. "Both times you went were indirectly because of me, so it's not like it's your inability to fight. You're a great fighter."

Weiss frowned. "We talked about this so much already, none of that was your fault."

"So why do you keep blaming yourself for what happened in the Burrow?" Ruby fired back.

Weiss was taken back by the question. "T-that's different. I chose to take the hits for you back then. They went through the struggle of dealing with less and less people there because I left."

"No more! You can't keep this up anymore, Weiss. I need you to stop this whole blame game with yourself." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, I-." She didn't finish.

"I am not going to continue this conversation until you realize that blaming yourself is a waste of time." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but can we at least talk about what we'll be looking for here the most?"

"I guess we can find as much as we can. You know the best stuff to eat, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but it's more about what tastes good. Whatever is good to eat is what we want to find." Weiss answered.

Ruby quickly stopped Weiss. "Hey, look over there."

Weiss looked over at what Ruby was pointing at. It was a couple of rabbits.

"Should we, you know, kill them?" Ruby asked.

"Well yeah, we need to bring some food back." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "Maybe we let those ones go."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "What? Why would we do that? They don't know we're here yet and we need to bring as much food back as we can."

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs. "I know, but they look so peaceful. Can we at least try to find something else?"

Weiss was confused by Ruby's behavior. "Ruby, what is up with you? I thought you'd be okay with hunting animals."

"Hunting is fine, but those rabbits are so small, that maybe it's better to leave them be. I doubt they'd be much for the people in the Burrow." Ruby stated.

"We talked about this. Whatever we can find that is edible, we should get it." Weiss reminded.

Ruby sighed. "I-I guess so."

Weiss groaned. She took out Myrtenaster and fired a dust shot near the rabbits. They ran off when they heard the shot.

Ruby blinked twice. "Why did you do that?"

"You obviously didn't want to kill those rabbits, so I just made it so that we have an excuse if something comes up about it." Weiss explained.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Weiss. I'm really sorry for that, but I just thought it would be nice to leave them be."

Weiss shook her head. "Don't thank me. That was a one-time thing. The next animal we find, we will have to kill it. We have people who are depending on us."

Ruby nodded. "I promise not to act that way again."

An hour had passed and the two had gathered enough berries to fill their sack. They hadn't run into any animals, probably because of the shot Weiss took. Most animals must have heard it and ran off.

Ruby scroll suddenly went off. "Hello."

"How are things going on your end?" It was Clara.

"Oh, Clara. Everything is good. We got enough berries and plants, but we haven't found any animals." Ruby didn't want to mention the rabbits.

"Good, don't worry about the animals. Everything is okay on my end. No grimm or anything, though I do want to know if you two can come to my location." Clara requested.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Yeah, but I got this deer and I can't carry it by myself. Usually I'll have someone with me to help carry something this big. Can you get Weiss over here so she can use her glyphs to hold it up?"

"Alright, we'll head there now. Link your scroll with mine, so I can track you." Ruby told the dog Faunus.

"Got it. I'll be here." Clara responded.

They both hung up and Ruby turned to Weiss. "Clara needs your help carrying a deer. You think you can handle something like that?"

Weiss huffed. "Of course I can. What, did you think I couldn't?"

"What!? No I was just-." Ruby was cut off.

Weiss laughed. "I'm just kidding. You should've seen the look on your face."

Ruby glared at the snow fox. "You know, I think I'll let Yang get away with a few nickname uses on you."

"Oh stop. I was just messing around. Can't I have a little fun once in a while?"

Ruby chuckled. "I guess so. Now let's go find Clara."

The two left the area and followed the scrolls tracking. They made sure to move quickly as well. They didn't want any grimm sneaking up on them.

They reached their destination and saw Clara standing over the dead deer.

Clara, over here." Weiss shouted.

Clara turned to see the two. "There you are. I got this big guy here, so do you think you can lift this thing the whole way?"

"I can handle this. I just need to only have this being held. Ruby, take the food I got." Weiss handed the food to Ruby.

Ruby took the sack of food. "You absolutely sure you'll be able to carry that the whole way? It's a pretty big deer."

Weiss shushed her. "As long as I stay focused, then I should be fine."

Ruby nodded and got a call from her scroll. "Hello."

"Hey, Rubes. We're done over here. How's it going with you guys?" Yang asked.

"We finished up our side too, but we're with Clara right now. We had to come and get this deer that she found." Ruby answered.

"A deer? Cool, we actually got some fish and a boar." Yang proudly stated.

"You got a boar!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss and Clara smiled at hearing the other's success.

"Yup, and we're already at the entrance of the forest. It looks like the Burrow is going to have lots of food now." Yang remarked.

"That's awesome, Yang. We'll meet you guys in a little." Ruby said.

"Got it, sis. See you soon." Yang hung up.

Ruby turned and smiled. "Did you guys hear that? We got a deer and a boar."

Clara nodded. "This was a very good hunt. Thank you guys for helping out with this."

The three began to make their way back to Blake and Yang. It wasn't too much for Weiss to handle, so they got there quickly.

Blake saw them from a distance. "There they are."

Yang turned to see them. "Hey! You guys really got a deer."

The three stared at the blonde, who had the sack containing the boar over her shoulder.

"What?" Yang asked.

"How are you carrying that thing with no problem?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "It's not that heavy."

They said nothing more and left it there.

Clara spoke up. "We can head back now. This was a great first hunt for you guys."

They all smiled at the praise.

The group made their way back to the Burrow. They made sure to take a path that didn't get people in Hassendorf to see them. A big deer being carried on a glyph might draw some attention.

They got to the Burrow without any problems and brought the food in.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to think that Faunus don't care for eating animals, since they do need to eat something. Even though the Faunus has animal traits, I'm sure that doesn't bother them when they eat. Also, sorry for not having a bumbleby perspective on the hunt. Don't worry, the next hunt will have them actually written in.<br>**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I like to add some humor here and there, so I'm glad you liked that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 61.**


	61. Not So Lucky This Time

**Here's chapter 61 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was bouncing with joy in the room the team was staying in. "That was so awesome! I know Weiss and I didn't get any animals, but I feel like we really made a difference for everyone here."<p>

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend's excitement. "Alright there, you need to relax. I'm happy too, but you should save your energy. We have to go on another hunt tonight."

"I know, but I can't help but be this way. Our first mission has been great so far." Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't find any animals. We got fish and a boar. How could you not see anything?" Yang asked.

Ruby stopped hopping. "Um, well we sort of did find animals."

Weiss wasn't sure if Ruby was actually okay with letting Blake and Yang know about the rabbits they let go.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What does sort of mean?"

"Sort of as we found some rabbits and didn't kill them." Ruby answered nervously.

"Why didn't you two kill the rabbits? This place needs all the food it can get." Blake reminded.

"It's my fault. I shot around them to make them run off." Weiss took the blame.

Yang shrugged. "I don't think it makes too much of a difference anyway. Not only did we get some fish and the boar, Clara got that huge deer too."

"It's still odd that you decided to make them run off like that." Blake continued to wonder about that.

"It wasn't Weiss' fault. It was mine. I kept asking her if we could just leave the rabbits we found. I just felt like we shouldn't kill them." Ruby told the truth.

"Rubes, you can't just let some animals go because you feel bad for them." Yang stated.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I just thought it would be nice to leave them be. I promised that I wouldn't be that way again. I understand that the more food we get, the better off the Burrow would be."

"Just be sure to keep that promise. I was fine with it earlier, but if we do see an animal in the forest, then we will kill it." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded. "Got it."

Clara had brought the food they all got from their hunt and headed back to Lyra's room with some food.

She opened the door to find her daughter already sleeping.

Clara walked over to wake her daughter up. "Lyra, Lyra wake up. We're back from the hunt and got some food."

Lyra slowly started to wake up.

She yawned. "Mom what happened? Is there something wrong?"

Clara shook her head. "I just wanted to bring you some food. You've got to be hungry."

Lyra looked at the plate of berries. "I guess I can eat a little. How did it go?"

Clara smiled. "It went well. We got a lot of what you're eating. We also managed to get a deer, some fish and a boar."

Lyra was shocked at all the food they got. "Wow, that's pretty good. I didn't think that their first hunt would go so well. Is Weiss okay?"

"Yeah, she didn't run into any trouble out there, nor did anyone else. I didn't think we'd not run into any grimm. I was expecting some sort of opposition. Guess we were lucky." Clara answered.

"You guys are going again tonight?" Lyra asked.

Clara nodded. "You know we go twice a day, so they'll be helping me out with tonight too. I would've sent someone else, but it looks like those four can handle a lot. I think it's best to head out with them tonight anyway."

"Just please be careful." Lyra begged.

Clara rustled with the girl's hair. "I promise."

The night had arrived and Team RWBY went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara answered. "Hey there. I can see that you four are ready to go. Give me a second and I'll be right out."

They all nodded and Clara closed the door.

She opened it and gave them the same sacks to put their food in again. "Look, the forest at night isn't as safe as the day. I'm sure you all know that."

Yang spoke up. "We had a little bit of a situation ourselves in a forest at night. We know to be careful."

"Good, now we won't be splitting up on this hunt. I'd rather we not risk anything. We already got a lot of food from the earlier hunt, so we won't need to split up to get more food." Clara stated.

"I'm guessing you don't want us firing any shots out in the woods?" Blake questioned.

"Only if you need to. It's better not to attract any unnecessary attention." Clara answered.

The five of them headed out. They took the same path as last time, making sure to avoid anyone in Hassendorf.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"What?" The snow fox whispered back.

"Do you think we'll even find any animals out there tonight?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure. I never really liked going out in the Emerald Forest at night myself. I'm pretty sure the animals in a forest know that there are grimm hunting them. The night would prove to be too much for such animals." Weiss answered.

Ruby frowned. "Maybe we should've gotten those rabbits."

"It's okay, Ruby. You saw what else the others got. There was enough food from that hunt alone." Weiss assured.

"Hey! Catch up you two. You're falling behind." Clara shouted.

They ran forward to catch up with the others.

"Why'd you two slow down?" Yang asked.

"I just wanted to talk with Weiss about tonight's hunt. We might not find any animals since the grimm are more active now." Ruby explained.

Blake nodded. "We'll need to keep our guard up then. I was surprised that we didn't see any today, but like you said, they are more active now."

Clara heard their conversation. "Just stick together and we'll be fine."

They got to the entrance of the forest.

Clara turned to them "You guys got enough ammo?"

They all double checked their weapons and nodded.

"Alright, let's head in then." Clara began to lead them all in.

"Hey, so I'm not complaining and all, but how come no one else was sent here today?" Yang asked.

"The Burrow has a schedule where people have hunts assigned to them, but since there are less people now, it's harder to get an active group going. We'd send one group and then recycle someone from that group and add them to another one. I thought it would be better to have you guys and myself on today's hunts, just to give the others a break." The dog Faunus answered.

Weiss frowned. "What about you, Clara? You shouldn't push yourself either."

"I'm not losing sleep over this. I can deal with two hunts today." Clara assured.

Weiss sighed. "If you say so."

They began their search for anything they could bring back. They were as quiet as they could be.

Blake noticed something and pointed it out. "Hey, watch yourselves. There's a Boarbatusk over there."

They looked over to confirm this and there was indeed a Boarbatusk eating something.

"What should we do? Kill it, or ignore it?" Ruby asked.

"I think someone should try to kill it without alerting anything else in the area." Clara suggested.

"But the Boarbatusk has armor. We'd have to flip it over to kill it." Yang remarked.

Weiss spoke up. "I have an idea. I'll just flip it with one of my glyphs and someone can run in for the kill."

"I'll do it." Blake said.

Weiss nodded and the two moved into a position that would help take the Boarbatusk out faster. Weiss wasn't too far away and Blake was in a bush not too far as well. Weiss summoned a glyph and quickly tossed the unsuspecting grimm in the air. It landed on its back and Blake ran for the kill, immediately jumping away from the spot to avoid anything that may have been watching.

Clara was impressed. They managed to take it down and had made no noise, besides the Boarbatusk crying out in its death.

"Good work. Now let's keep going." Clara said.

After about an hour the group had a decent amount of food, but still no sort of animal was found. They already thought this would be an issue.

"I guess you guys were right to worry. I haven't seen a single animal out here." Yang complained.

"It's not surprising." Blake stated.

Clara noticed something. "Hey, I think you guys might have spoken too soon. Look over there."

They all looked at what Clara was pointing at. It was a few rabbits. Ruby immediately felt the same way s before, but knew that she promised to not feel that way again. Weiss caught Ruby's reaction to this and frowned.

"I guess we got lucky." Clara noted.

"How do you want to handle this? We make any noise and those rabbits will most likely run off. We can't shoot at them either." Blake whispered.

Clara was thinking of what to do, but was interrupted when she saw something moving around a bush next to the rabbits.

"Stay down." Clara ordered.

The four were confused, but then realized why Clara was cautious. They saw a big Beowolf sneaking up on the rabbits.

"Damn it. It's going to kill them before we do." Yang pointed out.

Clara shushed Yang. "Just keep quiet. We don't need to risk anything with that one. I know you all can handle a Beowolf, but they tend to hunt in packs, so we shouldn't try to stop it."

The Beowolf started to sniff around the area. It was about to jump at the rabbits when it smelled something else. Something far more filling. It retreated back to the bush and the group was confused.

"Why did it go back? It could've easily killed those rabbits." Ruby asked.

Clara was worried. "Everyone, we need to start heading back, now!"

"What's wr-." Ruby was cut off.

A Beowolf jumped at the group and Clara shot it. "They know we're here!"

Team RWBY got ready to fight. Suddenly a big group of Beowolves appeared.

"How did they find us?" Ruby asked.

"The one we saw must have smelled us and alerted its pack." Clara answered.

"Let's just kill these guys. We don't have to worry now about using ammo." Yang stated.

They all nodded and began their attack. Weiss and Ruby had an easy time defending each other. Ruby fired off a few rounds, while Weiss made sure to freeze anything that got near them. Weiss summoned a few glyphs under some of the Beowolves and tossed them up like she did with the Boarbatusk. As they were in the air, she held them up with more glyphs. It gave Ruby an easier target to fire at.

Blake and Yang were having a difficult time. Blake was able to dodge the attacks, but couldn't find an opening for a counter attack. Yang was taking a few out, but was hit by one in her blind spot.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

Ruby and Weiss turned to see Yang on the ground trying to get up. The Beowolf lunged at the girl, but suddenly Clara was in front of her. She transformed her rifle into a lance and ran at the Beowolf. She impaled it against a tree and pulled the lance out.

Blake ran to Yang and helped her up. "Are you okay!?"

Yang chuckled a bit. "No worries here, just a bruise."

Blake sighed in relief. "Don't get downed like that again. "

Yang smiled. "I'm okay now, Blake. Now let's get back to it."

Blake smiled back and nodded. They both jumped back into it.

Ruby and Weiss were relieved that Yang was alright. That relief would be interrupted when the first Beowolf they saw jumped from a bush and slammed into Weiss. She was sent flying towards a tree, hitting it hard enough to fracture the tree.

Ruby looked out in anger. She wouldn't let them get away with that. Ruby activated her semblance and ran in a circle. She did what she had done to Team CRDL a while back. Her increased speed caused a small red tornado to appear. It sent the Beowolves who were caught in it against some trees. Ruby stopped and started to pant. She used a lot of energy to do that and she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Blake and Clara ran to Weiss to make sure she was okay.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Clara worriedly asked.

Weiss groaned and sat up. "I-I think so. I need a second."

Suddenly Yang was tackled to the ground by a Beowolf.

"Get the heck off of her." Blake ran at the Beowolf and pushed it off of Yang.

The Beowolf got up and tried to attack Blake. She dodged its first swipe and used her semblance to confuse the beast. Blake got behind it and drove her blade in the monster's back, effectively ending its life.

Blake ran to Yang. "What did I say about getting downed like that?"

Yang groaned. "Sorry kitty. I wasn't expecting to be tackled so easily."

Before Blake could say something back, Yang saw a figure that was about to jump at Ruby. "Ruby, watch out!"

Ruby was still fatigued from the overuse of her semblance. The Beowolf jumped at her and Weiss only just started to turn around. She tried to summon a glyph, but she didn't have the time.

Suddenly the beast was stopped. It was crushed by what appeared to be a huge white fox.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Clara's weapon is similar to Pyrrha's, but I really want to see a lance being used in RWBY. Also yes, I ended it there. You guys know what that is though (right?) <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They got a lot, so Ruby not wanting to kill the rabbits was okay. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 62.**


	62. You Should Tell Her

**Here's chapter 62 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked. A white fox that was twice the size of an Ursa was in front of Ruby. It had killed the Beowolf that tried to kill her, but they still didn't know where it came from. Except for one dog Faunus who was with them.<p>

_Lyra._

Clara had known it was her daughter that saved Ruby's life, but where was she?

Weiss ran to Ruby and wrapped her in a hug. "Ruby! Thank goodness you're okay."

Ruby started to take everything in. She was still a little fatigued, but she was well enough to know what was going on. The two pulled away.

"Weiss? Oh man, where did that fox come from?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stared at the white fox for a moment, but it suddenly started its attack on the remaining grimm. The ones who were fighting Blake and Yang, jumped to the aid of the other Beowolves. Yang and Blake ran over to Ruby and Weiss. Clara made her way to the four, knowing that the grimm won't be any trouble anymore.

"What is that thing? I know it's a fox, but I have never seen a fox that size before." Yang exclaimed.

"Weiss said that she told you guys about her life, right? So you should all know where something like this would suddenly pop up." Clara stated, as the fox was continuing to kill the Beowolves around it.

They all thought for a second and Weiss was the one to figure it out. "Lyra? But where is she?"

Clara shook her head. "I'm not sure, but she is definitely in the area. Her semblance is strongest when she's near the animal she summons."

The five began to look around. They stopped when the fox was struck by a Beowolf and started to lose the upper hand. Before the Beowolves could continue their attacks, there was two Beowolves who were shot in the back.

Whoever shot them, made their appearance known. It was Lyra and she had her shotgun ready to take on more of the grimm. She reloaded the double barrel and went to work.

"Lyra!" Clara shouted.

"We can talk about this later. We should get rid of the rest now." Lyra suggested.

Clara and Team RWBY went to help Lyra. There wasn't many Beowolves left after Lyra's fox killed most of them. Clearing out the rest was easy. They finally finished taking out the remaining Beowolves.

Lyra took a breath. "Phew, glad that's over. I didn't think I'd be able to fight, since I summoned up the fox."

Clara walked over to her daughter and held the blue haired girl by the ear.

"Ow! Mom stop it." She demanded.

"And why should I? You snuck out and put yourself in danger. You know it's not safe out here at night." Clara yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay, and look. Ruby could've died if I wasn't here." Lyra explained.

"You could've just asked me to come with us on this hunt. Instead you decided to come here alone. What if something happened to you on the way?" Clara questioned

Lyra frowned. "I'm sorry."

Ruby walked up the two. "Don't be so hard on her. Lyra seemed to be doing just fine against those Beowolves and she save my life. Thank you by the way."

Lyra simply nodded.

Clara let go of her daughter. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to leave the forest. That firefight might have drawn some more attention. Grab the food you all collected and lets go."

Ruby and her team grabbed their food and followed Clara back to the Burrow. Lyra de-summoned the fox and followed. They managed to get at least some food before having to end the hunt for the night.

Once they got back inside Clara told them to put the food in the same place they had put the food they got from the previous hunt. They were about to bring the food when Ruby stopped Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby called out.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Hmm, what is it?"

"I'm sorry for putting myself in danger like that tonight. I just got so angry when I saw you getting hurt." Ruby explained.

Weiss set her food down for a moment. "Listen. If I end up getting hurt one day, I don't want you going nuts like that. I know you got angry, but I don't want you to be put in a situation where you could end up being hurt, or worse. I don't want to think about that, so please, for me, don't take any unnecessary risks like that again."

Not too far away from the two, was Lyra hiding behind a corner.

Ruby felt bad for making Weiss worry like that. "I know that was dumb and risky, but I just couldn't control myself. It was like when Cardin and his dumb team hurt you that day. I just saw you on the ground and I just exploded. I don't know if I could control something like that if you were to get hurt, but I promise that I'll try."

Weiss sighed. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get, huh?"

"I'm sor-." Ruby got cut off.

Weiss had moved forward to kiss her lips and Ruby was s a little shocked by this. She quickly learned to not care and fell into the kiss. Lyra was shocked to see this and turned away. They stayed like that for a few moments before they both pulled away.

Ruby smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being a dolt and making me worry like that. I wanted you to know that I don't like the idea of you being gone." Weiss stated.

"And kissing me is a way to letting me know that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It was meant to show you that you are not allowed to leave me. I won't have any of that, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded and hugged the snow fox. "I understand, but that goes for you too. I don't want anything to happen to you. I've seen you get hurt more than once, and once is already too much for me to handle. So please promise to not leave me either."

Weiss held the girl tighter. "I promise."

Lyra looked over at the two again.

_I guess you really have found the person who makes you truly happy._

She walked away from them and headed to her room.

"Hey, you two just going to bring the food back, or do I need to bring them both back?" Yang yelled from down the hallway.

The white rose couple was startled, but let each other go and grabbed their food. They brought it back and headed to their room.

Yang dropped herself on her bed. "That was a crazy night. I didn't think we would have to fight off so many Beowolves."

Blake sat next her. "You didn't? We were in the forest at night. I would've been surprised if we didn't run into any grimm."

Yang sat up. "Just saying that the number of grimm was a little surprising. Though the craziest part was that huge fox that Lyra summoned up. I mean that thing was a monster."

"I'm just glad she saved Ruby with it." Weiss spoke.

"Yeah, remind me to thank her before we go." Yang requested.

"Where did Lyra go? I wanted to ask her about that awesome shotgun of hers." Ruby inquired.

Yang laughed. "That's what you wanted to know? Rubes, you need to not want to meet the weapon of every person you come in contact with."

"Meet the weapon?" Blake was confused by the statement.

"Ruby here tends to love weapons more than most people." Yang answered.

Ruby blushed. "I can't help but be excited to see what weapon a person uses. There are so many different types of weapons, so how could you just sit back and not want to know more about it?"

Weiss chuckled at that. "You can ask her tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep. I doubt we'll be going on a hunt tomorrow by the way."

"How come?" Ruby asked.

"Well we did go on two in one day. I think it would be best to rest up tomorrow. I'm sure Clara has a group ready for tomorrow anyway." Weiss explained.

"Weiss is right. It probably would be better to just take a break tomorrow." Blake agreed.

"Alright. I'm going to let Clara know." Ruby got up to leave.

She turned back real quick. "Oh, I forgot."

She went up to Weiss and kissed her on the cheek. The snow fox didn't expect it and blushed.

Yang and Blake chuckled at the snow fox's embarrassment.

"Shut it you two." Weiss demanded.

Ruby smiled and left the room.

She went to Clara's room first, but didn't find her.

_Where is she?_

Ruby decided to go ask Lyra where her mother was. She made it to her room and noticed the door was slightly open. Ruby was about to enter when she heard Clara talking with Lyra.

"So, want to explain yourself?" Clara asked her daughter.

"I already did. I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Lyra stated.

Clara crossed her arms. "Everyone, or Weiss?"

Lyra frowned. "I… yes okay. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt, but she got hurt anyway. I saw it too late and I was going to summon the fox earlier, but Ruby took care of most of the Beowolves."

"Listen, Lyra. I know how you feel about Weiss, but you know what we talked about." Clara began to explain.

Before Clara could continue, Lyra said. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her. What if something happened and I wasn't there. She almost lost the girl who makes her happy the most."

Ruby didn't know what to think.

Clara frowned. "You need to talk with Weiss about this."

"And say what? Hey I've liked you for a very long time, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you because you have this new girl in your life. Is that what I should say, mom?" Lyra angrily asked.

Clara didn't say anything.

Lyra realized her mistake. "I- I'm sorry, mom. I just-."

Clara hugged her daughter. "It's okay. I get that this is a difficult time for you, but you should be happy that you saved Ruby's life. You kept the person who makes Weiss happy alive."

Lyra dug her head in Clara's shoulder. "I am happy that I saved her, but I just wish I could tell Weiss how I feel."

Ruby looked to the floor. She knew that Weiss and Lyra were close friends, but for Lyra to have the same feelings Weiss had for her all those years ago was sad. The girl would want someone that wouldn't return the feelings back. It was what Ruby was afraid of when she was struggling with telling Weiss how she felt.

Ruby made her presence known to the mother and daughter. "Hey."

The two were startled by Ruby's sudden appearance.

"Ruby! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your room." Clara questioned.

"I was trying to find you. I wanted to let you know about something, but I think I should save that for later. Is it okay if Lyra and I talked for a bit?" Ruby requested.

Clara looked at Lyra. "You okay with talking with her?"

Lyra looked at Ruby and nodded. "Is it okay if Ruby and I talked alone?"

Clara nodded and got up. "If you two need anything, you let me know."

With that, Clara left the room.

Ruby went over to Lyra and sat next to the blue haired girl. "Hey."

"You said that already." Lyra smiled.

Ruby chuckled. "I guess I did. Listen. I know how you feel."

Lyra looked away. "Do you? You're with the girl you care for."

"I know, but I meant that I went through something similar with Weiss." Ruby said.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Something similar? What does that mean?"

"It means that I had that feeling of being afraid to talk with Weiss on how I felt. I thought about how she wouldn't return the feelings." Ruby answered.

"But you still managed to tell her. She did return those feelings, while she'll never return mine's." Lyra stated.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about this, but I know that you can still talk to Weiss about this. Don't you think that you owe it to yourself to let those feelings out?" Ruby questioned.

"You're her girlfriend, so why are you trying to make me tell her how I feel?" Lyra felt confused about that.

"Because I know that bottling things up is not good for anyone. I can safely say that I care for Weiss and she cares for me, that we both wouldn't lose each other. I know it's not fair to say that to you, but we all need to settle things in the right way. You were the first person Weiss called a friend, so I know that she'll never just drop you from her life." Ruby explained.

"But she'll never see me in the way she sees you." Lyra sadly admitted.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you guys can't be friends. Life has a way of keeping people together, even if it's not the way you first intended it to be. Wouldn't you rather have Weiss in your life as a friend, then just never seeing her again? I know Weiss would love to have her first friend be in her life." Ruby smiled.

Lyra looked down. "Maybe, but I wouldn't know what to do. If Weiss does want to remain friends, then how can I stop feeling this way for her?"

Ruby frowned. "I don't know exactly, but I do know that you can find someone who will have those same feelings that you have for Weiss, but with you."

"Do you really think so? I mean, I live down here and I don't think anyone here would care about me like that." Lyra questioned.

"Maybe you and Clara could try to live out in the world again. It helped Weiss, so it would do the same for you." Ruby suggested.

"It's not that easy. We can't just leave the rest of the people here like that." Lyra reminded.

"True, but I have an idea for that." Ruby stated.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"I'd rather not say now, since I don't want to bring your hopes up for nothing." Ruby answered.

"I don't know what you would do, but if you somehow got my mother and I out of here, without making us leave these people, then I would be grateful." Lyra smiled.

"There's a smile. Are you feeling better about everything?" Ruby asked.

"A little, but I still need some time to think. I'm not sure when I even want to talk with Weiss about this." Lyra responded.

Ruby nodded. "Do you want me to get Clara for you?"

Lyra shook her head. "It's okay. I'm probably going to go to bed anyway."

"Well alright. If you need to talk about this at any time, then don't hesitate to come to me. You helped Weiss live a happy life down here, so I consider you a friend and I do what I can to help my friends." Ruby smiled.

Lyra was taken back by that. "I… okay, Ruby. Thank you for talking with me about this."

"Don't mention it. I said that I'd help out a friend, so you don't need to ever thank me for something like this. I'm going to head back to the room." Ruby got up to leave.

Lyra spoke up. "Hey, make sure that Weiss is always happy. I know I don't have to tell you that, but I just want to make sure she's always like that."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I promise."

With that, Ruby walked back to the room.

She walked in and saw that Blake and Yang were already asleep. Weiss wasn't though.

"Hey. Did you find Clara and tell her about tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

Ruby realized she forgot to talk with Clara about that. "Oh, I didn't actually find her."

Weiss was confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Was she not in her room?"

"Uh, nope. I looked around for a bit and I couldn't find her." Ruby lied.

"Maybe we should go look for her then." Weiss suggested.

Ruby walked to the bed. "No, it's okay. You know Clara is fine. She's probably in a room I haven't been in yet. I only searched a few."

Weiss sighed. "Alright, but I think we should find her first thing in the morning, okay?"

Ruby got into bed and nodded. "I promise snow fox."

Weiss blushed. "You-."

She was cut off when Ruby kissed her lips. They ended it after a few seconds and Weiss was speechless.

"You were saying." Ruby smirked.

Weiss buried her head in Ruby's neck. "Shut it, dolt."

The two said nothing else and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I did with Ruby and Lyra's talk. If you want to know, Lyra's weapon is called Zwillingstier. It means twin animal in German. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yeah, those rabbits booked it once the fighting started. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 63.**


	63. I Need To Tell You Something

**I'm going to mention a Faunus Ruby story today. It's titled- Troubled Past. The author is Captain Tickles. It's ladybug, so if you have some time, then check it out. **

**Also, I might post tomorrow's chapter a lot earlier than usual (about 3 hours earlier). Just wanted to let people know, since I have a set schedule, but it will be different for tomorrow.**

**Here's chapter 63 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss was the first to wake up. She looked at the girl who had her arms wrapped around her. Weiss smiled and got up so that she could let Clara know they were going to take a break for the day.<p>

_Might as well let them sleep. We don't all need to talk to Clara about it._

Weiss left the room and headed towards Clara's room. She passed by a room that had a few Faunus eating the food that she and the others got from their hunts. She smiled as she walked by.

_I hope you all get more than this in your lives._

She knocked on Clara's door and waited.

The door opened to a yawning Clara. "Weiss, hey. What are you doing here? You okay?"

Weiss chuckled at the dog Faunus' tired state. "I'm fine, Clara. I just wanted to let you know that we might not be able to go on any hunts today. If it's okay, could we take a break for the day?"

"Sure. You guys helped out a lot yesterday, so I see no issue with that. I had already scheduled some others to go on today's hunt anyway. I wasn't about to make you guys hunt every day now." Clara answered.

Weiss smiled. "Thanks. I saw that the food we got has been put to good use. How much is left?"

"Quite a bit, in fact if we manage the food right, it might last the entire week. We'll have a lot more food before the week is done, so there isn't any worry there. I don't know if you and your team is good luck or something, but I have to tell you; we haven't gotten this much food from one day's hunt in a while." Clara remarked.

"That's good. So I guess you talked to Lyra about why she was in the forest yesterday?" Weiss asked.

Clara didn't know what she should say about Lyra. She didn't want to tell Weiss anything about their conversation.

Clara sighed. "Yeah, she's a handful sometimes, but she had good intention. She just wanted to make sure we all were going to be okay."

"She did save Ruby, so I'm glad she showed up when she did." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, so how has life been in this school of yours?" Clara inquired.

Weiss didn't think Clara would just ask that all of a sudden. "Beacon? Well it's had its ups and downs, but I definitely know I'm happy there now."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Ups and downs? Like what?"

"You could say that I may not have even wanted to go there in the first place, but Ruby got me to anyway. I… hated it there after something happened, but I soon started to see the good in that place. It was home. I had people there who cared for and respected me. They didn't look at me and instantly hate me for being a Faunus. It was like the Burrow." Weiss explained.

"I see. What about Ruby? How did you two get together?" Clara questioned.

Weiss didn't know Clara knew about them. "You knew? How?"

Clara smirked. "Oh come on. You two are pretty obvious, also Ruby told me."

Weiss groaned. "She just likes to blurt out whatever comes to her mind."

"It's not a bad thing. I'm happy for you." Clara assured.

"Well, thank you then. If you want to know how we got together, well it's a long story." Weiss stated.

Clara turned to look at the clock in her room. "I've got time."

Weiss sighed and told her about everything about her life when she met Ruby. She told her everything, from meeting Ruby, to their trip to Vale, to trying to return back to her cave and finally how the two ended up together. Weiss left a few details out, but pretty much explained her time at Beacon well enough for Clara to understand what she meant about ups and downs.

Clara took a moment to respond, so that she could take all that information in. "Wow, you've had a lot to deal with. It's nice that you have that girl of yours to help you with all of it, well except for those two weeks you avoided them."

Weiss' ears drooped at the reminder of the two weeks she ignored Ruby.

Clara noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"It's okay, I was just thinking about those two weeks I spent ignoring Ruby. I hate that I did such a thing." Weiss admitted.

"You shouldn't be upset with yourself on that. Anger is something that makes us do things that we may or may not want to do, but we do it anyway. I was angry and tried to blame you for the Burrow, which I realized wasn't right at all. I know you think it was a bad thing, but it's in the past now and you're with her, so you shouldn't have to worry about that." Clara assured.

Weiss sighed. "I know, but I can't help but wish that I didn't do that. She was only trying to help me see things aren't all that bad with humans."

"It's not like you didn't express your discomfort with them before. Anyways, that's not something you should try and take back. It was a learning experience for the two of you." Clara explained.

"I guess. I'm going to go see Lyra. I haven't gotten to speak with her all that much. You think she's still sleeping?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not. If anything, she's probably playing with one of her summons, even though I keep telling her not to use them down here." Clara scowled.

Weiss laughed. "I doubt she would cause any trouble with them."

Clara snorted. "Ha, you should've seen the one time where she summoned a cat. It ran through the Burrow and scratched most people. The only reason we stopped it was because it was afraid of me."

"Why didn't Lyra just send it away?" Weiss wondered.

"It was back when she didn't have the best control with her semblance." Clara answered.

"Oh, well she's pretty good with it now. So I don't think you should worry about her using it." Weiss stated.

Clara groaned. "Please don't encourage her when you see her."

Weiss smiled. "Don't worry. I'll let her know what you said."

"Alright, if you need anything, just let me know. I'll send some food over to you and your team soon." Clara said.

Weiss nodded and left to see Lyra. She got to her door and knocked. All she heard was fumbling and a shout.

"Um, just a second." Lyra said behind the door.

"Lyra, it's Weiss. If you used your semblance, then it's fine." Weiss assured.

Lyra opened the door. "Weiss! I thought you were mom."

Weiss laughed. "I guess that's why the little fox over there is trying to be hidden. Clara actually wanted me to tell you about not summoning an animal, but I don't see any problem with it."

Lyra smiled and let Weiss in.

The two sat on Lyra's bed. "Yeah, well mom hates it. I just like to have them around from time to time. It's nice to have a friend to play with."

Weiss frowned. "Yeah, a friend. So how long have you had complete control of your semblance?"

"About a year after I first used it. Why do you ask?" Lyra wondered.

Weiss smiled. "Oh nothing, just that I heard a story about a cat causing trouble in the Burrow."

Lyra blushed. "Mom told you? Ah man, I told her that was an accident."

"Don't worry. It's like you said, it was an accident. So, I've been meaning to thank you. You saved Ruby's life." Weiss reminded.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't about to let the girl who makes you happy get killed. You wouldn't be happy anymore if that happened." Lyra stated.

Weiss looked confused. "I didn't know that was the reason."

Lyra realized what she said. "I know that Ruby is someone you hold close to your heart, so like I said; I wasn't about to let you lose her. I wish I could've stopped that Beowolf from hurting you, though."

"It's okay. The situation was out of hand to begin with. I didn't even get hurt that bad anyway." Weiss assured.

Lyra shook her head. "I just sat there and watched you guys fight. I could've done something sooner, but I was worrying about being found out. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. You saved Ruby's life and helped take down a lot of the grimm there. Don't just say you're stupid because I couldn't handle the situation." Weiss said.

Lyra looked to the floor and the fox jumped on her lap.

Weiss chuckled and petted the fox. "It looks like it wants you to feel better."

Lyra smiled at the fox in her lap. "Yeah. Weiss I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

"It's about you and me. I haven't been honest with you." Lyra admitted.

"Honest about what?" Weiss asked.

Lyra sighed. "I talked with Ruby about this and she told me I should let you know about certain things that I've been keeping bottled up."

Weiss remained silent to let Lyra continue.

"For so long, I saw you as my best friend. You were someone I could always talk to and never be upset when I'm around you. I kept hoping that one day you, me and mom could leave the Burrow and live our lives out in the world together. All those nights when we snuck out and stared at the stars were one of the best moments of my life."

"Lyra, I do cherish those memories as well, but where are you going with this?" Weiss asked.

Lyra began to tear up. "I care about you, okay! Like how you and Ruby care about each other."

Weiss was taken back by this. "Y-you do? I didn't-."

Lyra cut her off. "I know you didn't realize it. I took too long to tell you and I lost any chance of us being something more. I'm sorry for just throwing this at you, but I couldn't keep it locked up anymore."

"Lyra, I don't know what to say. I-I wish I could tell you that I like you back, but I would be lying." Weiss frowned.

Lyra sniffled. "I know."

"There was a time where I did see you in that way, but things happened and I lost that feeling. I'm sorry, Lyra." Weiss admitted.

"Y-you did? When?" Lyra asked.

Weiss sighed. "I liked you for some time before leaving the Burrow. I saw you as more than just a friend, since you were there for me all that time I spent here. But once that day came, I just didn't want to be the cause of your pain anymore. After spending all those years away from everyone, I just began to lose those feelings. I still care about you, but not in that way."

Lyra nodded. "I understand, but what does that mean for us now? Can we still be friends?"

"Didn't you hear me? Of course we can still be friends! You were my very first friend, so why wouldn't I want that?" Weiss exclaimed.

Lyra was happy, but still not sure about it. "I just thought that since you and Ruby are together, I couldn't be around you. I don't want to cause any problems because if how I feel about you."

"You honestly believe I can't have one of my best friends in my life because I'm with another person? That's ridiculous. I wouldn't just throw you out my life for that." Weiss stated.

"It's just that I don't know if I can handle being around you guys. I still care about you in that and to see you with Ruby; it would hurt too much. I'm glad that you have someone like her to make you happy, but I just wish I was that person." Lyra started to pet the fox again.

"Just because someone isn't together, doesn't mean you can't make each other happy. Blake and Yang are my friends and I have no romantic feeling for them, but they make me happy. Well Yang sometimes, though she does irritate me from time to time, she's still a friend who makes me feel happy to be at Beacon." Weiss explained.

"Maybe I just need time to think about all this." Lyra said.

"Please don't take too long. I don't want to lose my friend because of this. You mean a lot to me, Lyra. I know that things might not have gone the way you wanted, but I know that there are people out there who can care for you like you care for me." Weiss assured.

Lyra remembered what Ruby said to her. "Ruby told me the same thing."

"She did?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, about how there's someone out there who can care about me in that way as well. I guess you two really are a good match." Lyra half smiled, still not that happy about everything.

"Well, were both right then, If there was any way for you guys to get out into the world, I'm certain you would find the person who would make you happy and vice versa. Weiss stated.

Lyra stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I will be. I'm just glad to finally tell you, but I do still need time to process all this." Lyra answered.

"Do you want me to go?" Weiss offered.

"I… I guess so, but you don't have to just because of me." Lyra said.

Weiss went to hug Lyra and pulled away after a few moments. "I'm going to be in the room given to us. I'll give you some time and come back later. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Is that alright?"

Lyra nodded. "I'll be alright, but I would like it if you could come over later. Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Don't thank me. Just promise that you and I will be friends and Ruby and I won't change that."

"I promise. Now go on and head back to bed. It's still a little early." Lyra stated.

Weiss nodded and left to her room.

Lyra sighed and looked at the fox in her lap. She used her semblance to de-summon it.

_I don't need the fox anymore. I have her in my life again and even though it's not the way I wanted her to be in it, it's okay._

* * *

><p><strong>That's been settled. It's sad, but Lyra will be okay.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- That fox was fun to imagine in my head. A huge fox just stomping on some grimm sounds like something I want to see in the show. Those two can shut each other up pretty easily now. Good night.  
><strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 64.**


	64. An Invitation To Beacon

**This story I'm mentioning is a little different. It's a pretty dark story (gore and lemon involved). Just thought I'd leave a warning on that. It's titled- Purity In a Black Heart. The Author is NobleMETA. I don't want to spoil anything about it. I think it's the only horror story that I actually follow. Like I said, it's a dark story, but it's also very well written with an interesting plot, which is why I'm recommending it. If you have some time, you should give it a read.**

**Here's chapter 64 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Weiss returned to the room and noticed Ruby was still asleep. Yang was already awake and Blake was barely awake herself.<p>

"Sup, snow fox." Yang greeted.

Weiss sighed. "I don't even want to argue with you on that. There's no point."

"Where were you?" Yang asked.

"I went to tell Clara about us taking a break for today. I… I also talked to Lyra about some things." Weiss frowned.

Blake, even though barely awake noticed Weiss expression. "Hey, you okay? What did you talk to Lyra about?"

Weiss sat on her bed. "Well, she told me that she has feelings for me."

Yang was a little shocked to hear this. Whoa, how did you talk with her about that?"

"I had to be upfront about it. I do still care about her, but I'm with Ruby and I don't want that to change. I wish there was something I could say to get her to see me in a different way, but for now she only wants to have time to think about stuff." Weiss answered.

Blake spoke up. "I'm not surprised to hear that Lyra cares about you in that way. You two were very close when you lived here."

"We were, but I still think she can be in my life without having that type of connection. I told her that and I hope she'll feel the same way about it." Weiss stated.

"Of course you guys can." A sleepy Ruby said.

Weiss was startled. "Ruby! How long have you been listening?"

"The moment you started. I was awake, but I didn't want to get up." Ruby responded.

"Then I guess you know about how Lyra feels about me?" Weiss frowned.

Ruby nodded. "I actually knew about that yesterday."

"What!? How did you know?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I lied about not finding Clara last night. I went to Lyra's room to see if Clara was there and I overheard them talking about you. I heard Lyra admit to having feelings for you, so I let them know I was there. I talked with Lyra about it and told her that you and she should both talk about this. I'm glad she took my advice." Ruby explained.

"Man, I can't imagine what she must be going through. Do you think she'll be okay?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "I hope so. I hated that I had to tell her that we couldn't be together."

Ruby hugged the snow fox from the back. "I know that if we talk to her about it, then maybe she'll feel better."

"Talk with her? Us two? I doubt she would be comfortable talking with us at the same time. Why would you suggest that?" Weiss questioned.

"I just want to make sure that she's okay and won't end up staying depressed because of this. I would hate being the reason for that." Ruby answered.

"I don't know. If we do talk with her, then we should at least wait a few hours. I just finished speaking with her not too long ago, so I think it would be better to let her relax for a bit." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Uh, I guess. I'm kind of not tired, but if you really want to." Weiss lied back on the bed.

Ruby wrapped an arm around the snow fox's waist. "I think it would be nice to just relax for the day. We don't have to go on a hunt after all."

"You're getting really clingy. You know that?" Weiss smirked.

Ruby shrugged. "Not my fault. I like this and it's not like I hear you complaining."

Yang laughed. "You two are adorable, I swear."

Blake pulled the blonde back into bed. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Yang glared at the black cat. "Who said I wanted to go t-."

Blake pushed Yang's face against the pillow. "Shush. Go to sleep."

The only sound Blake heard was a muffled okay.

They all headed to sleep.

After a few hours, Ruby began to get up.

She yawned and looked at the sleeping snow fox.

_I'm really lucky._

She poked at her girlfriend's cheek. "Weiss, time to get up. I'm sure we all got enough sleep today."

Weiss shuffled a bit in her sleep, but started to open her eyes. "Good morni… or afternoon. Which is it?"

Ruby got her scroll from her bag and looked at the time. "It's the afternoon, but it's still early in the day."

Weiss stretched and said. "We should go see what we can eat. I know it would be better to leave the food we got to the Burrow, but we do have to eat too."

"Alright, though I think we should let those two stay sleeping." Ruby pointed over to the bumbleby duo.

Weiss nodded and got up. "You think we should go and see Lyra after we eat?"

"I think it would be good. I just hope she's feeling better about the whole thing." Ruby answered.

Weiss' ears drooped and she said nothing else. The two headed for Clara's room to see if they could ask her for some food. Weiss knocked on her door and Clara stepped out.

"Hey, you two. You guys alright? I already made sure that you guys are good for a break today, if that's what you wanted to know." Clara assured.

Weiss shook her head. "It's not that. I was wondering if it would be okay if we could eat a little bit of the food from the hunt. We wouldn't want to take any of that, but we are feeling a little hungry."

"That's perfectly fine. There's enough food here for the four of you to take some as well. Though if it's okay, can you guys bring some food to Lyra? I'm a little bust, but I'd like her to still eat something." Clara requested.

"Sure, but where do we get the food?" Ruby asked.

"Down the hall and take a right. Walk a little bit and you'll see the door that says kitchen. I'll let them know that you'll be picking up some food for you and your team." Clara answered.

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Clara."

"No problem. Sorry to cut this short, but like I said, I'm a little busy. I'll talk to you guys later." Clara walked in her room.

Ruby and Weiss nodded and went to the kitchen. The Faunus there had given them their food and they both headed for their shared room.

Blake and Yang were awake and saw that the white rose pair had some food that they brought over.

"Oh man, I've been thinking about what we would be eating here." Yang said.

"Is this food from our hunts?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about eating it. Clara said it was okay for us to eat some of it." Ruby assured.

"Let's finish up our food, so we can bring Lyra hers." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and the team began to eat.

Yang lied back on her bed. "Man, venison is really good. You guys should've really tried some of it."

"Nah, I'm content with the berries." Ruby said.

"The ham was enough for me. I doubt I could eat anything else after that." Weiss stated, lying back on her bed as well.

"You know I only like fish. I'm not a huge fan of a lot of things in the meat department." Blake reminded.

Yang sat up. "Just saying that you guys missed out."

Weiss got up and picked up the plate with Lyra's food. "Ruby, I'm going to bring Lyra her food. Do you want to come with me, so we can all talk?"

Ruby nodded and got up. "Let's go."

The two walked over to Lyra's room and knocked.

The door opened to a half awake Lyra. "H-hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Clara wanted us to bring you some food and we thought it would help if we all talked about, well…" Ruby answered.

Lyra sighed. "I know. I'm okay to talk with you guys, but what should we even talk about? I understand things didn't go the way I wanted them to go, but I see that you two are very happy with each other. So, I feel like there isn't much else to say."

"There is something specific I want to talk with you about, though." Ruby stated.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Could we come in, first? I'd rather not say this out loud around some people." Ruby asked.

Lyra walked in and let Ruby and Weiss stay for a bit.

Lyra took the plate of food and placed it on a table. "Alright, so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Ruby smiled. "I think you should come to Beacon."

Lyra and Weiss were taken back. "What!?" They both yelled.

"I'm just thinking that you can see what life is like in Beacon and enjoy it. I know you probably don't want to leave the Burrow, but I want to try to get Ozpin to help you guys out." Ruby explained.

Lyra shook her head. "Listen, I appreciate the invitation, but it isn't like I can just leave. If this Ozpin person doesn't help the Burrow in some way, then I absolutely can't leave."

"What if he does? Would you see what it's like then?" Ruby continued to ask questions.

Lyra was hesitant. "I-I don't know. I haven't been out there for anything other than a hunt. I wouldn't even know what to do in that school."

"You can learn to be a huntress and just try to enjoy life outside of this place." Ruby explained.

Weiss decided to say something. "Ruby, you can't just throw this at someone. Remember what happened with me."

Ruby frowned. "I know, but I just thought about how to help everyone here. If Ozpin does do something about improving the lives of the people here, then they can actually live out in the world, instead of having to hide and fight for their food."

"What would this Ozpin even do to help us?" Lyra questioned.

"I don't know, but I think that Ozpin can do something to help. Clara did say that she wants to speak with Ozpin about a deal, but he wasn't exactly okay with it. I'm thinking about seeing if he can find something for everyone. Maybe he can find these people a home outside of Hassendorf. It's not like he can't send an airship to pick everyone up." Ruby answered.

"It's not that simple. People here may not even want to go. They came here because they saw that humans were not so kind. That's the mentality of most here." Lyra started to explain.

Weiss frowned at that, since it's pretty much exactly how she was.

The snow fox decided to say something. "I get that the most out of the three of us. Humans weren't always in my mind as the friendliest of people, but you and Ruby taught me that isn't the case with all of them. If these people try to see that maybe they're wrong about humans, then they can live a good life out of the Burrow. I know I just said that throwing all this at you is a little much, but I can see that it's like what happened with me. This might actually be a good idea."

Lyra looked to the floor. "It's not like I don't want to leave the Burrow, Weiss. People don't have the same opinion, so even with all the support they get, they might still not want to leave."

"This is going to sound a little harsh, but you shouldn't have to force yourself to live a life you don't want to live, just because you feel obligated to make others lives easier. You told me years ago how you wanted to leave this place and live out in the world. This is your chance." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed. "I'm still not sure. It sounds like the best chance I got, but I just can't bring myself to do that to these people. I've lived beside them for years."

"Maybe we could bring everyone together and see what they all think about this. Clara can speak with them about the benefits of leaving the Burrow and maybe convince them that it's a good idea. Your mom must be an influential person in the Burrow, so they'll listen to her." Ruby noted.

Lyra chuckled a bit. "Inspirational? I would hope so. She is pretty much the leader of this place."

Ruby and Weiss were shocked by this information.

"Clara's the leader? When did that happen?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you remember how there wasn't really a leader? After the amount of people started to leave, the group here thought about what they would do. Things started to get hectic with people getting scared and questioning a lot of things about what they would do. Mom thought about taking over some things to help control the situation." Lyra began to explain.

"Is that why she was the one to contact us?" Ruby asked.

Lyra nodded. "Mom has been doing what she can, to help the Burrow in the best way possible. Sure she could speak with everyone here about leaving, but if not everyone wants to, then I know mom won't leave those few behind, which in turn makes it so that I can't leave either. It's not a forced thing; I just don't want to leave my mother behind."

Ruby stood up. "I promise to do my best to convince Ozpin to give everyone here an option that they can live with. I don't know if everyone will agree, but if there's even a slight chance to give people here a chance to have more, then I'll try.

Lyra smiled at Ruby, and then turned to Weiss. "You know how to pick em, huh Weiss?"

Weiss giggled. "I do. So what do you think, Lyra? I know this is a lot to take in, but maybe this is a good thing. I can see you being at Beacon. You were amazing out in the forest and you can finally see what the world has to offer."

Lyra looked at the white rose couple and thought about what to say. On one hand she could live the life she dreamed about for so long. On the other hand she felt obligated to help the people of the Burrow and doesn't want to abandon them.

"I-I need to think about it. If you're going to tell mom, then let me be there too. I want to talk with her about it." Lyra stated.

Ruby nodded. "We can talk with her about it now, if you want."

Lyra shook her head. "We don't have to right away. You should probably speak with your headmaster about it first."

Ruby realized she may have been getting ahead of herself. "Oh, right."

Weiss chuckled at this. "Forgot about that, Ruby?"

Ruby blushed. "I was just a little excited."

Weiss and Lyra started to laugh and soon enough, Ruby joined in on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I didn't think I would be able to write as much as I did with this chapter. I was close to ending it where team RWBY finished eating. I thought that wouldn't be enough for this chapter. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Lyra needed to tell Weiss. Things like that aren't good to bottle up. There's always someone that can make Lyra happy. She just needs to go and find that person. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 65.**


	65. The Life You Want To Live

**Seriously can't thank you guys enough. The Snow Fox's Struggle has now reached over 200 follows. That's insane to me, since I never thought I would reach that milestone. You guys are the reason that I'm doing what I can to bring one chapter every day. It's not only something I really love doing, but it's also to give you all something I hope you'll enjoy every day. Once again, thank you for all the support. It means a lot to me.**

**Edit- I forgot to mention something. A reviewer in the last chapter said that they were sad that the series was going to end soon. I just want to clarify that I have a lot more I want to write about for this story. I'm not sure yet, but I think this may reach 100+ chapters. Just making sure that people know that I don't plan on ending this story for some time.**

**Here's chapter 65 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss left Lyra's room after they all decided to meet up later, so they could all go and speak with Clara. Ruby needed to set some things up first though. She wasn't completely sure what she could do to convince Professor Ozpin to help these people. He is a hunter and they do what they can to protect the people of Remnant, but it didn't mean he could help in every single way.<p>

The white rose pair was still walking to their room, when Ruby sighed. "Weiss, what do you think I can even say to Ozpin about this? I don't know what I can do."

"I thought you would have a plan." Weiss responded.

"Well, I kind of do, but I don't know if he'll just accept it." Ruby stated.

"Okay, so what do you want to try to tell him?" Weiss asked.

"I was thinking that he could give a few people here jobs at Beacon and find suitable homes for the others. Clara was trying to make a deal with Ozpin about sending people from the Burrow on missions. In return he would send over some supplies. Ozpin told her that only those who are qualified can go on missions. That's why I think that he could do this instead and have no problems with it." Ruby explained.

"Don't you think he might not accept people from the Burrow as teachers? I don't know if that would be the best way to get him to help everyone here." Weiss expressed her opinion on the idea.

"It depends on the person. What if there's someone here who can prove they can be a really good teacher. You lived here and you turned out to be an awesome teacher." Ruby reminded.

Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look. "Awesome teacher? When did I… oh, yeah. I don't know if that really counts though. I taught you guys one thing and that itself wasn't too much to learn about.

"I still think it's worth a shot." Ruby said as the two approached their room.

They entered to find the bumbleby pair kissing on their bed.

Ruby instantly shut the door and yelled. "Sorry!"

Weiss laughed a bit at Ruby's intrusion. "Wow, Ruby. That was not one of your greatest moments."

Ruby blushed. "Oh be quiet. Do you think they'll be mad?"

Weiss shrugged. "It isn't like it's just their room. They should've locked it if anything."

Yang opened the door. "So, why'd you slam the door?"

"Um, well I didn't want to intrude on you guys." Ruby awkwardly answered.

Yang smirked. "So slamming the door and yelling 'I'm sorry' wasn't intruding?"

"I'm really sorry." Ruby said.

Yang laughed. "Relax, Rubes. It's not like we were doing anything that crazy. It's just kissing. You and your snow fox do it too."

The white rose pair blushed and Weiss glared at Yang. "It would be nice if you don't talk about our relationship so casually."

"Oh stop. You don't need to feel embarrassed by it. There's nothing wrong with wanting to express your feelings for each other in that way." Yang stated.

Ruby sighed. "Sure, but I still think we should all agree on locking the door when we want some private time."

Blake walked up to them. "I agree. Though your sister said that you two would probably not be showing up any time soon."

"I didn't think they'd be back so soon!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss groaned. "Can you just let us in already?"

They let the two inside and Yang asked. "So how did it go with Lyra?"

"It went better than I expected. I think she'll be okay, oh and there's something Ruby thought of to help the Burrow." Weiss answered.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Ruby spoke up. "I'm thinking that we could ask Ozpin to allow people to go Beacon and maybe work there. Also Lyra could attend Beacon as a student."

"That sounds great and all sis, but what about the other people who wouldn't be working at Beacon? I doubt everyone here will get the same offers as other." Yang questioned.

"Ozpin can maybe get some people homes out in Vale." Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I doubt Ozpin can do everything. If this is something you really want to do, then you may have to work on this for some time. Finding homes for people isn't the easiest thing in the world." Blake stated.

Ruby frowned. "I know, but I feel like we can still do it. It doesn't have to be Ozpin directly, but he might know some people who can help in this type of situation."

"Maybe you should call him before we leave this place. It would be a lot easier to set things up here than at Beacon." Blake suggested.

"You think you guys could back me up on anything I say to him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can. I've lived here long enough to know how hard it is. Now that it's even worse, I don't see how I couldn't help this place." Weiss said.

"This place holds people who have been going through tough times. You know I'll support this, even if it will be hard to pull off." Blake stated.

Yang smiled. "You don't need to ask me. I'm more than happy to help out. Honestly these people deserve more than this place and this town."

Ruby took a breath. "Okay, let me see if I can get in contact with him."

Ruby got her scroll out and called Ozpin.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello."

"Professor Ozpin, its Ruby Rose. I wanted to speak with you about an important plan I have."

"Ah, Ruby. How is your mission going? And what plan are you speaking of? If it's what Ms. Hund tried talking with me about, then I'm sorry, but I already told her that isn't something I could work with."

"The mission is fine, but that's not what I meant. Clara told me that she wanted to make that deal, but I have a more reasonable idea."

"Okay, what is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Some of these people can work at Beacon and make a living there, while I believe it would be good to find the others down here homes that they can get in Vale."

"Ruby, I don't know if I can do that. Teachers at this school are highly skilled and eligible for this kind of work. If I just take in people I know almost nothing about, then I wouldn't be helping the students here. They need the proper training and guidance."

"Why can't you just take the time to see who in this place has that skill? I think you should at least give them a chance. Also, they've been hunting for food, for a long time. They know how to fight and they can teach people about their experiences in survivability and fighting. There's also this girl who I think would be a great student. She's an impressive fighter. Please, could you at least consider this?" Ruby begged.

The others were a little worried about how Ruby sounded. They weren't sure if Ozpin would help.

Ozpin sighed. "Even if I do give some people there a chance, what do you believe I could do for the rest? I may be a hunter, but I can't just stop what I'm doing to find people a home."

"Well, is there anyone who you may know that can find a temporary place for them out in Vale? Even if it's not their own home, they should at least live somewhere other than Hassendorf."

"I know of places out in Vale, yes, but that isn't something that I have ties with. You would have to speak with the people there about that. As for allowing some to try and work here; well, I suppose I could let them try, but if I see that they won't be able to handle a class, then I can't accept them. Do you understand, Ruby?"

"Absolutely, thank you so much Professor Ozpin." Ruby smiled.

Weiss was happy to hear that, since it sounded like Ozpin agreed.

"Look, we can speak a little later about this. I still have that other important thing we discussed about." Ozpin reminded.

Ruby knew what he was talking about. "Alright, Professor Ozpin. I'm going to speak with Clara about this and hopefully get back to you on that soon enough. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ruby." Ozpin closed his scroll.

"So, by the sound of it, it seemed that Ozpin is cool with this idea of yours?" Yang assumed.

Ruby nodded. "He said he will allow some people to go and see if they are good enough to teach a class, but if they aren't good enough, then he can't accept them."

Weiss asked. "What about the others? Where will they go?"

"Ozpin told me about a place in Vale that can house them. We would need to speak with them personally, but I don't think it will be much of a problem." Ruby answered.

"This all sounds good, but we should go and speak to Clara about this. Remember that Lyra told us about how not everyone might not want to leave in the first place." Weiss reminded.

"Right, so let's go right now and get Lyra too." Ruby suggested.

"We're coming too. Don't want you guys being the only ones part of this plan of yours." Yang stated.

The four went over to Lyra's room to get her.

Ruby knocked on her door and Lyra answered. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you would be back so quickly."

Weiss spoke up. "We wanted to get you, so that we can all go speak with Clara about Ruby's idea."

"You talked with your headmaster already?" Lyra asked.

Ruby nodded. "He said he'll help in certain aspects, but we need to figure some stuff out for other people on our own. We can talk about it when we get to Clara."

Lyra walked out of her room. "Alright, mom is probably just in her room, so let's go."

The group left to go and talk with Clara about what they have planned.

Weiss went to knock on Clara's door.

Clara opened and said. "Oh, it's you guys. How come you're all here and Lyra, what are you doing here sweetie?"

"Mom, we wanted to speak with you about something that can really help everyone." Lyra explained.

Clara turned to Ruby. "Is this about that deal I told you about? Did he reconsider?"

Ruby shook her head. "It's not that deal, but I did ask if he can bring some people in to his school. Basically some people would work there, so that they can make a living."

"Hold up, you're expecting that these people will just up and leave the Burrow?" Clara questioned.

"I know that it would be hard to convince people that it would be better to leave this place, but I really think it's a good idea. You have a lot of influence down here, which is why I believe you can get people to see that it's good to try and live out there in the world again." Ruby explained.

"It would be nice to allow some people to at least give their opinions on it as well. Maybe some people actually want to go, but can't because they're worried about being alone out there." Blake stated.

"Yeah. If they know that they'll have people by their side that they know, then maybe you'll see that they'll be happy to go with the plan." Yang agreed.

Clara sighed. "Even if I did convince everyone that it's a good idea, where will the others who can't work at your school go?"

I talked to Ozpin and he said that there's a place in Vale that can house some people. He can't help directly with that, but I was going to see if we could speak with them about bringing some people there. If we explain our situation, then they should be happy to allow people a place to live. It's better than having to fight for your food every day." Ruby answered.

"Please, Clara. I know I haven't been there for you guys in a long time, but I know Ruby's idea is something that can be really good for everyone." Weiss begged.

Clara looked at Lyra. "How do you feel about this, Lyra? Would you want to leave this place after so long, just to risk seeing what life can be for us out there? I know you've wanted to for a long time."

Lyra thought about it for a minute and looked at Team RWBY, who all had encouraging looks on them. "Yes, mom. I really think this is the best thing we can do, for all of us. It's like you said; I've wanted to see how life is outside of these walls and this is our opportunity."

Clara took a breath. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try. I'll see what I can do and if things go well with your plan, then it looks like people here will finally live the life they deserve."

Ruby smiled. "So will you guys. I was actually thinking about seeing if Lyra wanted to join Beacon as well."

Clara's eyes widened. "Lyra, going to Beacon? Would you want to do that, sweetie?"

Lyra nodded. "I had some time to think about it and I really want to try. If their headmaster allows it, can I please go?"

Clara thought about it. "I don't know. I would be okay with it, but it depends on where you'll be. I know that people live in that school and that would mean I would be separated from you."

Weiss spoke up. "Maybe you should try being a teacher there, Clara. I think you would do great and maybe Ozpin can give you a room to stay in at Beacon."

"Me, a teacher? I don't know, Weiss. I wouldn't know what to teach." Clara stated.

"Oh come on, mom. You can teach people about aura and how to properly control their semblances. You taught Weiss and I, so why not other people too?" Lyra reminded.

"Yeah, Lyra's right. I really think you should consider it." Weiss agreed.

Clara sighed and smiled at the two. "Alright, I'll see what I can do in that regard. For now, let me think about what I can say to everyone. It's not going to be an easy task, but maybe if you all can help me convince them, then maybe this will work out."

Weiss smiled back. "We'll do whatever we can to help you. I promise."

"You've already been helping me, but I know what you mean. Thank you all for everything." Clara said.

The group was happy to hear that the plan may actually work and they all left Clara's room, so that she can focus on what she'll say to everyone in the Burrow.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you guys later and thank you so much for this." Lyra smiled.

"Don't thank us. You deserve to live a life you want to have." Ruby stated.

Yang pulled them all in a hug. "Isn't it great that things are looking up for everyone!?"

Lyra and Weiss were started to lose oxygen, while Ruby and Blake were already used to this type of hug.

"Yang, you're crushing us." Blake plainly said.

"Oops, sorry." Yang let go of them all.

Weiss and Lyra were trying to catch their breath.

"Your grip on a hug is scary strong, you know that?" Lyra said, still breathing heavily.

Yang just laughed a bit.

"Right, you never had a hug from her. She doesn't realize that she is killing us when she does that." Weiss glared at the blonde.

"Get used to it, since you'll be going to Beacon now." Ruby warned.

Lyra gulped. "Uh, will you at least warn me about it?"

Weiss place her hand on Lyra's shoulder. "She won't"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say here, besides thank you. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- I'm started to get better about writing those little white rose scenes. I don't think they're that good, since romance isn't my strong suit, but at least you like it. Good night.**

**To the guest that reviewed several chapters- Since I saw four guest reviews in a row on a few different chapters, I assume this is the same person. I'll just reply to the most recent review from you. I can see that Weiss would probably be a lot more lethal, but at that point it was just a single Boarbatusk. She didn't need to go crazy, which is why I stuck with the canon scene for that one.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 66.**


	66. Time To Move Forward

**Here's chapter 66 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The next two days were pretty simple for Team RWBY. They went on two hunts on the first day, while they had only done a day shift yesterday. Clara on the other hand was busy working on Ruby's plan. She only really needed to convince people that leaving the Burrow is a good idea, though she was also reading up on everyone's specific skill sets. Whoever she thought would do well in a school environment, was someone she could talk to about teaching at Beacon.<p>

Others that she believed are more suited outside of a school will be hard to talk to. It was basically telling them to go to this new home and try living in a way, which may not be something they feel they can do anymore.

Ruby and Yang were waiting in their room for Weiss and Blake to come back with the food.

Ruby sat up from her bed and looked towards Yang. "Hey, Yang? Do you think that what we're doing is the best thing for all these people?"

"Well yeah, I'm sure that this place has been great to them in the past, but it's getting worse now because there aren't as many people. If it keeps up like this, then the Burrow won't last that much longer. They need to find an alternate place to live before that happens, or they'll have a tougher time finding somewhere later." Yang explained.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I just think about how Weiss got so mad at us for trying to make her see that going to a place like Vale is okay and that humans are good people. You remember that she didn't speak to us for two weeks after that."

Yang frowned at the memory. "Yeah, I know, but remember that Weiss' life is way better now because she changed it. Not only does she live in a safer place, but she now knows that her mother is out there somewhere and she ended up finding you."

"Finding me? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I meant that you make her happy and that changing her life was the reason for it. You and her are right for each other, so it's just another reason for these people to go out and experience what the world has to offer, besides a shit town that can't learn to accept that Faunus are people. They can find someone that makes them happy as well, or just live a life that doesn't involve hunting for food all the time." Yang answered.

"I just hope that people won't think that it's not an idea they can go for. Hopefully Clara can be the voice of reason on this one." Ruby said.

After a few hours, Clara was ready to speak to everyone about Ruby's idea. She called for Team RWBY to see her first. Lyra was also there, since she was already convinced on leaving.

Clara heard a knock from her door and opened it for Team RWBY. "Good, you're all here. I think I'm ready to let everyone know of what we may be doing now."

"What can you do to convince them?" Weiss asked.

"It's nothing much. Life needs to change and they need to see that. For everything that has happened in this place, it just won't survive long enough for everyone here. I'll need to show them that." Clara explained.

"So, when are you going to call them over?" Blake questioned.

"Right now." Clara said.

She had already made sure to have Lyra let everyone know that she wants to call for an emergency meeting. They were all waiting in the mess hall, due to the fact that they don't really have a room meant for this kind of stuff.

"They should all be there, mom." Lyra stated.

Clara smiled. "Thank you, Lyra. Now let's get a move on."

Clara led the group over to the mess hall and about twenty something people were seated and ready to listen.

"Clara, so what's this meeting about?" A bear Faunus with green hair questioned.

"This is probably the most important meeting that will ever transpire down here, Grun." Clara answered.

"How so?" A monkey Faunus with black hair asked.

"I'll explain in a moment, and then you'll understand, Jane." Clara responded.

The Faunus were all waiting for Clara to start this meeting up. "Okay, so as you all already know; I called Beacon academy so that they could send over a team to bring us some supplies."

Most of them nodded, while others remained quiet.

"Good, so you know that we've had a decent amount of supplies sent over. This isn't something that can last forever. I spoke with the headmaster of Beacon and he said that the deal I proposed could not be accepted. I requested that we get some more supplies and we'll send over some people to do missions for their school. Sadly, due to the fact that no one here is an official hunter, we cannot have this done." Clara explained.

"And why not!? Doesn't that headmaster guy realize that we're going through shit times right now?" A deer Faunus exclaimed.

"It's not a case of whether this person can see our struggles, but it is the fact that it isn't possible to send people that aren't eligible to do stuff like that." Clara answered.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle any of these missions that they would send us on. It isn't like we're fragile. We know how to fight and survive." Grun stated.

"Yes, but this isn't about that deal, so stop worrying about that. The thing we need to discuss now, is the future of the Burrow." Clara said.

"The future? What do you mean, Clara?" Jane questioned.

"I mean that we need to think of our options. With how everything is now, we won't be able to handle these living arrangements. Years ago we could deal with this, but there are less of us now and since we don't steal from Hassendorf anymore, it's getting harder to have enough food for everyone. We need to move past the Burrow." Clara stated.

Everyone at the meeting was shocked to hear Clara say that.

Grun spoke up. "Hold on, are you saying we should all just leave the Burrow like a lot of the others had? How will that help us? Hassendorf hate the living hell out of Faunus. You know this, Clara."

Clara sighed. "Listen, I know that we've lived here for so very long, but this place's time is up. When I say that we should leave this place, it's because I don't mean to live in Hassendorf. We have options out in Vale."

"Vale? What could we do there?" A cat Faunus asked.

"For those who may be able to handle a teaching job, you can try your hand at working at Beacon. They have offers for us and I suggest that any who believes they are qualified to at least try. As for anyone else who may not feel as if they can't handle a teaching job. Vale has this place that houses people who don't have a place to live. You would be better off in a place like that than what we're doing now. No hunts, no problems." Clara explained.

"How do you know we'll have an easier time there, than we would here?" Grun asked.

"I can't promise things will go so smoothly, but I do have someone here who can explain how her life has gotten better because of the choice she made." Clara then looked over at Weiss and called her over.

Weiss stood next to her and Clara said. "You all might not have recognized her by now, but this is Weiss."

Some had wide eyes, while others just gasped in shock.

Clara smirked. "Yup, she's found a place at Beacon and she has learned to live a better life than us. The fact that she has made her life this much better than what she dealt with in the Burrow, should motivate you all to give this a shot."

"All that shows is that she goes to a school. That doesn't mean too much for us." A rabbit Faunus said.

Weiss looked at Clara and she nodded for Weiss to speak. "I know it may not seem like much, but being at Beacon is more than just attending school. I've learned to live my life without having the constant need to hunt for food. Not only that, but I have seen that humans can live alongside us and not think of us just as animals. The girl with the hood, Ruby; she taught me that and I've been living with her and the rest of the team. I don't think I would ever want to trade that for anything. They've made me happy and I know you all can find that joy in your lives as well, as long as you push yourself to make that step."

Ruby smiled at Weiss little speech.

Clara spoke up. "Weiss is just one example of that. If you all can see that life is more than just a bunch of walls, then I know you will be able to survive in a different way. I need to know that you all can commit to this, since we're all family and we need to do what we can to help each other live the lives we deserve."

Team RWBY was impressed with how Clara was handling this.

People in the small crowd began to discuss amongst each other and Team RWBY looked around.

"You think she got through to them?" Yang whispered.

"I hope so; otherwise their lives might not improve." Weiss answered in the same hushed tone.

"We just need to wait and see how they all feel." Blake said.

After about ten minutes, everyone was ready to speak.

Grun was the one to speak for the group. "Okay, Clara. We've talked about this and we think that this plan is something we can all go for, but we need to know that we'll all stay in contact, so that if any of us runs into any issues, then we can be there to help. You said it yourself, we're family and that means we stick together."

Clara, Lyra and Team RWBY were overjoyed when they heard this.

Clara smiled. "Absolutely. I know that I'll be there for each and every one of you, if there is anything that comes up. Now that you all have agreed to this, when do you all want to leave this place? I can allow time to prepare if you all need it."

Grun looked to the group and then back at Clara. "I think about two weeks would be just fine for us."

Clara nodded. "Alright, I'll make the preparations for our departure. Anyone who wants to attempt to work at Beacon, can come to my room between now and the end of the two weeks, so I can let the headmaster know of who will be applying."

"Sounds good, Clara. I think that we should all start preparing, so is the meeting over now?" Grun asked.

"Yes, now if there are any issues you may have, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll do what I can to help you with whatever it is that is bothering you." Clara assured.

Most people nodded and they all began to leave the mess hall.

Clara turned to Team RWBY and Lyra. "This is great. They all accepted this and now we can start moving forward."

Weiss smiled. "I'm so happy that we could help you with this. I can finally do what's right for the place I used to call home."

"I was worried that some people might not have agreed to this, but now that they have. I'm glad to have been a part of this." Ruby stated.

Lyra turned to Ruby. "Well, it was your idea. I'd say that everyone here owes you guys a lot and so do I. I can finally live outside this place and see what it's like out there. Thank you all so very much."

Yang cheered and hugged Blake. "We made a difference in these people's lives. I can't imagine a better feeling, right kitty?"

Blake decided not to retort and just hugged the blonde back.

Ruby was hesitant at hugging Weiss since Lyra was there.

Lyra playfully rolled her eyes. "You can hug your girlfriend. I'm not about to be all upset over it."

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss. The fox Faunus returned the hug and Lyra smiled.

_You two have made my life a lot easier. Thank you, Weiss. Thank you, Ruby._

Lyra's thoughts were cut off when her mother went to hug her. Lyra just smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think that was a decent enough speech? Sorry to ask that, but I don't think I've ever wrote a short speech like that and I wanted to know if it was written well enough. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- They should've locked the room. Ruby doesn't know how to deal with that and Weiss is just a silly fox for laughing at her girlfriend's expense. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 67.**


	67. I'll Be There To Welcome You To Beacon

**Here's chapter 67 everyone.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Burrow was hard at work, preparing to leave for an easier life. Though some had their doubts, they were confident that they would stick by each other. Clara was probably the busiest of them all, due to having to contact Ozpin about who was going to be trying to work at Beacon, while also having to contact the place Ruby had mentioned. She needed to make sure that everyone here was set and safe.<p>

Team RWBY opted to stay for a couple of extra days, so they could help out as much as they could, but they couldn't stay forever. The fact that they had been staying in the Burrow, just to help with hunts, was already pushing their time needed for the mission. They had to come back today.

"So, pretty memorable first mission. It looks like we can definitely call this a success." Yang said to the rest of the team.

Ruby smiled. "Yup and we managed to do more so, than the mission had intended in the first place. It's crazy to me how we were able to do so much for these people in such a short time."

"You have that charm where anyone can trust you. It worked on me after all and I was probably the worst to deal with in that regard." The snow fox stated.

"You weren't that bad." Ruby frowned.

Weiss chuckled. "I wasn't that easy to deal with either. I'm not saying anything bad, I'm just telling you that if you were able to make someone like me have a better life and accept living with humans, then it was obvious that a plan from you would get everyone here to cooperate."

Ruby smiled at the snow fox's kind words.

"Has Ozpin told you when the airship is picking us up?" Blake asked.

"It wasn't Ozpin. Professor Oro told me that the airship should arrive in three hours. That was about two hours ago." Ruby answered.

Weiss frowned. "So I guess it's really about that time that we return as well."

Ruby noticed the change in the snow fox's tone. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see Lyra and Clara soon enough. And you should be happy that you might even see some others in this place when they apply to be teachers at Beacon."

Weiss sighed. "I am happy for that, but I felt like I just got here. After all these years of being separated, I finally get to see the people who helped me survive and cared for me for so long. And to think I didn't even want to come to this place when we first got the mission."

Ruby went and hugged her snow fox. "If you really want to, we can try to come back here when it's not a school day."

Weiss pulled away and shook her head. "It's okay. I know I'll miss them for the time being, but I know that I have my little rose will be by my side."

Ruby blushed. "Little rose?"

"Well, if I'm the snow fox, then you're the little rose. It seems appropriate, since you are the smallest one on the team." Weiss smirked.

"By like two inches. You're tiny too and I'm younger. I'm sure I'll be taller than you in no time." Ruby fired back.

The two began to bicker about each other's height and Blake and Yang were watching. They smiled and chuckled at the white rose pair. Yang would have a field day with the snow fox's height and how she can just mess with her about it. Blake was just happy to see the two have this bond.

The girls heard a knock and Ruby stopped arguing with Weiss to answer. "Clara, Lyra! Hey, what's up?"

"We were meaning to speak with you about us going to your school." Clara responded.

"Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"No, we just thought we'd let you know that Lyra is most likely going to be allowed in, since I spoke with Ozpin on how she would be able to attend this school. He told me that he may have one opening very soon, due to 'complications'. Not sure what that meant." Clara explained.

Weiss was happy to hear this. "That's great! Have you also spoken to him about you possibly being a teacher there?"

"Yes, but as you know, I have to go to them to see if I'm eligible for such a task. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll accept me as an aura teacher." Clara answered.

Lyra spoke up. "You guys are really going to be leaving soon?"

Weiss noticed the sad tone Lyra used. "Our airship is going to be here in about one hour, maybe less now. I wish we could stay longer, but we're already pushing our estimated mission time."

Lyra frowned. "I'll miss you guys, but I know it won't be a long wait, since I've kind of been accepted now."

Ruby stepped forward. "Yeah! And I know you'll have a really great time at Beacon. Meeting new people and getting to know the team you'll be put on is an experience that I'll always cherish."

Lyra smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I just hope I can handle it. I've lived down here for most of my life and I'm just not sure if I'll be in the right mindset in that school."

"Trust me, Lyra. If I can go to Beacon and live with people who I never believed would care about me in any way, then you will have an amazing time yourself. I know you will." Weiss assured.

"Thank you, Weiss. Hey, is it okay if you and I speak for a little before your airship picks you up?" Lyra asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby for the all good.

Ruby laughed a bit. "You don't need to look at me. You two go ahead."

Weiss smiled and Lyra left to her room, while Weiss followed.

Clara turned to Ruby. "It's incredible. After all these years, one kid changed our lives, or I guess will change our lives once this all gets started."

Ruby smiled. "Don't just thank me. My team and Ozpin played a huge part as well."

Clara nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some things done. I'll be sure to be there when you all leave for Beacon."

"Okay and good luck on everything. I know you and the rest of the people of the Burrow will be fine." Ruby stated.

Clara left the room and the others started to get ready for their departure.

Lyra brought Weiss to her room to talk about some things. "I know that you'll be leaving soon, so I wanted to ask you some personal things before you go. I just didn't think it would be right to bother you with these things, but they're really making me worry about you."

The snow fox was confused. "Worry about me? What do you mean?"

Lyra sighed. "Well, I know that you lived in a grimm infested forest for 4 years."

"I don't think I told you that. How did you find out?" Weiss asked.

"Mom told me. Why did you go there? You know it's dangerous." Lyra frowned.

Weiss sighed. "I… I just couldn't believe that I could ever live amongst humans. I needed to have a place where I knew I could never run into them. A grimm infested forest may not have been the best choice, but I know that I handled living there well enough."

"Hadn't you once thought in those four years, that you could try to live with humans? I know Hassendorf is the worst place to live, but what about other places?" Lyra questioned.

"I just had that mentality that humans would only hate me and I didn't want to deal with that again. You were the only human back then to not hate me, so it was hard to think that others wouldn't hate me either. I guess I got lucky when I met Ruby." Weiss explained.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you, but I don't think it would be right to ask you about it." Lyra said while looking at Weiss' left eye.

Weiss noticed where Lyra was staring. "You mean my scar? Well I don't think it's wrong to ask me. You're concerned about it?"

"Yeah, since I see you with this after four years. I just wanted to know who the heck hurt you like that." Lyra frowned.

"Well, the monster that hurt me is dead. Ruby killed the Beowolf that did this to me." Weiss responded.

"When was this? When you first met Ruby?" Lyra assumed.

Weiss shook her head. "I was going to go back and live in the cave I had been living in for our years, since I only went to Beacon because Ruby wanted to make sure I was okay. To make a long story a little shorter; I got back to my cave and ran away from my team, due to my own idiocy and eventually Ruby found and saved me from a Beowolf attack. She was going to be attacked herself, so I pushed her out the way and was hit."

Lyra looked to the floor. "You got hurt saving her?"

Weiss knew where she was going. "I know you might think that it was her fault, but don't. I blamed myself for years because of what happened to you, yet you and Clara don't think that's the case. Also, Ruby did the same for me one day. I was scared when that happened to her, so I won't ever let anything happen to the people I care for, ever again."

Lyra looked up and smiled. "You two keep each other alive. I know that. Just please do what you can to not get hurt like that again. The fact that you got hurt like that makes me angry, but not at Ruby. I'm angry because I couldn't be there to help you."

"That's ridiculous! You couldn't have ever known about where I was or what I was doing, so don't think you can be mad at yourself." Weiss stated.

Lyra sighed. "Yeah, so do you want to go back to your team? I want to come to, since you guys are about to go."

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

The two got up and went back to the rest of Team RWBY.

They walked in and the others were pretty much done packing their things.

Ruby turned to the two. "Hey, guys! I finished packing up our stuff, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I would've been fine to pack."

"It's fine. I'm happy to put less work on you." Ruby assured.

Ruby's scroll goes off. "Hello."

"Yes, this is your pilot. I'm at the pickup zone, so if you're ready, I'd appreciate you guys heading here now."

Ruby frowned. "Understood. We're on our way."

Ruby hung up the scroll and sighed. "It looks like it's time to go."

Everyone was a little upset, but Yang said. "Hey, no worries. We'll all meet up soon enough. Lyra is going to be a student and Clara is going to be a teacher. We'll see each other almost every day."

Lyra smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to get to Beacon."

"Are you going to pull us into a group hug, Yang?" Blake questioned.

Yang shook her head. "I'll wait for Clara, so we could all be in it."

"Well, we should go get Clara." Weiss suggested.

They all nodded and went to Clara's room.

Ruby knocked and Clara answered. "Hey, so I assume you guys are heading out?"

Weiss nodded. "We wanted to get you so we can all say goodbye together."

Clara smiled. "Alright, well let's go then. We can say goodbye when you all leave on your airship."

They all headed to the airship and once they got there, the pilot noticed them. "Team RWBY?"

Ruby nodded. "That's us, but could you give us a second. We want to say our goodbyes."

The pilot nodded. "I'll be waiting, just try not to take too long."

The pilot entered the airship and the team turned to Lyra and Clara. "I guess we'll see you guys in about two weeks." Ruby said.

"Yeah. You guys have done so much. Again, thank you so very much for everything." Clara smiled.

Weiss went to hug the dog Faunus. "I'm going to miss you guys and know that I'll be there to welcome you to Beacon as soon as you get there."

Clara hugged her back. "I'm so happy to have been able to see you again."

Ruby and the others were happy to see the snow fox be this happy. She spent years blaming herself for something she believed she did wrong and now she's able to finally have that family she believed she had lost back.

Weiss pulled away from the hug and went to hug Lyra. "Stay safe and let me know if you guys need any help between now and when you come to Beacon. You know I'll do what I can to help you."

Lyra hugged her back and said. "You know I will."

They pulled away.

"So, are you guys going to be good for the time being?" Yang asked.

Clara nodded. "We should be fine. We've lived in the Burrow for years, so I doubt two weeks will be much of a problem."

"I'm guessing that you'll all be picked up via airship when you all leave." Blake assumed.

"Yeah, I asked Ozpin to send one and he was okay with it." Clara confirmed.

The pilot called out. "Hey, come on. Sorry to rush you guys, but we do have a schedule."

Ruby yelled back. "Just one more minute."

Yang turned to the group and smirked. She pulled them all in for a giant group hug, which shocked Clara. "Uh, didn't see this being part of the goodbye."

"Don't worry, Clara. It won't last much longer." Blake assured.

After about a minute, Yang let go.

"Well, it's time for us to go. We'll be waiting for you guys at Beacon and if it's okay, can we call you from time to time, just to make sure you guys are okay?" Ruby requested.

Clara nodded. "Of course you can."

Weiss smiled. "Good, I'll be sure to call you guys tonight as well."

The team began to head in the airship and Weiss looked back at her previous family. She smiled and waved goodbye. They waved back and the airship doors closed.

Once it began to take off, Weiss looked out the window at the two and had a couple of tears fall down her face.

Ruby saw this and hugged her. "It's okay. Let it out."

Weiss cried a bit, since even though she knew they wouldn't be away from each other for long, it still hurt to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like this arc? I enjoyed writing Lyra and Clara's characters and it was really fun to come up with Lyra's weapon. The next arc is coming up, but there will probably be little chapters in between to space it out a bit.<strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, they're finally going to live better lives. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 68**


	68. Back To Beacon

**Here's chapter 68 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The trip back to Beacon had been upsetting for the team, but they knew they couldn't stay in the Burrow forever. Weiss was the one taking it the worst, but Ruby made sure to keep the snow fox relaxed. Blake actually felt like the Burrow had been something she wished she went through instead of being in the White Fang, since she now got to see it, rather than hear about it. Yang knew they would see their new friends from the Burrow soon enough, so she wasn't too upset about them heading back to Beacon.<p>

The blonde looked over at the snow fox and frowned. "Weiss, you going to be okay?"

Weiss looked up at Yang. "I guess. I realize I'll see them again soon, but there's this feeling that won't go away. The fact that I won't be seeing them for some time is on my mind and it hurts."

"You just miss them. It's absolutely okay for you to want to spend more time with them." Blake assured.

Weiss shook her head. "It's more than that. It's like I'm being separated from my mother again. I... I don't want that."

Ruby knew what the snow fox had meant and went to hug her, so that she can try to relax. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I can see why you might feel that way, but you know they'll be at Beacon soon enough. Those two weeks will be over in no time."

"Yeah, I'll try to not sulk about it. So, are you going to go to Ozpin, or Professor Oro when we land? I assume you have to report in and explain what we got done on the mission?" Weiss asked.

"I have to go to Professor Oro. It shouldn't take me too long, so why don't you guys just come with me. I'm sure it's better to have the whole team there, other than just me." Ruby suggested.

Weiss smiled. "Of course I will. I think it's better for the whole team to go."

"I'm cool with that too. There's nothing else going on anyway." Yang stated.

Blake nodded. "I'm fine with that as well. Will you be going to Ozpin afterwards to talk with him about the soon to be new teachers at Beacon? I know you spoke with him already, but it would be nice to talk to him in person about it."

"Yeah, but I don't think there's much to talk about with that. It seems like everything is sorted out with bringing all those people to Vale. I'm just going to speak with him about all this in general. He might have questions about it." Ruby answered.

Yang noticed that the airship was slowing down. "Hey, looks like we're here."

The others looked out the windows to see that the pilot was getting ready to land.

Ruby smiled. "Home sweet home, huh?"

Weiss smiled back. "Yeah, home."

The airship landed and the girls stepped off. The pilot said his goodbyes and Team RWBY was about to head in, but an orange haired girl squealed in excitement.

"Guys! You're back!" It was Nora Valkyrie.

The girl and her team came up to Team RWBY to welcome them back.

"JNPR? How did you guys know we were coming back at this exact time?" Ruby asked.

"Yang told us on our scrolls, so we were just waiting for you guys." Pyrrha answered.

"I thought it would be nice to meet up with everyone after a long mission, though we do have to report to Professor Oro before we do anything else." Yang said.

"Why'd you guys take so long on that mission anyway? I thought it was just a supply run." Jaune asked.

Ruby didn't know how to answer, so Weiss did it for her. "Yes, it was a supply run, but we were asked to help out with more gathering. We decided to stay for a little longer, so that we could help more than we were assigned to."

"It sounds like you all made a good choice." Ren stated.

Weiss smiled. "Yeah, we really did."

"So when are you guys going to be free?" Nora asked.

"Probably in an hour. Like Yang said, we need to report to Professor Oro about the mission." Ruby answered.

Team JNPR nodded and told them that they'll be in their dorm. They wanted to celebrate on RWBY's successful mission. Ruby led her team to Professor Oro's office and knocked on his door.

"Oh, Team RWBY. Welcome back." Oro greeted.

"Hello Professor. We have details on the mission." Ruby said.

"Very good, so Ozpin already explained some things about it, but didn't go into much detail. I hear there may be new teachers at Beacon soon. This was because of your mission, correct?" Oro questioned.

Ruby nodded. "Yup, the contact was trying to see if she could make a deal with Ozpin about more supplies, but it was hard to deal with that request. Instead, some people will be trying out for a teaching job here."

Oro nodded. "Alright, so when will these possible new teachers be arriving?"

"They'll be here in less than two weeks." Ruby answered.

"Okay. There isn't much else to discuss on the matter, so you're all free to go. I just need to confirm your mission is officially complete. Good work you four. You can now say that you've partaken in and completed a mission as huntresses in training." Oro congratulated Team RWBY.

They were all really happy to hear that. Ruby especially, since this is what she always wanted to do and now she's living it with the people she cares about.

"Thank you for giving us this mission, Professor Oro." Ruby spoke.

Oro shook his head. "Don't thank me. Thank yourselves on a job well done."

Team RWBY was still grateful for the mission and they all left the room, so that Ruby could speak with Ozpin about the Burrow. Ruby knocked on the headmaster's door and he opened it.

"Hello there, Team RWBY. I assume you're all here to discuss your previous mission and the new arrivals?" Ozpin inquired.

Before Ruby could answer, Ozpin walked over to his desk and allowed the team to sit down to discuss this.

Ruby sat on a chair and nodded. "Yeah, there isn't much to speak about with that, since you pretty much know about what the plan is by now. Though I would like to know where the people who become teachers will be living at. Can you allow them a room in the school?"

Ozpin sighed. "There are few spare rooms, but if there are teams that need it, then I may have to move them. I think there will be a point for those people to find their own place to live. I've spoken with Clara Hund about this, so she will hopefully let the others know about that problem."

Weiss frowned. She was worried about Clara and the others finding somewhere to live. She thought it would be nice for them to have their own place, but what if they couldn't. No, she kept that thought out of her head and remembered that if anyone from the Burrow has any problems, then she, the rest of her team and everyone else from the Burrow would be there for them.

"The other thing that I wanted to know was about Lyra Hund. She's going to be a student here, so what did you mean about complications, when you spoke with Clara about it?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, yes. Clara's daughter. There is a small issue with a team here at Beacon, which did not resolve well. One of the members has quit that team and it needs to have the empty spot filled. This is the only chance for that girl, so I can allow her in." Ozpin explained.

"What team is it?" Weiss asked, wanting to know who Lyra will be with.

"Team CYLN. Zelinilo Locke had problems that the team didn't want to hear, so he left and they need someone to fill that spot." Ozpin answered.

"Who's on this team?" Weiss questioned.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, and then said. "Carmesi Fantasma, Narinj Volk and Yelak Volk are the remainder of that team."

Weiss wanted to meet them when Lyra showed up, just to make sure she was going to be okay with them.

"Siblings, huh? Looks like you and I aren't the only ones to have a family member on the team, huh Rubes?" Yang smiled.

Ruby smiled back. "So, what happened to Zelinilo?"

Ozpin sighed. "He had special preferences with the people he wanted to work with. The Volk brothers are Faunus, so there were complications that Zelinilo had."

Weiss instantly got angry. She knew exactly what Ozpin was saying. Blake muttered something about the nonsense of people being this way would never end. Yang felt angry as well, since this school is a gift in itself and people like that don't deserve to be here. Ruby felt bad for that team, since a team is supposed to stick by each other and they had someone like that.

"So another racist ended up here? How come you allow them to do what they will and not expel them?" Weiss growled.

"Weiss, I can't control people's look on life. Is it wrong for them to view Faunus in a bad light? Absolutely, but not everyone has the same mindset. I can say that racism will not be tolerated. We already have been making sure that people like Cardin Winchester get the punishments for acting out in that way." Ozpin explained.

Weiss sighed. "I'm going to go to the dorm. I need to not focus on such annoying things like this."

Ruby got up to stop her, but the snow fox was already out the door.

Ruby frowned. "Professor, I'm sorry that she stormed out like that. Racism isn't something that anyone likes to speak about, especially Weiss."

Ozpin shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. I understand that she is upset with what I said."

"Is it okay if we head back to the dorm now? I want to make sure she's okay." Ruby requested.

Ozpin nodded. "Go on. Also, good job on the mission Team RWBY."

They all nodded respectively and left the room. Once they got there, they saw that Weiss was already in her bed.

"If you're going to tell me I was wrong to just leave that room, then don't." The snow fox scowled.

Ruby frowned and sat next to the fox Faunus. "Weiss, I know you're upset about hearing that, but you shouldn't worry about those types of people. They're idiots. That team that Lyra will be on, that guys is gone and he won't bother anyone else in this school."

Weiss sighed. "Even so, he still was here. He must have made his team go through hell with all the comments he had to have made."

Blake decided to speak up "If I've learned one thing, Weiss. It's that we can't escape those kinds of people forever. It's harsh, but that's just the way it is. Just try not to pay attention to them. I know it would be hard, but we're here to make sure that those people never cause us problems."

"Yeah, just remember that nothing else matters, but those who make you happy. Don't let those jerks get to you. They'll get theirs." Yang supported.

Weiss looked at her team and smiled. "If you say so. I appreciate the words, but I can't lie. I do still not like the fact that people, who are racist, can attend this school.

A knock is heard before anyone could respond. Yang opened the door to the hyperactive member of JNPR.

"Hey guys! So you guys done with all that mission business?" Nora asked.

"Yup, so I guess you want us to celebrate?" Yang assumed.

"Absolutely! We want to celebrate out in the courtyard. So come on." Nora began to drag the blonde away.

"Hold on, Nora! Blake, help!" Yang yelled, but was already being dragged.

Blake laughed a bit and turned to the white rose duo. "I'm going to go help her out. Are you going to be okay, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, I just need to not think about it and I should be fine."

The cat Faunus nodded and bolted out the room to catch up with the blonde.

Ruby smiled. "So, you thinking that we should go and celebrate, or do you want to stay here? I'm fine with either choice."

"Would you stay with me if I chose to stay here?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I will. You don't need to ask me that." Ruby answered.

Weiss smiled. "Alright, then let's go celebrate with them."

Ruby was shocked to hear this. "Really!? I thought you wouldn't want to, though."

"I want to get to know JNPR, since I've learned that humans are good people. I'm happy to at least try and be around them. As long as you're by me, of course." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek.

Ruby smiled and said. "I'll be with you all the time."

Weiss leaned in and captured the girl's lips in her own and the two stayed like that for a few moments. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Ruby, I… I love you."

Ruby was shocked, but didn't hesitate. "I love you too."

The two didn't say anything about it, since they both knew how they felt. Ruby jumped up and grabbed the snow fox's hand. She ran out the room with her snow fox and headed for the courtyard to celebrate with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>They said it. Sorry for not writing the celebrating part. I had no time to write it. Also want to mention that Cavetroll001 gave me the names for the Volk brothers and the team name itself, which is pronounced Cerulean by the way. So shout out to him for that<br>**

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yang likes the group hugs and will make sure to do them whenever she can. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 69.**


	69. Welcome To Beacon

**Here's chapter 69 everyone.**

* * *

><p>The day Lyra and the others arrived, so Team RWBY had made sure to be there when they showed up. They were set to be at Beacon in about an hour. Weiss and Blake were in the dorm, while Ruby and Yang went to JNPR's room for a bit. Weiss was excited to learn who from the Burrow would be trying out to be a teacher. She knew Clara would, and thought about specific people that could be in this environment as well.<p>

Weiss was also thinking about Ruby and her confessions to each other. She didn't think much of it at first, since she was certain about how she felt, but she was a little worried that she may have said it too soon.

"Hey, you okay?" Blake asked the snow fox.

Weiss turned to Blake. "Why do you ask? I'm fine. If anything I'm really happy to see that Clara, Lyra and whoever else is trying out for a position here at Beacon is going to be here soon."

"It just looked like you were zoning out there for a moment. I guess you were just focused on their arrival." Blake assumed.

"Uh, well I was thinking about that, but something else has been on my mind for some time." Weiss admitted.

Blake sat up. "What is it? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Weiss sighed. "Just don't tell Yang yet and I'll be okay to tell you."

"I won't, but you shouldn't have to keep things from her. I'm sure whatever it is won't be bad to let Yang know about it." Blake stated.

"I know, but I still would like to tell her later, or even let Ruby tell her. Look, I'll just get to the point. After we went back to the dorm on the day that we came back to Beacon, I had felt like telling Ruby something very important." Weiss began explaining.

"And what was it?" The cat Faunus inquired.

"I… I told her that I love her and then she said it back. I was happy of course, but now that I think about it, I kind of feel like I may have told her too soon. Do you think it was a good time to tell her?" The snow fox questioned.

Blake smiled. "So, you want my advice on that? Well, I can't say I disagree with that in any way. If you love her, then you are allowed to say the word. She said it as well, so why are you worrying if she feels the same way."

Weiss took a breath. "I just think that she only said it because I said it. I'm not saying it's fake, but I just don't want to have her say it because she thinks she has to."

Blake stood up and sat next to Weiss. "You can't be serious. Weiss, Ruby is crazy about you. Why would you ever think that she would fake something like that? She would never want to mess with your feelings in any way."

Weiss' ears drooped a bit when Blake said that. "You don't think I know that. It's not like she would intentionally want to do that. Maybe she thought if she didn't say it, then I would be upset."

Blake sighed. "It's like I said, Weiss. Ruby would never want to mess with your feelings by telling you something you want to hear, just because it would make you happy. She would say it because she loves you. After all the things you and her went through, I'd be surprised if you two didn't love each other at this point."

Weiss began to see what Blake had been talking about. She and Ruby have been through a lot. Ruby has always wanted to do what's right for her, so why would she ever lie about that.

"Alright, I guess I can't be worrying about that, huh?" Weiss smiled.

"It's not like you can't. I get that you can worry, but what I'm saying is that I highly doubt she would lie to you. Now why don't we go and meet up with Ruby and Yang, so we can all get ready for Clara and the others." Blake suggested.

Weiss simply nodded and the two went across the hall to get their partners.

Weiss and Blake told them that they should start to head for the landing area, so they could be the first ones to properly greet everyone from the Burrow. Weiss made sure not to feel too worried about her conversation with Blake, since she knew Ruby would probably pick up on it. They went to where the airship would land and waited the remainder of the time.

Weiss and Blake were the first to notice the airship coming from the distance. The air ship landed and Team RWBY ran over to see if it was who they were expecting. Once the familiar dog Faunus stepped out, they went straight to her.

"Clara! You're finally here." Weiss exclaimed.

Clara looked over and smiled at the welcoming party. "Well, I guess you really meant that you would be the one to welcome us to Beacon. How have you guys been since you left?"

"We've been good. We even celebrated our first successful mission on the day we came back." Ruby answered.

"What about you guys? Was everything okay when you all were preparing to leave?" Blake inquired.

Clara nodded. "It was all good. We did need to go on a few hunts, just to have some food to eat during our preparations, but all in all, it was an easy enough time."

"So who came with you today, Clara?" Yang asked.

"Sadly not as much as I hoped, but that was expected when I asked everyone to come to me about the job offer. Besides Lyra, only three people decided to go for a job here. Grun, Jane and Zafiro." Clara answered.

"I assume the others are already at that place in Vale?" Weiss asked.

Clara smiled. "Yup, they even told us that there are no problems keeping them there for as long as they need. Soon they'll probably start finding jobs of their own and begin to live their lives the way they want to."

"Hey!" A voice called out, which made Team RWBY turn to look.

"Lyra!" Weiss exclaimed.

The blue haired girl ran up to the fox Faunus and gave her a hug. After that she went and greeted the rest of the team with a hug for each of them, well except for Yang. She was the one to hug Lyra and almost crush her.

Lyra looked around at the school she would soon be attending. "I can't believe I'm here at your school. It looks amazing."

"Have you spoken to Ozpin yet about what you'll be doing, Lyra?" Weiss asked.

"Mom asked him. He said I won't be on a team immediately and that once they evaluate me, then I can be an official student. I already know the team I'm going to be on." Lyra responded.

"Team CYLN, if I remember correctly." Weiss stated.

Lyra nodded. "That's the one, though I also know why there's a spot open. I guess you know too, huh?"

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, but I don't want to worry about that guy. He wanted to throw away an opportunity like this, then go right ahead. No one will miss him."

Before anyone else could say anything, the three remaining people on the airship stepped off.

"Clara, where are we supposed to be going? This place is pretty huge for a school, so I have no idea where there headmaster is." Grun inquired.

"Give me a second. We got a welcoming party to help us with that." Clara smiled at the team.

They all were happy to bring them to Ozpin. Once they all had their things ready, the people of the Burrow followed Team RWBY to Ozpin's office.

Ruby knocked on Ozpin's door and after a few moments, he opened it to all these people. "Hmm, well it looks like everyone is here already. Clara, I see you have brought a few possible new teachers and your daughter."

Clara nodded. "My daughter is ready to be a part of your school and I know she has to be evaluated first, so when and how will that be done?"

"She will most likely be put on the team in about a week. For the time being, she will stay with you in the room that has been given to you. It'll be on your scroll. The rest have a separate room as well, so don't worry about that." Ozpin explained.

Clara looked at her scroll and showed it to Lyra. She wanted to make sure her daughter knew where she needed to be. After that, she turned back to Ozpin.

"That sounds alright. What about our evaluation? How does that work?" Clara questioned.

"You will all be assisting a teacher during their classes and after some time with them, you will have a chance to teach your own class. If all goes well, then I will allow you to be full time teachers here at Beacon." Ozpin answered.

Ozpin turned to Team RWBY. "Would you four be okay with showing Lyra around the school? I need to speak with the others about specifics on their qualifications."

"That's fine with us. We were going to show her the school anyway." Yang answered.

Lyra smiled and followed the team out the door.

Clara smiled at her daughter and turned to Ozpin. "Thank you for giving my daughter this opportunity. I am grateful that we also have a great opportunity ourselves, but having Lyra here makes me happier than you could ever know."

Ozpin nodded. "You are welcome. Now let's discuss your skills and I'll see what I can do for you all."

Lyra was being taken around the school, so that she can familiarize herself with the area. She was amazed by all the humans and Faunus who were side by side. She loved seeing the school itself and thought about how many people must be here. The girl couldn't believe this was where she would spend the next four years.

"So, Lyra. You think you'll be able to pass their evaluation?" Yang asked.

"I hope so. This place is great and I really don't want to screw this up. What do you think they'll ask me to do?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Most likely just fight some combat drones, or kill some grimm out in the Emerald Forest." Blake answered.

"You'll do great, Lyra! Your weapon and semblance is so cool and you fight really well. We did get to see you fight during that night hunt." Ruby assured the girl.

"Ruby is right. I know that you'll be accepted no problem. The only thing I worry about myself is the team you'll be put on." Weiss stated.

"Why? It sounds like the only person who was a jerk was that guy who left." Lyra questioned.

"You never know how they might act. What if they're hostile with you because of that guy? They might think you'll be like him and be jerks themselves." Weiss explained.

Yang spoke up. "Come on, snow fox. I'm sure that team of hers will like her almost instantly. I doubt any of them will act out just because of one bad teammate."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let them intimidate you if they act in that way." Weiss said to Lyra.

"I won't, Weiss. Just try not to worry too much either. I'll be fine." Lyra assured.

Weiss nodded and Ruby spoke up. "Hey, you want to meet Team JNPR?"

"Who are they?" Lyra asked.

"They're another team who we're friends with." Ruby answered.

"Sure. It would be nice to get to know some people at this school." Lyra agreed.

They brought her over to JNPR's room and Ruby knocked on their door.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Jaune greeted.

"Hey, Jaune. We just wanted you to meet our friend who will soon be a new student here." Ruby gestured to Lyra.

"New student!" Nora exclaimed.

The orange haired girl was excited to meet someone new, but was stopped from running out the door by her partner.

"Nora, relax. Let them introduce her first." Ren said to the hyperactive girl.

Pyrrha walked out as well. "Let her be, Ren. She's just excited."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Would you rather her jump on the girl and ask her a million questions?"

"Um, guys. We kind of just want you to meet her already, so maybe chill out for a sec." Yang stated.

Team JNPR waited for Lyra to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Lyra Hund. I've known Weiss ever since we were kids, which is why I got the chance to be here."

Team JNPR greeted Lyra one at a time and then Pyrrha asked. "What made you want to come here now, instead of the beginning of the school year?"

Lyra had to lie, since she knew that this team didn't know of Weiss' past. "Well, I just didn't believe I would be able to handle this place, but Weiss and Ruby convinced me to at least try."

"Hey, if I can handle this place even a little bit, I'm sure you'll do just fine. " Jaune assured.

Lyra smiled. "Thank you."

"So who are you going to be team up with!?" Nora asked.

"Team CYLN. They need a new member and I'm the one who will fill that spot, but I first have to pass this evaluation test first." Lyra answered.

"CYLN? I think I've seen them before. Their leader is very skilled and has a very interesting semblance." Pyrrha remembered.

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

"She has the power to become intangible for a short period of time, making it so anything that would hit her would pass right through, though she also can't fight in that form." Pyrrha explained.

"That sounds handy and very cool." Yang remarked.

The group agreed on that.

Lyra had just remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Mom wanted me to unpack my stuff in the room as soon as I finished the tour. I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"Likewise, good luck on your evaluation." Pyrrha said.

"You should come and hang out with us at lunch. Weiss has started to, so the more the merrier." Jaune suggested.

"I'll be sure to be there." Lyra assured.

"Hey, if you ever want to spar, I've got this hammer and some time." Nora offered.

That partially scared Lyra.

"Nora, stop trying to scare her. It was nice meeting you as well, Lyra." Ren said.

Lyra nodded. "Weiss, I'll let you know when I'll be told about my evaluation. See you later."

Weiss smiled and said. "Okay, oh and Lyra. Welcome to Beacon."

Lyra smiled back and turned to go to her new room.

"She seems like a nice girl. I hope she passes her evaluation." Pyrrha stated.

Weiss was happy to hear that. "Yeah, me too. I'm going back in the room. Thanks for meeting with Lyra."

Team JNPR nodded and went back to their room. Yang and Blake wanted to go and spar for a bit, since they felt like they haven't gotten to in some time.

Weiss went to her bed and fell back on it.

Ruby joined her snow fox. "So, how happy are you?"

Weiss giggled. "You know I'm really happy, you dolt. They're here and now I know that she'll have more than just us to be there for her."

"Yeah, so you want to rest for a bit. I know it's still early, but it would be nice to just stay like this." Ruby offered.

"I'd like that." Weiss smiled.

Ruby kissed the snow fox. "I love you, snow fox."

Weiss was happy to hear this and remembered what Blake said about Ruby saying that. "I love you too, little rose."

The two closed their eyes and stayed in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this doesn't feel too slow. I want to get to a specific point, but I need to get some other things done first. <strong>

**To Alpha Omega Wolf- Yup, Weiss is finally starting to get more interactions with people. I'll try to have more detail on that. Good night.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 70.**


End file.
